


Amber is the color of her energy

by SpoopyGhostGirl



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 160,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyGhostGirl/pseuds/SpoopyGhostGirl
Summary: Summary: Persephone Von Einzbern, heretic hunter, Demi-god, and the master the Einzbern family had been waiting years for. Or, at least that's what they thought.*Full Description inside*Pairing(s):DiarmuidXOCXKiritsuguGilgameshXocXKirei
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Original Female Character(s), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader, Emiya Kiritsugu/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/Original Female Character(s), Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Kotomine Kirei/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Description

Persephone Von Einzbern, heretic hunter, Demi-god, and the master the Einzbern family had been waiting years for. Or, at least that's what they thought.  
Raised to be an emotionless killer, Persephone was taught that nothing mattered more in the world than winning the grail. That is, until she meets Irisviel, a homunculus that was made in the image of her mother. The more time Persephone spends with her "sister" the more human she slowly becomes. She was slowly learning what a family was and how to love another person when her family brought in Kiristugu, a mage hunter, who was to instill the last lessons she needed to master before the war. On the eve of her 16th birthday, she completes her training and her family celebrates the event by giving her a simple curved bladed dagger. Not understanding the gift her grandfather tells her, "to make our dream a reality, we must make heavy sacrifices." The plan is for her to summon saber, kill every other master and servant, and then sacrifice her sister to the grail. Taken aback by the knowledge, Persephone leaves, vowing to return and save her sister.  
Five years have past since the last time she's seen her sister and grandfather. With new skills and the backing of the clock tower, Persephone returns to Fuyuki to win the grail and save her sister. 

Pairing(s):  
DiarmuidXOCXKiritsugu  
GilgameshXocXKirei


	2. Snowflakes and heartaches

"Shit shit shit," Persephone cursed angrily as she made her way through the slush covered streets of London. "He's going to be so pissed," she continued, side stepping a family of three that had been leisurely walking ahead of her. She was late, again, and didn't have the time to try and enjoy the snow covered landscape around her. The head of the mages association, a man by the name of Kristopher Bradley, had summoned her the night before and yet she still managed to forget her appointment and now here she was, trying not to just stop and teleport to the meeting (which she definitely should have done in the first place) but it was too late to dwell on that now. She'd decided against it when she realized that it was snowing out again. She'd always had a love for the white substance that was now sticking to her deep burgundy petty coat and trying to make its way into her boots. The love probably stemmed from her love for her home, which was located in a large castle on the border of Germany and France. Heck, most of her most precious memories were only made possible by the snow, and all the shenanigans you could get into while playing in it. Glancing from side to side, she took a sharp left down an abandoned alleyway and closed her eyes. She could picture the clock tower clearly, it's looming form standing as a beacon for all mages that came to London. Hell, if she focused hard enough, she was sure she could see Minister Bradley, pacing around his office, waiting for her. With a sigh, she uttered the words that would take her to her destination. "Clock tower," and just like that she was gone, the air around where she had been standing filled with red shimmers, the only reminiscences of her ever being there. She appeared right outside the tower, mages milling about and appearing all around her. She gave nods of greeting to those she recognized before giving a wave of her hands, the snow that had accumulated on her jacket melted and vanished without a trace. 

"Hello, Lady Persephone, I see we are late again," Felix, the guardsmen of the tower greeted with a knowing smile and a wink of his cobalt eyes. Despite her position and years of training, under her brother in law and the head himself, she always managed to be late when she was being called upon for something that seemed so trivial. 

"Good evening, Felix, always a pleasure to see you," she smiled warmly at his teasing and made her way across the busy lobby. 

"Good evening, Lady Persephone," 

"Good evening," she muttered, sidestepping the young man who had stopped to converse with her. She didn't have time to deal with other people, let alone Salem, a man who had been trying to win her over ever since his gaze fell upon her curse mark. He was handsome, in a sultry way, with dark curly locks and burning blue eyes. Yet, Persephone had never quite liked him. His charm seemed forced and she had the feeling that if they were to wed, he'd use her and her mark to benefit himself, and she definitely didn't feel like being someone's pretty little house wife. Persephone stepped in front of the main towers elevator, red eyes flickering up the floor listing. If she were to teleport into the Ministers office without his secretary's approval, an alarm would go off, warning said secretary to lecture her again, but if she stood here and waited, she'd be even later then she already was. With a sigh, she pulled her jacket tighter to her body and pictured the minister in his study. The office was old, or at least, the room was itself. It had been painted a deep mahogany color, during the previous ministers office and Bradley had yet to change it. The carpet was colored a sapphire blue, that almost looked black in the right lighting. Smirking, she could picture him reclined in his burgundy desk chair, feet propped up on his antique mahogany desk. Persephone felt a soft pull as she teleported, appearing before the minister in a flurry, the pages on his desk rippling from the sudden burst of air around her arrival. 

"Lady Persephone," the Minister's chair tipped back in his surprise at her appearance and she couldn't help but laugh. Shaking her head, she peaked around the desk to see the minister sulking. "You know how Ms. Evans doesn't like you just appearing in my study like that," the door flew open to reveal a very displeased Ms. Evans, her dark green eyes narrowing as she realized that it was Persephone who had set the alarm off. 

"Good evening, Ms. Evans," she smirked childishly, ignoring the Minister as he pushed himself up and dusted off his jacket. Without any movement on his behalf, the minister willed the chair to rise from its place on the floor, before waving his hand at his desk, causing the papers that she had disheveled with her arrival to fold themselves up neatly on the desk. 

"Good evening, Lady Persephone," her gaze softened, but only slightly, as she turned her displeased gaze on the Minister. "I thought you talked to her about this," she sneered, eyes cutting to Persephone. Persephone, despite her antics, smirked darkly. She was a Demi God, and her family line of mages went back 100's of generations, not to mention that her father was the king of the dead. There was no way some third generation mage would get away with disrespecting her in such a way. 

"And I thought you would have learned by now that I am above you in every sense of the word and that you shouldn't disrespect someone who is called Von Einzbern." Ms. Evans jaw clenched, obviously wanting to say something to the arrogant young woman but she had decided against it. 'Probably doesn't want to lose her job,' Persephone gave a short laugh to herself and watched as the other woman huffed. With a hand through her ash colored hair she turned on her heel and stomped out, the door slamming behind her. "She's such a drag," Persephone spoke up to the Minister, who had sat back down in the chair and crossed his legs. 

"I don't know why you do that to her," the white haired beauty rolled her bright red eyes, and plopped down in one of the chairs that faced the Ministers desk. "Especially when you don't even believe the sentiment you used to drive her away." With a sigh, she began to quickly unbutton her dark colored petty coat, and shimmying out of it. Next came her black Russian styled hat, and matching black gloves. Setting the hat on the arm beside her, the minister smiled. The hat she had worn to their meeting had been an early Christmas gift from the minister and his wife. A black hat with a single red heart across the top of it. 

"Because she annoys me," Persephone sighed, not wanting to continue with this conversation but knowing that her God father wouldn't let it go unless she continued. "Plus, she knows my line of work and doesn't "approve"", she made the air quotes and gave a roll of her eyes, "of it." If she was being honest, many people didn't approve of her line of work. She hunted down mages and killed them for a living. She had been specifically chosen for the job by the mages association, given her training from her brother in law, her general training from school, and her curse mark, she was the perfect assassin. She easily won the trust of others and the attention of her male targets. What she did was a necessary evil, yet the darling Ms. Evans always found it necessary to show her disdain for her and what she did. 

"She just doesn't understand," Bradley countered, running a hand through his dark salt and peppered hair. "She doesn't understand how a lady like you ended up in the job you're in, especially when you come from such a prestigious family such as the Einzbern's." Persephone scoffed at his words, having not held kind feelings towards her family for many years. "Now now, don't be like that. I know Irisevial misses you dearly and so does that cute little niece of yours, Ilya." Her heart squeezed uncomfortably at his words. Irisevial was the reason why she had a bad relationship with her family. She was to be the vessel for the holy grail... and it was something that Persephone had struggled with since she had been told the news. "Now, I know that you have never been a fan of the Holy Grail war, but I have received a request from the Holy Church." 

"And that would be...?" Bradley looked down, hesitation evident in his eyes. 'What could they want? They already had a proctor in all this. What was his name again...? Father Risei Kotomine? What would they need with the mages association?' With a sigh, Bradley looked down as he pulled the desk drawer on his left open. Pulling out a Manila folder, he dropped it on the desk. 

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to work along side Father Kotomine and proctor the Holy Grail war." Persephone blinked once, then twice, red eyes showing disbelief. This was exactly what she wanted. Making eye contact with her god father, she could see that he knew it too. Was he giving her permission to intervene in the blood bath? 

"Are you sure they're alright with me being the proctor, given that my older sister will be participating?" She hadn't wanted to ask the question, worried that speaking it would put doubt into the mans head. They obviously had to know who she was, and from what she'd heard, the Fathers son, Kirei, had been chosen by the Grail to participate. Maybe the church was worried that Kirei's father would try to help him win the Grail. 

"That's what makes you so great for the war. Given your background you are the perfect candidate. You know the most information about the Grail and would be best fit because you'd understand the other mages ideas and strategies. Hopefully, with that knowledge, you'd be able to prevent anything too crazy from happening. Especially if any master and servant get out of control, you'd be able to take a master AND his servant out, given what you are." Demi God. She knew what she was and wondered for a moment if this was information that he was trying to hide from those who could be watching. She was sure she was being watched too. Walking here, she'd seen a familiar lurking in the shadows. Was the church already watching her? Trying to decide if she was good for her job or if she would betray them and try to help her sister? She shook her head to clear it, looking up to see her God father watching her closely. 'Shit,' he frowned and she immediately broke eye contact. She hated this feeling, the anxiety that this war caused her. She was a badass assassin for fucks sake. She seduced men and ripped out their souls. She could handle anything that these people threw at her but... when faced with the idea of losing her sister, it wasn't something she could casually shrug off. Irisevial was her best friend and rock, was she really willing to let her sister fight for her life, just to die to grant some dick heads wish? The answer was obvious. She was not. 

"I accept," her voice was clear as she spoke, locking eyes once more with her god father. "I will travel to Fuyuki city and proctor this war to appease both you and the council." Bradley nodded, his face calm despite the gravity of what they were discussing. "When do I leave?" 

"In three days," her eyebrows shot into her hairline, surprised that this seemed so last minute. "The war will properly begin within the week. All of the servants have been summoned and the proctor for the church decided it would be best to give you time to familiarize yourself with the city and himself before the war began." She gave a nod, pushing herself up from the chair and tugging on her burgundy petty coat. "All of the information that you need is in this envelope," he held it out to her, honey brown eyes searching her face for anything. "Do you have any questions?" She tugged on her hat as he spoke, followed by her black gloves, and gray scarf. 

"None," she reached out for the envelope. "It seems very self explanatory. Get on a plane, go to Fuyuki, meet the head of the church," he nodded along as she continued. "And then make sure that none of the masters or servants get too rowdy." She reached down to her side where a dice bag sized pouch was hooked to her belt. It was black with a golden sun embroidered into it. Pulling it open, she popped the envelope inside, and hooked it back to her belt. The bag, dubbed affectionally as her sack of wonders, was a gift from Apollo. It was charmed to never fill and all she had to do was think of the item and she'd be able to pull it out. "Anything else you can think of you that you need to tell me?" He thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. 

"There are files on each and every master in there, so you should be able to recognize them by sight alone. You shouldn't have any problems with those from our clock tower respecting you, but don't be afraid to flex your power. Those who are unwilling or unable to follow the rules that we have set to protect the public, must be dealt with quickly and effectively." She gave a nod and watched as Bradley stood, stepping around his desk to stand before her: "As your superior, I want to tell you not to do anything too crazy or get into trouble, but as your father," she smiled stupidly at his words, "I want you to do what you feel is right. Whatever it is, I will support your decisions." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she returned the embrace, burying her face in his shoulder, and inhaling his smell. He smelled of sandalwood and mint, from his mouth wash and aftershave. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear and she sighed. 

"I love you too," she grumbled and he laughed at her childishness. "I'll see you within the next few days before I leave," he nodded and walked over to the door. "What, you think I'm using that thing?" She smirked, already picturing the front steps of her home. 

"Don't you dare," her father began but with a soft tug, she was gone, throwing papers around his office. She couldn't help but laugh as she reached out to her cherry stained front door and unlocked the door, stepping into the threshold and closing the door tightly behind her. With a loud sigh she leaned her head back against the door and sighed. 'I will save you,' she thought as tears welled in her eyes. 'I won't let Kiristugu or anyone else take your life for some bullshit wish.' Swallowing loudly, she blinked back her tears, and began disrobing. 

"Guess there's no turning back,"

End of chapter one.


	3. Hugs and Kisses

"Auntie Persephone," a beautiful white haired child shouted happily as she charged at her aunt, arms open wide. 

"My sweet little Illya," Persephone couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as she stepped forward to catch the small girl and swing her in a circle. Illya giggled happily, squeezing her auntie close as Persephone pulled her into her chest. "How's my favorite little lady doing?" Illya placed both of her small hands on Persephone's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Better now that I get to see my favorite auntie," she whispered, tears welling up in her soft red eyes. "I missed you so much," she sniffled. Persephone's red eyes flickered downward, feeling a rush of guilt from pulling away from her sister, brother in law, and by extension, Illya. 

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy with school and work that i didn't realize it had been so long," but she had. It had been a little over 5 years since they'd last seen each other and she directly blamed her idiot great grandfather and Kiristugu. They were selfish and foolish, lacking the ability to realize just how hard Illya would eventually take losing her mother. Her jaw clenched and unclenched just as quickly. No, she wouldn't cry. The whole purpose of her joining this battle Royale was to save her sister and make sure that Illya never had to worry about suffering the same fate. Looking at her nieces scrunched up face, she sighed, wishing she hadn't stayed up late worrying about this. Well, worrying and reading through the files that had been collected on the masters and servants that were participating. She was surprised that the Matou family had someone participating, let alone the fact that it was Kariya. They had met a few times in her youth, since she took Illya to the same park that he and Aoi took her two daughters to. He was kind but never supported his fathers insane obsession with obtaining the Grail and she found herself wondering what made him have such a drastic change of heart.

"Come on ladies, you're going to catch your death out here," Elizabeth Bradley, called Eli for short, waved from the doorway of her large home. Elizabeth was Persephone's God mother and wife to King Bradley. "Persephone, stop frowning, you're going to give yourself wrinkles before you even turn 30." Illya threw back her head and giggled when her eyes landed on her aunts pouting face. 

"Oh come on, I don't frown that much," she countered, making her way up the white marble steps and into the beautiful mansions foyer. The Bradley's lived in a large mansion that reminded her a lot of a castle. It had white stone walls that were smooth to the touch with several white columns that held up the archways in front of the house. Then the roof was red and made from different shaped rocks that her God parents had collected on the beach that was located below their home. The biggest difference between her God parents home and hers was that her family just inherited the castle she grew up in. The Bradleys, on the other hand, built their home from the ground up and did a wonderful job incorporating who they were and what they liked into it. Elizabeth came from an old family, like the Einzberns, who held how far your families mage status could be traced back above anything else. They came from Russia, which one couldn't see if they looked at Elizabeth. She hardly had any traces of her accent, having assimilated into the English culture very well. She had dark red hair and deep blue eyes. She had a small stature, standing only about 5 feet and had a surprisingly small frame. She reminded Persephone a lot of an older version of Ariel, from the little mermaid. Or, at least maybe what her mother would have looked like, with light laugh lines around her eyes. Just like her God mother, her God father came from a long line of pure blood mages, though they came from Italy. Just like Elizabeth, Kristophers accent had pretty much disappeared, especially because of how long he'd been living in England. He had tanned skin with short salt and peppered black hair that he kept trimmed, given his status. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, something he'd said he inherited from his mother, and he had a black mustache that reminded Persephone of handlebars. They complimented each other well. "Plus, it's not like men can say no to this face," she made a kissy face at Illya and winked which caused the girl and her god mother to start laughing. "This thing normally works better," she laughed, referring to the curse mark below her left eye. Illya reached up and covered it with her mitten covered hand.

"I think you're beautiful with or without it, silly auntie." Persephone felt her heart squeeze. Looking into Illyas eyes, she wondered if she'd ever find someone in the world that she loved and cherished more than her. 

"Alright you two, your father is in the kitchen finishing up dinner, so Illya, I'm going to need you to take Jacque upstairs, and have him put your belongings in your bedroom. Once you're done, you can come back down here and I'll help you get cleaned up for dinner. Pear Bear, if you'd like to go help your father in the kitchen, it would be greatly appreciated." Persephone gave a nod, running her hands through her almost shoulder length snow white hair, and making her way into the kitchen. Her father was stirring a pot on the stove wearing a pink apron that had the words, "kiss the cook" printed across them with a burning red kiss underneath it. 

"I'm digging the apron, daddyo," Bradley jumped slightly, frowning at his bratty god daughter. "What, I said I like it," she smiled, putting her hands up in mock surrender. Bradley turned from her, shaking his head, and pulling on a pair of oven mitts. 

"You're just jealous that this cook gets all the kisses," he dramatically stuck his nose up into the air before turning to the oven and propping the door open. Persephone waved her hand and moved another oven mitt onto the counter, so he had a place to set the turkey that he was pulling out of the oven. "Thank you, my darling daughter," she smiled, sliding over to the cabinets that were above the sink to grab the plates for dinner. Taking a left, she walked under the cream colored archway, and into the dinning room. The dinning room had dark brown wooden floors and similarly painted walls. The table was a deep burgundy color, surround by 8 chairs that were the same color with dark blue cushions. Under the table was a dark blue and light green carpet that matched the chairs rather well. In front of Persephone was a wall of floor to ceiling windows that gave a beautiful view of the ocean outside. The Bradleys resided in a rather remote area that was surrounded by trees and the beach. They had found it to be a perfect place, considering that Kristopher specialized in water based magic while Eli specialized in plant based magic. If they were ever to be attacked, they were already surrounded by their elements. Persephone had just finished setting the table when Illya and Eli walked in. 

"Oh look at you, being all helpful and such," Eli teased, flashing Persephone a cheeky smile. Sticking her tongue out childishly, she took a seat at the end of the table followed by Illya on her left and her God mother on her right. Moments later, food began floating in the room. Turkey, potatoes, veggies, mac n cheese, and wine floated over to the table. Her God father walked in after, having abandoned the apron in the kitchen to join them. And she could now see that he wore a pair of simple black dress slacks and a white buttoned down shirt. Glancing over at her God mother, she realized that they matched, with her God mother wearing skinny dress pants and a white button down blouse. And now that she was thinking about it, she realized that she too was dressed similarly in a white buttoned down long sleeves shirt and a skirt that went up to right below her breast with straps that went over her shoulders with black mid thigh tights. She shook her head at this. "Oh darling, the meal looks delicious," her god mother gushed, leaning over to place a kiss on her husbands cheek. Bradley blushed bright red earning giggles from both Persephone and Illya. 'They're perfect,' Persephone thought, unable to hide how happy their open love for one another made her feel. 

"Well, dig in," the women at the table giggled as he awkwardly tried to get the three of them to stop looking at him. "Illya, would you like some help getting your food?" Illya smiled and gave a nod, putting the three adults around her into motion, grabbing her turkey, potatoes, and the rest before they all served themselves. Dinner continued without a hitch, Illya told them about her adventures in the snow with her father and about her piano lessons with her mother. She had been practicing a lot, hoping that she'd be able to play as well as Persephone was able to. Shortly after, Illya gave a big yawn, and asked to be excused. Eli joined her shortly after, pushing herself up from the dinner table, and waving her hand at the dirty dishes on the table. They floated seamlessly from the table and into the kitchen. Persephone sat at the table silently, thinking of the next few weeks to come. She would be leaving around 6:00am to get to the private jet that she'd be taking to Fuyuki. From there she'd make a base near the city but far enough away from her sister and the estate their family had in the area. And then, she'd do her best to avoid her sister, acquire a servant, and eliminate anyone that got in her way. 

"Persephone, goodness girl, I'm speaking to you here." Bradley laughed, reaching out to touch her hand with a smile. "Are you feeling alright," she blinked her red eyes in confusion before shaking her head. 

"Oh yes, I'm just a little tired is all, no worries," she smiled in an attempt to reassure him and despite the doubt in his eyes, he gave a nod. "I'm gonna head to bed, got an early start tomorrow," Bradley gave a nod as she pushed herself to her feet. "Thank you so much for dinner, and for watching Illya while I'm away. I know it was rather last minute planning but it means a lot to me." Bradley stood too, stepping toward Persephone before pulling her into his chest. 

"Not a problem, sweetheart. We love having her here. Especially your mother," she had remembered how excited Eli had been when Bradley suggested that she move in with them and how she was even more excited when she had met Illya for the first time earlier this week. Persephone had been out on a mission when she'd first arrived and hadn't been able to make it to her God parents house till today. "Now take your beautiful self to sleep okay?" She smiled sleepily, giving a loud yawn before heading out of the dining room and back into the foyer toward the winding steps that would take her to her old bedroom. She began undressing, reaching under her arm to unzip the black chest height skirt before sliding her fingers under the straps of her skirt to pull it off. Next came the red ribbon that she had tucked under her collar that had been tied in a bow before her white dress blouse that had rose patterns across the collar and cuffs of her blouse. Then came the black mid thigh tights that she let fling across the room. Shaking out her almost shoulder length white hair, she removed the opal earrings she'd been wearing, a gift from her God parents, and the opal elephant shaped necklace that her brother in law had given her for her 13th birthday. Dropping her lace black bra from her body, she stepped around her clothes and over to her dresser. She pulled out a pink nighty and stepped into it before flopping onto her black comforter covered bed. With a sigh, she laid still for a moment, listening to her own heart beat and steady breathing before sliding under the black silk sheets and closing her eyes. Not even minutes later, the sweet abyss called sleep swallowed her whole. 

"Auntie," Persephone groaned, rolling away from the soft voice that was trying to pull her from her warm bed. "Auntie please, I had a really scary dream," Persephone blinked her red eyes, trying to get them to focus before looking over at her niece. Illya stood in a pair of silk pink pajama pants and a matching button down shirt with bunnies. Her long white hair was pulled back into a braid for sleep and her little cheeks were stained red from tears. 

"Oh, my sweet love, come here," she pulled the blankets back for Illya to get into her bed before pulling Illya into her. As soon as her arms wrapped around the little one, she began to sob. "Everything is going to be okay, my sweet Illya." She shook her head, sniffling loudly and wiping her face. "Come now, tell me what is was about." Illya shook her head again, hiccuping softly from how hard she was crying. "Illya," she began again before she sighed. 

"I had a dream that I turned into a giant cup and these big lumps kept getting put into me and they hurt so bad. A-and I was so s-scared. I don't want to turn into a cup," she sobbed harder and Persephone felt her blood turn to ice. Irisevial was going to be turned into the holy grail. She was a homunculus specifically made for this war... meaning Illya shouldn't even be thinking about that, let alone knowing that it was a possibility. Had Iri told her what was happening? She shook her head 'no' once more. 'No, Iri wouldn't scare her like that,' she knew that for a fact. Iri had kept her being the vessel for the grail from her for most of her life. There was no way she'd just drop that sort of information on Illya. 

"Oh sweetie, auntie will never let you turn into a cup," she wanted to smile at the silliness but she couldn't. Being chosen was a realistic possibility for her. She was a carbon copy of her mother and it was very realistic that someone in the war could bypass Iri and Kiritsugu and take Illya instead. "Auntie would rather die than let that happen to you," Illya, who had seemed to calm down, began to cry again.

"But I don't want anyone to die! Not you. Not mommy. Not daddy! No one. I just want you and mommy and daddy to stay here with me and grandma and grandpa and be happy. Why can't we just do that," she sniffled and Persephone sighed. Her heart ached much more than she had ever thought possible as she looked down at her. Sweet Illya. The real victim of this war. If Kiritsugu went through with his plan, she'd lose her mother indefinitely and if his planned failed, she'd lose her father too. Persephone leaned down and kissed Illyas forehead before wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"But we will. After mommy and daddy's and my trip, we'll all come back here and have a picnic and stay with grandma and grandpa for awhile. How does that sound?" Illya reached up to rub her eyes and yawned, the energy she'd lost from crying finally catching up to her. 

"You promise," she asked sleepily, holding up her pinky to Persephone. She smiled, reaching up to hook her pinky with her nieces smaller one. "No crosses," Persephone raised her other hand up to show her fingers, which she held straight. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" She made an X over her heart. "Stick a needle in your eye," a needle appeared in her hand and Illyas eyes widened. "NOT REALLY," she cried out, causing Persephone to stop the needle that she'd been slowly moving towards her eye. With one last serious look, Illya leaned forward to bite her thumb and Persephone mirrored the action, smiling kindly at her niece. With a sigh, Illya began adjusting her position in Persephone's bed before pausing. "Is it okay if I sleep in here with you," she asked shyly, looking up at Persephone through her lashes. 

"Of course, my love," she tucked her arm under Illyas pillow and rolled over so she was spooning the little one. "Sweet dreams, my little princess. I love you," she kissed the back of her hair and snuggled into her. 

"I love you too, auntie," she yawned, "sweet dreams." Moments later, her breathing became deep and soft, letting Persephone know that she'd fallen asleep. Despite how comfortable she'd found her bed, sleep wouldn't return to her. All she could think about was Illya dying just like her mother would. 'No,' she thought angrily to herself, she'd save her sister and her niece, and end the cycle of insanity that her family had been trapped in for centuries. Yet, despite her confidence, she couldn't stop the silent tears that began to run down her cheeks. 

End of chapter 2.


	4. Church Boys and Old Toys

Persephone groaned as she stepped out of the sleek black jet that she had flown from London, England to Fuyuki, Japan. The sun beat down upon her pale skin and she raised her arm to cover her eyes with a scowl, already missing the dreary city and cloudy weather back in London. 'I really hope it isn't this bright the whole time I'm here,' she thought with disdain, making her way down the steps that allowed her to exit the jet. As her feet touched the ground, a black limousine rolled to a halt ahead of her, and a young man with brown hair stepped out. She recognized him immediately from the photos that had been included in her files. It was Kirei Kotomine, son of the overseer of the Grail war. Her eyes narrowed, her clouded mind unsure as to why he had arrived before it clicked. 'Right, his father was sending him to pick me up so we could meet.' She glanced down at her attire and frowned. She was wearing a white buttoned down blouse with small ruffles on the center of her chest and a black dress vest. The dress V'd down the center of her chest, ending at the bottom of her rib cage before hitting the pleated skirt. Underneath she wore simple black tights, which were about mid thigh in height and black anklet booties. Over that, she wore a black petty coat with a red scarf and matching beanie hat. The jacket, which ran down to mid thigh, was just as short as her skirt, and she felt rather awkward going into a church in such short attire. Or, at least she would have, if she wasn't so God damn tired. 

"You must be Kirei," she said, forcing a charming smile onto her face. As soon as his eyes hit her face, his cheeks turned bright red, and she couldn't help how quickly her smile shifted into a satisfied smirk. Seeing people respond to her and her curse mark like this always filled her with a large dose of self satisfaction. A heart beat passed before he cleared his threat and stoned his face, looking directly into her dark red eyes. 

"Yes, and you must be Lady Persephone, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed and she curtsied in response, easily slipping into the role of perfect lady. "My father sent me to make sure that you were able to find the church and then wherever you'd be staying during the duration of your stay in Fuyuki." She gave a nod, making a 'come here' motion toward the jet she had just come out of. Her luggage floated out of the jet, coming to a halt beside her. 

"Yes, your father contacted me this morning to go over and iron out all the details. If you'd like to head out, I am more than ready to go." She spoke kindly, but regarded the brunette carefully. Everything about him seemed measured and forced, like his polite church boy persona was an act. After looking further into him, she saw many problems with his past. His wife recently passed around the time that his command seals appeared. Maybe that was why the Grail chose him? It seemed to enjoy feeding on those whose heart had been blackened by unimaginable pain and loss. Or at least, that's what she believed, given the fact that the Grail chose her brother-in-law, who had told her about his past, and Kariya, a man who was in love with a woman that he was never able to have. 

"Of course," he'd been watching her intently, curiosity burning in his light brown eyes. He'd just met her yet he was already so taken with her. He assumed it was from the curse mark that rested under her left eye, giving her already tragic beauty a dark power. "Would you like some help with your bags?" He mimicked the motion she had made before, pulling the bags toward the black limousines open trunk. 

"What a gentlemen," she winked at Kirei as she passed him, making her way over to the rear door on the passenger side. Kirei stepped around her, pulling the door open for her, and offering his hand to help her step into the car. 'He's trying so hard,' she smiled sweetly, stepping into the car before Kirei shut the door behind her. Was he trying to win her favor in the war? 'No,' he didn't seem overly interested in winning the Grail war, just in fulfilling whatever role his father had chosen for him. Maybe he was just acting this way because his father had told him to. Kirei's door clicked close as he sat beside her, casting a glance at her side profile. He took full advantage of her distracting thoughts to finally see her clearly. She had high cheek bones and a small, slightly upturned nose. Her eyes were an odd mix of pink and red, with thick and long dark lashes. She had white hair that was layered and stopped between chin and shoulder length with longish bangs. Her beauty mark was located below and toward the outer corner of her left eye. Her cheeks were slightly dimpled and her lips were full and stained a dark red, which she presently held between her teeth. She was breathtaking, if he was being perfectly honest. She was otherworldly and he wondered if she was a homunculus like her sister or if she was human, though he leaned towards the homunculus side given her white hair and red eyes. 

"See something you like, Father," he shivered at the way she spoke to him and when he locked eyes with her, he knew it was intentional. She was playing with him and he frowned at the discovery before she laughed, an apologetic smile gracing her lovely lips. "I'm sorry, it was just too easy to pass up," she placed her hand lightly on his arm and he felt the attraction he already felt to her intensify. 'I need to limit this,' he thought, referring to their interactions. She was too alluring and she was well aware of it. 

"It's quite alright, you have been gifted with a rather unfair advantage over the male and even some of the female populous, and I can't punish you for taking full advantage of it." She blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed that he called her out on it so bluntly, 'but it isn't the first time,' she thought smiling. Her God father regularly teased her about it, especially when she was younger and wasn't trained to use her beauty as a weapon. Pulling her hand away from Kirei, she allowed them to fall into a comfortable silence. It had been years since she'd come to this place and it hadn't seemed to have changed at all. Fuyuki was a medium sized town with an average sized populous. It didn't exactly stand out in comparison to the other cities that surrounded it, except for the obvious Grail war but non mages knew nothing of it. "We're here," she blinked, glancing over at Kirei as he stepped out of the car. She reached for her own door but found that Kirei had moved quick enough to open it for her. He once again reached out to take her hand and she allowed him to, placing her black booties on the ground outside the car, before Kirei pulled her up. They stood only inches apart and she smirked up at him, watching his cheeks flush once more. 

"Thank you, Kirei," he swallowed and stepped back from her, releasing her hand in the process. He moved to the trunk and grabbed her luggage as she took in their surroundings. The driveway was made up of cobblestone and was lined with thick green bushes. Looking up at the church, it was made of white stone with three large archways in the front and large glass windows lined with blue finish. The roofing was a dark gray color with a tall tower coming out the top. The top was painted green and a large black cross sat on the top. Kirei offered his arm and walked with her into the foyer. She stopped to glance up at the statue of Mary and scoffed. She'd never been religious, at least not believing in the Christian god, given the fact that her father was the King of the underworld and god of the dead.

"Do you not follow?" He inquired, watching her red eyes as they moved around them. A small smile graced her soft lips and she looked up at him. 

"I've never been a religious person," she said as she took a step forward to continue their journey inside. "I was raised to value science and magic above anything else and I guess those values stuck with me." Kirei gave a nod, not giving any input after that. He released her arm to step forward and push open the large wooden doors. Persephone stepped forward, bypassing Kirei to observe the inside of the church. Just like the town it resided in, it was nothing special. It was a simple church, with four rows of seats that were all the same dark brown color with white walls and a three pieced archway. On the right was an organ, with a long stool sitting in front of it and on the left was a table and bench. Located in the middle was a simple table and an alter behind it. There were four smaller tables with white table cloths on each on, with a stained glass window behind it. Persephone noticed the gray haired man that stood before it. 

"Father, I have brought Lady Persephone like you requested," Father Risei gave a nod before turning around to face them. 'Jesus, he's old,' she thought, unimpressed that the church would send such an elderly man to be in charge of such a dangerous game. His face was withered, from either sun exposure or age, and his hair was a sandy blond/gray that was slicked back and shoulder length. He wore the base father uniform, all black with a white square in the center of his collar and a purple sash with a white cross on each end. Hanging from his neck was a golden cross on a long chain that made it hang in between his breast. He descended the steps towards them and smiled kindly at her. 

"Welcome to Fuyuki, Lady Persephone," he bowed to her and she curtsied in response, noting how short the father was in comparison to Kirei. "I am Father Risei Kotomine, father of Kirei Kotomine and the overseer of this Grail War. It's a pleasure to meet you," the smile never left his face as he looked down at her with warm brown eyes. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Father, and I really do appreciate you sending Father Kotomine 2.0 here to come and pick me up." Father Risei laughed openly, cupping Kireis shoulder with a knowing smile.

"It was the least I could do after the clock tower made you fly all the way here for this." She noticed his unspoken question and the look Kirei and his father shared. "Now, are there any questions that I could answer for you about this?" He spoke as he motioned for her and Kirei to follow him toward the benches that lined the church isle. He took a seat and tapped the seat beside himself. Persephone began unbuttoning the front of her petty coat and hung it over the back of the bench before she sat down and crossed her legs. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Kirei give her a once over before his father sent him a pointed look. She smirked, adjusting her leg to make the short skirt ride up higher, which had thankfully gone unnoticed by Risei. 

"None come to mind, not right away at least. I was sent specifically to show the power of the ministry and to make sure that there aren't any problems. The council believed that there was good enough reason to send a representative, given the state that the Matou and Einzbern family are in, where one has chosen to look outside of the family for a representative and the other chose an outcast. They are worried that the masters are unfit and will have problems controlling the servants that they summon. Not only that but given the fact that you are a non mage, they wanted me to be here in case anything like that happens." Risei gave a nod, dark eyes flickering to her curse mark before resting on her eyes. "Is there anything that you can think of that I need to know?" He pursed his lips in thought, bringing his hand up to his chin. 

"I want to remind you that this place is a neutral zone and is forbidden to be monitored by any master or servant." Persephone gave a nod, eyes flickering over to Kirei before deciding against speaking up about it. "And that I would prefer for us to work together instead of us working against each other." She gave a nod, a soft yawn escaping her lips. "And that you should probably get some rest," he smiled kindly at her drooping eyes. Persephone gave a yawn, pushing herself up into a standing position and reaching down to grab her scarf and slinking it around her neck. She reached out to grab her jacket before Father Risei picked it up and helped her into it. She smiled in thanks, picking up her hat and pulling it onto her head. "If you'd like Kirei could escort you to the residence you will be residing in while you are here." Kirei shot his father a look before placing his hand on his heart and bowing to her. 

"I'd be more than happy to assist you," he looked up at her through his bangs and she sighed. 'They're a pushy pair,' her red eyes cut to the smiling overseer and wondered why they were doing this. What were they doing that they were so worried about Persephone seeing? She blinked quickly, realizing that she was taking a rather long time to respond to them.

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Father Risei, Father Kirei," Risei clapped his hands together, his smile growing once more. "It was wonderful meeting you," she turned her red eyes onto the older man and smiled kindly. "And I looked forward to working alongside you in this lovely battle. If you need any help or have any questions," she waved her hand in a circle, causing a small black orb to appear in her hand. "You'll be able to summon me to your location with this," holding the sphere out to the father, he could see a slight indent on the top. "All you have to do is hold this and think of me." He gave a nod, taking the small object in his hand, and rolling it around. "It's a reality marble of sorts. Thinking of me will allow me to teleport to your exact location, so if you ever feel endangered, or need the opinion of the ministry on a short notice, I'll be here." 

"How thoughtful," Risei mused as he looked down at sphere. It was the blackest thing he'd ever seen in his life and he wondered of its origin. "I'm very pleased to know that the ministry is so willingly to help with this War," his words were diplomatic and Persephone noticed how his lips pursed when he mentioned the clock tower. "If you ever need to get ahold of me, know that you are welcome to the church at anytime. Do you have any plans for how you want to proctor this?" He hadn't mentioned any plans for himself either, though Persephone assumed he'd watch from a safe distance 

"I plan on being present for every battle, whether it's servant vs servant or master vs master," her voice was confident and she felt herself stand up straighter. "The ministry has been concerned with the amount of casualties that have occurred in previous wars, whether it was directly because of servant fights getting out of hand or if it was because someone accidentally stumbled upon it. Being there to end anything that got too out of hand was part of my job description," she surmised calmly, awkwardly smiling at the end at Risei. He gave a nod, his eyes still on the orb that she had handed him. "The material is from hell, if that's what you're wondering," the calm mask slipped from his face and his brown eyes flickered up to hers. "It's from my father, Hades," Risei looked surprised for a moment and she remembered that her status of being a Demi God wasn't common knowledge. "Right, i had forgotten that the Ministry hadn't told you yet. I'm a Demi God, much like some of the servants in this war. I'm the daughter of Hades and Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the woman that every homunculus created by the Einzbern's is based off of." She looked to the two men in the room with her for a response, waiting for any questions that they could have had. 

"A Demi God," Risei repeated calmly, dark eyes moving up from the ball to meet her red eyes. "That's why they sent you as an enforcer," she gave a nod, her face a mask of calm. He chuckled to himself, "so I'm just for show now, aren't I?" He looked over at Kirei for a brief moment before shaking his head, "that's amazing. I didn't know that there were people on par with heroic spirits, let alone Demi Gods Persephone reached up and rubbed the back of her head, heat rushing to her cheeks. 'Stop it,' an angry voice scowled. Persephone hated feeling   
embarrassed or shy, it wasn't who she was and it pissed her off.   
  
"There aren't many," her hand fell from the back of her head, "apparently, there's a rule about it but some of the Gods and Goddesses like to mix things up." Risei gave a nod, watching her closely as she reached up and covered her mouth as she yawned. 

"Sorry," Risei laughed, "I told you to go home and kept you here," she smiled back at him sleepily. "Kirei will make sure you make it home okay," her red eyes locked with Kireis soft brown ones and he offered an uncomfortable smile in response. "Have a good night, Lady Persephone," he bowed to her before turning away and walking towards a door towards the back of the church. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon," as soon as the door closed behind him, Persephone turned on Kirei. 

"Ready to get out of here," she folded her hands behind herself as she sauntered over to him. Kirei gave a nod, offering her his arm, and walking beside her, out the front of the church. "Are you familiar with the abandoned Einzbern estate on the outskirts of town?" Kirei felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. 'She plans on staying in some dirty abandoned house?' She laughed as she caught his expression. "Don't worry, I had someone from the Ministry pop over and clean it up before I arrived, so it's all good. Running water, electricity, maybe food even," she smiled playfully and Kirei reverted back to his stone face self. She giggled, already finding the brooding man rather entertaining. It was obvious he wasn't use to these feelings. At least, not since he lost his wife. 'I wonder if Kiristugu will be like this,' her heart squeeze and her jaw clenched and unclenched. 'Great way to think about things, Persephone.' Kirei cleared his throat and she realized that he had her door open for her. Mimicking her movements from before, she placed her hand lightly on his forearm and stepped into the vehicle. "Thank you," she spoke softly, closing her eyes as she leaned back in the seat. "Do you mind if I just rest my eyes?" Kirei gave a nod, 

"I planned on doing the same." They shared a small smile before Persephone closed her eyes and felt sleep take her. 

"Lady Persephone," she groaned softly, lightly pulling away from the hand that was on her shoulder. "Persephone, we've arrived at the estate," she felt another shake. "Perseph-,"

"I'm awake Kirei," she looked up at him from beneath her lashes and smiled. "Thanks for waking me," he took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. They were parked right outside the castle and she felt an unwelcomed smile make it's way onto her face. 'Damn it,' she sighed, not wanting to have missed the castle before her. 

"I took the liberty of taking your belongings into your home," she nodded along as Kirei spoke, already planning to evoke her barrier. She'd come a week ago to set up the barrier here. All she had to do was draw up the circle in her home and the barrier would be erected and she wouldn't have to worry about any unwelcomed guest. "Is there anything else I can do for you before I take my leave," she took her bottom lip between her top teeth and tapped the ring finger of her right hand on her chin in thought. 

"Nothing I can think of," she had walked up the steps leading up to the doorway. Kirei stood a step below her, watching as she placed her hands on the door. She paused for a moment before walking quickly toward him. "Thank you so much for all your help," she placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward, her lips brushing against his right cheek. Kirei blinked in surprise, his brown eyes flickering up to meet her red ones. She laughed, tucking a white hair behind her ear, and stepping back from him.   
  
"I-I was happy to help," his jaw clenched and unclenched as he spoke, a small smirk appearing on persephones lips at the motion. "Have a good night, Lady Persephone." He turned on his heel and made his way down the steps and to the black limousine. 

"Have a good night, Kirei," she spoke softly before pushing open the large red door into her castle. The door clicked shut and at her touch, the large and intricate barrier on the door illuminated the room before the light shot outward and across the walls in every direction. With the barrier set, Persephone yawned, waving her hands at her belongings and watching them float up the stone steps that ran up the right side of the wall. "To eat or not eat, that is the question," she mused as she kicked off her booties and walked out of the foyer and into the main passage way. Breaking off and to the left, she made her way down a similarly large pathway leading to the kitchen and dining area. She reached out to turn on the lights and realized that they were already turned on. 'What the fuck,' her hand lit up with black fire as she peeked around the corner to see Kiritsugu sitting at the dinning room table, a cigarette held between his finger tips. He exhaled a large cloud of smoke before his dead brown eyes flickered to her. 

"Hello, my fair princess," his voice dripped with sarcasm, a drunken smile on his face. Taking a moment, she gave a quick once over of his surroundings. Persephone noticed the bottles of empty alcohol all around him. On the black table that sat in the large dinning room, on the floor under the table, around his feet, and there was one, an almost empty bottle of Jägermeister, in his hand. Sighing, she watched as he took a large swig of the booze before taking a hit from the cigarette. She walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. "Hey, that's mine," he pouted before producing another bottle from under the table. She arched her eyebrows in surprise, mildly impressed that he was able to produce another before shaking her head and taking a large drink of the bottle before setting it down next to him. 

"Do you really think this is appropriate for you to be doing right now?" He shrugged, his face void of any emotion as he took another swig and leaned his head back against the chair. "You should really be with Irisviel," he rolled his head to look up at her and smirked. 

"I'm here because I wanted to be with you, Princess," he pushed himself up and stepped towards her. She gasped, stepping back, only to stumble. Kiristugu wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her and pulled her into him. She gulped, feeling his hot stare on her lips. 'No no no,' she shivered. She'd lied when she said she'd been avoiding her family when in reality she'd been avoiding Kiritsugu. They'd slept together while she was away on work for the clock tower and had regretted it. Irisviel was going to die and she hated that they were already finding comfort in one another. 'No, she wasn't going to die, I'm going to,' Kiritsugu had leaned forward to brush his lips against her own. Her body felt like it was moving on it's own accord as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Kiritsugu reached down and ran his hands up her thighs, making her skirt run up to her waist before he gripped her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he groaned in response, rubbing himself against her. 'Stop,' her brain demanded as he laid her on the table, knocking the bottles around her off the table and onto the floor. She heard them shatter as he began unbuttoning her vested dress. He leaned back, pulling it down her hips before grabbing her thigh high tights and pulling them off each leg. He pulled his button down white shirt over his head and made quick work of his black dress pants before crawling back on top of her. He ran his fingers through her short white hair before leaning down to rest his forehead against her own. "Persephone," he said her name in such a way that she felt herself shuttering. 'Why does he affect me like this,' he peppered kisses across the left side of her face before moving down to her neck. He bit lightly into her neck and she moaned deeply, running her hands up his smooth chest. 

"Kiritsugu," she sighed pulling his hair and sliding under him to get to his neck. She kissed below his Adam's apple and he squeezed her hips tightly as he groaned. 

"Fuck Persephone," she moved to the side and nipped at his neck, moving quickly upward to catch his earlobe between her teeth. He caught her around the neck lightly, pulling her head up so he could kiss her lips, his tongue sliding it's way into her mouth. 'You need to stop,' a soft voice reminded her as she pulled away from him. "Persephone I-,"

"No," she pushed him off of her and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Doing this isn't going to make her death any easier. If anything, we're going to feel shittier because we couldn't even wait for her to die to do this," the look of guilt on his face made her sigh. She was right and they both knew it. He offered his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested his head against his chest. 

"Thank you," she closed her eyes tightly and nodded, stepping back from him and looking into his sad brown eyes. Would she have to kill him to save Irisviel? She already knew the answer and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"You should go," she could tell that she'd hurt his feelings but this was for the best. She wasn't going to be a stand in Irisviel. They looked alike physically but they were nothing alike where it mattered. 

"Right, I always seem to forget, you can sleep with me whenever you want but if I want you I can't. I love these little rules of yours," he angrily began getting dressed, pulling on his jeans and struggling to pull his shirt on. Persephone laughed sarcastically, her temper slowly getting the best of her. "What's so fucking funny," he demanded, tugging on his suit coat and jacket. 

"How pathetic you are," the words left her mouth without a second thought. "How I'm the bad guy when my sister is going to die because of you." He whirled around on her, his eyes filled with rage. 

"It would be you if you weren't so selfish." She felt the fires of hell burning through her veins as she stepped towards him. 

"SELFISH!? I'm doing everything for her! To save her and to stop this awful fucking cycle that our shit grandfather has us stuck in! To save Irisviel and to solidify Illya never having to be like her!" Kiritsugu moved toward her, grabbing her by her button up shirt and pulling her roughly into him. His lips found hers hungrily and she dug his fingers into her hair, pulling his mouth roughly against hers. God she wanted to just hurt him and to be hurt. He squeezed her hips roughly again and she bit his lip roughly. He gasped and she slid her tongue into his mouth, reveling in his taste and his smell and the way he made her feel. His hand moved up her chest and to her breast, squeezing it roughly. She moaned and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He let it fall down before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him away. 

"Get out," her voice shook as she pushed him away. 

"Perseph-"

"GET OUT!" She shouted, black fire lighting up her arms as she stepped towards Kiritsugu. 

"FINE!" He turned on his heels and stormed out of the dinning room. Moments later the doors to the castle could be heard slamming behind him. Persephone sighed, her jaw clenching as tears burned in her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry. Not because of him. He was nothing. He was a killer, just like her. And they were both stronger than this. Better than this. She waved her hands at the empty bottles and they floated away, along with the shattered bottles that Kiritsugu had knocked over. Looking down at the table she saw the almost full Jägermeister bottle and grabbed it before moving toward the fridge. Throwing the door open, she found a boat load of leftovers, that she assumed were from her God parents. 'I don't deserve them,' she thought with a smile, reaching in for a random glass container and kicking the door shut. She moved over to the microwave, taking the lid off, and popping it in. She leaned against the counter and threw back the bottle, enjoying the burn as it ran down the back of her throat. The microwaved beep and she pulled out the meal, realizing now that it was chicken and broccoli alfredo. She reached into the drawer underneath the microwave and made her way upstairs, shoving forkfuls of food into her mouth as she went. Taking a right at the top of the steps she made her way down the red carpet before taking a left toward her bedroom. One of the last doors on the left she walked into the already opening door, catching her luggage in her peripheral vision. 

"I'll deal with you later," she said sleepily, continuing through her bedroom. The floors were wooden with a white carpet covering most of the floor. The wall was painted a turquoise that looked more blue than green with flowers painted neatly upon them. They were white flowers that reminded her of lavender with forest green stems. There were two separate windows that were white and reminded her a lot of church widows, the simple arches. From the door, a set of three windows ran together on her left while on her right was a single. In the left corner of her room was a large white canopy bed with brown bars and trim above the canopy. At the end of the bed was a bench that looked like two seats together. It went half way up the mattress in height and had dark blue and white cushions. On each side of the bed were small circular, bed height dark brown tables. On each side there were white lamps with light green lampshades along with a basic spell book that she'd been giving by Kiristugu when she was little. Sitting to the right of the single window on the right side of the bed was a cushion winter green couch with another bed height table, though this one was square, beside it. A dark blue pillow sat on the chair. The bed spread and curtains hanging from the canopy were white and covered with Mandela patterns. The ceiling was white and had blue and green glow in the dark stars all across it. There were a ton which surprised her, since her and Irisviel put them up when she was 7 years old. 'Irisviel,' she took a large swig from the JÄGER and sighed, already regretting choosing somewhere that had so many damn memories in it. Plopping down on my bed, she finished her pasta and dropped it onto the bedside table to the left of her and drank some more. 'Maybe I could just drink myself to death,' she took another swig, unbuttoning her shirt before sliding it off, and unclasping her front clasping bra. Gulping down the rest of the bottle, she kicked the large white comforter from under her, and then pulled it up to her neck. Looking up at the ceiling she sighed and wished that she was still in London. 'Killing strangers is so much easier when you don't have anyone else to worry about.' Holding the Jägermeister bottle to her chest, she snuggled deeper into the sheets, and allowed the soft tendrils of sleep to take her pain away.


	5. Teacups and little talks

The first thing that Persephone realized when she was finally awaken by the mornings glaring sunlight was that it was never a good idea to fall asleep cuddling an empty alcohol bottle because it would be the first thing she would end up smelling. Well, that and the first thing she'd end up tasting. Persephone ran across her bedroom to the large bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. The toilet seat flew up, slamming against the tank as her knees hit the floor. Giving a sound of despair, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, shaking the whole way. Groaning she reached up to rub her nose and ended up pulling part of a noodle out of her nose, causing her to gage and vomit more. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of stomach acid and under chewed fettuccini noodles, Persephone was able to lean away from the toilet bowl confidently to rest her back against the wall. 

"Fuck me," she groaned, crawling carefully across the marble bathroom floor towards her black bathroom counter. She pulled herself shakily to her feet and leaned against the counter, looking at herself in the circular mirror that hung on the wall. She looked exhausted, which wasn't surprising, given how shitty her dreams were from a night of poor decisions and drinking. Her cat eyed eyeliner on her left eye smeared across the side of her face and her right eye was almost completely gone. Her dark red lipstick was smeared across the side of her face and she groaned, hating how she'd managed to forget to scrub the shit off her face. "Beautiful fucking disaster," despite her terrible make up job, she still found herself appealing, even if it was tragically. Reaching up with her right hand, she wiped the smuggled eyeliner off from under her eye to reveal her beauty mark. She smiled for a moment before heat rushed up to her face. There was a hickey on her neck that was dark and large, along with a couple smaller ones that went up the left side of her neck. God she felt so fucking guilty. Raising her hand to her neck, she closed her eyes, and willed the marks to disappear. Opening her eyes, she felt kind of better, knowing that no one else would know of the mistakes she'd made with him. Standing up, she felt the pain in her stomach suddenly increase, causing her to gage over the sink. Thankfully, nothing came out, and she stepped away to move towards the shower. The shower was a standing shower with a glass door and went across the whole furthest wall of the bathroom. To walk in, you had to pull open a sliding door, where you'd stand between a large glass bathtub on the right and two shower heads on the left. In the middle was two hooks, the one on the right had an unused towel with the letter E sewn into it and on the left was a black silk robe with purple flowers all over it. It was a gift from Kiritsugu that he had picked up for her and Irisviel. Iris' was white with yellow/gold flowers, representing just how different the two sisters were. 'She's the light and I'm the dark,' she shook her head and immediately regretted the decision. "Shower, get coffee, eat, and pop several pills." With a groan, she turned the faucet on and hot water shot out. Tugging off her black thong, she stepped into the hot water and sighed. The shower felt amazing, running the hangover headache she was suffering from right out of her body. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo, some coconut organic stuff she'd stolen from her parents house. She quickly rinsed it out and switched over to the conditioner equivalent, and grabbed a squingy. She spread some citrus scented body wash onto it and immediately started scrubbing her body before switching over to shaving her legs. After her legs she shaved her lady bits and under arms before rinsing off completely. She grabbed an exfoliating face wash off the rack that was built into the shower, scrubbing her face aggressively, before turning off the shower. She grabbed the fluffy white towel and quickly tapped herself dry before flipping her hair forward and aggressively drying it with her towel. She grabbed her silk rob and made her way out of the shower, to the sink. She pulled open the drawer on her left, spotting some wrapped tooth brushes, and unopened tooth paste. She grabbed a pink tooth brush and popped some toothpaste on it before scrubbing her teeth clean. Finally, feeling a lot better, she made her way into her bedroom and plopped onto the bed before pushing herself back up and moving over to her largest suit case that she had brought with her. It was black and stuffed to the brim but she picked it up with ease. 'The perks of being a Demi God,' she mused to herself before unzipping the very outside pouch and pulling out a bottle of face lotion and body lotion. She spread a light layer of face lotion onto her face and neck before switching over to the body lotion and spreading it across her body. "Mmm melon," she smiled happily before going back into her suit case and pulling out a dark red bra and matching thong. The thong was lacy and had roses on it while the bra was laced and lacking a pattern. She pulled out a simple white collared button down blouse and a black mid thigh length skirt with small pink polkadots. She matched it with a black belt and suspenders before pulling on a pair of black thigh high tights. She pulled on a pair of all black oxford heels before grabbing her bag, a bag she had charmed to be larger on the inside than the outside, and made her way to the bathroom with her robe in her other hand. She stepped into the bathroom and hung it up before turning back and standing in front of the bathroom mirror. She had clear skin that was never too oily or too dry and she assumed it had to do with her being a Demi God. "Cleanliness is close to godliness," she mused as she pulled out a thing of liquid eyeliner and applied cat eyeliner before brushing on some mascara and finishing it off with a soft pink lipstick, to complement how light and friendly her outfit was. Making her way towards her bedroom door, she nabbed the hooded dark yellow petty coat that was hung up on the end of her bed. Moving around her bed, she grabbed a black flip phone from the table and a pair of black sunglasses before making her way down the steps. She quickly buttoned up her jacket and fastened the belt that was wrapped around the waist before reaching up to adjust her hood. The final touch was the small sack that Apollo had given her, which she had hooked inside her jacket to prevent losing it. As she walked out the door, she heard a promising click, activating the barrier she had placed around the house, and letting her know that she'd be the only one able to get in. 'No more Kiristugu showing up at my house unannounced.' She smiled before looking up and spotting the familiar face of Kirei Kotomine. Squinting, she pulled out a pair of wayfarer ray bans that were black with blue and green reflective glass before closing the space between them. "Good morning, Kirei," she smiled kindly, running a hand through her still wet hair. "What brings you here?" 

"It's almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Lady Persephone." She blinked once, than twice, before pulling the cellphone from her pocket and checking the time. She gave a soft, 'oh', and Kirei felt a smile tug at his lips before he could stop it. "And my Father wished to have lunch with you to go over all the information that he's been able to gather about the Grail and the servants that have been summoned so far." 'Right,' she thought, 'Caster hasn't been summoned yet.' 

"And what about you, Kirei? Are you running errands for you father till the war starts?" She hadn't meant it rudely but she watched as his face twitched and she knew he liked the teasing. 

"Only for you, since you did not respond to his summons this morning." He offered her his arm and walked her to the backseat passenger door, pulling it open, and allowing her to step in before making his way to the other side and sliding in. When he looked over at her, she was making an odd face, somewhere between a laugh and embarrassment. "Is something the matter?" 

"Nothing," she laughed internally. 'That's what you get, slut.' "I just feel bad about it. I guess I was hit harder by Jetlag than I thought I was going to be. I apologize for inconveniencing you," she looked over at him and he shrugged it off.

"It's quite alright, I don't mind having something to do besides waiting for everything to happen." She closed her eyes, hiding her eye roll. From what she and her God father believed, Kirei was just a lapdog for Tohsaka in this war, and would help him further himself before ultimately surrendering to him. "Are you excited for the war to start?" She blinked back at him in surprise, before nodding her head 'yes'.

"The sooner it starts the quicker it will end," Kirei nodded his head. She looked away, tucking a strained of hair behind her ear. "Plus, I kind of miss fighting, and that's not mentioning the fact that I am a massive history buff so I want to see who I can recognize from their appearances and Noble Phantasms." He gave a nod as the car rolled to a stop and he hopped out of the car before coming around to let her out. Persephone had already stepped out of the car and met him halfway between the front of the car and hooked their arms together. "I can get out of the car by myself, Kirei, I'm a big girl." She smirked, winking at him, causing him to roll his eyes and look away. The pair made their way to the church and walked in. 

"We're having lunch in a different area of the church, since there isn't a good place in here." Persephone nodded as Kirei pushed open a simple black door which opened to a long hallway before they took a left and walked down the hall before going into the second door on the right. It opened up into a seating area with a large and long brown table with four seats. The walls were stone and there was a dark red carpet that covered the whole floor. Then there was a candled chandelier above the table with two more candled fixtures on each of the four walls. Father Risei was already seated at the head of the table, reading through files that he had sitting on the table. Risei looked up and smiled kindly, sliding the papers he'd been reading into a Manila envelope, and setting it to the side. 

"Good morning, Lady Persephone," he pushed himself up and made his way over to her, bowing to her when she came closer to him. She smiled and curtsied in return. 

"Good morning, Father Risei, I apologize for showing up so late. The Jetlag really got to me and I didn't realize you had called for me." She had released Kirei's arm as they spoke and Father Risei offered his to walk her around to the other side of the table, pulling her seat out before she sat down. 

"Think nothing of it, I can understand how stressful a 9 hour time difference can be." She smiled her thanks, and crossed her legs at the knee before taking the red fabric napkin off the table and laying it across her lap. "Kirei, you may leave us, to prepare for tonight." Her red eyes flickered over to Risei and she arched an eyebrow in question. "He will be summoning his servant tonight since there are only two servants that have not been summoned yet." She gave a nod and Kirei bowed before heading out the door, his eyes lingering on Persephone. She winked at him and he smirked as the door closed behind him.   
"So, what did you want to see me about, Father Risei?" She smiled kindly, watching as two women in nun wear brought in silver platters of food for the two of them. They uncovered the trays one at a time, revealing turkey, potatoes, green beans, gravy, wine, and corn. "This looks amazing, thank you so much," one of the nuns smiled sweetly as she began serving them food. 

"Thank you, Milady, it's always nice to receive compliments from someone like you." She had put a bit of everything on her plate before picking up the wine and pouring it nicely into the frosted wine glass. "Enjoy," the two women sauntered out and Persephone looked to Risei, expecting him to say grace but he was already cutting into his turkey. 

"Nothing really, I just figured it'd be nice to have lunch together and further get to know each other, since the information the Clock Tower gave us about you was very minimal." She scooped up a spoonful of corn and nodded as she munched away on it. "So, why did you decide to come here and oversee the war with me instead of participating?" She swallowed a bite of potatoes and gravy, unable to stop a smile as her mouth was filled with the savory goodness. 

"My grandfather and I have a very strained relationship," she moved her food around as she spoke. Looking up, she realized that he wanted her to continue, and she sighed. "In my family there is nothing more important than the root. And I guess I never found it overly appealing. The root, I mean," he gave a nod. Secretly, she had felt a pull towards the root. All mages felt it, but when she had found out that finding the source, and having the wish that had burned in her families hearts for centuries, was going to cost Irisviels life... she couldn't do it. Nothing was worth her sister or hurting little Illya.

"I can understand where you're coming from," he had finished eating already and was sipping on his glass of wine. "Ever since Kirei's wife died, we've had a very disconnected relationship. I've always felt like I understood him but now," he swirled his wine around before sighing and setting it down. "I'm sorry that you have that disconnect," Persephone set her wine down and shook her head 'no'. 

"No no, don't worry about it." She patted her mouth with her napkin before folding it neatly and setting it on the table. "I've accepted that that's how things have to be," she ran a hand neatly through her short snow white hair. "Sometimes people just grow apart," he gave a nod though his eyes said his mind was on other things. She smiled, feeling a mild form of empathy for the man. 'Will Kiristugu look like this after Irisviel dies?' She squeezed his hand lightly and he smiled sadly at her. 

"I apologize, even though my wife died a few years ago, it's still hard thinking about her." She gave a nod, retracting her hand and placing it neatly in her lap. Watching him closely, she tried to casually read him. It was easy, given her skills in the field. He seemed legitimate in his feelings towards his family but she didn't put it past him to try and use this shared tragedy to somehow better their relationship and manipulate her. 'He is part of the church after all,' she internally laughed, loving how easy it was to throw shade at them. "So what do you specialize in, magically, that is." She shrugged her shoulder casually. 

"Plenty of things," she tucked a strained of hair behind her ear as she looked at him. "My most basic skills are fire. I can set myself on fire completely, throw it, summon it, heat myself up so I don't freeze to death, and pretty much cook someone from the inside out." He arched an eyebrow, looking both impressed and uncomfortable. "There are other things, I mean my curse mark, which makes men and even some women, fall helplessly in love with me." He chuckled with a grin, rolling his eyes as she winked at him playfully. "I have the ability to remove the gravity from any given area that is within a certain distance of me. And the ability to control the bodies of the deceased," 'and I have the ability to remove your soul from your body and send you directly to Hell.' She had decided to leave that part out. "Plus, im a specialist in hand to hand combat, different sorts of weaponry, I am skilled in summoning, necromancy... healing." She tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "There's a lot of things that I can do and I'm sure it's because I'm a Demi God," he chuckled at how happy she sounded. 

"So you'll be very adept at handling situations in the war." She gave a nod at his words, taking another sip of the wine that she had yet to finish. 

"Though I only plan to step in when it's necessary, whether it's because of an out of hand master, servant, or if they're drawing too much attention to themselves." He gave a nod, folding his hands on the table and leaning forward to rest on his forearms. "I do plan on watching the fights though, since it's easier to prevent it from getting out of hand and having a crowd gather since the rules say,"

"Those who see the war must die," she gave a nod, unfazed. 

"No loose ends," her voice was void of emotion, having become rather accustom to not showing her feelings because of her position. 'Fake it till you make it,' she mused to herself, finishing her wine. "Is there anything else you needed father or is it alright if I return to my home and prepare?" He opened his mouth to respond when the door opened to reveal one of the nuns. The one who had served her her meal.

"Father Risei, we have received word that Caster has been summoned, meaning," 

"The war has officially begun." Persephone pushed herself to her feet, looking over at father Resei. "I will be taking my leave then, since the fighting could begin as soon as tonight." Resei gave a nod, standing as well, and making his way around the table to her. "Thank you for lunch, Father." She smiled kindly, resting her hand on his chest, and pressing her lips gently to his cheek. "It was nice," she added, stepping back to stand beside the nun. 

"Yes, good idea, though I don't think anything will happen tonight. It was wonderful having your company for lunch today. Have a good rest of your day," she turned and they walked out the door before heading down the hall, and into the main section of the church where Kirei was seated. "Kirei, would you mind taking Lady Persephone back to her residence?" Kirei gave a nod, closing the book he'd been reading and sliding it into his jacket pocket. 

"Thank you again, Father Risei, and I look forward to seeing you in the future." She moved across the church towards Kirei, who pushed himself up, and fell into step beside her. "Ready to head out," she winked playfully before holding the door open for him. As soon as it closed, a swirl of black ran up from the ground around her feet, up to her neck. When it vanished, she was now encased in a black leather catsuit with the zipper unzipped to her breast. 

"Lady Persephone," Kirei stepped back as his gaze ran up her new outfit, noting the yellow kitty cat motorcycle helmet in her right hand. "Where are you-"

"I have plans," she smiled apologetically, running a hand through her snowy hair. "Though I do appreciate you being so willing to help me out. I look forward to seeing what sort of servant you end up with and what skills you have hidden under that good boy facade of yours." She pressed her lips gently against his cheek before moving quickly down the steps and to her motorcycle. It was a 1993 Yamaha Vmax that was jet black and had an altered engine so it topped out at 250mph instead of the base 135mph. It was perfect and she dubbed it as one of her most precious possessions. She swung her leg over the motorbike and pulled the yellow kitty cat helmet onto her head. She kicked the kickstand up, started the engine, and tore out of the church parking lot, catching Kirei watching her in the rear view mirror. She road her way through town, red eyes flickering behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed before a sharp pain tore through her chest. "Fuck," her face scrunched up as she felt it.... a servant. 'Who would be dumb enough to send their servant to spy on me?' Remembering a park up a head, she rolled into the parking lot, and turned off her bike before kicking down the kickstand and tugging off her helmet. Mere moments later a man appeared out of a shower of golden sparkles and mist. A young man with golden hair and burning red eyes made his way towards her. Her red eyes quickly ran over his golden armor, the sword at his waist, and the way he carried himself. His red eyes ran over her thin frame, taking in her smooth body, and black cat suit. "Can I help you?" She leaned against the bike, crossing her arms acrossed her chest, and arching a thin white eyebrow. He chuckled sarcastically before reining himself in and mirroring her crossed arm position. 

"Well aren't you a beautiful little thing," his voice made her shutter and her eyes immediately narrowed. "You really shouldn't be looking at your king like that, girl." She laughed openly, stepping towards him, and placing her hand neatly on his plated chest. His red eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed.

"My king," she purred it out seductively as she looked up at him through her dark lashes. "Do you know who I am, handsome?" She moved her mouth to his ear, her warm breath running down his neck. "I'm the Queen of the underworld," he shivered violently, as she shimmied away from him. "Now, why did your little master send you here?" She placed her hand on her hip, arching a fine eyebrow at him. 

"I'm the King of kings, Queen of the Underworld, so I do not have a master. Tokiomi Tohsaka sent me here to request an audience with you. Will you accept his request?" It was obvious that he didn't want to play errand boy but seemed to be enjoying watching her. 

"I have bigger things to take care of," her gaze lingered on his handsome face for a moment before she sighed. "Even if it would mean I'd get to look at that handsome face of yours the whole time." She purred out with a wink, causing the King of Kings to blush and look away. She chuckled haughtily at his reaction which caused him to smirk. He closed the space between them, running his gold covered hand down her soft cheek. 

"It seems I've found something worth my affection in this time period," she felt heat rush to her cheeks at his words, her eyes hitting the ground between them. "Did I say you could look away?" Gilgamesh stumbled back as a violent burst of force pushed him back from her. 

"Did I say you could touch me?" She shook her head, red eyes flickering down to the phone she had pulled out of her pocket. "I don't have time for this, King of Kings," she had said it playfully but she meant it. She had plans to meet with the biggest bastard she had ever met and wanted to do it during a period that she didn't think he'd be there. Pocketing her phone, she locked her own red eyes with his, and felt a sudden rush of irritation. He was beautiful but good God was he stressing her out. Stepping back, she pulled her helmet back on, and swung her leg over her bike. "Tell your not master that I'll think about it," she kicked up the stand before taking off away from him. She heard his faint laughter as she road down the street away from him. 'He could be fun,' her heart squeezed in excitement at the thought. 23 minutes later, she was rolling up the driveway to a place she hadn't come back to since she was a child. It was her childhood "vacation" home. A place that her grandfather had dragged her to as a child to hone her magical abilities and to keep Irisviel from distracting her. Rolling her bike to a halt, she turned off the bike, and swung her leg over the side. She rubbed her arms uncomfortably before pulling off her helmet and setting it on her bike. She moved quickly across the courtyard, up the stone steps, and into the massive building. 

"Lady Persephone," a red eyed woman in a white nuns uniform greeted her, surprise evident in her voice. "What are you-"

"Where is my grandfather," she cut the woman off, not caring to put up with yet another homunculus her grandfather had made in her mothers image. 

"He's in his study but he's not taking any guests right now, my- MILADY!" She moved quickly up the main flight of steps, out running the homunculus that was hot on her heels. "Lady Persephone please," she threw open the large wooden doors that led into her grandfathers study. He sat at a desk across the room surrounded by old books at an old large black desk. He had rings on each finger on both hands, that were glowing in the moonlight. 

"When I said that I never wanted to see you again, did you think I meant something else." Her red eyes narrowed as she slammed the doors behind her and moved across the study. 

"Shut up, Jubstacheit, I'm not here for any lovey dovey family bullshit. I'm here for one reason and one reason only," his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "I'm here to make a deal with you," he moved around his desk and took a seat on it. Red eyes flickering over him, she noted that he was dressed similarly to the nuns. His hair had gotten longer and went down past his shoulders and he rocked a full beard that was, surprisingly, well maintained. Taking in his face, he looked tired, and paler than she remembered. 'Looks like his hermit like behavior has finally caught up to him.' Her eyes moved from his face to his outfit, which was completely white and reminded her of Father Risei's attire. 'So Godlike,' the sarcastic thought brushed across her consciousness before she could stop it. 'Because making artificial life to benefit yourself is so.... holy.' 

"I'm listening," he folded his arms across his chest. She stood up straighter, pushing her shoulders back, and holding her head high. She felt a pinch in her chest as anxiety filled her to the brim but she forced it down, dark eyes locking with his.

"I want to help you reach the root and become the Grail's vessel in Irisviels place."


	6. Playing nice with Goldie Locks

The wind blew across the large courtyard outside the Einzbern manor, as the three women eyed each other up. Persephone stood confidently on the tips of her toes, excitement pumping through her veins as she eyed her enemies. One was a gray hair woman, who looked to be a few years older than Persephone with soft red eyes. She wore a white long sleeved dress with a large slit up the left side of it. In her hands was a katana, which she held tightly in both hands as she looked between her and the homunculus beside her. Speaking of, she appeared to be the same age as Persephone, with burning red eyes and short white hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore all white, loose pants, a long sleeved loose blouse, and white shoes. She held a large battle axe in both hands, looking as though she was readying an attack. Persephone couldn't help but smirk at her, causing the woman's grip on the axe to tighten. 

"Come on, Aurora, are you even trying?" Persephone taunted the homunculus as she side stepped the woman's swing, the large battle axe hitting the ground where she had once stood. "How am I suppose to be able to trust you to protect me if you can't even touch me?" Auroras grasp on the axe adjusted, ripping the weapon out of the ground, and swinging it to her right cause Persephone to gasp. "Es ist groß, es ist leicht wie eine Feder," she mumbled the incantation, shooting up into the air to avoid her. 

"I've got you now," Merryweather, the other homunculus who'd she'd been sparring with appeared beside her, a katana in hand. She raised the weapon above her head and swung it down towards Persephones chest. 'Fuck,' Persephone raised her arms up in an X shape, willing the bracelets around her wrist together to form a small shield between them. The small shield held long enough for Persephone to grab Merryweathers wrist and pull her down, where she was now falling below Persephone. "Damn it," she cursed as Persephone raised a hand and smirked before releasing a gust of hot air at her, throwing Maryweather roughly to the ground below them. Persephone flipped mid air to land lightly in a kneeling position. 

"Too slow," she winked before quickly rolling away from her as Aurora slammed her axe down again. Merryweather quickly joined the fight, turning the katana she had been holding to a scythe. They came at her together in a frontal assault, Maryweather jabbing straight towards her with the scythe, causing Persephone to hit her knees and skid across the ground before grabbing the handle of the axe that Aurora swung at her. She quickly pulled herself onto it, doing a hand stand before kicking Aurora in the chest, causing her to release the axe and stumble away. 

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT," Merryweather shot towards her, her temper having gotten the best of her. 'There we go,' Persephone couldn't help but smirk childishly. She loved the thrill she felt when she drove someone crazy like this. Picking up the axe, she flipped away from Merryweather, watching as the scythe became a spear in her hands. "GET BACK HERE," she charged and Persephone laughed, flicking the axe downward, causing it to shift and become a black obsidian scythe. She moved forward, racing towards the homunculus excitedly. Raising her scythe, their weapons collided, sparks flying off the ends as the two women stared each other down. Merryweather looked furious and Persephone couldn't blame her. She was supposed to be the new and improved battle homunculus, specifically created to protect the vessel for the holy grail, and Persephone hadn't even broken a sweat. Merryweather pushed even harder on her spear, clenching her teeth, only to have Persephone twirl her scythe so the blade faced Merryweathers weapon. With a hard pull, Merryweathers weapon slammed into the ground before Persephone brought the scythe blade to Merryweathers pale neck. 

"Do you give up yet," she couldn't help herself as she teased the girl. She wished she at least felt kind of bad for doing it but after her conversation with Jubstacheit, she was pissed. She wanted to tear apart both women that he'd sent to 'guard' her, in case she changed her mind and tried to run away. 

"What are you playing at, girl?" Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed as she replayed their meeting.

"How foolish do you think I am to believe that you would do this willingly?" Her hands balled into fist and she could feel the familiar warmth that overtook her body when she was losing control of her powers... of her temper. "You are a member of the clock tower now, they wouldn't allow you to come here if this is what you intended on doing." She closed her eyes for a moment, forcing her rage down. 

"The clock tower didn't send me here to take her place. I want to do it," her voice was soft as she thought of her sister. "Irisveil has a daughter who loves her and she has... Kiristugu." She found it difficult to say his name after what happened between them, let alone refer to him as her sisters husband. Jubstacheit began to laugh, dark eyes narrowing as he did so. 'Calm down,' she told herself in a panic. 'Killing him won't change anything,' she had learned that as a child. Everyone in her family was resigned to their fate, even if it was as awful as being turned into a giant cup. 

"So you're betraying that nice family who took you in and cared for you after you ran away?" She bit her tongue, hard, her mouth filling with the coppery substance almost immediately. "How like you to turn your back on those who only wish to help you." Her eyes hit the floor as pain shot through her chest. 'My family,' she thought of her God parents. They had taken her in and cared her as if she were their own and here she was, trying to throw her life away. Closing her eyes tightly, she shook her head. 'No, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's never held any love for anyone but himself,' and she'd meant it. Whatever he had felt towards her mother was not love, but a sick obsession. He made all of the homunculus look just like her and treated her actual daughter like shit. 'Bastard,' she reached a hand up and ran it through her short white hair before placing it back at her side. "I'll allow it," his voice boomed through the study and she looked down, a smirk making its way across her face. "Even if we lose the grail, at least I'll never have to deal with you again." She curtsied in response, neither responding to his harsh words or thanking him. She turned on her heel to leave the study when he called her back. "Before you leave, I'd like for you to fetch Aurora and Merryweather. They'll be accompanying you from now on," 

"I don't need babysitters, Jubstacheit," she spat the words at him, her red eyes narrowing. "I'm a Demi God for Christs sake." A smile tugged at his lips before he threw his head back and chuckled loudly. 

"You think I'm sending them because I care about you?" His face split into a grin once more as he shook his head. "They will be there merely to kill you if you try and get out of our agreement." She couldn't stop the rush of rage she felt as he spoke to her, it crashed against her skin and consciousness as she whirled around and stormed out of the door. Turning to her left to escape the house, she found them waiting. Two pairs of red eyes and white hair homunculus, wearing the same white nun like attire that the first one she'd seen had been wearing. The one on the right was familiar to Persephone. Her name was Aurora, a body guard that Jubstacheit had attached to Irisviel for most of their childhood. She looked to be in her mid 20's with the generic white hair and red eyes with a small scar that went through the left side of her mouth. It was light and went from the top of her top lip to the bottom of her bottom lip. Persephone remembered giving her that scar as a child, when she-

"Hello, Lady Persephone," Aurora smiled kindly. "We will be accompanying you to your estate for the continuation of the war." She gave a stiff nod and watched as the older homunculus shot the dead eyed girl besides her a look. She blinked hollowly, causing Aurora to sigh. "And this is Merryweather, sorry she's not all there quite yet." 

Persephone couldn't help but smile as she looked into Merryweathers burning red eyes. It'd only been three days and here she was, almost a completely different person, though Persephone had expected her to be a bit softer, given her almost childlike appearance. 'She looks like Illya,' the thought startled her so much that she stumbled back, her blade nicking Merryweathers soft neck in the process. 

"Damn it," the girl hissed, her hand moving to her neck. 'No,' Persephone shook her head, red eyes narrowing, 'they are nothing alike.' Sighing, she stepped towards the angry homunculus, grabbing the girls arm and pulling it away from the wound. She immediately went to pull away until she felt the soothing warmth from Persephone's glowing hand. Despite how difficult it would have been to see, Merryweather turned to watch as the wound knitted itself shut. She reached up to touch her neck curiously before giving a solid nod. "I'll have to learn how to do that," Persephone gave a short laugh, opening her mouth to respond when-

"Lady Persephone, you're going to be late to your meeting with Mr. Tohsaka!" Aurora came up to them, her hands on her hips. "It won't do for a lady like yourself to be late," Persephone groaned, running a hand through her hair in frustration. Why had she agreed to meet with him again? 'Because playing the field is the best way to win the game,' she moved passed the pair and made her way from the courtyard behind the Einzbern manor towards the stone steps that led inside. 

"While I'm away, I'd like for the two of you to clean up," she dropped the scythe onto the ground before pulling the backdoor closed. When she was sure they couldn't hear her she groaned loudly. "I don't wanna do this," she rubbed her face aggressively as she walked up the steps of her home and into her bedroom. She kicked off her black knee high boots while she tugged at the zipper on the one pieced catsuit she'd been wearing while they were sparring. After successfully getting it off her sticky body, she tugged off her panties and bra, leaving a trail from her bedroom door to her bathroom. She motioned at the knob for the water to turn on as she shook out her hair. She caught the motion in the mirror and stepped towards it to get a better look at herself. She looked paler than normal, with small bags under her eyes. She was used to not getting much sleep, given her job as a mage killer but it was never as bad as this. Whenever she'd been able to succumb to sleep, her dreams were riddled with death and pain. Death of her sister... of Illya... or Kiristugu and her parents. The war hadn't even started and she was already having problems. Shaking her head, she moved away from her reflection, and stepped under the hot water that was causing her bathroom to steam up. Sighing, she ran coconut shampoo then conditioner through her hair before shaving her body and scrubbing herself clean with citrus scented body wash. Finally, she turned off the water and allowed the heat inside of her to rise to the surface of her skin, drying her skin and hair within moments. She reached out and grabbed her black silk robe before exiting the bathroom, finding the clothes she'd been wearing gone. 'Well, that was quick,' she couldn't lie about how well they took care of the house. Her whole childhood she'd been taken care of in the same fashion but when she left her families estate, she didn't have anyone looking after her in the same way. She was happy about it, since it encouraged her to be a neater person but now that she had it again and she didn't want them here, she was going to be a brat. She flipped her hair in front of her as she walked across her bedroom to her suitcase, running her fingers through her hair to give it some volume. Flipping it back up, she grabbed her melon lotion and smeared it across her thin frame, up her arms and down her legs and body before she continued her digging. She pulled out a short black dress, with long laced sleeves, and a high collar, that went to her collarbone. The dress went to her mid thigh and she nabbed a pair of mid thigh tights that were partially see through with black polka-dots. "Good enough," grabbing a pair of plain black panties and a matching bra she quickly got dressed, applying citrus scented deodorant and sweet smelling perfume. Reaching into her luggage one last time she grabbed her make up bag and made her way to the bathroom, quickly applying winged black liner, dark burgundy lipstick, mascara, and a tap of blush on each cheek before setting her bag on the sink and heading towards the door. She grabbed her opal elephant necklace, an opal ring, and a pair of gold hooped earrings before grabbing her phone and jacket and heading over to the door. She quickly buttoned up the knee length black petty coat and stepped into a pair of black suede French shoes before making her way out the door. Making her way across the yard she walked over to a black 1994 Dodge Viper. Opening the door, she found the keys still in the ignition. 

"Lady Persephone," her hand stopped short of the door handle as her jaw clenched. "Madam Aurora wanted me to,"

"No," the white haired homunculus stepped back, eyes narrowing. "I will go on my own," she opened the door as she spoke. "You are not allowed to intervene in anyway, just as Jubstacheit said. You are to remain in the manor until I say otherwise, understood?" Merryweather scoffed, stomping away from the young woman angrily back towards the manor. Stepping into the vehicle, she moved quickly in clicking her seatbelt in, and starting the car before leaving the estate, watching as Merryweather stepped up the steps to stand next to Aurora. Persephone made her way quickly to Tokiomi's estate, pulling into his driveway before exiting her vehicle. 

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," she recognized the voice immediately as belonging to Gilgamesh, the king of kings. Looking up, their red eyes locked, and she felt her jaw clench. She could admit that he was beautiful but whenever she was around him she felt... sick. There was something wrong with him, something dark and toxic that seemed to rest right under the surface. "Tokiomi told me that you'd be arriving and that I was to welcome you to his estate before taking my place and protecting his home." She gave a nod, running a hand through her white hair as she went to bypass him. "Though I'd much rather spend my time doing other.... activities," he stepped in front of her, his red eyes running over her. She smiled immediately, placing a hand on his armored chest. 

"Other activities," she purred, red eyes watching him intently. His cheeks turned a light pink as he watched her bite on her bottom lip. Moving closer, Gilgamesh was sure he had her when, "what kind of girl do you take me for, Gilgamesh?" He blinked his red eyes in confusion as he felt the cool air before him instead of her warm little body. Turning quickly, he caught a glimpse of her retreating form as the door to Tokiomi's home swung shut. He wanted to be angry but he felt laughter bubbling up his throat and out of his mouth as he walked away. 

"What an interesting little creature you are," he vanished, taking his place as guard of Tokiomi's home. 

Persephone walked into the living room of the Tohsaka estate, red eyes flickering around the simple manor. She assumed she was in the dining room, which had several tall glass windows that bathed the room in natural sunlight. The walls were an off white color with caramel undertones, which matched the carpeting on the floor. In the middle of the room was a rectangle red carpet with a light brown table upon it, surrounded by four chairs, one at each head and another two on one side with a benched chair on the opposing side. On the left side of the room was a China cabinet with two chairs on its left side. Across from that, on the left side on the right side of the room was a fireplace and a closed wooden door. To the wall right to her left was a long continuation of shelves, that held books, china, and other random trinkets that Tokiomi seemed to be collecting. Where there wasn't shelving, there were random paintings, some of simple flowers while others were landscapes of far off places. 

"Good evening, Lady Persephone," her red eyes moved from the items around the room to the brown haired man who had made his way into the room. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Gilgamesh didn't immediately inform me of your arrival," he moved towards the table in the center of the room, a tray with a tea kettle, two ceramic cups, sugar, and what she assumed was creamer, floating behind him. He pulled out a seat and motioned for her to sit as the tray landed on the table, with him taking a seat across from her. He began making up the cups, the smell of green tea hitting her nose and making her mouth water. "Creamer or sugar," she gave a nod and he added two cubes of sugar and a dash of creamer to her cup before finishing his own. Persephone picked up a silver spoon that he had leaning against a small ceramic plate for her tea before setting the tea on it and stirring her cup. Persephone watched him closely as he sipped on his tea, seemingly off somewhere else mentally before he set his cup down and made eye contact with her. "I'm assuming you're wondering why I called you here," she gave a nod, taking a sip of the tea and smiling. The creamer was vanilla flavored and complimented the tea surprisingly well. Not to mention that it was her favorite drink that she had had while in Japan. "I wanted to inquire about your reasoning for not participating in the war, given that you are a proud mage of the association." Setting the light brown tea cup down, she folded her hands neatly in front of her and looked him in the eyes. 

"I decided long ago that i did not wish to be pulled into this war," she spoke honestly, watching his turquoise eyes scan her. He was handsome, she could admit, and understood why Aoi chose him over Kariya, though it definitely wasn't just the looks. Tokiomi came from a long line of highly respected mages, while Kariya... she blinked to clear her mind. "I am a Demi God, after all," she continued, stirring her tea absently. "I'm not sure what it could give me that I don't already have. Eternal glory, money, adoration," she listed them with little interest, "power... I have it all already." He gave a nod, digesting the information as she sipped on her tea. Casually pushing heat into her hand, she warmed the tea more, and sighed happily at how it warmed her. Tokiomi smiled despite himself. She was beautiful, his gaze flickered to the small beauty mark below her eye, though he couldn't blame it entirely. She was a Demi God, as she had stated, and with that came certain gifts and... responsibilities. 

"But what of The Root? As a magi, you should be pulled to it just like the rest of us," he topped off her tea as he spoke, adding two more cubes of sugar and a bit more creamer, causing her to smirk internally. 'How observant,' she stirred her tea again as she thought. She was trying to be as honest as possible, not wanting to give him reason to doubt her but she couldn't tell him about Iri, no matter how much she thought he might understand. 

"I guess, it's not as much as it could be, or at least, I don't allow it to be," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "The true Definition of madness, is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results." Tokiomi smiled at the quote, easily deciphering it's meaning. She smiled in return, "I don't wish to continue the cycle of madness that has driven my family into the dirt." He was surprised by how blunt she was being but could not fault her for it. The Einzbern family created masters for a reason, after all, and it was apparent that she understood the position that her family was in, given that history. 

"You are wise beyond your years, Lady Persephone," she smiled in thanks and opened her mouth to respond when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. 'I'm not even a fucking homunculus, so why does them appearing hurt so much,' Tokiomi immediately noticed, reaching across the table to comfort her when the first explosion could be heard. 

"What the fuck," she was on her feet immediately, spotting Gilgamesh standing on the top of the water fountain that stood in Tokiomi's courtyard. Stepping closer to the window she spotted the other Servant. "Assassin," her eyes narrowed as she watched him move through the force field. "Anytime now, Gilgamesh," she didn't like how close the other servant was getting to his masters home. Gilgamesh's red eyes moved from the servant to her, a smirk forming on his lips. 

"Watch and be amazed, Your Highness," he winked at her as he spoke, his gaze turning back to the Servant as his hand touched the glowing gem that was held in a globe statue in the courtyard. She watched in amazement as a golden portal opened above his shoulder, shooting out a golden sword towards Assassin and impaling itself in his hand. Her body tensed as Tokiomi joined her, his eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched. 

"Isn't he," she began and he gave a nod, not needing to hear her words to know who she spoke of. "Well, that's rather unfortunate," she mused, though she sent a side long glance at the magi. 'He's lying,' she could read him easily. It wasn't that he didn't respond, he didn't respond correctly. There should have been at least some anger or disappointment from finding that his protege had betrayed him. Not to mention how quickly the king of kings had responded. She watched as Assassin looked up, his face still hidden by the skull mask on his face.

"How dare you gaze upon ME," Gilgamesh roared, two more weapons appearing out of glowing golden orbs. "Me, the king of all," he boomed throwing the weapons and crushing both the mans mask and his body. "Now die like the worm you are, face down in the dirt." He spat, watching the servant disintegrate before appearing before her. She had pressed herself close to the glass so he appeared almost right under her, leaning against the glass, and crossing his arms. "Did I impress you, my queen," the smirk on his face made it obvious he expected an affirmative answer but Persephone was not impressed. 'What an arrogant asshole,' she couldn't help but smile though. They were similar in this way, both sharing an obscene amount of pride in their title and themselves. Watching the smile grace her lips made his heart twist painfully. He was drawn to her and it annoyed him greatly. She was a queen and he deserved her, not only for her beauty but her status yet she seemed so... unimpressed with him and it angered him to no end. She shook her head, the smile still on her face as they locked eyes. 

"I'm surprised it took you so many weapons to crush him, given your kingly status." She mused offhandedly, glancing over at Tokiomi as she spoke. He seemed nervous and she was beginning to see what kind of relationship they shared. 'He was no servant,' she looked over Gilgamesh. His golden armor was beautiful and well crafted, not to mention the way he carried himself and kept himself so clean and put together. 

"I was merely trying to put on a good show for you," he countered, unable to resist the smirk that appeared on his lips. He liked that she was on his level as well, with her quick wit and obvious charms. She shook her head again, running a hand through her snowy hair. "Did you like it," the question fell from his lips on its own accord. He didn't need her approval, he needed no ones approval, yet he wanted to please her. 

"I've seen better," the jab left her lips and she looked to Tokiomi. "It was a pleasure seeing you, Tokiomi," she smiled kindly, grabbing her black petty coat from the chair she had been sitting on and pulling it onto her thin frame, quickly buttoning it up. "I will be taking my leave," she curtsied and he bowed in response. 

"Always a pleasure, Lady Persephone," he walked her to the door, Gilgamesh hot on their heels. She glanced behind Tokiomi, winking at Gilgamesh before heading down the steps that led to her car. Opening the car, she stepped in, and sighed as the door closed. 'Very educational,' she thought to herself, turning the car on and pulling out of the driveway. She zoned out as she drove, her mind moving back to the servant that had fought Gilgamesh. It seemed so... forced. Gilgamesh was too ready for him to come. "What are you playing at," she mused before she felt it, the sharp pain in her chest letting her know that a servant had arrived. "Damn it damn it damn it," she cursed, hearing a loud roar. She recognized the sound immediately as a Berserker class servant. "Why would he be here," she questioned out loud before she saw him. A servant in black armor with glowing red eyes, standing only feet from her. She slammed on her brakes, the car screeching to a halt. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the pride and joy of the Einzbern family," she recognized the voice immediately, her jaw clenching as he spoke. The man appeared before the servant, his bald head and sunken eyes seemed to glisten in her headlights. 'Zouken,' she opened the car door and moved to stand before her car, her arms crossed. 

"What do you want, old man?" Her voice was filled with boredom and distaste as she watched him move. He chuckled, his black eyes narrowing as he took in her form. 'What an arrogant little witch,' he thought as he eyed her, noting how beautiful she was. 'The things I would do to her if I was just a little younger,' he smirked darkly, thinking of things he could do to a body like that.   
"What a waste," he mused, pacing around the servant with his hand on his chin. "I didn't plan on killing you, given your position as a representative of the Clocktower but your lack of respect for me and the disgrace you caused your family has sealed your fate." Her red eyes narrowed, black fire swirling around her left hand as she tucked it neatly behind her back. "Not to mention what Jubstacheit promised me for your death," her eyes widened at his words. 'That son of a bitch! He planned on killing me either way,' she thought with distaste as Zouken turned to the servant. "Berserker, I wish for you to kill her," the beast roared loudly and she felt her blood run cold. She knew she was capable of fighting a servant but the Berserker class... she didn't have time to think as the beast moved towards her, his fist raised above his head. 'Damn it,' she rolled out of the way, flipping onto her hands before sliding across the pavement. Raising her arms, black fire shot out of her hands, causing the beast to scream in agony. "Berserker, I said to kill her," Zouken declared angrily as she swung her arm downward, an obsidian scythe appearing in her hand. The beast swung his arm down and she raised the scythe, stopping the beasts arm mid air. She spun the scythe in her hand, turning the blade into the the beasts arm, and giving a hard tug, knocking the beast off its balance, and jumping over its fallen form. 

"Catch me if you can, dog!" She called over her shoulder as she darted into the woods, red eyes flickering around her surroundings in hopes that she'd be able to figure out a plan. She could hear him hot on her heels, his screams piercing her ears, and making her shudder. 

"Run run run, little girl, there is no one to save you," Zouken's voice carried across the wind as she dove out of the way of the beast. Raising her hand up towards the beast, her eyes flashed black as her mana bubbled inside her. Berserker roared at her, moving from his place ahead of her, and charged her. She smirked, the gravity around them shifting, causing the monster before her to slam violently into the ground. "BERSERKER," Zouken shouted but the Beast couldn't move. It roared in anger as it glared at her, its body trembling from how hard it was trying to move. Looking at the madman she felt a moment of pity. 'They aren't suppose to be like this,' she mused, watching the beast and hearing it's almost human cries of pain. 'What have they done to you,' she stepped forward towards the beast when she felt it, a sudden flash of mana caused her hairs to stand. She had moved to eliminate whatever was coming towards her when she felt the beast breaking from her hold. 'Damn it,' a sharp pain hit her chest, and tore through her. Her hand moved to her chest, as blood, and a burning black liquid ran down her chest. 'Poison,' her mind began to fog as she realized how potent the poison was from the intense effect it had on her. "Blood of Medusa," Zouken mused, walking up behind the Beast. "I've been told it's quite effective on Demi Gods," he continued with a smirk. "Berserker, you did a wonderful job distracting her," he stopped to stand next to the beast and eyed it happily. "What a strong Servant for such a pathetic master," he shook his head before looking down at Persephone. "Finish her, Berserker," but the Beast didn't move. Instead it stood there, eyeing up Persephone, her body tensing as the burning in her body increased and she wasn't sure if it was her body forcing the poison out or the poison ravaging her body. Her knees shook as they gave out and she knew she had to fight the beast to get out of here... or attack Zouken. Giving a loud roar the beast whirled around on the old man, raising its fist to crush him. "YOU DUMB BEAST," he all but screamed, throwing himself out of the way as insects surrounded him. Berserker didn't seem to be listening as he swung again, hitting part of the insect shield Zouken had made around himself. "Don't just sit there, girl, Help Me!" Persephone laughed quietly to herself before pushing herself to her feet and darting into the woods, Zouken's screams of anger following her. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, EINZBERN!" She laughed but the sensation caused her so much pain that she collapsed again, blood coating her hands as she moved away from him. 

"If that bastard would've just fought me like a man I would have ended him," she spit out blood, running the back of her hand across her lips. "And his mongrel pet," she pushed herself up shakily as she felt the beast approaching. "Jesus, I'm just not getting a break tonight," she did her best to run away but everything was spotty and spinning. "Fuck fuck fuck," she pushed onward, cursing when she came to the edge of the woods which overlooked the ocean. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" She could hear its heavy footsteps as she waited for the beast to come and kill her. 'No, I can't die here, not without saving Iri.' She turned towards the woods, her hand holding the large nasty wound in her chest. 'I just need to focus,' she closed her eyes and focused on her mana. It had been disrupted by the poison flowing through her veins, preventing her body from healing the wound in her chest. 'I guess there's no time to worry about that now,' black fire came from inside of her, swirling around her lean form like a tornado, scattering debris here and there. The beast stepped into her line of vision, its body shaking, though she wasn't sure if it wasn't from exhaustion or rage. It stood there looking at her and she wondered why she had been so confident to turn on the beast, even with her status. 'His powers are divine,' she thought as the fire continued to swirl around her, 'my powers stem from the king of Hell and-,' she shook her head, reaffirming her abilities to herself. 'It's the poison, if it wasn't for Zouken being such a pathetic bastard, I wouldn't even being having these issues.' Closing her eyes she waited for the beast to move and as soon as it did, she forced her mana to move. The beast had closed the distance between them but when she was within arms length, the beast slammed into the ground, the gravity around him shifting, causing him to roar in anger. Persephone smiled, her body trembling from the poison that seemed to be targeting her magical circuits one at a time. "And I thought you were suppose to be all powerful, Berserker," she spoke confidently but she knew she was on the verge of losing consciousness. The beast roared and she shook her head, trying to focus but her vision was quickly darkening and she felt both her confidence and mana running out. 'What is this poison doing to me?' There was a flicker of fear in her heart as the beast placed a hand below itself and began pushing itself up. 'Just kill him,' a small voice encouraged her but as she looked at the beast she knew she couldn't. She let out a sigh and stepped back, casting a glance over the edge of the cliff. 'Here goes nothing,' she turned to the Beast as it pushed itself up, its red eyes burning a hole in her heart. He took a step toward her as she closed her eyes and fell from the cliff. She curled into herself as the wind rushed around her, trying with the last of her mana to cushion her fall and protect her from the dark water when two arms wrapped around her. 

"I've got you," a male voice spoke gently to her as he pulled her into his warm and firm chest. She peeked open her red eyes, assuming she'd find Gilgameshs red eyes looking back, instead she found amber eyes burning into hers. "Are you quite alright, mistress," the concern was obvious in his deep voice and she quickly looked away, heat rising in her cheeks. 'Stupid poison,' she thought as she felt the beauty mark below his eye pulling her in. She was now weak enough to fall under his spell and that did not go over well with her. 'People are suppose to respond like this to me,' a small voice tsked in her head. She placed her hand gently against his chest and pushed, encouraging the servant to set her gently on her feet. 

"Yes, I'm quite alright," she looked him over quickly, noting his armor to be of Celtic origin. 'What class are you,' she mused curiously before she noticed the two spears hooked to his back. "Lancer," she smiled, attempting to reassure him as they locked eyes. He quickly broke the contact as his cheeks flushed and she smirked childishly in victory. 'There it is,' she stepped back and felt her legs tremble. She touched the wound mindlessly and was happy to find that it had begun healing, already becoming a surface injury. 

"Are you sure, that wound didn't look so good when I," she pulled open her jacket in response, showing him where the insect had entered her. "Wow," he mused, the heat in his face traveling down his neck as he looked at her. The wound was through her left breast, mere inches from her heart, though that wasn't what he thought of immediately. His amber orbs flickered up to her beauty spot and he felt embarrassed for getting so caught up in it. 'It caught me off guard, is all,' he reasoned with himself as the young woman pulled her jacket closer to her frame and looked up to where she had fallen from. She closed her eyes for a moment, a look of calm gracing her face, before it turned to a smile. "He's gone," he spoke out loud as he realized why she had smiled. She gave a nod and he watched her take a shaky step towards the cliff side before her legs gave. "Mistress," he caught her once more, his amber eyes flickering over her for any wounds he had overlooked. "Are you-,"

"Yes, Lancer, I'm doing just fine," she smiled reassuringly as she steadied herself against him. "The poison targeted my magical circuits, preventing me from healing," she closed her eyes and he held her arms, watching her face for anything but she seemed perfectly calm. He felt a soft tug at his strength and watched as the color in her face slowly returned. "Sorry, just sapping some mana from ya," she winked playfully. "Well, your master that is," he felt the mana replenish itself as she stepped back from him. 

"How did you," she a put finger to his lips, a smile on her lips. 

"Now now, wouldn't wanna be giving any of my tricks away to your master," she teased causing the servant to blush and step back from her. 

"Mistress,-"

"Persephone," she supplied with a smile. "Persephone Von Einzbern, daughter of Hades," she giggled with a wink. His eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Daughter of Hades,' he knew she was a Demi God but was surprised when she had said that her father was... Hades. Despite his people not following him and the other gods that resided in Olympus, he knew that he was believed to be ruthless and powerful, though in legend, his wife had always had a strong pull over the God. 'Had she died,' he wondered, recalling that the Goddesses name had been Persephone, the same as hers. He shook his head to clear it, watching her as she eyed him up. 'What an opportunity,' he quickly took her in. She had short white hair, that rested between her shoulders and chin in length with bangs that hung a little into her soft red eyes with a beauty mark below and ok the outside of her left eye. She had a slender nose and high cheekbones that complemented her full dark lips. Moving from her face, she was slender with round hips and long legs. Her breast were full and he found his eyes being pulled once more to the tear in her black mid thigh lengthen jacket. She gave a short laugh and he felt heat rush into his face once more. She'd caught him and it had amused her greatly. "Well, this was fun and all but I've got plans. Ya know, places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal," she walked away from him as she spoke before turning once to face him. With a wink she was surrounded by a golden mist and vanished, her foot prints in the sand being all that remained of their time together. Shaking his head he laughed, both in shock and amazement. 

"What an interesting woman," he mused out loud, unable to stop himself from picturing her smiling face. "I look forward to our next meeting," he spoke to the night sky before vanishing, returning to his master and his mistress. 

Red eyes narrowed in anger as Gilgamesh tried to reign in the rage he was feeling. 'How dare that filthy mongrel touch what is mine!?' His fists clenched and unclenched as he watched his queen break away from the mongrel, saying something to him before vanishing into the night. The servant spoke to himself for a moment before he too took his leave, vanishing without a trace. 'I will deal with him later,' though he didn't think he'd have to. He was merely a servant and Gilgamesh was the King of Kings. He'd never lower himself to fighting him, unless he had to for her. Shaking his head, he felt a smirk appear on his face. He had plenty of time to kill the mongrel and show his Queen just how powerful of a King he was. Feeling the tug for his return to his master, he vanished into a golden mist, a dark smirk upon his handsome face.


	7. Drowning Slowly

"Persephone," Persephone groaned in response, rolling over in her bed and snuggling deeper into her sheets. "Persephone," the voice continued, causing her to open her eyes. Smoke. She shot up in her bed, gasping in surprise. The smoke she had inhaled burned her throat and chest as it traveled inside her causing her to cough roughly. 'A fire,' she pushed herself up from her bed quickly, side stepping her bed side table that was on fire and crumbling before her. "Persephone," she immediately recognized the voice calling to her the third time around. 'Irisviel,' she moved quickly out of her room and stumbled into the hallway, the smoke becoming thicker the further she moved from her room. "Persephone," she felt a sudden rush of panic as her voice changed from a soft kind of coaxing to fear.

"Irisviel," persephone called back, red eyes widening before she began coughing again, shielding her eyes as she blinked against the smoke. "Irisviel, where are you?" She called back, pushing a piece of collapsed ceiling out of the way before continuing onward. Squinting, she spotted her sisters old bedroom door. Reaching her hand forward to open the door, she felt a sharp burn across her palm and gasped, pulling it back to her chest. Heat had never hurt her yet the door burned her so bad that her hand was already turning red and blistering. 

"PERSEPHONE HELP ME," the door shook like someone was pounding on the other side in fear. 

"IRISVIEL," persephone grabbed the handle again, pushing with all her might against the door. "Iri please just hold on," tears welled in her eyes as she slammed her body into the door. "Irisviel, please say some-"

"PERSEPHONES HE'S GOING TO KILL-," the door finally gave and persephone stumbled into the room. Looking up, she expected to see her sisters bedroom layout but instead she found herself in an abandoned church. Before her were 12 rows of seats, one of each side of the room in sets of six. In the middle was a long blood red carpet that led up to a set of 4 steps. The room was illuminated by hanging chandeliers that had melting candles and cobwebs all over them. Squinting, she looked around quickly hoping to hear or see anyone else.

"Hello," her only response was soft sobbing and she felt her feet carrying her faster towards the short set of stairs before she made her way up and spotted them. "Kiritsugu-," she started but gasped when she saw her. "Irisviel," she was laid across a marbled alter, rose vines wrapping around the alter, and laying below her unmoving form. "Irisviel," panic burned in her chest as she moved towards her, completely bypassing the sobbing man beside her. Looking down at her beautiful pale face, she could looked calm and at peace. "Iris-," she touched the young woman and tensed, her heart immediately dropping into her stomach. "Irisviel," she shook her despite realizing what had happened. "No no no, Irisviel please," hitting her knees, she pulled her sisters cold body into her chest as tears spilled down her face. "Please Irisviel, I can't live without you," she sobbed her hand moving to rest on Irisviel's hip when her hand hit something solid and cold. Looking down she realized that a knife was sticking out of her sisters chest. The knife that her grandfather had given her on the eve of her 16th birthday to kill her sister with and, "you selfish son of a bitch." She heard him sniffle in response as her hand closed around the hilt of the blade. "You killed her," her voice trembled as she laid Irisviel across the alter. "YOU FUCKING KILLED HER," she whirled on Kiristugu, who merely looked up at her from his seated position on the ground. His eyes were empty and she felt her blood reach a boiling point as she pushed herself to her feet. "You don't even care, do you?" He chuckled, shaking his head before looking up at her with a smile. 

"Allow one to die to save millions? That isn't even a question, Persephone." She hated him. The feeling was instant and consuming as she shook with rage. "Surprised," his smile turned into a sick sneer as he pushed himself up. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing," she broke eye contact, red eyes narrowing as tears of rage filled them. "Exactly, you know I did the right thing," he reached out for her, resting his left hand on her hip, and running his right hand through her hair before leaning her head up to face him. "Now you and I can be together," she blinked emptily up at him as he smiled at her. "It can be you, Illya, and I forever. We can go wherever you want and we'll never ever have to go back to Jubstacheit or ever speak of that silly little doll ever aga-," she heard him choke as the blade she'd been holding pierced his heart. Blood trickled down his chin as he coughed, a look of surprise in his normally empty eyes. "Persephone," his voice was weak as tears filled his eyes. She twisted the blade, her normally red eyes now burning black with rage.

"You stupid son of a bitch," she all but screamed at him. "You thought this was what i wanted!? To be with you over being with Irisviel!? She's the light of my life! My sister! My best friend! My-,"  
  
"I love you," Kiritsugu collapsed into her, his cool lips brushing against hers as she tried to steady him. She hit her knees, the surprise his words caused her causing her to lose both focus and balance. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember," he continued, reaching up to touch her cheek. "And all I wanted was to be with you, to have a future with you, and to be," he coughed, the light in his eyes slowly draining away as a single tear ran down his cheek, "loved by you." Fresh tears welled in her eyes at his words and she lowered her face down to press her lips against his blood covered ones. 

"I love you too," she sobbed out as he gave a weak smile before his eyes fluttered shut for the last time. The tears poured down her pale cheeks as she raised his lifeless form to her chest and sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you I love you I love you I love you," she repeated over and over as she rubbed her face into his shoulder and neck, wishing with all her heart that this wasn't happening. That they could all make it out of this alive and that she wouldn't have to be

Alone. 

Raising her head from Kiritsugu she felt her body tense once more. Instead of being in the abandoned church, she was in her sisters room that was in the main estate that the Einzbern's lived in. She blinked in confusion, looking down, expecting to see Kiritsugu but instead found a stuffed bunny in her hands. 'Bunny,' she thought of her childhood stuffed animals name. He was a small bunny, probably around ten inches with one blue X eye and a red button eye. She tilted her head in confusion, trying to remember why she had been upset in the first place. Had she misplaced Bunny? She shook her head and looked up, spotting Irisviel sitting on her bed, humming to a soft tune that was floating around her bedroom. 

"Iri," the red eyed young woman smiled as she turned to her. "Irisviel," she felt tears fill her eyes as she launched herself at Irisviel. She gasped, quickly wrapping her arms around her sobbing little sister. Irisviel rubbed circles on Persephones back as she cried, doing her best to calm the crying child down. 

"Everything's okay, love, you're okay. Sissy's got you," Irisviel whispered as she held her. Slowly but surely Persephone's sobbing turned into soft hiccuping. "Now now, tell me what's the matter," Persephone rubbed her tear stricken face and shook her head 'no' before she looked at her sisters stern face. "Come on, my little Pear Bear," pouting Persephone sighed before hugging her bunny to her chest. 

"I had a dream that I turned into a giant cup," the words left her mouth before she could even process them. "And these big lumps kept getting put inside me and they hurt so bad," tears started to fill her eyes once more as she spoke. "I don't want to turn into a cup," she sobbed as she buried her face in bunny. Irisviel reached out for her, wrapping her arms around her, and pulling Persephone's tiny body into her. 

"Oh no, little Love, you'll never have to turn into a cup," sniffling, Persephone rubbed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into her sisters embrace. "And would you like to know why," she didn't raise her head as she numbly and sleepy nodded her head 'yes.' "Because you're a selfish little bitch," Irisviel's grip tightened around her as she spoke. "Because you'd rather fuck my husband than save me," Persephone began to struggle but she couldn't pull herself away from her sister as her grip became vice like. "Because you're a heartless little BITCH," she screamed the last part as Persephone ripped herself from Irisviel's grip. 

"Irisviel, your face," she shrieked, despite the woman's harsh words, as a black liquid substance began pouring from her eyes, nose, and mouth. "IRISVIEL, please," the black substance began to fall faster, spilling across the bedroom floor, and across the bedsheets. Pushing herself up her sister began to scream, her body contorting, her legs and arms twisting and turning like she was some sort of animal. Stumbling back, Persephone pulled herself up one of the four pillars of the bed quickly, positioning herself out of Irisviel's way. 

"Come play with me, darling sister," the creature shrieked as the black liquid covered the floor and rose to mattress height. "Come pllaaaaaayyyy," her voice distorted as she became consumed with the bubbling and foul smelling liquid. Panic set into Persephone's chest as the liquid continued rising towards her. 

"No no no no no," she reached up towards the ceiling in her panic, pounding on and clawing at it in a desperate attempt to get out before it swallowed her too. "HELP, PLEASE!?" She began to pound harder before she heard what sounded like foot steps above her. "Hello!! Is anyone there?" She felt the liquid brush against her feet and opened her mouth to scream when she heard a door open. Looking up, she saw Kiritsugu, holding open a door in the ceiling that she knew had not been there before. Tears filled her eyes as he smiled down at her, his hand extending towards hers. Her heart fluttered with excitement, as his hand closed around hers before his smile changed. It warped into something hard and dark and horrifying. She opened her mouth to scream in fear when he used their joint hands to push her away, knocking her off balance, and causing her stumble off of the pillar that she had been sitting on. Opening her mouth to scream, her back hit the pool of blackness, allowing the wretched smelling liquid to wrap itself around her slender form. "Kiritsugu!" She screamed as hands shot out of the black muck, grabbing at her face, hair, and body, trying to pull her under. "KIRITSUGU," she screamed as he laughed, his eyes flashing darkly as a shadowy figure shot out from the muck beside her and floated up around Kiritsugu, wrapping its long arms around his shoulders, and leaning down to look at her. 'Irisviel,' the shadow doppelgänger of her sister waved at her from behind Kiritsugu as he slammed the door shut. She inhaled deeply one last time before she felt herself being pulled under by the homunculus that her family had sacrificed.

"KIRITSUGU," she screamed as she shot up in bed, her right hand reaching out like it had in her dream towards her brother-in-law. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sitting in a pool of her own sweat. Her nose twitched in disgust before she reached up to wipe her eyes sleepily and realized that she had been crying in her sleep. Pushing herself up from her bed, she pulled off the purple nighty she'd been wearing, and threw it on the floor. It thwunked against the ground and Persephone shuttered as she made her way towards her bathroom. She ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair and slid the glass shower door open. She wanted to wash her hair and body but just ended up standing there, letting the cold water run down her burning body. After what felt like an eternity, she stepped out of the shower and lazily rubbed herself down with a towel before dropping it on the ground. Tripping slightly, she caught herself on the sink and looked up at herself. Her red eyes were puffy and swollen and her nose wasn't in much better condition, not to mention her pounding headache. Reaching up, she rubbed her eyes before walking out of the bathroom and towards her bed. She numbly climbed into bed, reaching out for her fluffy comforter. Her hand closed around a soft material and she pulled it against her naked body before squinting her eyes at it. In the soft moonlight that was flooding her bedroom, she realized what it was. It was Kiritsugu's jacket. The one he'd been wearing the night that he came to her house and... her cheeks flushed momentarily before she felt the crushing guilt of her dream slam into her. Curling up in a ball, she pulled the jacket over her thin frame, and buried her face in the soft fabric as tears ran down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar smell of mint, pine, and campfire that surrounded Kiritsugu. As the soft darkness of sleep pulled her under, she found herself wondering if she hated her brother-in-law as much as she thought she did. 

"She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly, off the coast and I'm headed nowhere," Persephone sang to herself as her fingers danced across the piano keys. "She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly," playing piano had always helped calm her down and clear her head but not today. She'd been up since before the sun rose, just playing piano and crying her eyes out. And she fucking hated it. She hated how broken she felt from a dream that she was here to prevent. A dream that took the life of someone she loved but also gave her the chance to finally be with the man she was in love with. Slamming her hands down on the piano, it gave a cry of protest before her head thwunked against the top of it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, doing her best to slow her breathing and calm her racing heart. She didn't have time for this. For the gut wrenching panic and depression that was weighing her down and pulling her into an abyss of emptiness and loneliness. Raising her hands to her face she sighed and rubbed her temples in exhaustion. "Get it together Perry," she tried to coach herself, reaching out and pushing herself away from the piano. "A pity party isn't going to solve any of your problems," she continued, closing the lid of the piano, and pushing the stool that sat before it underneath it. Running her hands through her snowy hair, she exited the "music" room of the estate and made her way through the kitchen, foyer, and then up the steps to her bedroom. Allowing her mind to wander, she found herself thinking of Lancer, the handsome amber eyed man that had saved her last night from drowning. 'And he isn't my brother-in-law,' she wanted to laugh but just shook her head at her own stupidity. Things sucked right now and she was just looking for a quick and easy distraction. 'Gilgamesh or Kirei would be better targets for that sort of thing,' she pursed her lips in thought before she heard the ringing. Shaking her head, she made her way across her bedroom and to her bedside table where her cellphone sat. Picking it up, her face scrunched in confusion, not recognizing the number that appeared on the screen before shrugging and flipping it open. "Persephone here," her voice was full of disinterest as she spoke, her mind already drifting back to her pervious thoughts. 

"Persephone," she felt a sudden rush at the sound of his voice that caused her hairs to stand on end. 'Kiritsugu,' her heart squeezed as the dream rushed back into her consciousness. "Persephone," he repeated and she quickly shook her head. 

"What do you want, Kiritsugu," she sighed at the end, hoping to convey how little she wanted to talk to the man. 'You're lying,' a small voice teased, her heart beating painfully as she thought of his words from her dream. 'I love you,' she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Get it the fuck together, Persephone.' 

"We need to talk," she rolled her eyes at his words. They never just 'talked'. They made piss poor decisions together that ended with Persephone having to leave in the middle of the night because she couldn't stand the idea of waking up in bed alone. "Can we meet?" She let out a long sigh, leaning her head back, and away from the phone. Was it really a good idea to meet him? The answer was obvious. 

"No," she didn't give him time to respond as the phone clicked shut. "No no no no no," she repeated to herself as she threw her phone on her bed and aggressively rubbed her face. 'He's nothing but trouble,' she reminded herself as she began tugging off her clothes. After waking up she had changed into an oversized v necked t-shirt that she was sure belonged to her brother-in-law and a pair of boy short underwear. She knew it probably wasn't proper to run around like that, especially when her grandfathers two little henchmen were running around the castle all Willy nilly. She stopped mid step as she realized that she hadn't brought up the attack last night at all to them. Had they known what the plan was? Or were they really just here to watch her and only intervene when Jubstacheit dubbed it worthy? And was she really sure that Zouken wasn't lying about her grandfather? Stepping into the shower she closed her eyes and allowed the hot water to clear her mind of her worries. Running through her normal routine, she finished her shower, and hopped out. Patting herself down, she slid into the black robe that hung in her shower, and made her way into her bedroom. Walking over to her suitcase, she reached inside only to find it empty. Scrunching up her face in confusion, she moved towards the large walk in closet that sat right behind the suitcase. Opening the door, she was surprised to find her whole wardrobe moved from the case and into the closet. Even the clothes she'd worn over the time she'd been in the castle were clean and neatly put away. 

"I figured you'd like it better if they were all put away," Auroras voice was soft as she spoke up from behind her. Smiling, she gave a slight nod of her head before stepping in, and running her hands against the clothes that were hung up on either side of her. "Are you doing alright, Lady Persephone?" The question seemed genuine and from the tone of her voice, she knew something had gone down the night before. 'Of course she did,' she chided herself, 'my bloody, torn up clothes were gone when I woke up this morning.' Turning around she forced a smile to her face and gave a solid nod of her head. 

"Thank you so much for your help, Aurora. And Merryweather's too," she quickly added as she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I ran into some trouble last night with a rather unruly servant but as you can see, I made it out in one piece." She gestured down at herself with a flourish, trying to lighten the mood between the pair. Aurora gave a soft smile and a nod before Persephone turned away from her to look through her clothes. Feeling the woman's red gaze still on her, she glanced back at her only to see her looking down and uncomfortable... like she did something she knew she shouldn't have. "Aur-," 

"I told him that you wouldn't like his company but he insisted and now he's downstairs waiting for you and I'm sorry," she opened her mouth to respond before she realized who it was.

"He's such a fucking pain in the ass," her palm slapped against her forehead as she groaned. "I told him I didn't want to meet and he just goes and fucking shows up at my house? Fucking fucker," she stopped, realizing that Aurora was still standing behind her, expecting her to be displeased with her. Shaking her head, she gave a long sigh before running a hand through her hair. "Tell him that I'll be ready for his company shortly," Aurora gave a curt nod before turning on her heel and exiting her bedroom. Putting her head in her hands again she quickly rubbed at her face before digging into her clothing. She grabbed a white cropped spaghetti strapped blouse, a pink skirt mid thigh skirt, and a pair of mid thigh polka-dot sheer tights. Moving from the closet, she grabbed a bottle of coconut scented lotion, and smeared it across her body before rubbing some face lotion onto her face. Grabbing a white lacy strapless bra and a white lace thong from the dresser that was across from and at the end of her bed. Pulling them on she shimmied into her outfit before moving to the bathroom. Pulling open a drawer under her sink, she grabbed a black polka-dot bag that she used for make up. She quickly applied cat eyed eyeliner, mascara, some blush, and a burgundy colored lipstick before she shook out her hair. Looking herself over, she was happy with her reflection. Walking out of the bathroom, she grabbed a pair of small golden hooped earrings, an opal elephant necklace with a gold chain, the opal ring that had belonged to her great great grandmother, and clipped on a simple gold bracelet before she grabbed her bottle of pineapple/lime scented perfume. Giving her body a few sprits, she moved out her bedroom door, and down the steps. Running a hand nervously through her snowy hair, she moved out of the foyer, through the kitchen, and into the dinning room. Kiritsugu stood on the patio that connected to the dinning room, leaning his arms against the railing, and looking out into the distance. Persephone stopped and leaned against the doorframe of the double doors that lead to the balcony just watching him. 

"Are you just going to stand there," he flicked the cigarette he'd been smoking off the balcony and turned to face her. "I just came to relay some information to you," she gave a nod as he pulled a Manila envelope from inside of his jacket and held it out for her to take it. Avoiding eye contract, she grabbed the envelope, and silently lead him back into the castle. Moving through the estate she made her way back up the steps and instead of the usual left she'd take to get to her bedroom, took a sharp right, heading toward the study her grandfather had used while they stayed there. Opening the heavy cherry stained door, she moved to the large desk that rested towards the back of the room. Around them stood several shelves that were pushed against the wall that were filled with different books about different forms of magic and different diaries and journals that her grandfather and those before him had kept. On the stone floor was a dark red square carpet that had three similarly red couches sitting on it in a U shape. In the middle was a cherry black square table and beyond that was matching desk with two plush burgundy chairs, one on each side of the desk. Behind the desk was a portrait of the three families all reaching out towards the grail that floated above them. Moving around the desk, she took a seat behind it where her grandfather would normally sit and waited for Kiritsugu to take the seat opposite of her. He sat silently, his dark brown eyes never leaving her as she opened the envelope and fingered through the pages inside. It was a file with her grandfathers plan inside along with photos of her, from after she'd left them. Some in the clock tower while others were outside her God parents house and around London. Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed, causing Kiritsugu to chuckle to himself. 

"Do you find this amusing somehow?" The way he looked at her caused her fists to clench. Of course he fucking found this funny. Her life always seemed to be one big fucking joke to him and it angered her to no end. "Where did you even get these?" She picked up the stack and waved them at him as she spoke. 

"Jubstacheit had them," she felt her blood turn to ice at his words. He had been watching her. Even when she thought she was out from under his thumb and her own person, she wasn't. "He's been watching you since the day you left, waiting for you to show your face back in Fuyuki." She gave a stiff nod of her head, picking up a particular photo. It was of Kiritsugu in the Pickled Egg, a pub that wasn't too far from the clock tower. He was leaned in the shadows, a cloud of smoke floating around him. And there she was, sitting across the bar with Roy and Hughes, completely oblivious to his existence. She'd been plastered that night, after finally being accepted into the tower as a heretic hunter, she had decided that getting sloshed with her two favorite people would be the best way to celebrate. And, if she were being honest, to help soften the blow that not being able to celebrate with her sister and niece caused her. She mindlessly ran her finger across Hughes face in the photo and felt a soft smile grace her lips. Looking up, she caught the look of displeasure on his face as she looked at the other man.   
  
"So, what? You were following me for him?" He have a shrug in response. Her jaw clenched and the photos slammed against the desk. "You don't get to fucking shrug this off, Kiritsugu. This is about my family, my friends, people I love. Him following me puts them in danger and I won't tolerate your normal bullshit when it comes to them." 

"You mean, you won't put up with it unless it directly affects you." The chair she'd been sitting in slammed against the wall behind her as she jumped to her feet. 

"Excuse you," her voice was dark as she spoke. "Who the fuck do you think you are, speaking to me like that!? You and your bullshit wish are going to be the reason Irisviel dies! And you think you can just come in here and blame me? FUCK you!" Her body shook from the rage that was coursing through her veins. He smirked, making a 'tch' sound as he broke eye contact with her. Clenching her jaw, she forced herself to calm down. 'Why does he get me so fucking worked up?' The answer was obvious to her as she watched his momentary look of victory cloud before the mask of disinterest he always wore took hold of his handsome face. 'Because we're the same person,' reaching up to hold her face she sighed. 

"I'm doing what needs to be done, Persephone," she didn't respond, instead she just shook her head willing herself to not cry. 'He doesn't get to see me fall apart,' she heard his chair slide back before she felt him pull her into his chest. She let her forehead thump against him as he turned his face into her hair. "I'm sorry," his voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to her. "I'm so sorry, Persephone," turning her head to her left, she allowed her lips to brush against his. His response was immediate, moving his right hand from her hip up to cup her cheek. She moved her hands from his chest to his hair and deepened the kiss, smiling as he sighed against her lips. Pushing her back, he picked her up, and placed her on the desk before removing his jacket. Reaching out, Persephone made quick work of his black dress shirt as he peppered her neck with kisses. 

"Kiritsugu," her legs tightened around his hips as he nibbled on her neck. Kiritsugu groaned, squeezing her hips roughly in response. Kiritsugu unclasped her bra and dropped it on the desk before cupping her right breast and leaning down to kiss her left. Persephone grabbed the front of his pants and unbuttoned them, using her knees to pull them down his slender hips. Pushing her down on her back, Kiritsugu pulled her tights slowly off her legs, before doing the same with her skirt. Reaching out to her, he traced his finger tips down her cheek, between her breast, and down her stomach, making small circles there. Persephone sighed at his touches, leaning her head back, and closing her eyes with a smile on her lovely face.

"Persephone," he said her name gently as he leaned down and kissed her knee. Looking up into his brown eyes, she could tell that he wanted to say something, though she wasn't sure what. Catching his hand, she pulled him down, and kissed him roughly, trying to clear her head of worry and guilt that she was sure would follow. Reaching down, she ran her hands across the front of his boxers, smiling as his body shuddered in response. "Fuck," he nipped at her ear, smiling as she arched into him. Leaning back, he tugged off her thong, and his boxers before leaning down to kiss her again. Moving from her lips, he kissed down the center of her chest, stomach, and down her waist. She shivered, watching as he eyed her up from between her legs. His eyes were dark with lust and she wanted nothing more than for him to take her. 

"Kiritsugu," she tried to say but his tongue running across her clit turned it into a deep moan. "Fuck," she reached out to run her fingers through his soft dark hair as he continued licking her. "Kiritsugu," she breathed out as he brought his hand down, pushing one long finger into her. Swirling his tongue quickly around her clit, he moved his finger in and out of her rhythmically, knowing just what she liked. "Fuck, Kiritsugu, I'm so close," she cried, spreading her legs wider so he could hit deeper inside of her before she felt the familiar feeling of her climax. Wrapping her thighs around his head, Kiristugu slid a second finger inside of her, sending her over the edge of pleasure. Not slowing down, Kiristugu kept going causing her to wither and moan across the desk. "Kiritsugu if you don't fucking fuck me right now," she heard him laugh against her before he flipped her around and pulled her off the desk. Bending her over the desk, Kiritsugu ran his length against her wet entrance, loving the sounds she made as he teased her. 

"Tell me how much you want it, baby," he couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and bit her shoulder. "Come on, princess," he reached up and took her short hair in his fist as she rubbed against him. 

"Not as bad as you want it, princess," she countered sassily as she continued rubbing against him. He was rock solid, aching to be inside the beautiful woman in front of him. Shuddering, he gave up the game, and plunged into her causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Fuck me," he groaned, loving how tightly she squeezed him. Moving his hand from her hair to her hips, he began moving at a slow and steady pace, closing his eyes as the pleasure he felt from being inside her. "Persephone," he moaned as she slammed her ass into him, forcing him to pick up his pace as she moved to meet his every thrust. 

"K-Kiritsugu," she moaned out, licking her finger and reaching down to rub her clit. 

"Jesus Christ, you are so fucking attractive," he breathed, catching sight of her rubbing herself. Pulling out of her, he spun her around, and laid her across the desk. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he pulled her close before slamming into her. She moaned loudly, finger nails digging into the desk below her as he moved quickly in and out of her. "Who said you could stop rubbing that sexy little clit of yours," he said breathlessly, arousing her even more. 'God, he's so beautiful,' she hooked her legs further over his shoulders, and pulled him down so their faces were only inches apart. 

"Who said I had to listen to you," she purred out, reaching down to fondle his nipples. 

"Fuck fuck fuck," he moaned as she leaned up to nibble on his earlobe. Reaching up, he wrapped a hand around her neck, and held her down as he continued pounding into her. "I'm going to cum," he groaned out, picking up speed as he felt her tightening around him. "Cum for me, princess," she felt her stomach muscles clenching as her body twitched below him. Closing the distance between them, Kiritsugu pressed his lips firmly into hers as he came inside her, pushing her over the edge in the process. "Persephone," he said her name breathlessly against her hair as he released her legs. Persephone closed her eyes, feeling his heart beating against hers happily. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he hoisted her up. 

"What do you think you're doing," her eyes narrowed at his smiling face before they moved towards the door to the study. "They can't see us like this," panic squeezed her chest as his hand wrapped around the door knob. "Kiritsugu!" He felt the familiar tug as she teleported them from the study and into her bathroom. "Jerk," he chuckled at her pouting before stepping into the shower with her still in his arms. Gripping her ass, he pulled himself out of her with a groan. Moving away from him, Persephone turned on the water, and allowed it to run down her thin frame. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward to rest her head on the wall of the shower, already feeling the tendrils of guilt and self loathing that followed every time she slept with him. 

"Persephone," she didn't respond. "Princess," he tried again, getting nothing in response. "You can't seriously be ignoring me right now." She turned to face him with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. He scoffed at the angry look on her face, "I'm sorry, did we just not have sex? Sex that you initiated?" She felt her face heat up in shame at his words. Pain. As soon as her red eyes met his, she knew that this was hurting him. 'It's his fault we're in this situation anyways,' a voice reminded her angrily. She was certain that he wasn't working to fulfill her grandfathers wish. 'No, he had to want something out of this. His silly little wish about "world peace."' She shook her head, turning away from him once more. "No," she heard him cross the shower, grabbing her wrist, and turning her to face him. "You don't get to just stand here and pretend that this didn't happen. That this didn't mean something to you," he motioned between the two of them with his free hand. Her jaw clenched as she ripped her arm away from him. 

"Of course it means something!" She felt the familiar burn under her skin as her temper slipped. "Do you think I just sleep with you because it's fun? Because I can't find someone else?" His brown eyes softened at her words, his heart aching for her to just say the three words that he felt every time she was near. Reaching out, he caught her arm, and pulled her into him. Angry tears had filled her soft red eyes and he hated it. He hated that whenever they were with one another this happened. He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes, turning into the gesture with a sigh. "I hate this so much," her voice cracked and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. 

"I do too," he whispered into her hair, "I do too." She stepped back, shaking her head. "I do," he felt himself losing his temper. "Do you think I want the Mother of my child to die!?" He knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as their eyes met. 

"The mother of your child!? Is that all she fucking is to you?" He expected her to shout but instead her words came out barely above a whisper. She wrapped her arms around herself and he seemed to finally realize how hard she was taking this. Irisviel was her sister. Her closest friend and only family. With Irisviel's death, she'd have no one else to turn to. Especially if Jubstacheit had his way. Letting out a sigh, he reached for her again but this time she stepped back. She shivered and he reached around her to turn the heat up in the shower. Stepping to his left, he turned on the shower head next to hers and watched her from the corner of his eye as she scrubbed her body clean mindlessly. 'Why does this always fucking happen?' He'd wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to start a new life with her by his side after all of this. He was done with this lifestyle. Done with killing and hunting and ruining people's lives. He wanted a future for them and for Illya where they'd be safe and comfortable together. The shower head she was using turned off and he watched as the water on her body evaporated and turned to steam before she grabbed a black robe and made her way out of the bathroom. Sighing, he let his forehead hit the wall of the shower. 

"God damn it," he leaned back and quickly washed his body before turning off the water. Grabbing a towel, he pat himself, and wrapped it around his hips before following Persephone into her bedroom. She was curled up in a ball, her face buried in one of the many pillows the adorned her bed. "Persephone," she opened her red eyes sleepily and he felt his heart squeeze. "You're so beautiful," she smiled despite herself before the smile vanished, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I guess we're continuing our conversation for once?" He hadn't meant to be so childish but he couldn't help himself. Whenever things got too heavy for her, she'd just disconnect from the situation. Like she did when she found out about Irisviel. Or every time that they were together, he'd wake up alone, and she'd be distance the next time he saw her. 

"I don't want to see you again," his stomach dropped at her words. "I can't keep doing this," she rubbed her face as she spoke, exhaustion evident in her soft voice. "As much as I enjoy you," she tried to lighten the mood with a joke but he didn't budge. "I will do anything to save her, Kiristugu," he expected her to say that, "even if it means I have to kill you." But not that. His hand twitched as he remembered that he hadn't thought of bringing any weapons to their meeting. She wouldn't really try to kill him. Would she? She didn't look like she would, at least not right now. She tapped the spot beside her, where his clothes sat, neatly folded up. 

"It doesn't have to be like this," he didn't know why he was trying to argue with her. He could tell from her face that she wouldn't have any of it. Sighing, he rubbed his face before walking over to grab his clothes from the bed and returning to the bathroom. Persephone let out a soft sigh as the bathroom door slammed shut behind him. She didn't want things to be like this either. She loved him. She wasn't sure when she had really realized it but as she sat alone on the bed, she knew that this was for the best. 'I should just kill him now,' she couldn't help the thought as she listened to him get dressed. 'It would be so easy,' she continued, 'I'm sure he trusts me enough to have not brought anything to protect himself.' Shaking her head, she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd do everything in her power to keep it from that. Illya deserved a complete family. Resigning herself to her fate, she laid back in her bed, and allowed sleep to take her pain away.


	8. What a beautiful Knight

"Lady Persephone," she groaned, snuggling deeper into the covers. She didn't want to get up after Kiritsugu had left. She had felt his dark eyes on her for what felt like an eternity before he just sighed and left, closing her door quietly behind him. She didn't want to have to think about him or how much she hurt him or- no. No no no. She wasn't about to think about him or anything. She had prepared herself for this. From this moment on, she was done with him, and the feelings she felt for him. He was the enemy and she was going to play him like the enemy. Sitting up, she reached up to her eyes, and gave them a rub as she yawned. 'Where was the voice coming from?' She had faintly recognized the voice as someone relevant but now that they hadn't spoken again she wasn't sure if she was hearing things or actually being spoken to. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to clear, before she saw it. A single golden thread in her subconscious. Closing her hands around it, she felt a pull, as the thread, and everything around it sped past her before she saw Father Risei. He sat in the church, in a dark room, that was lit by a handful of candles. On the table was a crystal ball, which seemed to be focused on two servants. Looking from the crystal, she saw the black orb in the fathers hand, his eyes closed as he waited for her response. 

"Yes, father," she watched him jump in surprise, hearing her voice in his head. He glanced around himself, as if verifying that she wasn't in the room with him before he shook his head with a smile. He seemed... impressed with her which caused her to smile despite herself. 

"You never cease to amaze me," he chuckled before quickly clearing his throat. "Yes, there is a battle occurring in the shipping district of Fuyuki and I wish for you to go and access the situation. From there, if you dub it necessary, I wish for you to intervene, and keep everything under control." Persephone yawned once more, nodding her head as he spoke. 

"As you wish, Father," she spoke kindly before severing their connection. Pushing herself up, she moved from her bed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she fixed her bed head, and applied some make up. She applied cat eyeliner to her eyes, dark burgundy lipstick to her lips, and mascara before stepping back and closing her eyes. Black fire spread upwards from her feet to her neck in a swirling motion before it crackled away. She wore a black cat suit, that she had unzipped to the middle of her chest. On her feet were a pair of black heeled boots that went up to her knees. Using her left hand, she quickly adjusted the wrist length black gloves she wore before giving her appearance a smile. She looked good. Killer even. Chucking at her own terrible joke, she closed her eyes, and focused on the shipping district. He hadn't given her exact coordinates but with her abilities, she could sense the mana from the servants that were in the district. Feeling a soft tug in her chest, she vanished from her bathroom, and reappeared on top of a red shipping crate. Glancing left than right, she darted forward, jumping from one crate to the next before sliding to a halt 3 crates down. Looking down from her position, she spotted Kiritsugu, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind from his position above the duel. 'Maiya will be nearby as well,' her eyes narrowed at the thought of the black haired woman. She was a pet, a puppet that Kiritsugu regularly had used and then suddenly thrown away. Yet, despite the abuse the woman always received, she came back to him like the loyal little bitch she was. Shaking her head, Persephone glanced up to her right, spotting the dark haired woman easily as she ran to reposition herself. 'Kill her,' a dark voice commanded from her subconscious. 'She'll merely get in the way,' she wanted to agree but for the time being, she was protecting Kiritsugu, who was in turn protecting her sister, and that made sparing her for the time being worth it. Jumping forward, she landed silently behind Kiritsugu. He spun around quickly to face her, but not fast enough to stop her from closing the distance between them. She placed both hands lightly on his chest and smirked up at him. "Hiya, handsome," his jaw clenched at her words. "Awh, don't be like that, Kiritsugu," she giggled as he caught her right wrist in his hand and twisted it, causing her to spin around. He had her arm pinned to her back and his body pressed against hers, the gun he had been holding in his right hand was now pressed against the right side of her face. 

"What are you doing here, Persephone," he tried to sound angry but the way he said her name gave him away. He was still upset with her about cutting things off. 'That's not surprising, since it was only a few hours ago,' she reminded herself as she brought her elbow down into his rib cage. He stepped back and she spun away from him, bringing her free hand down on the bend of his arm to get him to release her other arm. He raised his gun up and pointed it at her chest, his eyes narrowing. 

"What, are you going to shoot me?" She giggled childishly as she raised her hands up in mock surrender. He scoffed angrily, lowering the gun to his waist as he did. 

"You never answered my question, Persephone." She rolled her eye instead of responding, sashaying across the storage container before peeking over the side to see the two servants. 'Well if it isn't my beautiful knight,' he twirled one spear over his shoulder as he spoke to Kiritsugu's servant, eyeing her up as he did so. Red eyes moving from him, she saw a blonde haired woman. Tilting her head, she wondered if they had been unsuccessful in summoning King Arthur. 'Unless he is actually a she,' she found it rather believable, given his lack of heirs and the way the young woman looked. King Arthur had eyes as blue as the sky and hair as golden as the hay his horses ate. Not to mention that the weapon the woman was holding was hidden. 'Because the appearance of the blade would give her true identity away.' She gave a side glance at Kiritsugu, who had walked over to stand beside her, still out of sight from the servants and masters but still close enough to see everything clearly. 

"I see that my grandfather picked the right artifact," he gave a nod in response, his dark eyes locked on a figure that Persephone had been purposely ignoring. Giving a shaky sigh, she looked behind Saber to see the woman posing as her master. "Irisviel," she hadn't meant to say her name out loud but she couldn't stop herself. She had missed her sister so much.... she felt tears well in her eyes and her jaw clenched. 'It must be something in the water,' she shook her head, trying to ignore the way that Kiritsugu was watching her. "Can I help you," she turned her head to him, dark eyes narrowing as she spoke. He chuckled in response before she felt it, a sharp pain in her chest. 

"Persephone," 

"Another servant has arrived," stepping closer to Persephone, he pushed her back against the shipping crate and looked behind her. Tilting her head in confusion, his gaze narrowed, and he nodded upward, placing a finger to his lips as he did it. Glancing to her left she spotted the cloaked figure that had joined the party. "Assassin," she spat the servants title like a disease. 'Of course,' she shook her head, torn between being irked and being impressed. Irked because they thought she'd be dumb enough to be duped by them while also being impressed by the boldness of it all. She was a representative of the clock tower after all, and lying to her wasn't in their best interest. "Could they be any more obvious?" He chuckled at her words, loving how observant and untrusting she was. 'Trained her well,' she had turned back to look at him now, a small smile on her beautiful lips. 'Just kiss her,' her red eyes flicked down to his mouth and he gulped, shuddering at the way she looked at him. 'Fucking stop it, Persephone,' her mind was all but screaming as they eyed up one another. His free hand brushed against her cheek absently, his body already moving towards her as she closed her eyes at his touch. 

"What is he doing here," Maiya's voice came from the earpiece, ruining whatever mood between them. Stepping back from her, Kiritsugu moved away from her as he responded, repositioning himself so he had a better view of the servant. 'Do they plan on attacking him,' scrunching up her face, she watched Lancer and Saber dance around each other, their weapons clashing loudly. 'You didn't come here to worry about him or his pet,' an angry voice reminded her. Watching the two knights move quickly, it was becoming quickly apparent that Lancer had the upper hand. Two weapons for Saber to watch and the agility of a god. 'Could he be a Demi god,' the thought passed through her mind as soon as it had entered. 'No, I would have felt it,' glancing to her right, she watched Kiritsugu move from the shipping crates up, to what appeared to be a loading dock. Watching him shimmy up the ladder, her red eyes moved to try and see what had made him take off. 'Lancers master,' she spotted him in the distance, watching the fight from a safe distance. 'Definitely more than a safe distance,' it was obvious that he was as far away as possible while still seeing the battle.

"That's enough playing for now Lancer, Saber is a formidable opponent, you need to eliminate her," Persephone chuckled to herself, watching Lancer impale the ground with his yellow spear. 

"The order was given and now I have to kill you," Moving away from Kiritsugu, she slid down the height of two shipping crates before she came to the ones right before the servants. The shadows around her moved, concealing her thin form from the eyes of those around her. She watched in awe as they danced around each other before they had finally stopped to stand across from one another. Lancer looked calm and collected, his amber eyes watching Saber intently as he dragged his spear behind him. Confidence seemed to radiate off of him as he flicked the blade up into his hands before he shot towards her. Saber raised the blade above her head, the confidence she felt in herself obvious on her face. 'Her armor will protect her, he's going to get himself killed.' She wanted to believe that he was foolish enough to dive in head first blindly but everything he had been doing till that moment was done with precision that was obviously not accomplished by luck. His blade seemed to bypass her armor and slice her side open, taking her completely by surprise. Lancer, taking advantage of her surprise, swung out at her again before Saber side stepped him to put distance between them. 'So his red spear nullifies magic? How interesting,' she chuckled to herself, unable to stop herself from enjoying the battle. Looking away from the battle, she caught Kiritsugu searching for her. Was he worried she'd try to stop him from playing dirty? There was another reason the clock tower sent her, besides the obvious show of power. They had wanted her to try and stop him from acting like a magi killer. They wanted him to follow the rules and participate like an actual magi. As she watched him shake his head behind his gun, she knew that he wouldn't play fairly. A small part of her was worried she'd have to kill him for it while another part of her hoped someone else would do it so she wouldn't have to. 'The most prominent threat would either be Kayneth or Tohsaka, and given that neither of them seem to want to get their hands dirty, it'll more than likely be me.' Shaking her head to clear it of the panic that she felt bubbling within, she turned back to the fight just in time. 

"If I can not stop your blade, than I only need to kill you before it strikes," Sabers armor vanished, leaving her in a beautiful blue gown, one she was assuming was from the period she'd been alive. Smirking, she could see the cogs turning in Lancers head. He had conveniently taken the position where he had originally been standing, before they had crossed blades... where his other spear was. 'A noble phantasm doesn't have to be only one weapon,' her Grandfathers words repeated in her head as mana swirled around the sword in Sabers hands. 'Stop her,' she had wanted to. She had wanted to intervene the moment she felt like Lancer had the upper hand, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.... shouldn't. A small smirk crossed her lips as she talked herself out of stopping the servants. Presently, she didn't have a good enough excuse. Yes, their battle was a powerful and loud one, but Lancer's master had been wise enough to put up a barrier around them, making it much harder for someone who wasn't a magi to accidentally stumble upon it. She'd have to wait for the right opportunity. 'Plus,' she smiled to herself, 'if Saber falls, Kiritsugu will have no choice but to pull out of the grail war.' If the servant were to fall, Persephone could quickly move to secure Iri, and escape with her unscathed. Watching in a mix of awe and panic, Saber charged Lancer, he stepped back and kicked up the yellow spear, slicing Saber's wrist as her weapon sliced across his forearm. Irisviel gasped as the yellow spear fell from Lancers hand and Saber hit the ground, blood pouring from the wound that Lancer had inflicted upon her. 'That cheeky bastard,' Sabers hand twitched as she stared Lancer down, her thumb unmoving as she accessed the seriousness of the wound. 

"Nice counter, you aren't going to make this easy for me. Though I must admit, I like your fighting spirit," he smirked. He was toying with her, taking great pleasure in the fight going on between them. 'God he's lovely,' she couldn't help but smile as she felt the confidence radiating from his body. 

"Stop playing around, you fool, and finish her off already!" Her red eyes narrowed as her head snapped to where Lancer's master was watching the fight. 'Coward,' her nose twitched in irritation before she heard her sisters panicked voice. 

"But I already have! The healing should have worked," her heart beat painfully as Iri's red eyes filled with tears. 'What the fuck is he doing up there?' She could make out her brother-in-laws form in the distance, his weapon presently pointed at the servants fighting. 'A love spot below his right eye and two spears. One that nullifies magic and one that prevents healing. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, first knight of Fionn.' She had read up on Lancers of the past after their first meeting on the beach. 'How did his legend go again,' she repeated his name to herself as she watched him, the wound on his forearm healing as the two servants spoke. 'Ah, yes, he ran away with his Lords betrothed,' though she had found herself wondering why. After laying her eyes upon him, she knew that he had been someone who didn't struggle to find a counterpart so why had he, a noble and loyal knight, gone behind his lords back and stolen his woman? She shook her head, wishing she had paid better attention to his lore as the servants before her prepared to match blows again. 'Given the wound upon Saber's wrist, Kiritsugu will more than likely attack and kill Lancer's master to win the fight,' though she would stop him before he could. This wasn't the kind of fight he was used to and she wasn't about to let him win in such a backhanded manner. Focusing mana around her, she pulled the shadows tighter to her body to teleport behind him when she heard loud shouting. Looking up, she saw a large chariot coming from above with a large and loud red headed man holding the reins. Her red eyes widened in surprise, not expecting a servant to be running around so freely as he was. Or at least she thought he was. 

"I am Iskander, King of Conquers! Now lay down your blades and bow before me, a king!" Both servants could only stare, flabbergasted as the king raised his arms and smiled, expecting cheers and for them to fall at his feet. 

"What are you doing, you big idiot!?" Persephone had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud as Riders master shot up onto his feet, flailing around the servant angrily before Rider swatted him away. 'What a combination,' she had to smile, 'the grail seems to have quite the sense of humor.' Ignoring the towering servant for a moment, she was able to place who the master was. 'Waver Velvet?' Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the young magi rub his head where his servant had struck him. 'What the hell is he doing here?' She had remembered him from the academy. His father had worked for the clock tower under her father as a analyst. They were a young family of magi's, only able to trace their magical abilities back 3 or 4 generations yet his father had impressed hers greatly with his quick wit and book smarts. Hell, with how smart and open minded Waver was, she was sure he could easily follow in his fathers footsteps and work in the clock tower. Yet, here he was, at the battle of battles with a bunch of magi families that went back hundreds of generations. 'Tiny idiot,' she smiled despite herself, she found his attempt rather endearing. If he did well and survived the ordeal, the clock tower itself would have no choice but to acknowledge the possibility that even magi with shorter generations of magical abilities could still be powerful and well versed. 'Thankfully, he was paired up with that big idiot,' she felt like she wouldn't have to worry about him being targeted directly as much because his servant was obviously powerful. Or at least, that's what she thought. 

"Fate has brought us here to do battle for the Holy Grail but first I'd like to make a proposition." Iskander's voice was powerful and confident as he spoke to the other servants. "I offer, what think you of yielding the Grail to me, and joining my glorious army?" He smiled excitedly as he threw his arms up in the air. Lancer and Saber both looked insulted, both obviously holding deep loyalties to their respective masters. 'This man conquered most of the known world,' she shook her head, unsure how to feel about it. 'What a potato,' glancing away from the servants to her sister, she watched Iri's red eyes dart around, searching for Kiritsugu. 'Her trust in him is gravely misplaced,' but she couldn't really say that too seriously. She knew that Irisviel knew of the fate that would befall her, whether Kiritsugu or another master and servant won the grail. 'Love is blind,' she reminded herself, her jaw clenching and unclenching as remnants of both her nightmare and of the time she spent with Kiritsugu flashed through her mind. She felt the familiar burn of rage under her skin as the darkness around her pulled and prodded at her mind. 'We could just kill them all, break the rules, and flee with her,' a small voice reminded her musically. The edges around her eyes slowly turned black, making its way inward as her thoughts turned dark. 'Kill Jubstacheit for putting you through this, kill Kiritsugu for ever considering this, and then kill every family member of those here to stop them from starting another war and continuing the madness and pain it brings with it.' The darkness that resided in her heart was slowly consuming her, the constant rage and fear she felt spreading through her and consuming her body as her skin turned black. 

"Enough," her eyes cleared momentarily as Saber and Lancer shouted at Rider. 'What an idiot,' she shook her head, pulling herself from the darkness that had been trying to swallow her. 'He believed they would be pulled into his dumb proposition like that.' Rider looked dumbfounded, obviously not understanding as to why they weren't more accepting of his offer. Closing her eyes, she pushed back the rage and panic, feeling the darkness releasing her slender form as she listened to their silly squabbles. It was becoming increasingly hard to understand why so many people had blindly followed Iskander into war when he seemed like such an idiot. 'No wonder he died of dehydration in the desert, he was too dumb to know any better.' Shaking her head once more, she leaned her head back against the crate behind her. This was why she had never come back. This burning desire she felt every single time she thought of the grail and of her grandfather had scared her too much. It would light a poisonous fire inside of her that would demand not only vengeance but also compensation for all the pain and agony she had been put through because of her families inability to see past its own blind ambition that had caused the lives of many innocent and good people. 

"Persephone," she hadn't realized she had been reaching out to him until she heard his soft voice in her mind. She was immediately calmed by the way he spoke her name and it made her blood boil. It was a mistake, both in coming here and allowing herself to lower her guard around him. "Wait," she pulled back immediately, not caring to hear what he had to say to her as her gaze became focused on the servants before her. Waver had been shouting at his servant when he was interrupted by the voice of another master. 

"So, you were the one who did it, huh?" Waver looked scared, clinging to the cape his servant wore. Persephone recognized the voice immediately as that of Lord Kayneth, son of one of her fathers friends. Someone she had been betrothed to for a short period before she had avoided him long enough that his family had stopped bothering her father about it. He was a handsome man, she could admit, with beautiful blue eyes and well kept blond hair. Not to mention that he was indeed a powerful magi and came from a long line of other powerful magi's but she hadn't liked him. He was arrogant and rude and cold and definitely not someone she would play with. Moving forward, she was ready to reveal herself when a pair of arms wrapped around her slender waist. 

"Come now, my queen, do you really plan on lowering yourself to speak to them?" Gilgamesh spoke softly, his mouth mere centimeters from her ear. She shivered in response, whether it was from anger or arousal she couldn't decide. She loved the way he called her his queen, given their shared status but it also made her skin crawl. He was a dark and twisted man, that she could tell. Yet he seemed to have a softer side, especially from the way he spoke so sweetly to her. Turning to face him, she pushed him against the crate, hiding him from prying eyes as well. "Did I say something wrong," he smirked playfully as he asked, his eyes lingering on her soft lips. Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh, removing her hands from his chest and rubbing her temples. 

"I don't have time for this, Gilgamesh," he rolled his red eyes at her words, taking her right wrist in his hand and kissing it. "Gilgamesh," she spoke again, this time her voice lowering as their eyes locked. He pulled her against him, turning his lips into her snowy hair as he spoke.

"You never took me up on my offer of other activities, my love," her eyes narrowed. She wasn't a position or a prize, especially for the likes of him. "Wouldn't you rather I take you away from all of this and show you how a queen should be taken care of?" She chuckled quietly, pulling away from him in the process. 

"If you were such an all powerful king, I figured you'd want to crush those who tried and say that they too shared that title," she was trying to egg him on and get him away from her. She was sure Tokiomi and Kirei were watching their interactions, looking to use Gilgamesh's desires for her against her somehow. His red eyes narrowed at her words, unsure if she was insulting him or encouraging him to prove himself to her. 

"That is no way to speak to your king," his eyes darken, deciding that she was challenging him over directly insulting him. 'They're just as bad as one another,' he mused, torn once again between being angry with her and being amazed with her. Stepping towards her once more, he placed one hand on her hip, and the other behind her head. Leaning in, he turned to brush his lips against her ear as he spoke, "I will eliminate them all and give you no choice but to kneel before me as your one and only true King." She shivered as he vanished, her mind momentarily becoming mush before she watched him reappear upon the light post behind the other servants. 

"So, two lesser beings dare to name themselves king even in my royal presence?" Persephone couldn't help but chuckle to herself, having expected him to do exactly what he was doing. 'What an idiot,' she shook her head, looking past the golden idiot and at Lancer, who had a look of displeasure on his handsome face. Despite his obvious loyalty to his master, she knew he wasn't happy with him. From the period he lived in, your king and lords fought as well, and treated you even better. And it was apparent from the way Kayneth spoke to him that he neither respected nor cared for Lancer or his feelings on the battle. She frowned, figuring that at least Kayneth was better off having him as a servant since Iskander would not stand for that nonsense. Gilgamesh scoffed, his temper flaring as Iskander argued with him. "If you can not discern my identity in all my royal glory than your blind ignorance will do nothing but seal your doom!" Several gold portals opened behind him, several different swords and weapons appearing around him as they spoke. She felt the familiar pain as a servant appeared, Berserker appearing in the midst of all the other servants. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Her red eyes narrowed as she found herself wondering whether it was on Kariya's orders or his fathers. 

"Are you going to ask him to join you as well," Lancers melodic voice teased the giant king at his appearance. Persephone couldn't help but giggle to herself at his words, adoring his attitude, and the way that they all spoke to one another. Saber moved to stand in front of Iri protectively and Persephone felt a sudden appreciation for the blonde woman. She very obviously cared for her sister and that meant the world to her. Islander's voice buzzed into her conscious but she wasn't paying enough attention to hear what he was saying. 

"Who gave you permission to look upon me, you rabid dog," Gilgamesh growled, red eyes narrowing at the black armored Berserker before him. The other servants tensed at his words, all aware of what happened between Gilgamesh and Assassin. 'Or what they think happened between him and Assassin,' her head snapped in the direction Assassin was hiding. Would he get involved as well? It was unlikely given that he was one to work from the shadows. "May your death provide me some modicum of entertainment, Mongrel!" The weapons that had appeared around the golden idiot shot towards Berserker, surrounding the beast in dust and dirt as it filled the air. Persephone's body tensed as Berserker snatched the first blade that was flying towards him out of the air like it was nothing before using it to block the others that came for him. Diarmuid looked shocked as the servant stood there unscratched and unfazed by the event. 

"He's rather nimble for a mad dog," Iskander stroked his beard as he spoke to Lancer, seemingly impressed with the beast. It wasn't that surprisingly though, given that Berserker was a powerful class, the strongest out of all of them, if she was being perfectly honest. 'He had to be quite the knight in life for him to be such a great warrior, even when trapped in a haze of madness.' She heard Rider explaining what happened to his master, Wavers green eyes widening in surprise at his words. The way he spoke to him was the way a leader spoke to his people and she found herself a little more understanding of why he had held such a power over his people. 'He's confident, buff, and wise on the battle field,' though she couldn't pretend that he wasn't also ambitious and stupid. 

"You dare lay your filthy hands on my treasures?" Her King was pissed and she found herself regretting that she stuck him on them. Battling Berserker would keep him busy for awhile but for how long? And how pissed would he be after? Would he try to kill all the other servants here and now? She shook her head to clear it, already knowing the answer. Tokiomi wouldn't let it happen. Not only had Gilgamesh openly revealed his noble phantasm to everyone here but he had also been loud, more than likely drawing the attention of anyone in the area. Not to mention Rider, riding a golden chariot through the night sky. 'I'm going to get an earful for this, aren't I?' There was nothing should could do now to change the past but she knew that if things didn't cool down soon she'd have to intervene. 'Thankfully, Gilgamesh is a loose canon and will given me a way to make sure Iri makes it out unscathed tonight.' "You must long for a painful death, cur!" The golden portal behind Gilgamesh opened once more, revealing an even larger variety of weapons to those watching. Looking to Iri, she saw her look of fear and felt a familiar rush of panic. 'If Tokiomi doesn't intervene than I will have no choice but to,' she willed the fire within her to the surface of her skin, readying herself. "Alright mongrel, let us see just how long your parlor tricks will be able to keep you alive!" The weapons shot forward but Berserker handled each and everyone like it was nothing. He caught the first blade in his empty hand and deflected the next set of weapons as the rained down upon him before flipping out of the way and sliding across the ground, deflecting the next ones as the followed his movements. He swatted one away, deflecting it, and causing the shipping crates behind him to explode but Gilgamesh wasn't letting up. Another swarm came quickly, each getting deflected before Berserker slammed one into the ground, causing the ground around him to implode and crack. Gilgamesh looked over to her hiding spot, a smirk on his handsome face before two weapons shot out of the smoke, slicing the lamp he'd been standing on in two, and causing Gilgamesh to land on the ground. "Fool," his shoulders shook in rage, the arrogant smirk that had been on his face turning to a look of pure rage. "I belong among the heavens, yet you would have me trod the same earth as you!? Your impudence has guaranteed your death!" Hundreds of weapons appeared behind him and Persephone knew she had to stop him. Moving from her hidden position she hopped down, drawing the attention of all who had gathered. "My Queen," Gilgamesh spoke in surprise as she approached, not understanding why she would interrupt. "Are you not enjoying the show?" 

"Persephone," she heard the pain in her sisters voice as she said her name. Instead of looking, she kept her red eyes trained on the red eyed servant. Berserker growled lowly as she passed but she paid him no mind. 

"Don't you think you've wasted enough time on them, my King," she purred out, hoping that he'd fall for her trap or that Tokiomi would get the hint. "They are lowly mongrels after all, and like you said, you belong among the heavens. Why lower yourself for them," Gilgamesh blinked once than twice, unsure how to respond to her. By the time he thought of a response, she had closed the distance between them, her hands resting against the chest piece of his armor. 

"I-," he spoke up before he felt the pull of his master. "Tokiomi," the woman before him had calmed him down almost immediately but now he was furious. He would leave on his terms and his terms alone yet Tokiomi thought he could make him? His red eyes narrowed in rage as he stepped back from her. "You dare to order a king to withdraw!? To leave the fight undone," his jaw clenched as he spoke, lips pulled back in a sneer. "You have much nerve, Tokiomi," his red eyes moved to Persephone's as he spoke. She had smirked at his words and his eyes narrowed. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" He demanded in anger and she shrugged in response. She had played him. She knew that Tokiomi was a cowardly man and would pull him back the minute he started getting out of hand. "How dare you," he'd never felt anger for the woman before him but now he'd have to teach her her place. "The next time we meet my Queen, you will regret your traitorous behavior greatly," with a wave of his hand his weapons disappeared before he too was consumed by a golden mist. Everyone's gaze seemed to linger on Persephone as she chuckled to herself, running a hand through her hair before she turned to face the servants, Waver, and her sister. 

"Good evening," she curtsied to all who were gathered, a smirk upon her beautiful face. "I figured this was a wonderful opportunity to introduce myself to all of you." She stood up as she spoke, red eyes flickering to Lancer before cutting to everyone else. "I am Persephone Von Einzbern, daughter of Hades, and the overseer that has been selected to represent the Clock Tower," Waver could only stare at her as she spoke. 

"Persephone," Irisviel spoke her name softly and then in a panicked tone as Berserker let out a loud roar of rage. Her red eyes narrowed as the beast moved, darting towards Saber blindly. 

"Irisviel," she and Saber spoke at the same time as Sabers blade and the pole the beast had grabbed crossed. Saber did her best to bob and weave around the beast, trying to counter its blows but it was far too fast and strong, given her injury. 'Damn it,' Persephone vanished and then reappeared next to Iri, hooking her left arm under her sisters right, and forcing wind mana to her feet, shooting them high above the enraged servant. Berserker's blade landed where they had just been standing causing the beast to roar loudly before it whirled back around to face Saber. "Can I trust you to watch her," she had landed beside Waver and Rider. They shared a look before Waver gave a nod and Persephone moved away from them towards the fighting servants. As Berserker was swinging the enchanted pole at Sabers head Persephone's scythe sliced it in half. The end of the weapon flying away from them, narrowly missing Lancer. 

"Persephone," Saber spoke her name softly as she stepped in front of her. Her red eyes burned with rage as she eyed up the beast who merely roared at her in response. 

"Did our last meeting teach you nothing, Beast?" Berserker stepped forward and her hand shot up, forcing the gravity around the beast to shift. When he set his foot down, it was pulled underground, trapping him in that spot. It clawed at the ground, roaring loudly as it shook with its own rage. "I think there's been enough fun for tonight," she turned away from the beast to look back to Irisviel. "Run off to your master like the good little dog you are," she had assumed Kariya would have used a command seal to call the beast back but instead she felt a rush of dread. The beast had pushed itself from the ground and went to attack her when Lancer grabbed her and jumped out of the way. The beasts hand slammed into the ground, causing a crater where she'd been standing. "You son of a bitch," she declared as Berserker moved to attack Saber again, feeling a moment of panic before Lancer knocked him away from her. She stood mere feet behind Saber, watching as Lancer stood protectively in front of Saber and her. 

"You heard Lady Persephone, now stand down or you will have me to deal with as well," she smiled at his words, thankful that he wasn't about to let the beast clobber her sister or the servant. 

"What are you doing, Lancer? This is your chance to defeat Saber and take her out of play," her red eyes narrowed at his words. 'He wouldn't fucking dare,' her head snapped up to where Kayneth stood. She could feel his gaze lingering on her and a small part of her wondered if he was doing this to be a spiteful piece of shit. 

"My master, I Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, will defeat Saber. I swear it upon my honor," he pleaded, amber eyes burning with confidence. "If you insist I kill her here, then I will first defeat that mad dog, Berserker. Please my master, let it be so," Persephone walked up beside Saber, her face a mask of calm. 

"I suggest you listen to your Servant, Kayneth," she spoke calmly and diplomatically, trying her best to not sound condescending. "You may believe that you or your servant stand a chance against me but you'd be mistaken and I'd hate to have to take you out." Lancer looked to her in thanks, obviously not wanting his and Sabers battle to end this way. She wanted to smile at him, but she knew how Kayneth could be. He was arrogant and pigheaded, she just hoped that challenging him like this would intimidate him. 

"With my command seal I order you," he began and she felt the fires of hell break loose under her skin. Lancer called out to him, a final attempt at getting him to listen to them. "You are to help Berserker kill Saber, now!" She could see the faint glow of his command seal even from where she was standing. 'And to think I wasn't going to just let Kiritsugu kill you,' a small part of her was pissed. They could have skipped over this but she had wanted to follow orders. 'God damn it,' the scythe in her hand disappeared as she stood beside Saber. 

"Your weapon," Lancer had turned to them, his body twitching as he tried to gain any sort of control over it to stop himself from fighting them. Persephone shook her head at Sabers words, closing her eyes, and letting the darkness inside of her burn. Her eyes had turned black, being consumed by the black fires of hell inside of her. Internally she pictured Iri, Saber, and the chariot, places she didn't want the fire to go and the people she didn't want to hurt. Lancer swung out at them, Saber blocking the attack and allowing them to fall back. "Lancer," she cried and she could hear how much pain this was causing him. 'You'll regret doing this to him,' she couldn't help but think as Berserker moved towards them, her now black eyes burning into them. Persephone raised her arms straight out in front of her, fingers spread as she prepared for their attack.

"Persephone," he ground out her name, "Saber, I'm so sorry," his body quivered. Saber looked to Persephone and gasped audibly. 

"I'm sorry too, Diarmuid," Persephone's voice was soft and sincere. She didn't want to kill him but she needed to make an example. "Irisviel, please join Rider and Waver on his chariot," she could hear her sisters mouth open to argue.

"Please, Irisviel," Saber joined her and the white haired woman moved quickly to join the servant and his master. She felt the familiar build up of mana as they charged them, the black fire condensing into a tight ball, readying itself for release. "Damn it," Saber stepped back, readying her blade as she watched Persephone. Persephone was trying to time it, trying to think of a way to allow Lancer to get away or take less of the hit when she couldn't hold it any longer. Black fire shot down into the ground from her body before racing out to meet the servants and exploding. Lancer, who had been smart enough to try and evade the attack was thrown back into the stack of shipping crates his master stood upon while Berserker took the brunt of it, his body being incased in black fire. The beast roared in agony, thrashing on the ground as Persephone approached it. "How did you," she ignored Saber and rose her hand, her palm facing Berserker as she stood before him.

"Now Kayneth, you're a smart man," she began, ignoring the way the beasts cries of pain were slowly becoming more human. "If you'd like to avoid the same fate for your servant as Berserker has, I'd advice you to take him and go." She knew he was pissed. He had always hated being bested and being spoken down to, but he deserved it. She had asked him nicely after all and he couldn't take the hint. She looked up to see Lancer pushing himself shakily to his feet, a large almost purple burn across the side of his handsome face and across his chest. She wanted to heal him, given that this wasn't his fault and those wounds would continue to burn at the same intensity that they did when they were first inflicted. Even if he were to be healed by another the area that had been burned would still cause him severe pain. He gave her a beautiful smile despite the burns and she realized that she must have shown how bad she felt for hurting him. Stoning her face, she looked up to see his master standing above him, his jaw clenched and his fists balled. 

"That's enough for now, Lancer, we will be taking our leave." She felt a smirk of victory grace her lips as Kayneth vanished. Lancer lingered for a moment, their eyes locking before he gave yet another smile. 

"Thank you, Mistress Persephone, this means more than you realize to me," he vanished too before she could respond. Giving a soft sigh, she turned around to face those still gathered. Irisviel was stepping off the chariot, Iskander holding her hand as she did so, before she opened her mouth to speak. 

"This will not happen again, Iri," she rose a hand to cut her sister off. "I'm only allowed to intervene so much and I don't need Kayneth sending word to the clock tower that I'm somehow helping the Einzbern master. I intervened because it is my job to make sure things don't get too out of hand, alright?" Irisviel folded hers hands together in front of her chest, something she did when she was nervous or upset. Giving a nod, she watched as tears filled her sisters eyes before a black limousine rolled up behind her. "Now, please, go home and get some rest," Iri nodded as Saber walked her to the car and closed her door. 

"I am unsure what occurred between the two of you," Saber began, turning to face Persephone as her armored dress turned into a black suit and tie combo. "But she misses you dearly and has told me on several occasions that she had hoped she'd be able to see you here." With those parting words, Saber walked to the other side of the car, and joined her master in the vehicle before they drove away. Turning to Waver and Rider, she smiled.   
  
"I appreciate you looking after Irisviel like that, I know you didn't have to, and it's definitely not encouraged but I will keep tonight in mind. If you have a need for me," she waved her hand in the air, a plain white card with her number scribbled upon it appearing. "You can reach me at this number," Iskander had reached for it but she had side stepped him and handed it to Waver. "Please be more careful from now on, Waver," she spoke kindly, causing the boy to blush before he and Rider took their positions on the chariot. 

"You would make a worthy master, daughter of Hades," Iskander spoke kindly to her before he flicked the reins and took off, leaving her alone. Looking up to where her brother-in-law had been hiding out, she saw the spot abandoned and sighed in relief. 'Thank god, I was worried he was going to try and talk to me,' she yawned sleepily, turning on her heels before almost walking right into Lancer. He was kneeled before her, his body twitching despite the wounds she inflicted upon him being healed. 

"My master wishes to have an audience with you immediately," she let out a soft sigh at his words. 

"Of course he does," he looked up at her as she rubbed her temples again. "Are you still in pain," her eyes were closed as she asked, guilt munching at her nerves. 'Of course he is, you big idiot,' she wasn't sure why she had even asked. She made to step towards him but he had already stood and stepped closer to her. Looking straight up, Lancer seemed to loom over her, his amber eyes burning into hers. 

"No, of course not," his face twitched at the pain speaking caused him. Ignoring his words, she reached up, and cupped both his cheeks in her hands. He sighed audibly as her mana brushed against his cheeks and down his body. She smiled immediately, leaning back only for the servant to catch her hands in his. "Thank you so much, for everything," heat rushed to her cheeks, her eyes flickering up to his lips as he gazed down at her. "Lady Persephone," he gulped audibly as he leaned towards her before he stopped short, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "My master wishes to see you immediately," his voice was clipped as he spoke, "may I?" He gestured like he intended on picking her up before she gave a solid nod. He scooped her up carefully in his arms. "Please hold on tightly," she wrapped her arms around his neck before he took off. Darting through the sky, Persephone couldn't take her eyes off the amber eyed servant. His jaw was still clenched and his eyes were narrowed. 'What the hell,' she sighed, pulling her gaze away from his face. With one final leap, Lancer landed gracefully on top of Keio Plaza Hotel, one of the most luxurious hotels in the whole country. Lancer set her down gently, watching her for a moment as she ran her hand through her hair, and gave a soft sigh. Turning away from her he made his way toward the entrance on top of the building. Holding open the door for her, he escorted her into the building, and down the stairs. He hadn't spoken to her since Kayneth had spoken to him after she had healed him. 

"Lancer, are you alright," she had caught his arm as they walked down the hallway, her red eyes full of concern. He stopped, his hands closing into fists, his jaw clenching and unclenching again. "Diarmuid," she spoke his name softly but he shook his head, continuing onward while she lulled behind, red eyes narrowing. 'Why do I even care so much,' she knew she was getting too invested in people who weren't going to be around very long. He was a servant, his soul was trapped within the grail, roped into a cycle of servitude that she doubted would ever end. He was like a familiar in that sense. Sighing to herself, she quickly followed after him, feeling the shift of magical traps. They increased the further they got into the building and, she assumed, the closer they got to Kayneth. Lancer stopped outside the door labeled, 'luxury suite' before giving a quick wrap of his knuckles against the door.

"Enter," Kayneth's voice came muffled from the other side of the door. Persephone reached out, catching Lancers arm once more, a last attempt at seeing what was bothering him. He looked into her red eyes, a look of hurt reflecting in them before he gave a soft sigh. She squeezed his arm, giving him a warm smile, before pushing past him and opening the door. Her red eyes moved around the hotel room quickly, the room itself the size of an apartment. To her left was a kind of entertainment room, a tv mounted against the wall with a couple of comfy looking chairs set before it. Next was a simple office area, with a table and two chairs around it which then broke off to the bedroom area. The bed was large and covered in a dark blue silk comforter with a dresser on each side of it. Tucked back in the right corner of the bedroom was a bathroom and closet space. Directly ahead of her were large floor to ceiling windows that gave a beautiful view of Fuyuki city. Glancing to her left she saw Kayneth sitting in one of the lounge chairs, one leg cross the other as he drank a honey colored beverage from a wine glass. "Good evening, Lady Persephone," he set the glass down as he spoke, eyeing her up from his seated position. "Care to take a seat?" She glanced over at the seat across the table from him, giving a solid nod as she walked down the 3 steps before her before joining him. She took a seat, crossing her legs, and folding her hands into her lap. He didn't speak at first, just continued sipping on his drink as he watched her but she was oblivious to his stares. Instead she was looking out at the city, a small smile on her face. She had always loved the view that she got when she was so high above the city like this. And at night? The view was probably her favorite thing about Fuyuki. Kayneth cleared his throat and she pulled her gaze away, eyes narrowing at his smirking face. "Come now, I was just admiring you, admiring the view," she sighed. 'Is he seriously trying to hit on me,' she chuckled at the idea. "Did I say something amusing," his blue eyes narrowed at her. Persephone let out a sigh, running a hand through her snow white hair. 

"Of course not, Lord El-Melloi," her voice dropped, red eyes dancing with mirth. Kayneth looked away as she winked at him, heat rushing to his cheeks. 'I could always use this to my advantage,' she leaned her right arm against the arm of the chair and placed her head in her open hand. She bit her lower lip lightly, pulling his eyes away from the glass in his hands and back up to her lips. "Now, my lord, why did you wish to speak to me?" Kayneth blinked once before clearing his throat aggressively, running a gloved hand through his blond hair. 

"Yes, about that," she uncrossed her legs and pushed herself up onto her feet. "I thought it would be wise for us to work together," her finger tips ran across the table top as she circled the table toward him. "It would be beneficial to both of us and the clock tower if someone from within was able to," she came up behind his chair and rested her arms against the material behind him. 

"Was able to," she ran her hands lightly down his chest, her mouth centimeters from his ear as she spoke to him. She caught Lancer out of the corner of her eye, his jaw clenched, and his eyes focused on the ground before him. Kayneth spluttered, his blue eyes caught by her curse mark. "Lord Kayneth," she purred out, enjoying how easy he was to play with far too much. 

"Yes, your father suggested it," he continued shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Thought it would be a good way for us to get acquainted," she let out a soft sigh at his words. 'By father, he means mother,' she couldn't help but think of the sneaky woman fondly. 'She was trying to set me up while I lost everything,' she wanted to be angry but she knew why she did it. She didn't want her to be alone. Kayneth suddenly stood and she stepped back as the back of his gloved hand ran down the side of her face. "Though I can't say I didn't support his decision," his voice had softened, blue eyes holding the same look that most men got when speaking of being with her. 'Like I'm the greatest prize they could have ever won,' her jaw tensed on its own accord, 'like i can't take care of myself and need to be protected.' If she was honest, that was the biggest reason she hadn't gotten involved with anyone. She would become a caged bird, beautiful to look at, and only taken out when convenient for whoever had 'claimed' her. "Persephone," he said her name softly, having stepped towards her as her mind wandered. She opened her mouth to argue when the door flew open beside Lancer. 

"Kayneth," the red headed woman shouted, her brown eyes narrowing at the pair. "I didn't realize you were having a guest." The way she said the word made Persephone openly laugh. "Did I say something amusing, Einzbern?" She spat her name like a disease, trying to sound insulting. 

"Just wondering why you're acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend when if I had wanted Kayneth from the start, I would have already had him." Sola-Ui's jaw clenched at her words, her narrowed brown eyes cutting to Kayneth. "Unlike you, the clock tower knows my worth and decided against me being a baby machine like you." 

"How dare you," she stomped her foot angrily. "Are you just going to let her speak to me like that," they both looked to Kayneth, though Persephone did it more to be comical than serious. She had never liked Sola-Ui. Her family had become weak, recently having many magi's who fell short of the standards they originally held. Not to mention her oldest brother, the one her family choose to carry their crest had failed at being a magi and abandoned the family. 'And I thought my family was embarrassing,' she smirked childishly at Kayneth. 

"Well, I mean she-," an alarm sounded above them and Persephone's body tensed. 

"What's that," Sola-Ui seemed to fold into herself as she asked, brown eyes full of fear. Persephone rolled her eyes, watching Kayneth move across the room to answer the ringing phone. Sola-Ui glared at Persephone the entire time, only looking away when Persephone looked over at her. "Well," she demanded as Kayneth set the phone down, now trying to act tough. 

"There's a fire downstairs," he spoke calmly, turning to face them. "An act of arson," he continued, blue eyes moving to Persephone. 

"An attack," Sola-Ui spoke softly, looking over to Persephone as well before turning back to Kayneth. "Why tonight of all nights," 

"I'm sure it's Sabers master," the way he said it made Persephone's body tense. "I'm sure she's desperate to relieve Saber of the curse Lancer inflicted upon her," she had expected him to accuse her of having something to do with it but instead he smiled confidently at her. "Lancer, go down there and eliminate Saber, don't just drive her off this time." Lancer bowed to him as he spoke, amber eyes flickering up to look at her before lowering his gaze to the ground. "Let's have our guest enjoy the magical atelier of Kayneth El-Melloi. A perfect atelier spanning an entire floor. Twenty-four field layers, three mana generators. Dozens of ghosts and dark spirits roaming as guard dogs. Countless traps. Parts of hallways that open to other worlds. Both my opponent and I will be able to use every technique up our sleeves in this fight." Kayneth strolled past Sola-Ui and Persephone, his eyes lingering on the red eyed woman before he took a seat and crossed his legs at the knee. "You will retract your statement about being a coward shortly," Persephone's phone buzzed in her pocket. 

"Perse-,"

"You need to get out of there RIGHT NOW," Kiritsugu's voice boomed over the phone, panic in his voice. Persephone's face scrunched in confusion before it dawned on her. 'He wouldn't,' but he would. Persephone dropped the phone, turning immediately towards Kayneth and Sola-Ui.

"Kayneth," she shoved Sola-Ui roughly into him, panic in her voice. Her ears rang before the explosion went off. Persephone hit her knees as the ground below her dropped several feet. 

"Persephone," Kayneth shouted, a hole in the metallic orb that had incased he and Sola-Ui opened. "Come to me," Persephone couldn't hear him though. Her ears rang painfully as she pushed herself to her feet. 'Move,' she shouted at herself, reaching out for his gloved hand. Their finger tips brushed before the floor began caving in on itself. Persephone slid across the ground, blindly reaching out for something to catch onto before she was falling. Her red eyes moved quickly, her fight or flight instincts taking over. 'There,' she spotted a metal support beam that went horizontally. It was broken and hung out awkwardly but she figured it was her best bet. Reaching out, she caught the pole, her arm letting out a loud and wet sound. 

"Fuck," she cried out, reaching up with her right arm to steady herself. Looking down she saw an abyss of flames and smoke, panic turning her blood to ice. "Fuck fuck fuck," the pole she'd been holding onto began to bend, the heat from the fires and the explosion causing everything around her to collapse in on itself. All she had to do was focus her mana and think of a plan. She could try and focus wind mana around herself to slow her decent but she'd still likely land in the fire and she didn't know what all was down there. Had the ghouls and such been released when the building exploded? She heard a loud groan, her eyes widening in panic as the support started to give away. "God fucking damn it," she heard a snap, red eyes quickly flickering to her bar of safety before snapping up. The furniture of Kayneth's room was now falling down towards her. Focusing her mana into her injured arm, she tried to throw a large burst of fire at it but what came out was weak and did nothing to stop the sofa as it came hurling at her. 'What the fuck,' what had she'd done to her arm. She tried to bend her fingers but her arm didn't budge. 'Did I separate my arm from the rest of my body,' letting out a sigh of defeat she let go just as the couch was about to hit her. Closing her eyes she started focusing wind mana around her, trying her best to protect herself when her falling form slammed against something, momentarily knocking her unconscious. When her red eyes finally opened, she was only feet from the fire. She opened her mouth to scream when she felt the familiar sensation of being caught. 

"Persephone," she recognized the voice hazily, her red eyes unfocused as they blinked up at the handsome servant holding her. "Persephone," Lancer repeatedly, more firmly this time. She closed her eyes once, than twice before they fluttered shut and her head fell limply back into his arms. Panic set in as he shook her again, her body unmoving. "Persephone," he tried again, amber eyes burning with anger. "Persephone!"


	9. Killing me Softly

Pain. Persephone's sleep hazed mind could only focus on the sharp pain pulsating from her left arm. She groaned, reaching up to touch her shoulder lightly, feeling thick bandages wrapped around it. 'What the hell,' she blinked in confusion, turning her head to look down. 'What the hell happened to me,' there were dark patches of blood all over her shoulder and down her arm. Closing her eyes, she focused on the muscles and tissues in her arm before going deeper, imagining the cells in the muscles she had torn. The cells in her muscles began to rapidly multiply, reattaching and knitting together. 'Why hadn't this healed on its own,' she'd never woken up with a wound after getting one. 'Had Zouken done something to her,' looking around, she realized that she was in the infirmary that was kept at the Einzbern castle. 'And how did I end up here,' looking to the table beside her, she found a large black bug in a glass box, it's body twitching violently as black fire burned away at it. 'Was that thing... inside of me?' She shuddered violently, now worrying that there could be more of them lurking inside of her. 'When I see Zouken again, I'm going to burn him the fuck down,' she yawned, her body aching for her to get more rest. 'Healing magic takes a lot out of those who have been healed,' she smiled as she thought of Irisviel. 'And how hard she worked to teach me the proper way to heal someone.' Her mind drifted off, eyes fluttering shut as sleep took her under again. When Persephone finally woke up again, she realized that she was not alone. Aurora stood beside her, her hands glowing with the faint light of healing magic. It felt... minty, like taking a big gulp of cold water after chewing really minty gum. Painful but still rather satisfying. Her red eyes sleepily moved away from Aurora to Merryweather who was leaned against the wall next to the doorway, her red eyes narrowed at something across the room. Tilting her head to the side she saw Lancer, his amber eyes downcast as he stood near the window to the left of her. 

"You've finally decided to join us," Aurora teased as their red eyes met. Persephone smiled, her mind still sleepy from the foreign magic that had been making its way around her system. Aurora pulled her glowing hands away from her, folding them neatly in front of her. 

"What can I say? They say that you always have to leave them wanting more," her voice was soft and hoarse as she spoke, a small smile on her lovely face. Reaching over to her left shoulder she began unwrapping the bandages, noting that she was now in a plain white tank top and matching shorts. Aurora swatted her hand away, moving around the bed, and removing them for her. "I can do it myself, thank you very much," she had meant it teasingly but Aurora hadn't responded. Her red eyes scanned over Persephone's arm, the injury that had occurred now seemingly nonexistent. 

"Thank goodness," she signed audibly, her red eyes moving to meet Persephone's. "I was starting to get rather worried after your wounds didn't start healing normally. And then I found this," she stepped back from Persephone, picking up the glass box that the insect had been in. "I assumed it was what was preventing you from healing and stopping me from getting too close to you," Persephone tilted her head in confusion as the woman set the glass container down. "Whenever I would try and touch you, the spot would heat up to the point that you were starting on fire," she pulled up the right sleeve of her long sleeved white blouse. Red burn marks ran up from the palm of her hand and continued beyond the sleeve of her shirt. "Thankfully, as soon as that thing was out of you, your body started to slowly heal itself before I came in this morning and started running scans," she continued, moving to sidestep away when Persephone's hand closed around her wrist. 

"I'm so sorry," her voice was soft as she turned her arm around, placing the back of Auroras hand in her palm. Her hand glew black, the burns on Auroras arm healing and disappearing like nothing. "Given my lineage, my body automatically does what it thinks will protect and benefit it the most. I didn't realize that it could hurt you and I'm sorry for that." Aurora smiled softly, turning her hand to squeeze Persephone's reassuringly. 

"No need to worry, Lady Persephone, it was an accident." She spoke kindly, red eyes flickering over to the servant across the room. Persephone assumed they knew who her brother in law had summoned and knew that the servant in their home wasn't her. Sighing softly, she started pushing herself up, groaning in the process. "My lady, please don't push yourself," but she persisted, pushing herself up into a sitting position before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She felt a wave of nausea as her toes brushed against the floor. 'Get it together,' she pushed herself up, ignoring how her body protested the action. Now standing she turned to face both women, Aurora having moved to stand closer to where Merryweather stood.   
  
"Would the two of you mind preparing a meal for all of us? I'm quite hungry and would enjoy your company," Merryweather's red eyes flickered to Lancer questioningly before cutting back to her. 'He's fine,' she tried to convey with her eyes, looking to Aurora for support. Aurora gave a nod, turning to walk out the door while Merryweather made an 'I'm watching you,' gesture with her right hand at Lancer before following Aurora out. Persephone giggled to herself, shaking her head, and immediately regretting how it set off her stomach. "God damn it," she hung her head, hands moving to hold the throbbing disaster attached to her shoulders. Lancer watched her, his amber eyes guarded and his body tense. "Don't look so sullen, I had a poisonous bug living in me for goodness sake, this sort of thing normally doesn't do this to me." His jaw clenched at her words, amber eyes flickering back to the window he had been staring out of. Her jaw clenched in response, her temper getting the best of her. "You don't get to fucking stand there and judge me, okay? This is what I do. This is what I'm good at and I'm not gonna have some 'chivalrous' dickwaffle stand here and act like I can't fucking take care of myself." She released the hold she had on her head, red eyes narrowing at the handsome man. Lancer had turned to her, taking 3 steps, and closing the distance between them with ease.   
  
"I didn't say anything about you not being able to take care of yourself!" He sounded just as angry as he towered over her, their eyes locked. "It was my fault you were hurt in the first place! If I would have been there sooner," his dark eyes broke away from hers, his mouth pulled back in anger. Her red eyes softened, remembering for what felt like the first time that he was from a different period, a time where men took care of and looked after women, after each other. "And I knew why master Kayneth had wanted to meet with you yet I went to you anyways." He was referring to what Kayneth had told her the night before. "It was your fathers idea after all. And I can't say that I didn't support his decision." She could still feel the brush of his gloved hand upon her cheek. He hadn't wanted to meet for things related to the grail, or at least not in the same way Tokiomi had. He wanted to form more than just a pact in this war. Had he wanted to try and rekindle the arranged marriage their parents had discussed? Despite the fact that he was parading Sola-Ui around like a new handbag? She could imagine him doing it to make her jealous, he had moved on, and she was still 'rebelling' and not planning for the 'future of her family'. Shaking her head, she sighed and ran her hands shakily through her snowy hair. 

"That is nothing for you to worry about," he opened his mouth to argue but she placed a single finger up to silence him. "It isn't," she said it more firmly, looking up to him as she spoke. "Kayneth has been after me for many years and I have never not been able to drive him off. It comes with our class and our strong magi families. They expect us to marry not for love but for the sanctity of our families magic and therefore our magical crest and abilities. If I was worried he would have been able to hurt me or force me into doing anything I wouldn't want to, I wouldn't have come with you. Understand?" She could tell he wasn't happy, his eyes were narrowed and his fists were balled, but she didn't really care. She knew how things were and it wouldn't do either of them well to act like she didn't. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time, scratching the back of her head as she did so. "Look, Lancer, I-"

"You're right, it's not my place, but that doesn't mean I have to act like I'm alright with it." His voice was calm, but she could hear the storm that was brewing below the surface. "A knight-, no, a mans duty is to respect the wishes of any woman he looks to court. If she is uninterested or simply doesn't reciprocate his feelings than he shouldn't use trickery or other means to force interactions between the two of them that would make her uncomfortable or unhappy." 

"Did I look uncomfortable," she smirked, a hand on her hip as she spoke. Lancers jaw clenched, an obvious internal battle going on within him. She could tell he was doing his best to control his temper and not say something he was sure he'd later regret. 

"You looked familiar with the situation," his words were precise and spoken carefully. "Like you had played the game many times before," her red eyes widened in surprise. Was he calling her out on her manipulating his master? 'And I thought he fell for my just, good girl persona,' chuckling, she knew he didn't approve. It was obvious from the look of embarrassment on his handsome face. 

"What can I say, I use my looks to my advantage. You can't honestly stand here and tell me that you haven't used that pretty little mark of yours for your own personal gain." She smirked confidently, finally recalling a bit of his legend. "Like with your lord and masters betrothed," she had regretted the words as soon as they fell from her lips. Lancers face had changed immediately. His jaw clenched and his eyes filled with hurt. "Lancer I-"

"It wasn't like that," his voice was soft and low. "It was never like that," he shook his head, amber eyes finally meeting hers. 'God damn it,' his eyes closed again as he exhaled, seemingly trying to calm himself. "Gráinne," he said her name so softly that it hurt her heart. It was the way she said her Kiritsugu's name. With such pain and... regret. "She was promised to my lord in an arranged marriage. I was happy for my lord, ever since his first wife had died, he'd been miserable. He floated through our adventures together emptily and sullen. When the high king decided that he was worthy of marrying his daughter, my lord was overjoyed. Not only because he'd finally found someone to be with once more but also because it made all of us so happy as well. They were to be wed that summer but," he paused, his hands fidgeting awkwardly as she watched him. "Gráinne was miserable, my lord was old enough to be her father and she had wished to marry someone for love, not for diplomatics sake. She went around to all of us, begging for us to take her away from him and from the land so that she could one day find happiness and the love that she desired so much. I had decline at first until she cursed me. The curse gave me no choice but to follow her every whim. I was powerless and ran away from her, turning on my closest friends and allies to appease her," he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I had wanted to stop and try to rebuild the relationship I had with my lord and after years of running he finally invited me back to join his ranks and be his first knight again but it was a trap. Years later, he still held such anger and hatred toward me for taking her away from him. In his anger he allowed me to die," his voice was soft, the pain he still felt to this day obvious in his voice. 'Fuck me,' she shook her head, angry at herself for even mentioning it. They were completely different people. She, a magi killer and seductress, while he was a loyal and just knight. 'He would never do the things that I've done,' she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "Lady Persephone,"  
  
"I'm sorry that happened to you," her voice was soft as she spoke to him. "I shouldn't have assumed that you were anything like me," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in response, turning his face into her snowy hair. "Especially when I know what it feels like to be in love with someone you shouldn't be," her mind wandered to Kiritsugu and the way she felt every time she was around him. 'Definitely familiar with that,' she looked up at him from under her lashes and watched heat rush across his cheeks. She couldn't help but smile as heat raced up her neck. She could admit that he was kind and intelligent and strong and beautiful. The word crossed their minds at the same time as they gazed at one another. "Lancer," she breathed his name, his lips inches from hers. 'Don't,' for the second time Lancer froze just inches from her lips, his jaw clenched. 'Kayneth,' she didn't need him to confirm her thoughts as he stood straight up and stepped back from her. 'This is for the best,' she couldn't just go around kissing everybody like this. Even though she had only kissed Kiritsugu and wanted to kiss everyone else. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by quick rapping against the door. 

"Lady Persephone, lunch is served," her stomach rumbled as she finally gave her body time to realize what it needed. "Will the servant be joining us," her question was pointed and rather uninviting but Persephone didn't care. 

"Yes he will be," she called back, placing a finger to the servants lips when he tried to argue. "It's just lunch and then you can run off to your master and do his evil bidding." He smiled down at her, rolling his eyes in the process. "Now, I'm going to go change, I'll meet you downstairs," she moved towards the door before turning back to face him. "Don't let them make you feel like you aren't welcomed. This is my castle and I definitely want you here," she was out the door before he could respond. Moving quickly through the large castle, it took her actual minutes to walk from the infirmary across the castle grounds to her bedroom. Once inside she checked herself out in the mirror. She looked clean, despite some dried blood on the tank top she was wearing. 'They washed me,' she chuckled to herself, moving from the bathroom to her bedroom closet. She grabbed a cream colored cropped sweater and a burgundy skirt. Stripping out of her "pajamas" (which they pretty much were) she strolled over to her dresser and pulled out a burgundy thong and a lacy burgundy sports bra. She pulled the clothes on before grabbing a pair of opec black tights and shimmying into them. She moved into the bathroom once more, applying her base make up of eyeliner, mascara, and deep burgundy lipstick. She ran her fingers through her hair to shake it out before smiling at herself. She looked nice which made her rather happy considering she was trying to casually impress the servant. She moved quickly out the door and down the steps, the smell of a home cooked meal invading her senses and making her mouth water. She entered the dinning hall to find Lancer standing before the table, his amber eyes unfocused and distant. "Hey," she squeezed his arm lightly as she came up behind him. "Cheer up, Buttercup. I didn't invite you to lunch for you to pout," he smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"You look lovely," his voice was soft as he spoke, a small smile upon his handsome face. Persephone merely smiled in response, a wave of heat running up her neck before disappearing. "May I," he offered her his arm and escorted her over to the table before pulling out her seat for her. She smiled up at him as she took her seat and he slid her in. He moved to go to the other side of the table but she tapped the open seat beside her. He hesitated for a moment before taking his seat next to her just as food was being brought out to them, metal trays floating behind the two homunculus as they came to join them. Persephone and Aurora shared a small smile as the trays landed neatly on the table. Making their way around the table, the two women removed the lids from the trays to reveal an assortment of foods and desserts. 

"Lunch is served," Aurora stated before pulling out one of the two seats across from Persephone and Lancer at the table. Merryweather joined her almost immediately, taking a seat in the chair directly across from Lancer. They ate in mostly silence, Merryweather watching Lancer closely as he watched Persephone. He had wanted to blame his attraction to her on the curse mark below her eye but it was more than that. She wasn't like many women from his time and it intrigued him greatly. She was strong, smart, fierce, and beautiful. She knew what she wanted and got exactly that, though she did try to avoid hurting people without needing to. 'Like how she helped Mistress Sola-Ui and Lord Kayneth,' he had watched her prioritize their safety over her own, allowing herself to obtain the injuries that had brought them all here together. His amber eyes flicked to her left arm, which she was moving with ease and what appeared to be zero discomfort. She laughed and he felt himself blush as she caught him staring at her again. She reached out under the table and gave his hand a squeeze, Lancer taking advantage of the moment to hold her hand for a second longer before releasing her. She blushed as she looked away, taking a large gulp of the white wine that had been served to her. 'Yes, definitely more than the curse mark,' he picked up a forkful of mashed potatoes, having found them to be to his liking. 'They're definitely different than what they use to be,' but he meant it positively. Back in his day there weren't many spices or ways to cook different sorts of food but the further he traveled into the future, the more impressed he became with everything. 

"How's the food, Lancer, is it to your liking?" Persephone mused from beside him, her plate of food half uneaten and pushed away from her. From the look in her red eyes she must have started thinking about something unpleasant and lost her appetite. 

"It's delicious, I appreciate your kindness and hospitality." He smiled his thanks across the table, trying to be as kind as possible to the two untrusting women across from him. Aurora smiled back at him but the other woman merely rolled her eyes before pushing herself up from the table and storming out. "Did I say something wrong," he whispered to Persephone as Aurora got up and went after the other woman. 

"Let's just say that I have a tendency to get involved with people I really shouldn't." She pushed herself up as well, waving her hand at her plate and watching it float out of the room. "Are you finished," her face was void of any emotion as she spoke, red eyes lingering on his face for a moment before cutting away. Lancer looked down at his empty plate, feeling comfortably full. 'Though I'd rather enjoy your company a little longer,' he thought as he looked at her but it was apparent she wasn't in a good place for guests. 'Do something,' he pushed himself up from his seat as she turned to walk away from him. His hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her gently back into him, his arms wrapping around her in the process. "Lancer," she breathed lightly into his chest. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I can see that this isn't easy for you," she shook her head against his chest, tears welling in her eyes. 'No,' she told herself angrily, 'don't cry. Nothing has happened. Everything will be alright,' her heart ached. 'Everything will be alright,' she sighed softly, leaning her head back to look up at Lancer. A single tear ran down the side of her face and he ran his hand up her cheek to catch it. 'Kiss her,' but he knew he couldn't. Shouldn't. She was vulnerable and sad and he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her weakness. 'I'd end up hurting her,' he thought of the grail and his inability to escape the servitude that he had sworn to it. She leaned up, brushing her lips lightly against his cheek, heat rushing up his neck in the process.

"Thank you so much, Diarmuid," his heart skipped a beat at his name. She had never called him it before and it made him feel so... happy. His hand moved up to the spot she had kissed absently and she smiled, a rush of embarrassment making her stomach muscles twitch. "This means more to me than you realize," she quoted what he had said to her before, back during his and sabers fight. 'How I wish you could have been my master,' he would fight for her happily, crushing her enemies, and winning the grail for her. 'Did she have a wish in all this,' he shook his head as he watched her. He was sure she did. Was it to make sure her sister survived the fight? To bring honor to the Einzbern family? 'I know what it feels like to be in love with someone you shouldn't be.' His heart hurt at her words. 'Or was it to be with the man that she loved,' watching her now, it made sense that she would be sad over that. 'Is he involved in the grail war?' He thought of his master and the way they interacted. Or maybe the golden servant, the one that killed Assassin. 'What did he call her? His queen?' From her actions the night before it was clear that they weren't working together, especially with the way she tricked him into having to fall back. 'It's none of your business, Lancer,' and she was right. Her wish, her dreams, were none of his concern. He was merely a servant, his spirit trapped in servitude to the grail. Despite knowing better, he still wanted to know. Persephone cleared her throat to get the servants attention, his amber eyes finally focusing on the young woman before him. Blinking to clear his head, he realized that she had escorted him to the front door of the manor, her arms crossed and her eyes distant. His eyes softened, wishing he could do something to help her. 

"Persephone," he hadn't meant to say her name out loud. She gave a weak smile, her attitude suddenly changing as she stood straight up and uncrossed her arms. 

"I appreciate you helping me last night and for staying to make sure I was alright." He gave a stiff nod, already knowing that she was dismissing him. She let out a soft sigh, red eyes hitting the floor before immediately moving back up to meet his amber eyed stare. "But I think it would be best for you to return to your master," Lancer bowed in response, arm at an angle across his chest. 

"'It was an honor and a pleasure assisting you, mistress," he stood back up to his full height to smile down at her. "May the next time that our paths cross, they cross for a better reason." She gave a nod, placing both hands upon his chest, and leaning up to press her lips to his cheek once more. 

"Thank you, again, Diarmuid," his heart ached once more, not wanting to leave the beautiful woman before him. She held the door open for him, red eyes flickering to something outside in the distance before moving back to Lancer. "Please be safe out there, you never know who is watching." He picked up the double meaning, though he kept his gaze focused on Persephone and not where she had looked. 

"Thank you, mistress, for both your hospitality and the kindness that you showed me." He stepped out the door, turning to look back at her as he descended the steps and disappeared. The door clicked shut behind him, her back falling against the door as she sighed. Her heart hurt from how much she enjoyed his company and it scared her. 'What is wrong with me,' tears sprang to her eyes as she thwunked her head back against the door. 'Why do I allow myself to keep doing this? Has Kiritsugu taught me nothing?' Closing her eyes tightly she willed the tears to not fall. 

"Lady Persephone," Auroras soft voice brought her out of her stupor, offering the woman before her a weak smile. "This was left for you on the front door step," she held out a medium sized purple box with a yellow polka dot ribbon holding it shut. Reaching out, Persephone crossed her legs, and put it neatly into her lap. Pulling lightly on the ribbon, the bow fell apart, and she removed the lid. Inside was a black flip phone with a small keychain hanging from it. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a cartoon bunny head with one of the eyes X'd out. 'Just like my stuffed bunny when I was little,' she smiled sadly. "Lady Persephone," tears began to fall on their own accord as Persephone laughed. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head yes than no before leaning back and laughing harder. "Persephone,"

"I'm in love with someone I can never have and he's just too good," she shook her head again, before giving the woman before her a large smile, tears still running down her face. Aurora kneeled down and hugged her, her heart breaking for the young woman that she had helped raise. Soon the tears ran dry and Persephone sighed. Aurora released her and the two women stood up, Persephone catching the other woman's arm as she turned away. "Thank you for that, I guess all I needed was a good cry," Aurora gave a nod of her head, a sad smile on her face. Brushing the tears from her cheeks, Persephone took in a shaky deep breath, and stretched before turning back to Aurora. She had things to do. She couldn't just sit around the house and mope about. Shaking out her white hair she moved back up the steps and to her bedroom bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she ran her hands lightly across her cheeks, the redness of her eyes the only evidence that she had cried. She quickly reapplied her bottom eyeliner and mascara before touching up her lipstick. She smiled at herself but decided she needed to change. As she walked into her room she shimmied out of the burgundy skirt and cropped cream sweater before standing in the closet, one hand on her hip while she drummed away on her lip with her right index finger. She had to dress to impress. Kirei was a smart man and she had to go about this the right way. Reaching into the throng of clothing, she pulled out the perfect dress. It was a black off the shoulder dress that went down to mid thigh. The arms were a soft lace material that carried over across her collarbones before it became a solid black over her breast, leaving a path of lace down her chest. She unzipped the side of the dress before shimmying into it and walking back over to her bathroom. 'Mind as well go all out,' she grabbed a curling iron that had been stashed under the sink for years and let it heat up while she went and grabbed a pair of black high heels, easily stepping into them before moving back to the bathroom. Quickly curling her hair, she let them fall in large ringlets before quickly shaking it out. Moving back into her bedroom she grabbed a lime coconut scented perfume and sprayed herself down before grabbing a pair of silver hoops and placing them in her ears and her opal elephant necklace. Grabbing her new phone off her bedside table, she moved out the door, and down the steps. "Aurora, Merryweather, I'll be going out," she poked her head into the dinning room to find the two women playing a card game. "Don't wait up," she winked playfully and Aurora rolled her eyes. Persephone moved across the castle and toward the front door, grabbing her black petty coat, and leaving her home. Tugging it onto herself she moved across the courtyard and to the black car that sat waiting for her. She hadn't driven it since her run in with Berserker and she wasn't 100% sure how it had ended up back at the castle but she was thankful nonetheless. Sliding into the drivers seat, she started up the car, and shot out of the driveway, her red eyes distant as she planned. She had to go about confronting him properly. She wasn't particularly angry about his trickery. It was expected, especially of someone who wasn't a true magi. What really surprised her was that Tokiomi was okay with it. The Tohsaka's were a very proud and strong family, they didn't need to rely on other people but here they were. Using the overseer and his son to benefit themselves was low and surprising but not unheard of. 'Why work yourself into the ground when you can have someone lesser than yourself make the sacrifices for you.' She thought of Irisviel and her family and Kiritsugu, her jaw clenching and unclenching in anger. 'All magi's are the same, aren't they?' She laughed, though it wasn't out of amusement or happiness. 'Good god, we suck,' her car rolled to a stop outside the church. Hopping out, she ran a hand nervously through her hair before making her way past the large statue of Mary and into the church. A woman in nun wear was walking around the church, blowing out the candles that normally illuminated the church. She leaned back into the shadows, concealing herself as the woman passed her before using the darkness to make her way across the church and to the door that Kirei had led her through during an earlier visit. Reaching out, she could feel the stone she gave Father Risei nearby. She was about to pass the door when it flew open, Father Risei making his way down the hallway, unaware of her presence. Father Risei went two doors down before knocking on the door, his face scrunching in confusion when he got no response. 

"Where did you run off to, Kirei," her heart hurt for the man before her. Even if they were helping Tokiomi, Father Risei did nothing but treat her with respect and kindness. She remained hidden until Risei wandered down the hall and disappeared from sight. Persephone stepped out of the shadows, shimmying down the hall, and into the unoccupied room. Looking around the room she realized that it was surprisingly simple and impersonal. She wouldn't have known it was Kerei's without Father Risei having directed her to it. In front of her was a plush red chair with a matching one across from it. To the left of the back of the chair facing the door, was a red love seat, with a brown coffee table before it. Below it was a light colored carpet that only covered the furniture in the room. On the far right side of the room was a large bed with red bedding that matched the color of the couch and chairs that sat before her. There were bookshelves around the bed that housed an assortment of books and alcohol. On both sides of the bed were small tables with drawers built in. Making her way across the room, she dumped her coat over the arm of the couch and went about looking at his collection. There were several books, ranging from things about Christ and the Holy Grail to books specifically about different sorts and kinds of magi craft. "How interesting," she mused, plucking a book labeled 'the three founding families' off the shelf before moving from the books and over to the assortment of wine. Reading through the labels, she grabbed the sweetest bottle and moved back over to the couch to lounge upon it. She popped open the bottle and poured herself a glass before opening the book and skimming through it. She knew most of the information and noticed that it lacked certain information. 'We'd do anything to keep the upper hand,' Jubstacheit had told her that many years ago, hinting out that not only was there more to know about the grail and her family's history but that there was information that her family had that they'd hadn't shared with the other families. 'Like how Avenger was summoned and was said to have poisoned the grail,' she sighed, thinking of the dark servant that had poisoned the grail when it fell into his evil little hands. 'The grail cannot be won without great sacrifice,' she wondered if they were referring to the sacrificing of homunculus or if there was more that had to be paid. 'Like the grail needing the death of all seven servants,' her eyes narrowed, 'and the masters?' She had remembered her grandfather saying that there were different paths to follow when it came to winning the grail. 'How could I be so stupid,' was Kiritsugu going to kill all the other servants and masters, that way the mana that would be needed from the seventh servant, his servant, would be well made up for by the death of all the other masters? "The Heavens feel route," she hadn't meant to speak out loud but she felt so stupid. 'Of course my grandfather wants him to go that way,' it was the only way to the root, after all but she knew better. Sighing, she leaned her head back and closed her red eyes. 'He's after his own wish and even with sacrificing his servant, he'd still be able to obtain a wish that wasn't focused on achieving access to the root.' She closed her eyes, thinking of people she'd believe to be threats. Iskander was definitely someone she could see defeating Saber. Same with Berserker and Gilgamesh. 'Though Waver definitely doesn't care for the root, given how recent his magi lineage is. And I'm sure Zouken, who more than likely forced Kariya to participate in the war, would be more interested in something that would keep him young forever. And Gilgamesh....' she knew Tokiomi was interested in the root. All three families had the same end goal, 'and some are archetypal magi's whose goals haven't changed in over 200 years.' She'd be able to handle Gilgamesh if it came down to it. Or at least, she was pretty sure she could. 'His noble phantasm allows him to open the gates of Babylon, which I can counterattack by manipulating the gravity around each weapon.' She nodded affirmatively to herself, 'and that's if I don't have to fight Tokiomi as well.' She'd have to go over his file again to see what all he was capable of. 'And what about Kirei,' a small voice whispered causing her to shiver subconsciously. She knew he was dangerous. He was an inquisitor of the church after all and then was trained by Tokiomi Tohsaka on top of that. Running her hands through her hair, she laughed. 'Kirei would be much easier to manipulate than Tokiomi would be,' she tsked at herself. 'I really should have killed one of the masters and stolen their servant by now,' but she didn't want to kill any of the people she'd already met. 'When did I become so soft,' she wasn't like this. She had killed plenty of people before and now, here she was, struggling so much with the concept that she infuriated herself. 'It's Irisviel, it's always Irisviel,' she shook her head sadly before sitting up straight and gasping. There he was, in all of his conceded golden glory. Not the man she wanted nor the servant but it seemed he always managed to show up when she least expected it.

"Well well well, if it isn't my naughty little queen," he chuckled as he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her up from top to bottom. She felt panic boiling in her chest as heat rushed up her cheeks. 

"Gilgamesh,"


	10. Playing nice with the Holy Man

"Gilgamesh," she felt cold sweat at the back of her neck as he gazed upon her. 'What the hell is he doing here,' her eyes narrowed at his smiling face. 

"Are you unhappy to see me," there was mirth in his voice as he spoke, stepping towards her seated position on the couch. Persephone's whole body tensed as she scooted away from him. His eyes narrowed, annoyance flashing across his handsome face, before he shook his head. "Come now my love, are you scared I'm going to punish you?" The way he said it caused goosebumps to race across her skin like wild fire. 'Fuck this,' she needed to calm down. She was confident in her powers and prowess not only as a magi but as a magi hunter. 'And all men, magi or not, have the same fatal flaw.' She raised her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh, rolling her eyes at the confusion on his face. 

"Come now, my king, I'm sure the only punishment you'd deal me is punishment I'd take great joy in," she purred. His red eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing before his face settled into a smirk. 'Cocky bastard,' she picked up her wine glass and placed it gently against her dark lips, his eyes flickering between her lips and her glowing red eyes. 'Temptress,' Gilgamesh couldn't help the heat rising in his body as her red eyes scanned him from head to toe before meeting his gaze with a wink. He wanted her. He wanted her so God damn bad. 'What's stopping you,' a small voice teased in his subconscious, encouraging him to take her their on Kirei's couch. 'No, you wouldn't,' she was a goddess. His personal piece of heaven and he wasn't about to squander her or her pride by letting his lust for her overpower his desire to claim her correctly. "Gilgamesh," his eyes moved down to her lips as she spoke his name. "Is something the matter," she was sure she'd be able to trap him with her mark. His red eyes kept flickering between it and her lips and she knew that she could easily have him but he was hesitating. 'Rather out of care for you,' he shook his head, as if to rid himself of some unfortunate thoughts before clearing his throat. "Yes King of Kings," he opened his mouth before it clamped shut, his red eyes cutting to the door beside them. 'Kirei,' she heads footsteps approaching and the servant looked torn between leaving and staying with her. 

"I'm assuming you came here because you had business to attend to with Kirei," he spoke his name with disinterest. "If you are still interested in what I'm sure would be the greatest night of your life, feel free to come find me after you've finished here." He disappeared in a golden mist as the door flew open. Kirei had already started tugging off his dark blue button down shirt when he noticed her. His brown eyes widened in surprise, moving over her form quickly. She moved her crossed leg up from right over her knee to her thigh, her already short dress riding up higher. Kirei audibly gulped, struggling to pull his dark eyes away from her exposed flesh. 

"Good evening, Father Kotomine," she teased him lightly, watching him open and close his mouth before it snapped shut. 'Get it together,' she giggled and he wondered if she had read his thoughts. The sensible part of him wanted to demand what she was doing there. This was completely inappropriate of her. Not only had she shown up unannounced but her attire was... was... he gulped again as his eyes seemed to scan her over for the third or fourth time. 'She's doing it again,' playing with him. He knew it immediately but he didn't know why. Or at least, he couldn't think of why as she pushed herself up into a sitting position to pour herself more wine. "Care for a glass," a second wine glass appeared on the table before her. 'No,'

"Yes," he took a seat in the chair to her right, his body seeming to be moving on its own accord. 'No, she's trouble and you know it,' he angrily reminded himself as they eyed one another up. 'She's nothing but sin and I am a holy man, I am above it,' lust, greed, wrath, pride, gluttony... he could see each one in her as he thought them. He could vividly picture the way she attacked and disabled not only Berserker but Lancer as well. Wrath. Or the way she spoke her name and title, demanding both respect and loyalty from those she dubbed below her. Pride. Looking her over physically, from the way she dressed to the constant extravagance he knew she was accustomed to showed her greed. Though the last two seemed to be rolled up together. She was beautiful and she knew it, using it for her own personal gain. Gluttony. And the way she knew how much every single man that gazed upon her wanted her.... lust. She was the embodiment of everything he stood against yet here he was, having wine with her and thinking impure thoughts about what he wanted to do to her. Her hand brushed against his knee causing him to shiver involuntarily. She smirked, his eyes moving from hers down to her lips as his mind became hazy. 'What is happening to me,' he couldn't focus and he looked down at the wine between them, her glass untouched while his was empty. 'Has she done something to the wine,' he blinked, confusion evident on his cute little face. "What did you do to me?" His words were slightly slurred as he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. 

"Let's just say I made your glass of wine the alcohol equivalent of a whole bottle of wine," he still looked confused, his mind unable to place how she had been able to do it. "Alchemy, baby," she winked at him before she stood up. Instead of feeling angry he was overwhelmed with confusion. 'Why would she do this to me unless,' "unless I knew you were lying about Assassin being taken out of the fight?" She had closed the space between them in one step, her hands balling lightly in the shirt he was wearing. His body had tensed, quickly running through different ways he could get out of the situation but his mind felt staticky. Unclear, unbalanced... disrupted. Everything felt jumbled except for what his father's and Tokiomi's plans were. He knew better than to tell her but he couldn't remember why it wouldn't be alright. 'I trust her,' did he really though? His mind remained hazy as she pushed him backwards, her red eyes never leaving his brown ones. With a cry of surprise he fell back on his bed, Persephone standing before him with a victorious smirk upon her beautiful face. She had it all. Everything she needed from him about Tokiomi, about his father, about him. 'I need to warn Kiritsugu,' Kirei had an unorthodox obsession with the man and she wasn't about to let the man before her endanger her sister. 'What does he even truly desire,' she looked down at the man as he blinked in confusion, his brown eyes trained on the ceiling above them. 'Happiness,' she heard his voice gently in her mind, his brown eyes finally starting to clear from the magic she had used on him. Looking him over her thoughts began to race. 'So was Tokiomi really that big of a threat,' he didn't seem to understand the only plausible way to get to the root. Without him sacrificing every other master and servant, he wouldn't be able to keep Gilgamesh alive long enough for him to hold the grail and grant his wish. Meaning, she didn't have to worry about him destroying Fuyuki to obtain his selfish wish. 'But what of Kirei,' she felt the darkness that brewed within him. He was corrupt in the same way that the grail was. Something had poisoned him. Damaged him so badly that she was sure he'd never recover. 'Maybe it was the death of his wife,' she thought of the woman Father Risei had mentioned. 'Or maybe it dates back so far that it was the death of his mother that had done this to him.' She shook her head slowly, her red eyes unfocused. 'It doesn't matter,' she needed to be cautious of him. She knew she couldn't just kill him, given that he was Risei's son and underling to Tokiomi. 'Too much unnecessary backlash,' and she didn't really want Gilgamesh attacking her left and right. 

"What-what did you do to me," he went to sit up but he felt weighed down, like a giant metal ball was sitting on his chest. "And why can't I move, Persephone," he growled, eyes narrowing at her. She sighed loudly, running a hand through her snowy curls before laughing to herself. "Is something amusing you?" 'Awh, he's pissed,' she felt rather childish thinking that way but she needed to calm down. She felt a wave of panic as she looked at him, his lack of proper drive and desire for the grail bothering her greatly. 'Why would the grail pick someone like him,' she sighed, removing the gravity from his chest and allowing him to sit up. "What do you think you're doing," he stepped towards her in anger, his voice raising as he spoke only to be interrupted by her stepping towards him in response. "Per-Persephone," he stuttered as his nose brushed hers before she pushed him back onto the bed with a giggle. "This isn't a game! As overseer you're suppose to be an impartial party but you coming here and invading my room and my mind,"

"Yes, impartial like you and your father," she tsked playfully, interrupting his speech and causing him to blush. "Come now Kirei, it's not like I did anything to you," she continued, her tone still teasing. "Well, anything too serious," he scoffed, his brown eyes watching her every move. "I merely needed intel that I didn't think you'd give me easily and I'm a rather impatient woman." She had distanced herself from him, leaning against the back of the chair that faced away from them. "I'm surprised you and your goody good father would support and allow such things to happen. Especially when you're the master that was chosen to represent the church." 

"It was a fluke," he sat up from the bed, running a hand through his dark hair as his eyes closed. "I have no real desire for the holy grail," and he was telling the truth too. He hadn't wanted anything. For sometime now his life felt empty and void, he had no purpose, no reason to continue existing except to play the part his father and Tokiomi needed him to. It had been a long time since he felt anything for himself and looking up at her, her glowing red eyes, her soft skin... her lips, heat rushed up his neck. 'Yes, it has been a long time,' Persephone had picked up her glass of wine, and was eyeing him up casually, though he could see the cogs in her head turning. 

"A fluke," she repeated calmly, their eyes meeting after she had finished her glass of wine. "The grail is omnipotent, it doesn't make mistakes. If you don't want something from it, it wants something from you, and Kirei, the grail is corrupt and poisoned. If you allow it to use you it will do nothing but corrupt and poison you too," her eyes were distant as she spoke, Kirei not missing the pain that flashed in her eyes. 'Like it poisoned my family,' she thought of all the damage it had directly caused the Einzbern family. 'And the Tohsaka's and Matou's, and everyone else.' She thought of Tokiomi's daughter, Sakura, who was pawned off onto the Matou's because they didn't have a proper heir. 'I'm sure they thought they were doing her a favor too,' but if she was honest, she was sure Tokiomi knew what kind of Magi's they were. 'They're a toxic and self destructive family,' they didn't care about their own. They were willing to not only sacrifice themselves but their 'loved' ones as well to make it to the root. 'We're no better,' sighing, she looked up at Kirei, who was now standing mere feet from her. 

"I am a holy man, I wouldn't allow the grail to use me like that," his deep voice rumbled, his eyes on the ground. "I am not easily strayed by such frivolous things," she laughed openly, unable to properly understand his stupidity. "What, do you think I would fall prey to it? I am a man of God and I am,"

"You're a man," he gasped, her chest brushing against his with how closely she stood to him. His cheeks flushed, his brown eyes now locked on her lips. "And every single man has desires, even if he doesn't think he does." She had leaned her face towards his, her lips not even centimeters away from his. He gulped audibly as her lips brushed against the corner of his mouth. "See," she had started moving away when he grabbed her hips roughly, holding her body near his. "Kirei," she watched his eyes dance, a fire brewing below the surface that caused her to smirk. She could see him trying so hard to not give in, to prove her wrong. 'What kind of woman would I be to drive a man from his religious compass,' she giggled. 'My kind of woman,' she stepped forward, his hands moving up her back. She wanted to lean in and kiss him but it wouldn't be as fun. "Kirei," he shivered at the way she spoke his name before he finally caved.

"Damn it," he pulled her roughly against him, their lips locking. She felt herself smile in victory, her hands moving from his chest up into his light brown hair. She nipped roughly on his bottom lip, Kirei groaned deeply as her tongue entered his mouth. His hands ran down her hips before making their way back up, her dress riding up with them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as he slammed her roughly into the wall behind her. "Persephone," he whispered her name breathlessly, his hands gripping her waist tightly before he just stopped. Her face scrunched momentarily as he rested his forehead against her collarbone. "Why why why," he shook his head, her fingers running through his hair. "Why do you do this to me," she could hear the pain in his voice. "I am a man of God and you-you're everything I stand against!" Her feet hit the ground, his hands now resting on either side of her head against the wall. "Do you get some sick sort of pleasure from doing this to me?" She couldn't help the smirk that appeared upon her beautiful face. "You do, don't you!" 

"Well, I was getting some pleasure from what we were doing," she winked, running her finger tips down his chest. 

"You-You seductress!" He was pissed and it did nothing to ease the utter amusement she felt. "Your sinful ways will never work on me," she threw her head back and laughed. 

"Yes, because it wasn't working on you just a few moments ago," his cheeks flushed. "Now if you'd stop fighting with me and be a good little church boy, we can pick up where we left off." She smirked from her position against the wall, red eyes burning into his. 

"You-you," his brown eyes locked on her beauty mark as heat flushed his cheeks. She smirked, leaning towards him, and placing her hands gently on his chest. 

"Look, I see that you want to be a good and holy man," she smirked as she spoke. "But sometimes it's good for you to loosen up and have some fun. And baby, I'm the most fun you will ever have," she had leaned forward to whisper in his ear, nipping his earlobe lightly as she leaned back. He shuddered violently as she stepped away from him. "If you decide that you're still interested, you know where you can find me," she grabbed her jacket, blowing a kiss at Kirei, before teleporting out of the church. She had just made it to the car when her phone began to ring. Glancing down at the name, she flipped it open, and forced a smile onto her face. "Good evening Father Risei," she sang happily, casting a glance out the passenger side window at the church before rolling out of the parking lot. "How can I help you on this lovely night?" She continued, hoping that he hadn't heard her and Kirei or her and Gilgamesh earlier. 

"Good evening, Lady Persephone, I hope I'm finding you well," she smiled. 'He's such a good man,' and she meant it too. 'Maybe I like him so much because of the lack of grandfather figure,' she thought of Jubstacheit. She never thought of him lovingly or even likingly so it wouldn't surprise her if she redirected the affections towards another older man. "I have urgent business that needs to be discussed with you. Are you available tomorrow morning, around 10am?" She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, trying to plan when she'd go see Kiritsugu. 'Or you could just show up at the castle and talk to him like that.' She pursed her lips, a smirk on her lovely face. 'That would work,'

"Of course, Father," she was already approaching the driveway of the estate by the time she had responded, red eyes quickly moving around her home before she parked the car.   
"Wonderful wonderful," he mused back in response, though with the momentary pause that had passed, she assumed he wasn't alone. "We look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning," 'Kirei,' she thought his name in hopes that he hadn't told his father what had transpired between them. 

"You as well, father, have a good night," she was in the castle and walking up the steps, exhaustion flooding her body. He said something in response but her body ached too much to process it. Reaching under her right arm, she unzipped the dress before letting it fall on the floor. She had wanted to wash her face and shower but her very soul seemed to ache. 'I should have listened to Aurora when she told me to take it easy,' she groaned, 'and Lancer.' She thought of the way he spoke to her and how nice it had felt when he held her hand. 'You look lovely,' she felt her cheeks heat up. Tugging off her jewelry and bra, she felt into bed, skipping over everything she'd normally do. 'Mind as well, I have quite the early start tomorrow.' She snuggled deeply into the soft sheets, her final thoughts before sleep pulled her under being of Lancer's handsome face and the trinket Kiritsugu had given her. 

"As overseer of the church, I have been given direct orders to discuss any and all decisions pertaining to the war and all of its servants and masters with you before making any final decisions." Persephone nodded from her seated position in the church, red eyes flickering behind father Risei to Kirei, his brown eyes hitting the floor when he realized he'd been caught watching her. 'Got him,' she smirked momentarily before shifting her gaze back to Risei. "You've heard of the attacks and kidnappings occurring in both Fuyuki and the cities around it," she nodded again, raising the cup of coffee in her hands to her lips and sipping it. 'Mmmmm vanillay goodness,' Risei watched her, assuming she had more information. 

"Yes, the clock tower apparently sent a representative but when they discovered that the man committing the crimes wasn't a magi or magical creature they decided that they didn't want to waste their resources further and allowed the attacks to continue." Risei hmm'd in response, his face scrunching to show his displeasure. "Did the church go and observe what was occurring as well?" She questioned, knowing that she was being petty, but not being able to tolerate the insinuated insult against both her father and the magi association. 

"Yes, but that was during the grail war. At first, it wasn't enough to warrant any intervention but with how serve it has gotten, the church and some other masters," 'tokiomi,' "thought it would be wise of us to intervene now and take down caster and his or her master." Persephone gave a nod, 'though others could take advantage of this to weed through other servants who are distracted by the hunt for caster. Like Kiritsugu,' 

"Is there any sort of incentive for everyone involved to participate? If we aren't careful, we could end up having masters and servants picking off those after caster instead of going after the servant." Father Risei drummed on his chin in thought, dark eyes flickering between her and Kirei. "Like an addition command seal? I can think of two masters that I'm sure have used one already and would definitely benefit from the offer. Maybe enough to actually care what we as overseers have to say." She glanced at Kirei again, wondering if he too would participate with Assassin or if he'd stay out of it to push Tokiomi's agenda. 

"That's a wonderful idea, Lady Persephone," she smiled in response, her phone ringing suddenly drawing the attention of everyone in the church. 

"Excuse me," she was up out of her seat and down the isle of the church. Flipping the phone open, she pressed it against her ear, not even glancing down to read the caller ID. 'Kiritsugu has his own special ring tone,' "Persephone," she barely got her name out before the person on the other line began speaking.

"Good morning, Lady Persephone, it is I, Iskander! King of conquerors," she giggled at his booming voice and declaration of his title. 'God he's such a potato,' "I am calling because when we last parted, you said if I needed anything-,"

"If Waver needed anything," she countered quietly to herself, already regretting give her card to the pair. 

"That you'd be willing to help! Well, I have a request for you," she heard what sounded like Waver in the background, though his words didn't sound directed at the king of conquerors. "Would you be able to buy me a pair of pants so I can walk around like Saber does with her master?" Persephone couldn't help but giggle at his whispered words. 'Does he not want Waver to know that he's asking me this?' "Did I say something amusing," shaking her head, she cast a glance back at the father son duo that were waiting patiently for her. 

"No no, you're perfect. What size do you think you'll need? Probably a XXX or XX... I'll buy both and then I'll have you try them on. Sound good?" She couldn't help but grin as Iskander gave out a cry of happiness. 

"Rider! Would you keep it down over there!" She laughed harder, hearing the young master panicking in the background. 

"You have made yourself a lifelong ally, Lady Persephone!" 

"Are you on the phone? Where did you even get that? ISKANDER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Iskander laughed and she heard the solid sound of a slap before quiet whimpering. 

"Hey, you be nice to him or I won't get you pants!" She declared playfully, hearing Iskander grumble unhappily in response. "Now I have to let you go, I can grab the pants, and be on my way to your place in just a bit. See you soon," she clicked off the phone before either men on the other side could respond. Making her way back over to Risei she folded her hands neatly together. "I fully support your decision to offer a command seal to compensate and encourage the others to pull together and chase down Caster and their master but I will need to be taking my leave. Do you need me here to make the announcement?" Risei and Kirei shared a look before Risei shook his head, a kind smile upon his withered face. 

"No, you are free to take your leave," she moved back to the pew she had been sitting on and collected her jacket. It was the black hooded petty coat that she had loved wearing so much. She had pulled on her jacket and made her way to the door, not even casting a glance back at the men before she quickly exited the church. 

"Persephone," a hand closed around her wrist, causing her to come to a stop on the marble steps. 'Kirei,' she had turned back to face him, his brown eyes searching her face. "Is everything alright," 'that's not what he wanted to say'. She smirked, looking up at him from below her lashes. 

"Everything is wonderful Kirei, though I'm sure it'd be even better if you asked me what you actually wanted to." She winked, leaning her hands on his chest. 'Get away from her,' his mind all but screamed, her finger tips running lightly up his chest. 'Sometimes you need to loosen up,' he could hear her words from the night before, his hands moving to grab her slender waist. 

"Kirei," Father Risei's voice could be heard from inside the church, Kirei's dark eyes narrowing. 'What to do what to do,' she wore a playful smirk as she watched his dark eyes flicker around, trying to find a good hiding spot. She opened her mouth to tell him to give it up when he pulled her back behind the doors that Risei had to push open to exit the church. Both doors flew open, narrowly missing the pair before he turned in the opposite direction of them and walked away. Kirei used the opened doors to block them as he pushed her back around the corner and behind one of the standing pillars. She opened her mouth to tease him but was quickly silenced by him kissing her. 'I get way too much joy out of all this,' she buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him roughly against her. Kirei groaned,   
squeezing her slender hips tightly, and trying his best to stay in control. 'We shouldn't be doing this,' a voice in his mind reminded him in a panic. 'She's just doing this to gather intel and use you,' he broke the kiss to catch his breath, his forehead pressed against hers. 'And you're just letting her,' the voice continued angrily as he looked into her dark eyes. He knew she was trouble, he had already decided the night before that he wasn't going to allow her to do this to him yet here he was. She sighed softly, his brown eyes flickering open to catch her shaking her head. 

"Look, Kirei, as much as I enjoy this game with you, I have to go." His eyes narrowed as he stepped back from her, 'here we go.' She ran a hand through her snowy hair, "I have to go and help a friend of mine."

"A friend," he heard the anger in his own voice and didn't understand why it was there. She wasn't his problem yet he found himself so possessive of her. 'She's nothing and no one to me,' he broke his gaze away from her, her brows arched in surprise. 

"Look here, handsome, I enjoy this little game we play, I really do," his eyes narrowed. "But you need to remember that I do what I want when I want. I suggest you keep that in mind the next time you try to stop me." She turned to walk away from him, catching Risei heading in their direction out of the corner of her eye before she teleported away. She appeared in the shopping district, letting out a heavy sigh as her head thwunked against the stone wall behind her. She had appeared in a poorly light alleyway, one that was a bit off from the main streets, far enough away for her to feel comfortable teleporting about. Walking out of the alley, her red eyes quickly scanned the area, trying to remember where a clothing store with the friendly giants clothing size would be. Glancing left and right, she saw a small corner cafe next to a flower store, and what looked like a jewelry store beside it. To her left there was a mom and pop looking restaurant then a small simple bar. There was a space between the bar and a large, 6 story shopping center. 'Jesus, when did they add that,' she couldn't help but laugh. It felt random and a bit out of place but Fuyuki was progressing a lot and it was rather exciting seeing all the changes that had been made since the last time she'd been here. Making her way into the building, she was hit with a blast of fresh air before making her way through the revolving doors, and up to the large map in the middle of the first floor. She was looking for a store called big and tall, she'd seen them around England, and had hoped that the store or at least the stores ideas could be found here. Groaning, she saw what looked to be some sort of men's warehouse store and decided that was her best bet. Moving from the map she moved up the escalator that was located to the left and behind the map. The mall was not so surprisingly busy. There were what looked to be high school students milling about, laughing and talking to their friends while parents could be seen walking around with their children. Taking a quick right, Persephone weaved through the crowds before stepping onto another escalator and taking it up to the third floor. She pulled out her cellphone, her fingers hesitating above the keys as she contemplated calling Kiritsugu. 'I should, to tell him I'll be coming,' but did she really want to? She did feel the need to warn him. She lo- owed him that much. Sighing, she flipped the phone shut, and crammed it back into her pocket. She'd just show up. That would be fine. 'It's not like he has anything else going on, besides hunting caster.' And she knew he wouldn't be going after the servant anyways. That's who he was, after all, and if he felt like he could use this to get the upper hand, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Running a hand through her snowy hair, she stepped past an orange haired young man and felt her skin crawl. 'A master,' her red eyes flickered down to his hand, spotting his command seal on his right hand. 'Does he not understand that he should be hiding those.' Then something dawned on her. She knew all the masters and servants by now, meeting most of them and assuming the rest. Meaning, that they only unknown servant and master would be the caster/master duo. Whirling around, she felt the wind shift around them, and then he was gone. 'God damn it,' she knew she couldn't have done anything to stop him anyways. He was a participant in the grail war and she knew better than to try and stop him. 'It's job of the overseer to intervene when necessary,' and Risei had decided that they shouldn't. They should just encourage the other participants to intervene. 'What utter bullshit,' she had been sent for this specific reason and now she was stuck just waiting it out. Sighing, she walked into the store, red eyes flickering around quickly. Spotting a stack of dark blue jeans, she quickly sifted through it and found 2 different pairs of pants for the friendly giant before turning to walk to the check out. 

"Shirou be careful," a woman's voice came out of nowhere as Persephone was knocked into. "Shirou," a soft grunt could be heard as whatever had run into her fell down. Glancing down over the giant stack of pants, she spotted a small by with red hair and orange eyes. 'Probably should help him,' a soft voice mused as she eyed him before setting down the large pants in her hands. Crouching down to the little boys height, she watched as he aggressively his face where he'd bumped into her. 

"Are you okay, little Shirou," she smiled down at him, a blush racing across his cute little face. His brown eyes flickered away from her in embarrassment as he shook his head yes. "Are you sure, your face is all red," she teased, offering the boy her hand to help him up. He squinted up at her, his face scrunched before he sighed dramatically and took her hand. She pulled him up easily, catching an equally red headed woman rushing toward them out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the woman immediately apologized but she had already lost interest in the woman. 'He's a magi,' she glanced up at who she assumed to be his mother and felt nothing. 'I'm assuming the father is a magi too then, though it doesn't seem like the boy has had any proper training.' "See, this is why I told you not run around all crazy like that, Shirou! You could have hurt the poor girl," she gave a soft laugh at the woman's words.

"It takes a lot more than that to take me down," she smiled kindly at Shirou, who had now taken refuge hiding behind his mother's legs. His mother smiled, Persephone taking a moment to actually look at the woman. She was rather plain looking, her red hair being the only thing that stood out about her. She had pale skin, with equally as pale blue eyes, that seemed to at least light up when she smiled. 'Is his father trying to separate himself from being a magi,' she couldn't help but wonder. Marrying a simple woman and coming to Fuyuki of all places. 'Unless he has interest in the grail,' but he wasn't a master, of that she was sure. Blinking quickly to clear her mind, she offered one last smile. "Have a wonderful rest of your day," her eyes cut to Shirou, "try to stay out of trouble, cutie pie." She winked at him as she grabbed the pants and bypassed the pair, feeling a pair of eyes watching her curiously before she heard his mother pull him along. Checking out was quick and painless, though the cashier did send her some strange looks when he noticed the size of clothing she was purchasing. Making her way out of the mall, she didn't see the orange haired master or sense his servant, which somehow managed to comfort and discern her. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, and focused her mana on finding Iskander. He was always easy for her to find, having such a strong and inviting mana presence, before she used their connection to teleport to his location. She appeared outside a simple and small house, red eyes flickering around the residence before she made her way to the front door. Reaching out, she hesitated only a moment, before her hand hit the door. She didn't have to wait long before the door flew open to reveal an elderly woman with brown hair and squinted eyes.   
"Hello," she bowed quickly, "I was wondering if this is the residence of one Waver Velvet and Iskander," the old woman's face light up like a candle at her words. 

"Oh, yes yes it is!" She clapped her hands together before her hand shot out, wrapping around Persephone's wrist before she pulled her into the home. "Waver didn't tell me he was inviting a pretty girl over!" She gushed and Persephone felt heat rush to her cheeks. 'God, she's just as embarrassing as Eli is,' she smiled as the woman lead her into the dinning room area. "Take a seat, dearie," she moved across the kitchen and over to a coffee pot. "Would you like some coffee? We have creamer and sugar, if you'd like." She continued, pouring her a cup before she could even answer and bring over the creamer and sugar. "I'll go fetch Waver," she bounced off, leaving Persephone in the dust. She reached out to grabbed two spoonfuls of sugar before pouring a heap of creamer into her coffee. "Waver, get out here, there is a pretty girl downstairs waiting for you, and as I'm sure Iskander will tell you, you don't keep pretty girls waiting!" She choked on her coffee, loud laughter filling the empty room as the woman came bouncing back down the steps. She heard Iskaders voice boom from above them, followed by Waver crying out in surprise before she heard a door fly open.

"Come now, Waver, I'm sure it's lady Persephone with my pants!" His voice boomed from above them, the elderly woman before her giving a laugh at his antics. 

"Rider, would you just calm down, you're going to make me fall down the ah-," loud thuds could be heard from the staircase before Waver landed on the ground. "Rider," he groaned as Iskander leaned down and picked him up by the collar of his jacket. 

"Such an angry little man," Iskander mused as he set Waver on his feet and moved past him to greet Persephone. "Lady Persephone," she stood to greet him and found herself crushed in a tight embrace. "How wonderful of you to visit us and bring me pants!" He declared happily, his red eyes locking with hers. "Now, where are they," she meekly pointed to the bag that she had set down near her coffee and the elderly woman that had yet to introduce herself. "Wonderful, wonderful," he boomed on, letting her go and moving towards the table. "I will go and try these on," he turned to Waver, who hadn't moved to join them in the dinning area. "I'm sure Waver would be happy to keep you company while I change." Glancing over at the table, she realized the elderly woman had left her alone with the red haired monster and his master. "Waver," Iskander had sauntered out of the room but not before sending his master a look of warning. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep her company," he pouted, plopping down on the chair opposite of her. Moving back to the table, Persephone sat down, and crossed her ankles. Waver sat awkwardly, blue eyes watching her as she sipped on her coffee.

"Is something the matter," he squeaked, tearing his eyes away from her. His cheeks had flushed pink and she couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, I know there's something on your mind, Waver." She swirled her spoon around in her coffee cup, already having lost interest in the sweet drink. He looked down again before clearing his throat and looking up at her.

"It's been eating at me since I found out that you weren't participating as a master...," she arched a fine eyebrow at his hesitation. "Why? Why didn't you participate? You are an extremely talented magi and by the way you've handled not only Berserker but Archer as well... I know you would have made a great master." He babbled on, rubbing his hands together as she watched him. "So why didn't you participate?" Persephone sighed, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face. 'Was everyone planning on asking me that or...,' sighing, she folder her hands together. 

"There are many reasons that I decided against being a master. Most have to do with the relationship that i have with my family and my grandfather." Waver gave a nod, obviously not being overly familiar with her family and how they functioned. "My family has spent centuries trying to win the grail and make their way to the root but every single time they fail. If my family wins, the participant always chooses to wish for what they want over what the family wants. And if it's a different family or someone who isn't from the founding three, they use the wish for themselves, whether it's obtaining monetary wealth or immortality or happiness." She paused, looking up at Waver before she continued. "Why should I throw myself into the bloodbath when I no longer have interest in the root and have no wish of my own," the last part was a lie but Waver didn't need to know that. He seemed to be taking it in slowly, though it was obvious he didn't really understand. 'Of course he doesn't,' she reminded herself calmly, 'he comes from a short line of magi's, they haven't been corrupted like my family has.' He opened his mouth to continue the conversation when Rider slid into the dinning room. He let out a cry of excitement, his muscles rippling as he flexed for them to show off his pants. 

"Don't they look amazing!?" He declared excitedly, his muscles bulging even more as he changed positions. Persephone covered her mouth to hold in her laugher as she looked over at Waver. He look traumatized, his eyebrow waggling and his mouth twitching. "What do you think, Lady Persephone," he turned to her, a blinding smile on his tan face. "Do you think they suit me?" She felt laugher bubbling in her throat and did her best to silence it as they look at one another. 

"Yes, of course, Iskander. You look great," her face was a mask of calm as she spoke. He continued to flex, trying to get an opinion from the small man beside her. Reaching into the pocket of her black skinny dress pants, she pulled out her phone to check the time. '4:35pm,' her face scrunched in annoyance. 'Where has today gone,' she shook her head and sighed, grabbing the attention of the two men beside her. "As much fun as this all was, I have some other errands I need to run before the day is up. If you'll excuse me," she pushed herself up from her seat and shimmied into her black petty coat. Waver opened his mouth to say something but Waver beat him to it. 

"Of course! Waver will walk you to the door," Iskander all but picked him up out of his seat and threw the dark haired boy at her. She laughed, waving good bye as Iskander watched on with a look of confidence. Waver cleared his thirst awkwardly, pushing his finger tips together before silently escorting her to the door. He held the door for her as she made her way out before she turned to face him.

"Thank you for helping Iskander and I today, it's just hard bringing him out and about when he's running around in a skirt." His cheeks were flushed as he smiled at her, a soft laugh leaving her lips as she thought of him running around with the giant man in a skirt. 

"That would be rather awkward," she offered him a kind smile before she yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she did. "Tell your "grandmother" that I appreciate her hospitality and kindness." She bowed to him before throwing her fingers up in a peace sign. "Catch ya later," she stepped two steps down the stairs outside the home and vanished.


	11. Save me if I become my Demons

"Kayneth El-Melloi is no longer able to be a master and has surrendered both his servant and his command seals to his fiancé Sola-Ui," her red eyes widened in surprise at Father Risei's words. 'Kayneth was very against Sola-Ui being an extra source of mana for the servant, he wouldn't allow her to have his command seals unless... unless she took advantage of his current health and used force to take them away from him.' Her red eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of the lowly woman hurting the blond haired man that was so willing to give up everything for her. 'That bitch,' she was sure she was drawn to Lancer's curse mark and was more than likely trapped by his spell. 'It's not like she wouldn't have gone after him either way,' it wasn't uncommon knowledge that Sola-Ui had zero interest in marrying Kayneth. 'Because she's a snake,' her red eyes narrowed in irritation, already sick of thinking of the woman. "Hopefully she will do better than he has and go after Caster," she rolled her eyes at the father's words. 'If you would just let me eliminate them, we wouldn't be having these problems,' not to mention now she had to worry about Kiritsugu going after Lancer and Kayneth because of his weakened state. Letting out a sigh, she ran her right hand through her snowy hair, fingers brushing against the earpiece she was using to speak with the older man. She was presently going against what he wanted and was traveling through town, destroying hide outs that belonged to the insane servant. 'He said we couldn't kill him or his master directly,' a voice teased, her hands waving at a large sewer duct to move it out of the way. "Furthermore, it appears that no one has had any luck when it has come to tailing Caster or his master. He's only shown himself a handful of times and it's been to you and Saber and her master." She floated down into the sewer, her feet silently hitting the ground as she glanced around the dark hole. She had heard the suspicious tone in his voice but had decided to ignore it for now, hunting Caster being of more importance to her. Inhaling deeply, she reached out with her mana into the darkness, and felt the skin crawling feeling she got whenever Caster or one of his little creatures were near. Swinging her arm down, the obsidian in her hand shifted into a long and sharp scythe, black fire coursing through the weapon and illuminating her slender form. "It is still our utmost priority to destroy the servant before he is able to commit anymore atrocities in our fine city." She gave a stiff nod before reaching up and clicking off the earpiece, red eyes narrowing when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Swinging her scythe downward, she cut through a tentacle beast before three more were flinging themselves at her. Feeling mana build up, she forced it out of her body, shooting out in a circle out of her chest. The fire illuminated several beasts before they were burnt away by the black fire. They shrieked inhumanly as she continued deeper into the pits, her scythe swinging blasts of black fire here and there. Killing them wasn't difficult but it was time consuming and as Persephone finished the hoards, her body was sore and twitching. 

"How does he even have the mana for this," she sighed, running a hand through her blood soaked hair. Her face scrunched and her stomach lurched as the smell overwhelmed her. "Vile fucks," she hissed, making her way towards a broken metal barred door that led into a long and narrow tunnel. "This does not seem safe," the room she had been working through originally was large and circular, making it difficult for anything to sneak up on her but now. Shaking her head, she pulled open the door, watching the bodies of the dead creatures fall from the ceiling above her. 'Another servant,' she reached out but was unable to sense anything with how thick casters mana seemed to be. "Here's to hoping they're friendly," she moved forward into the long and dimly lit hallway, yellow hanging lights buzzing above her head. Dragging her scythe across the ground, her nose twitched as her senses were invaded by the foul smell of rotting, "flesh." She came out the end of the hallway and into another circular room chalk full of dead bodies. Despite her years of experience when it came to hunting and killing, the smell never got easier to handle, her stomach twisting and turning in disgust as she took in the room. It looked as though they were trying to be more artistic and sacrificial with the bodies over anything else. Some were pinned to pillars, hanging from wooden spikes in their hands, feet, and head. Some were hanging at weird and unnatural angles, more than likely having died from their body being twisted into the unnatural positions she found them in. Her jaw clenched but that was the only sign she showed of emotion. She knew what Caster was capable and she found herself more angry that Father Risei hadn't allowed her to stop the beast before it got to this point. Making her way deeper into the room, she did her best to avoid the puddles of blood that had soaked and stained the once gray floor. She intended on destroying the place, burning everything to the ground but first she needed to see if she could find anything that they could use to trace either master or servant. Making her way over to a metal table, she found mangled remains of a body with different sorts of tools sticking out of it. Closing her eyes, she did her best to focus on anything other than the torn apart face, soft brown eyes hanging from bloody eye sockets. She hated this. Hated everything about this bloody war yet here she was, still here, still trying. She had been trying so hard to remain calm and put together yet she couldn't. She was pissed. Not only by what Caster had done but by Kiritsugu, about the inaction of the church, but most of all by herself. She had wanted to have a servant by now, wanted to have traction in the war, and have a solid plan to follow to crush the other masters. Running her hands up through her hair she raised her leg and kicked over the metal cart, spilling the remains all over the floor. She needed to destroy this place. Her heart and soul demanded that something like this wouldn't be forgiven, wouldn't be allowed. She heard a weak groan near by, her red eyes cutting from the knocked over table to a body she hadn't noticed across the room. Making her way over quickly, she found a young black haired boy hanging from a pillar, spikes through his hands and feet. 

"Help me, please," he wept, barely able to lift his head to look down at her. Mana swirled from her hands, wrapping around his ankles and wrists before she moved to remove the stakes. He cried out in pain, her body tensing at the sounds of pain he made before the stakes were gone and she allowed him to fall into her embrace. 

"Don't cry, love, I'm going to heal your wounds and take you back to your mommy and daddy, okay?" Her voice was soft as she wiped away the boys tears before he began to laugh. His body trembling and his mouth opening inhumanly wide as the sounds ripped out of him. Panic consumed her body and before she could even respond, the boy exploded into a tentacled monster, it's huge jaw clamping on Persephone's left shoulder. She let out a scream of surprise before she heard the tearing sound of flesh and the corpses that had littered the room transformed into tentacled beast. She felt the familiar fire rush to the surface of her skin, destroying the beast that had once been the crying little boy. Black fire burned from the wound, spreading across her skin, and turning her once pale flesh black. She pushed herself to her feet and turned to face the beasts that were now swarming around her. Flicking her wrist downward, the black fire scythe reappeared in her hands and she shot through the swarm of beasts, black fire shooting out in every direction that she swung. When she was finally finished with the creatures, she was bathed in their blood, and their many bodies lay burning on the ground. For what felt like the first time in a very long time, she felt calm, her muscles relaxed and her mind painfully clear. It was the thrill of a battle. The thrill she felt when she ended the life of another living being. The clarity she felt as her enemies breathed their last breath. Removing the scythe from the last beasts body, the black fire that had spread across her skin slowly receded, running from her finger tips inward until the last thing that remained black was her once red eyes. The creatures black blood coated her slender form and painted her once snowy hair a dark purple color. Standing to her full height, she let out a long sigh, before her body tensed, her right arm shooting out, the blade barely missing the servants neck. "Diarmuid," she spoke his name gently, surprise evident on her beautiful face. 'What the hell is he doing here,' his amber eyes were narrowed at the ground, displeasure staining his handsome face. 

"My master sent me to see if I was able to gather intel from this hide out," his eyes moved across the blood soaked ground, burning bodies causing dark smoke to sway between them. "But it seems you've destroyed everything that could have been of use to me," he turned to leave before he stopped, a slender hand wrapped around his wrist. "Please release me, Lady Persephone," pain was evident in his voice, her earlier betrayal still weighing heavily on his heart. 'I should have known better,' she stepped around him to block his path, red eyes full of hesitation. 

"Listen, I didn't mean what I said before and I know I shouldn't have defended him but,"

"You love him," she felt heat rush to her cheeks at his words. 'Am I really that obvious,' he shook his head sadly. "I'm not upset that you love another, I'm upset because you used my masters affections for you against him and he almost died because of it." She couldn't help the laugh that left her mouth at his words, her red eyes narrowing at the beautiful man before her.

"You're trying to blame me for what happened to Kayneth," his eyes narrowed and she laughed again, shaking her head in disbelief. "Listen here, my fair knight, your master got exactly what was coming to him. He was overly confident in his abilities and couldn't fathom the idea of another magi that he dubbed below him defeating him. He looks at people whose families aren't as prestigious as his as vermin that don't even deserve to be taught magic. He doubted Kiritsugus abilities solely on his blood status and not on his very known reputation of being a magi killer. He got what he deserved," she hadn't meant it to sound so harsh but he was pissing her off. 

"Who do you think you are," his eyes narrowed down at her, anger racing though his veins as he looked down at the woman he had thought he was falling in love with. "If you continue saying such things about my master, I will have no choice but to kill you here and now." She smirked, his amber eyes flickering away from her face. She knew he was bluffing, especially from the way his cheeks flushed. He still held affection for her and he hated how obvious it was. Letting out a soft sigh, her red eyes softened, her mind wandering to Illya. 

"I didn't protect him because I love him," her voice was soft as she spoke, returning to his words from before. "I protected him because him being alive is keeping my sister alive and I can't," her jaw clenched and unclenched. "I can't lose her, Diarmuid. I lost my mother a long time ago, and I will not put my niece through losing hers too." His eyes windend in surprise, both with her sharing a weakness of not only hers but his enemy as well. 'She shouldn't be doing this,' he was sure his master and his mistress would happily use that information to their advantage yet here she was. 

"Why do you put so much trust in me, I could report this to my lord and his mistress," she shrugged her shoulders dismissively at his words. "Persephone,"

"It's not important," she reached up and ran a hand through her blood soaked hair. "But you should return to your master, Kiritsugu is on the move and I know for a fact that the target will more than likely be your master," her finger tips brushed lightly against his cheek, a sad smile on her face. "Be careful, okay? I've enjoyed being alive a bit more now that I know I have your handsome face to look forward to." 'Save me,' he could almost taste the sadness that burned in her red eyes before she vanished, leaving him in the burning grave of Casters pets. Letting out a soft sigh, he wished not for the first time that she would have been his master. That way he wouldn't have to fight and kill the people she cared about. Instead he could protect them and in turn, her. He appeared before Mistress Sola-Ui, sitting on one knee to report to her.

"You've returned," he could hear the excitement in her voice but he didn't care. His mind had already wandered back to Persephone and the way she had looked when she had left. 'Save me,' he could still hear her weak plea, his heart contracting painfully at the way she had looked at him. Had begged him. He'd never seen her like that and he wondered not for the first time if his masters wish was really worth granting. Persephone was right when he had said that Kayneth got what he deserved. He had chosen to throw Lancer to the side so he could try and challenge Sabers master. 'Because he doesn't believe in you,' his jaw clenched in anger at the thought. He knew it was true and he knew it was for the same reason his lord lost trust in him. 'Because women who have no place falling in 'love' with me, continue to do it.' He had seen the way his masters betrothed had looked at him. It was the same way Gráinne had looked at him and it only spelled trouble for him. 'How can I be sure she'd even use the wish to heal my master?' He had seen Kayneth earlier, rolling himself in a simple wheelchair, a look of complete and utter despair written on his exhausted face. He had lost the ability to be a magi, something that he had known and loved his whole life. 'Yet I know that Sola-Ui would try to use the wish for other things.' He thought once again of the affection he knew she held for him. 'Would she try to use the wish so we could be together.' Selfishly, he knew that if his master won he would make the same wish to be with someone else. 'Persephone,' or at least he would want to. If he was able to finally hold the grail in his hands, he would give his wish to her. Her wish was pure and full of love. It was a wish he knew she deserved. 'I won't put Illya through losing her mother like i did,' he could still hear her as he stared at the ground. 'I can't... I won't lose her,' letting out an almost inaudible sigh, he resigned himself back to his fate. It didn't matter how much he cared for her or how much he wanted her wish to come true. He had already sworn his loyalty to another and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Persephone appeared outside the sewer, the blood that had once coated her had vanished and she stood in a short black skirt with a long sleeved burgundy button down blouse with her favorite black petty coat and knee high black heels on. The wind had picked up and the sun had set while she was underground, giving the normally peaceful town an uncomfortable eerie feeling to it. Not to mention that she was rather confident she was being tailed. She had sensed more than one servant while in the tunnels below and knew for a fact that one had yet to show themselves to her. She couldn't help but wonder who it was though. She felt as though her senses had been overwhelmed by Caster and then lancer and she was struggling to discern servant from servant. Turning to exit the alleyway she had appeared in, she was met by a pair of burning red eyes. 

"Berserker," her red eyes quickly cut away from him, counting the witnesses that were within her line of sight. 'There are far too many people for this,' looking back at Berserker she felt a wave of panic as she saw a very sick looking Kariya in the beasts arms. "Kariya," Berserker growled lowly before dropping the unmoving man. Persephone moved forward immediately, wrapping her arms around his slender waist before hitting her knees. "Kariya, Kariya," the concern was evident in her voice as she shook him lightly, causing said man to groan.

"Persephone," he spoke weakly before turning away from her and coughing roughly, insects hitting the ground below him with a loud and wet splat. He raised his hand shakily to his face, running the back of his hand against his lips before spitting. "Disgusting," he turned to her, his once cute face distorted and paled. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he spoke awkwardly, running a hand through his ash colored hair before he tensed, realizing that his hood was down. "Don't-Dont look at me," he stumbled back but Persephone was already on him, her hand closed tightly around the hand he had tried to use to hide his face. "Persephone, please, i don't want anyone to see me like this," she pushed his hood from his head, her stomaching knotting as soon as her red eyes landed on his face. 

"What did they do to you, Kariya?" Heat rushed to his cheeks as her finger tips brushed against his cheek, the muscles in his face twitching painful in response to the mana she gave off. She shuddered involuntarily as she felt the insects move around inside him, trying to escape the foreign mana that had tried to invade their home. "He didn't," she hissed angrily, red eyes burning into his one good eye. "He did, didn't he," he opened his mouth to argue but she was already on her feet, black mana swirling around her in little bursts of wind. "That sick son of a bitch!" Berserker growled lowly, not liking the way she was acting. "Bite me," she pointed at him before whirling back on Kariya. "Why, why why why did you let him do this to you? When we were younger you said that you wanted nothing to do with this war, with your family!" 

"You're one to talk! Here you are, participating in the war," he didn't get to finish his sentence as the insects became riled up from his burst of anger. Coughing roughly, blood costed his hands before more insects poured out of him, tears filling his eyes from the pain they caused him. 

"Kariya, please just let me help you," her voice was soft as she pleaded with him. "If you don't seek medical help from someone soon those insects will tear you apart from the inside out and you'll die." He shook his head sadly, dark eyes narrowing at the ground between them. "Kariya,"

"I have reasons for what I'm doing. There is someone I love that I need to protect and winning the grail will make it where she never has to go through what I'm going through and... she can go back to her mother and sister." Her red eyes softened at his words, thinking of Illya and Irisviel, the two people she wanted nothing more than to protect and cherish. 

"But you'll die," she couldn't stop the words that fell from her lips as she felt the familiar sting of tears. He let out a long sigh, reaching up into his ashen hair. She could see the stress that was on him, not only physically but emotionally and spiritually as well. 'Mana is your life force, your very being and essence,' yet here he was, allowing himself to waste away. 'And for what? A child whose family didn't love her enough to keep her.' And she was sure, even if he won the grail, Souken wouldn't hold up his side of the bargain. 'There's a reason he choose Kariya as a master and it wasn't because the man was his first choice.' Kariya was the only child of Soukens that had shown any sort of magi talent, and he had been very talented while they had been growing up together, but things were different now. He had run away, he had goals and dreams that he wanted to achieve that he knew he wouldn't have been able to while under his father's thumb. And he knew that without a proper heir, Souken would eventually die off and free his family of the sickness that their ancestors had allowed to plague their bodies. 'And if he loses, it'll be likely that that fate will Befall the girl he was trying to protect... Sakura.' She could picture two small girls, one with brown hair in a pair of pigtails and a another with short purple hair. They had had a play date once together when all three girls had been smaller. She had been a talented little thing, but she had been born second and in magi families, you only really cared to pass things down to the oldest child. 'Because heaven forbid you have two children that are both talented and wanting to follow in their parents footsteps.' She knew she couldn't judge, it was something that was practiced amongst families like Kariya's, Tokiomi's, and her owns. 'Archetype magi families are the best kind of magi families,' she thought sarcastically, wishing that the families involved in the holy blood bath would at least wise up about the war. 'At least most of those participating have children that can keep their line of magic going after their deaths.' She thought of Illya and shuddered, hating how everything seemed to run in such an obvious circle. 'She will be nothing like them because I won't let her be.' Pushing herself away from the sickly man she sighed, running her fingers up her cheeks and into her hair, trying her best to remain calm. "Your foolishness and blind love will do nothing but seal your fate." Kariya looked down at his hands, feeling ashamed for what felt like the hundredth time since the war had begun. She waved her hand in a circular motion, a small black card appearing in mid air before her finger tips closed around it. "I highly doubt you'll wise up in all this but," she held the card out to Kariya, who took it with hesitation. "If you do, know that I am more than happy to help cure you of the disease you so happily welcomed into your temple." Kariya opened his mouth, unsure whether he wanted to thank her or argue with her, but he was too late. The white hair woman had vanished, the black card in his hand the only sign that she had ever been there. Turning the card over, he could only squint at it in confusion before the light of moon illuminated it. 

Persephone Von Einzbern  
Ψ  
Demi-God, Magi hunter extraordinaire!

His dark eye narrowed curiously at the rune under her name. 

"Goddess of... death," he couldn't help but laugh, "how fitting for the daughter of hades to refer to herself as that." 

Ryuunosuke Uryuu had always believed himself to be a simple man. He worked simple, meaningless jobs that paid small and fairly livable wages. He lived in a plain and simple house (though that had been left to him by his parents) in a rather boring and simple town. He had never been one for material goods or extravagant vacations. Instead he found... other activities to keep himself entertained. And even though those activities were rather frowned upon by the majority of society, he never thought he had taken or even asked for too much. He always took the right amount, killed the right amount, cut and stabbed just the right amount. He knew the innermost bits and pieces of the human body yet he wanted more, needed more. The more he killed and killed and killed, the more alive he felt. And what good was living if you didn't really feel alive while doing it? Ever since the first time his parents allowed him to sit down and watch a horror movie, watch as a horrible creature tore a helpless woman apart, he became hooked. The feeling he'd get when he watched the life drain out of someone who just knew there was no escape for them it always managed to give him such pleasure. And he could justify it too. He knew, in his heart of hearts, that this was what he was meant to do. That God had put him on the planet to specifically kill and kill and kill to not only appease himself but God too. Yet here he was, his lair that he had made with Blue Beard was ruined, black fire still burning on bits and pieces of equipment and clothing that had been left behind. His body trembled, whether it was from rage or excitement, he was unsure but as he listened to the bug eyed man before him, he knew they'd get even. If they didn't like what they had done before, he knew that they'd hate what they were about to do. 

"And it'll be the greatest "cool" you've ever seen!"

End of chapter 11


	12. I don't wanna be in love

She appeared outside the Einzbern castle, the one she would have been staying in if she had been a master. Letting out a soft sigh, she pushed open the doors, and entered the castle. Reaching out, she could only feel her brother-in-laws mana, it swirled around the castle in deep blue hues. Following the pull she felt towards him, she made her way down a small set of steps, across the foyer, and into the archway that led into a long, poorly lit hallway. Opening a door to her left, she found Kiritsugu sitting at a table alone, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. His eyes were empty and distant, a look of sadness upon his handsome face.

"Kiritsugu," she had whispered his name, her heart aching. 'Why do I always find him like this,' his sadness and pain was overwhelming to her. Letting out a sigh, she made her way over to him, and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. He looked up at her blankly, his eyes blinking slowly, as if trying to place her. "Come on, big guy, you can't be doing this right now," her voice was soft as she set the bottle down on the table and crouched down to his seated height. "You've got to get it together, you've got a war to win and people to protect," she coaxed softly, running her hands gently through his thick dark hair. He closed his eyes, leaning his head forward so their foreheads touched before he let out a long sigh. "There we are," she smiled lightly at him, his brown eyes burning into her red ones. She went to pull back, her mind already regretting how close she had gotten to him, when he caught her hands and held her there. "Kiritsugu," she felt tears well in her eyes as they looked at one another. 'Calm the fuck down,' an angry voice growled at her. 'You came here to warn him about Kirei, not to sit here and sob over all your life problems.' She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her lips, willing herself to stay still, and not give into him. He let out a soft sigh before he released her, pushing himself up from his chair, and offering her his hand. She allowed him to pull her up to her feet before she pulled him into her, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, his steady heartbeat calming her already shot nerves.  
"Persephone," he whispered her name into her hair before he inhaled deeply, loving the familiar scent that she gave off. She smelled like home, his anxiety over the war, and everything that went with it, slowly melting away. She stepped back, offering him a small smile before she cleared her throat.

"I have important news to discuss with you," the smile was gone and her face became a mask of calm. 'I hate this,' he thought, regretting the training he had put her through to make her more like him. There was a moment of hesitation before he nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him. Closing her eyes, she felt the familiar feeling of a servant arriving. 'Saber, which means Irisviel is here as well.' She stepped into the foyer with Kiritsugu just as Saber and Iri joined them. "Good evening, Irisviel, Artoria," she nodded to them as she spoke, catching Kiritsugu watching her out of the corner of her eye.   
"Persephone," Iri had whispered her name softly, tears welling in her eyes. Her jaw clenched as she watched her sister blink back tears. "What are you-,"

"I'm here to discuss the war with Kiritsugu. Do you normally partake in those conversations, Iri?" Her voice was even as she spoke before tucking her hands neatly into the pockets of her skinny slacks. Iri shook her head 'no', red eyes flickering over to Kiritsugu before moving back to her sister. 

"We can have this conversation outside," he looked to Iri and Saber. "From there we can discuss the information we gathered today." Saber gave a nod and Iri looked away, hurt flashing in her eyes. Kiritsugu turned from the pair, walking over to a long flight of steps that lead to the second floor of the castle. Persephone gave a wave of her hand before following suit, the pair not saying a word to one another until they came out of the castle. Running her hands through her snowy hair, Persephone moved across the stone floor and over to the side of the castle. She leaned against the banister, looking out at the grounds she had trained on as a child. She let out a soft sigh, feeling Kiritsugu's gaze upon her as she let her mind wander. "Persephone," he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, turning her to face him so they could talk. "What's going on?" His voice was gentle and full of concern for her. 

"Kirei is after you," she saw a flicker of panic in his dark eyes. "I went to gather intel from him about what his and Tokiomi's plans are and he's become very interested in you." He gave a stiff nod and she knew he knew. He was a threat, a very really threat that could show up here, and kill Iri, just to hurt him. 'What did you do,' she couldn't help but wonder what had drawn the other man to him. They were completely different people yet, Kirei seemed to think otherwise. 'Because he sees Kiritsugu the way Kiritsugu wants the world to see him and not for who he actually is.' She couldn't help but wonder if he'd been so interested in him if he actually spoke to the man. 

"I know, he used Kayneth to draw me out and in the process I almost killed you," there was pain in his voice. A pain she hadn't heard in a long time and it scared her. He was never like this. Never this weak or vulnerable. She found comfort in his lack of emotion, being able to see reason whenever bad things happened. He looked away, tears welling in his dark eyes as he shook his head. 

"Kiritsugu," panic raced through her chest as she watched him fall apart. She couldn't handle this, he of all people. "No no no, you're not allowed to do this to me," her voice shook as she growled at him. "Everything that's happening right now is because of you, because you don't want to give up your dream. Your stupid, selfish dream!" Her voice rose as tears fell down his face. "If you would just give it up, Irisviel could live and we could just runaway from this place!" Tears had started falling before she realized it, unable to control the wave of emotions she was feeling. She could feel the fire burning under her skin, wanting to be released, wanting to burn the man before her and the castle she was raised in, to the ground. 

"Selfish!?" His voice rose as he stepped toward her, his eyes narrowed. "I'm trying to save the world! How many times do I have to fucking tell you!? Everything I'm doing is for you, for Illya, for Irisviel, for everyone!" There was solid clap sound as her hand collided with the right side of his face. She barely had time to react as his hands balled into her jacket picking her up and slamming her into the stone wall behind her. He was pissed, his body trembling as he looked into her burning black eyes. 'Who does she even think she is!? She has no idea what it's like, what I've been through!' That's what he wanted to think, at least. He knew better. He'd watched her grow up, watched her become the woman that was pinned against the wall before him. She had killed and killed and killed and lost so many friends and loved ones through it all. And now she was going to lose her sister and more than likely Illya in this war. She knew better than anyone else he had ever met in his life and it killed him. He had never wanted this for her. He wanted her to be happy and to be as faraway as humanly possible from the war yet here she was. 'Always popping up when I least expect it,' his grip on her changed from her collar to her hips. 

"Kiritsugu," she spoke his name weakly as he fell against her, his lips meeting hers softly. Her eyes widened for a moment before they fluttered shut. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he caught his breath. Persephone let out a soft sigh as she ran her fingers up the side of his face and into his dark hair. 

"Persephone," she hmm'd in response, his dark eyes focused on the ground between them. "I have something very important to tell you and I have to do it now." Her heart fluttered at his words, 'does he love me too?' Her jaw clenched as a sharp pain shot through her body, her hand moving from him to her chest. "A servant," she gave a nod, red eyes narrowing out at the fog covered land. "We'll continue this later," she could only nod in response, surprised by the determination in his voice. He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together before he tugged her back into the castle and into the main dinning room. Iri was already there, sitting at the table with the same pained look upon her face. "Get a crystal ball and meet us back here, Saber escort her," Iri's red eyes dropped to their interlocked fingers, a look of betrayal overtaking her lovely face. Persephone immediately released his hand as Saber gave a nod, ushering Irisviel out, her blue eye lingering on the pair for a moment before she followed after the white haired woman. Kiritsugu cast a glance down at her hand before shaking his head and moving to the other side of the room to a large weapons case sitting on the table with a smaller one on top of it. "I want you to hang back while this goes down, as overseer you can't get involved."

"Too involved," she corrected, pulling a ball of obsidian from her pants pocket. He smirked, unable to help the rush of happiness he felt whenever she was in the room. 'Just fucking tell her,' but Irisviel was already back in the room. Saber pulled out her chair and she took a seat, closing her eyes and focusing mana on the clear orb before her. Persephone closed her eyes, reaching out to the unfamiliar mana source, her jaw clenching when she realized who it was. "Caster," Saber looked furious at the mention of the deranged servants name. "You look familiar," Saber didn't even glance up at her as the man appeared in the ball, a small army of children wandering blankly around him. 

"Good evening, my darling Jean," Iri gasped in surprise, not understanding how the man was able to tell they were watching him. "As I told you during our last meeting, I have brought gifts for you! To sacrifice to your great God and Savior!" Her jaw clenched in anger as her red eyes flickered up to the trembling servant. "At least, the ones that live can be gifts," he chuckled to himself as he grabbed one of the children by their head and pulled the child to him. "Now children, let's play a game of hide and seek. You hide and Jean and i seek. If Jean finds you, you're safe, but if I find you," he picked up the child and squeezed his head. The child cried out in pain before the deranged servant crushed his head, blood and brain matter splattering around him. The children around him gave a loud scream before they ran away, the servant looking up at them through the ball. "Run run run Jean or you won't be able to save them," 

"Saber go," Kiritsugu could be heard shouting Persephone's name after Iri gave the order, the white hair woman taking Sabers hand and teleporting them to the front of the castle. 

"Lady Persephone,"

"There is one thing that I won't tolerate and it's that beast killing children. There are rules in this war and animals like him are the reason they were made in the first place." She growled out and Saber gave a nod, feeling an overwhelming appreciation for the woman beside her. 'She would have made a wonderful master,' she would have happily served the woman beside her as she watched her turn the obsidian in her hand into a scythe. Saber closed her eyes, her black suit disappearing and being replaced by her armor and dress, her sword appearing in her hands. Looking to the woman beside her, she noticed that she had changed into a red almost completely see through cat suit with black armor with magical runes carved into it over the cat suit, leaving her stomach and the lower half of her breast uncovered. Glancing over at Saber, she saw the blush on her face and gave a giggle, unable to not find amusement in the serious situation. "Lets go," they darted into the dark woods, both ready to cut down Caster as soon as they found him. Persephone, ever the magi, reached out to feel for his mana, her hand shooting out to stop the armored knight beside her. "He's close," her voice was soft as she pushed the servant behind a tree. Saber glanced around before Persephone leaned closer to her ear, her voice barely even a whisper. "Split up, you take him from the front and I'll come up behind him," she gave a nod before Persephone forced mana out of her body. It swirled around them in a black tendrils before they quickly darted outward, filling the thick fog with mana and making a makeshift distortion field. "It should distort his ability to read our mana but easier for me to find him. See ya soon, cutie pie," Saber blinked in surprise as Persephone blew her a kiss and vanished. 'A strange master,' she continued her thoughts from earlier as she charged into the mist, weapon at the ready, 'strange, but still good.' Persephone had appeared behind Caster, her red eyes narrowed as his hand closed around another child. She was behind him in a blink of an eye, the blade of the scythe pressed against his neck. 

"Oh, another toy to play with," he mused excitedly, turning his head so he could see her out of the corner of his bugged eyes. "And my holy virgin should be here soon too," he cackled excitedly, running a long nail down the side of the child's face.

"Release him, Caster," her voice was calm as she spoke, Saber breaking through the tree line to join them in the clearing. "You and your master have broken the rules of the grail war and I will not allow either of you to continue this unnecessary bloodshed. Release the child and I will be able to overlook your previous discretions and I will allow you to leave the grounds unharmed." Caster hm'd as he stroked the trembling boys hair, a thoughtful look on his inhuman face. "Caster," she growled out, the servant finally releasing the boy and allowing him to run to Saber. 

"It seems our holy virgin and unholy temptress will save you," he shook his head slowly, a large smiling pulling at his ugly face. "How exciting! How heroic! How holy! How, utterly hopeless," Persephone's faced scrunched in confusion before it happened. The boy in Sabers arms exploded, being replaced by a large tentacle armed beast. Sabers blue eyes widened in surprise, her body becoming stone like as she stood there, mortified. 

"Saber!" Persephone shot past Caster, her scythe raised as the tentacled beast opened its mouth to kill Saber. Giving a swing of her weapon, the beast split in half, and spilled all over the ground before Persephone grabbed Saber and vanished. She hadn't gone far, not wanting the other servant to get out of her range of hearing. 

"Jean Jean Jean," she heard him shrieking, loud thuds accompanying his temper tantrum. Saber sat still, her blue eyes glazed over from what she had seen. "I'm going to find you, my holy virgin, and when I do," she heard what sounded like a neck snapping, her body shuddering as his dark laughter bellowed out after it. 

"Saber, you need to get it together," her voice was soft as she shook the unmoving woman. Saber merely blinked in response, unable to process what had just occurred. "Come on, damn it, you were the king of England for Gods sake, you fell in a bloody and terrible war and this is what takes you down for the count? God damn it," she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, an unnatural silence filling the air. "Where the hell did he," Persephone tackled Saber as one of the beasts swung down from above them, giving out a cry of anger as it missed them. "Shit shit shit," Persephone's hands closed around the closest weapon to her and she swung blindly at the creature. The creatures body hissed as Sabers sword tore through it, the beast turning into mush and dissolving on the ground. "Holy shit," she whispered in awe as she looked at the sword of legend. Side stepping another creature, the sword was knocked from her hands and skid across the grass. Reaching out, Persephone quickly grabbed Saber, and yanked her to her feet tugging her along quickly in attempts to get away from the creatures. "Where are they even coming from," there was at least a dozen of them chasing them now, her red eyes darting around in panic. "Saber please God damn it," she threw the woman over her shoulder and forced mana to her feet. She shot over the three that had tried to corner them and managed to kick one in the face, causing it to shriek in anger. "Sucks to suck," she declared childishly, excitement coursing through her veins as she eyed them up. Saber stood numbly behind her as Persephone swung her scythe in a circle in front of herself. "Come on," she declared as a swarm of them charged her. She felt the familiar burn of fire beneath her skin and was ready. Raising her left hand, black fire shot out in a wave, burning through the first wave before she shot forward and used her scythe to cut down the others, the creatures starting on fire as soon as the blade sliced through them. She smiled confidently as she continued slicing through them, blood soaking her armored form. "Is that all you've got Caster!?" She shouted, her red eyes moving to Saber to smile when she saw a large tentacled beast moving in on the blonde haired woman. "Saber," she vanished and reappeared in between the servant and the beast, using herself as a human shield. She felt a slimey tentacle wrap around her as she pushed Artoria away, her scythe falling from her hands in the struggled. "Put me down, you nasty beast," black fire roared under her skin as her eyes turned black. The creature cried out as she set herself on fire, burning away the tentacle that had grabbed her. With a loud roar, the creature caught her once more and threw her through the forest. "Fuck," she moved to try and catch herself but was caught by a familiar amber eyed servant. "Lancer," 

"What's with you and falling all the time," he teased, a blush racing across the white haired woman's cheeks at his words. 

"What can I say? Sometimes I like being the damsel in distress," their lips were mere centimetres apart when the tentacle beast smashed itself into the ground, causing the ground between it and the two of them to crack apart. A large crater formed, Saber still seemingly unaware of what was going on. "Saber!" She was out of Lancer's embrace immediately, her arms wrapping around the other woman's waist as the beast swung at them. Lancer didn't have a chance to stop the tentacle as it pierced Persephone's stomach. She coughed roughly, blood running down from her mouth as she released her hold on Saber, the beast using the hole in her to pick her up. Saber blinked once than twice as she felt warm droplets hit her face. Reaching up she touched the sticky substance and realized it was blood. 'Am I hurt,' she wondered, her mind still hazy as she heard white noise around herself. 'No no, it isn't me... it was... Persephone.' Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she realized what had happened. 'She saved me,' looking up she spotted one of the tentacle beast, but instead of being only a few feet taller than her, this beast towered over here. In one of the creatures many arms was,

"Persephone," Saber whispered the girls name as the beast flung her limp body around itself. 

"Persephone," she heard Lancer shout in panic as he spun his spears around himself. "YOU BEAST YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE," his voice boomed as he shot toward the beast, slicing it here and there, it's body falling apart the more damage he did to it. 

"Lancer, stop! If you're not careful Persephone will fall to her death!" She shouted, her blue eyes widening as she watched the beast struggle to hold the white haired woman. "Persephone," she could only stare in wide eyed amazement as Persephone turned into black fire, keeping her human form. Her skin turned black and her hair remained the snowy white color. "Lancer," her voice was softer, drawing the enraged mans attention to the white haired woman. 

"What, what's happening to her," there was panic in his voice and Saber realized that Lancer, like her master, held deep feelings for the young woman. "Persephone!" Her eyes opened, they were now glowing completely white, matching her flowing hair. The fire that had consumed her seemed to increase and shoot out of her body, encasing the beast completely in fire. Saber had expected her to fall but as the beast burned away, Persephone floated in the air above them, her head shooting to the right for a moment before her feet touched the ground. Lancer had moved to her immediately, catching her as she slumped into his arms. "Persephone," he spoke her name gently as she blinked up at him. 

"Saber," the blonde was at her side immediately as she pushed herself up and away from Lancer unsteadily. "Irisviel is in trouble, it's Kirei and Assassin, you need to go to her, now!" Saber nodded immediately, darting off in the direction Persephone pointed, not missing the way Lancer looked at her masters lover. 'Should I tell Kiritsugu,' she wondered for a moment before shaking her head and focusing on the task at hand. 'Save Irisviel, kill Caster, and then worry about that.' Persephone glanced up at Lancer from her position in front of him, his amber eyes resting on her stomach, the hole that should have been there from the beast, already healed and closed. He reached out, running his finger tips lightly against bare stomach, his amber eyes burning into hers.

"I'm okay," she smiled up at him kindly, her body swaying from the loss of blood and mana. "I'm just a little sleepy," she giggled, her eyes lidded as he ran his hand down her cheek. She closed her eyes at the sensation, her thoughts wandering to Kiritsugu as she thought of the moment they had shared before she sensed the servants. "Kiritsugu," she hadn't meant to say his name out loud, but from the immediate withdrawal of the servant before her, she knew she had fucked up. "Why are you here, Lancer," she hadn't meant to sound accusing but she couldn't help it. He turned away from her, hurt evident on his handsome face. She felt bad immediately, her sleep hazed mind encouraging her to close the distance between them. She stepped forward, placing her hands on his chest, and leaning up to him. 

"Persephone," he didn't want them to be like this. She loved someone else and he knew it, she had even called him his name. 'Kiritsugu,' he recognized the name as the one that belonged to the man his master had come here to kill. Turning his head, he felt her lips brush gently against the corner of his mouth, heat rushing up from his chest and into his face, his hands gripping her upper arms firmly. 

"Awh, do you not want me now," she giggled playfully, red eyes narrowing at him. She didn't know why she was doing this but it amused her too much to not act upon the childish impulse. "Come on Diarmuid," she purred out, looking up at him from under her lashes. He sighed, hurt obvious on his face as he held the woman at bay. "Come on, I said the right name this time," she giggled, red eyes moving past him and to the castle behind him. 'Kiritsugu,'

"You love him," his voice was void of any emotion as he spoke. "You love him but that doesn't mean you have to hurt other people because you can't be with him." He let out a soft sigh before he felt the pull of his master. "I need to go," he went to leave her but her hand closed around his wrist. 

"Take me with you," he sighed before scooping her up bridal style and darting toward the castle his master was in. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, her heart aching from the words he'd spoken to her. 'Why am I like this,' her eyes burned as tears filled her eyes, 'because you're a terrible person.' She let out a shaky sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Lancer. 'I'm sorry I can't be his stand in,' he thought sadly as he looked down at the woman he'd grown so fond of. 'I'm sorry I can't be who you need me to be.' His amber eye widened in surprise as he landed in a large hole in the side of the castle. His master laid unmoving to his right, blood pooling around his still form. "Kiritsugu," his name came out barely above a whisper as Lancer set her down. 

"You will pay for what you've done to my master," Lancer whirled on the pair, red spear raised to attack. Persephone moved immediately, pulling Kiritsugu's bleeding body behind herself, arms raised to the sides to protect him. "Persephone," Lancer growled out, amber eyes narrowing. "Get out of my way, now," he didn't want to hurt her, and if he was being completely honest, he knew he couldn't. She heard the click of a gun behind herself and watched Lancers eyes narrow at the man behind her. 

"You need to leave and you need to do it now. If you don't, Kayneth will die," he knew she was right too. Kayneth was very weak, the only reason he remained in his current form was because of Mistress Sola-Ui supplying him with mana. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the man behind her, a shit eating smirk on his bloody face. "Lancer, please, I,"

"I now see where your true loyalty lies," she felt heat rush to her cheeks at the implications of his words. He turned and picked up his master, throwing him over his shoulder, and turning on the pair. "Next time we meet, it will be as enemies," his voice was strong as he spoke, and Persephone hoped that he wasn't including her in his speech as he looked at Kiritsugu. "I'm only sparing your life because my master and i are indebted to Lady Persephone, I suggest you keep that in mind." And just like that, the beautiful servant was gone, leaving her alone with the man that she loved. Kiritsugu sighed behind her, his body slumping against the wall as she turned to him. 

"Kiritsugu," she felt panic take over as she finally took in his blood form. She crouched down to his level, reaching out with a mana coated hand to try and evaluate how hurt he was. 

"You've done enough," he groaned out, dark eyes catching hers. "Please, you're just going to hurt yourself," she ignored him as she pushed her mana into his body, the wounds that Kayneth had caused him knitting shut and healing themselves completely. She smirked triumphantly at him as pushed herself up,

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She teased before her red eyes widened and she collapsed into his waiting arms. Kiritsugu couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at the stubborn woman, a small smile of self satisfaction on her beautiful face. 

"Always such a stubborn little thing," he mused playfully, his body begging for rest from both the fight with Kayneth and the foreign mana that she had pushed into his body. Glancing back, he watched as the wall behind him began to repair itself, a simple yet effective charm that had been cast on the house. 'They think of everything, don't they?' He pushed open the door to the bedroom that Persephone used to stay in when she had been in the castle training. Setting her gently on the bed, he reached up and aggressively ran his hands against his face and then up into his hair. 'Eliminating Kayneth should have been easier and if it wasn't for Persephone,' it was likely the servant would have killed him if he hadn't been so fond of Persephone. And why was he? He looked down at the beautiful and rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. She was beautiful, kind, powerful, intelligent but most importantly, she was herself. Looking down at the unconscious woman, he watched her armor knit itself together, and vanished, turning into the slacks and bloused combo that she had been wearing before. Reaching down, he tugged off her boots and the vest she was wearing before hesitating over the rest of her clothing. She wouldn't be happy sleeping in them but she wouldn't be happy with him taking them off of her either. Moving away from her, he made his way out of the room, and down the hall to the dinning area. He'd known Maiya had been hurt but didn't really care. She'd serve her use and he'd been done with her again. Taking a seat at the table, he waited for an update from Iri, his dark eyes focused on the table before him. He knew better than to think that Saber would continue listening to him when it came to stopping Caster. She was determined to defeat him and he could understand why. He killed without hesitation or thought and being a just knight, he was sure Saber slayed many like him in the past. The door to his left opened to reveal Irisviel, her red eyes full of exhaustion as she looked down at him. "When will Maiya be ready for use again?" 

"She'll be down for a few days, healing mana takes a lot of those it's being used on." She made her way over to Kiritsugu, running her hand up his left arm, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning down to kiss him. Her lips brushed his cheek as he turned his face away from her, his jaw clenched, and his dark eyes narrowed. "Did I do something wrong," her voice was full of hurt as she asked, though she already knew the answer. "It's Persephone, isn't it," she pulled away from him, "it's always going to be Persephone." She ran her hands up her arms as tears welled in her eyes. 

"And you've always known that it was her," his voice was void of emotion as he stood up. "I have never misled you into thinking anything more or anything less,"

"Mislead me," her voice rose in anger, "like you didn't mislead me by having a child with me or every night you've come to bed with me? Or every single time I've held you as you've wept over everything you've done, everything you've lost!?" Tears were now freely falling from the white hair woman's face as she stalked towards him. "You're telling me this all meant nothing to you?" His dark eyes narrowed at the ground, feeling angrier at himself than the woman before him. 

"I made a promise to Persephone that I would do whatever it took to make you happy and to make her leaving easier on you. And Illya," he paused thinking of his beautiful daughter. "Giving you a family that loved and appreciated you meant so much to her, so I gave you Illya." He hated saying it, hated hurting her but it was the truth and she needed to know. If she was willing to give up her life for his dream, he wanted her to do it with her knowing that he wasn't in love with her. 

"I know," her voice was barely above a whisper as she cried. "I've known for a long time now," he felt an overwhelming wave of guilt at her words. He hadn't meant to make his feelings for her so obvious. 'Iri knows but she's completely oblivious to it,' his jaw clenched and unclenched before his gaze flickered back up to her. "I'll die to make your wish come true and then you and Persephone can be happy and Illya won't ever have to worry about being alone." Kiritsugu's face fell at her words, hating that it would cost Irisviel's life to gain his wish. 'And she'll never forgive me,' he let out a long sigh as Irisviel left the room. He was willing to be the bad guy. Willing to sacrifice his happiness and the woman he loves devotion to make it where she never had to fight again. 'And she will never have to go through the pain she'll feel from losing Iri ever again.'

Lancer stood silently before his master, his amber eyes running over his unconscious form. 'How did things go so wrong,' he knew the answer but didn't want to blame his master. 'Had he waited for me, we could have eliminated Saber and her master,' and it would have crushed the woman he found himself falling for. His jaw clenched and unclenched, 'no, she's just manipulating me, just like she manipulated my master,' just like Grainnè. He hated seeing similarities between the two of them but they both used a charm to win him over and then manipulate him into doing what they wanted him to. Yet he wanted to defend Persephone. He wanted to argue that she wouldn't, couldn't do that to him but her words from earlier seemed to cement his hurt feelings. She loved someone else and he was merely a place marker that she would use to hold his place until he became available to her once more. 

"And she'd just throw me away,"


	13. She is my Dancing Queen

"And I'd give forever to touch you cause I know you feel me somehow," Persephone sang along to music that played gently from the earphones in her ears as she strolled through town. Things had seemed to die down, having not had the pleasure of battle since two days ago, when she had burned Casters hideout to the ground. 'Two days since seeing Kariya and... Lancer.' Shaking her head, she raised the vanilla green tea she had been drinking to her lips, feeling a nice rush of heat as the wind whipped around her red scarf. 'Not only had things slowed down but cooled down as well,' winter was coming quickly to the small town, the leaves on the trees around her having fallen and turned brown. 'At least the war would be over by then,' or at least that's what she hoped. 'And Iri and I will go back to my god parents and we'll be able to be with Illya once more.' She had been thinking of Kiritsugu less in the days that had passed, deciding that, without a shadow of a doubt, that she'd have to kill him. 'And with killing him, you'll kill your self,' letting out a soft sigh, she stopped outside a local cafe and arcade combo. The bell jingled above her head as she entered, taking the now empty styrofoam cup she had been holding and throwing it in the trash. 

"Hello, welcome to Fuyuki's number one cafe and arcade!" She cast a glance at the older man as she passed the counter, red eyes flickering past him to the several prizes that littered the walls behind him. There were plushes from different animes and other trinkets and such that would seem appealing to those that entered, herself included. Her red eyes landed on a cream colored teddy bear with pink eyes, nose, belly, paws, and tail. 'Illya would love something like that,' she dug into her pocket and slapped a wad of cash on the counter. The clerks eyes widened in surprise, glancing between her and the money before opening his drawer and counting the cash. She had already lost interest in the older man, scoping out the best games to play. Some were two player games where you competed against each other while others were either coop games or individual games. "Are you sure you want all this-," she snatched the sack of coins out of his hand and happily skipped across the arcade. It had been a long time since she felt like she had the time and energy to do something fun for herself and this seemed like the perfect thing to do. Whistling to herself, she swung the coin pouch around in her hands before wandering over to a shooting themed game. 

"When you think guns, think Marcus' ammunition," a chubby tan man declared from the screen, waving a large futuristic looking gun around. Persephone ran her hands lightly over the controls, the game had the option to either use a set of buttons to shoot and control your character or a hot pink and silver gun that was sitting in a hole. Opting for the gun, she popped two tokens into the machine before clicking the red start button next to the gun and pointing it at the screen. A character menu popped up and listed different characters. Axton, the commando, Zer0 the assassin, Maya, the Siren, and finally, Salvador the gunzerker. Pointing the gun at Maya, the game screen cut to an introduction screen, informing her that Handsome Jack, originally an ally to the Crimson Raiders had gone mad with power and was now hunting Vault Hunters, men and women who hunted for Vaults that were said to either hold treasure of untold riches or powerful weapons. It was up to the player to kill everyone in their way and then find the vault and kill jack before he can unleash the "ultimate weapon". Persephone laughed, already loving the premise of the game. 

"Time to fuck shit up," she raised the gun and shot three different kinds of bandits quickly, the gun making fast enough clicking sounds that they started to run together. The machine began spitting out tickets so fast that by the time she plowed through the first two levels there was a decent sized pile beside her. Clicking the gun, she went to go to the third level when it prompted for more tokens. "Are you kidding me," she glanced over to the older man who only shrugged in response. "God damn it," she plucked two more tokens into the machine and continued, noting that two levels cost two tokens. By the time she had gotten to Handsome Jack, she had gone through 20 tokens, but had at least defeated the man and his evil pet. Picking up the tickets she quickly folded them into lengths of 10, having two handfuls of them folded before tucking them into her jacket pocket. She moved around the shooting game to dance dance revolution. "Fuck yeah," she said excited, catching a tall and buff red head out of the corner of her eye. "Rider," the large man tensed momentarily before turning around to spot Persephone, an equally large stack of tokens in his hands. 

"Lady Persephone!" He was across the large arcade in 5 steps before glancing down and noting the tokens sticking out of her pocket. "Ah, I see you too enjoy these video games!" She gave a stiff nod, wanting the stack in his hands. "I wish my master would partake in the fun but he says that this form of entertainment is below him." 

"He has always been a serious little thing," she mused in response, red eyes flickering to the dance dance revolution platform. "Say Rider, how bout we make a bet," he arched his thick brows at her in question. "If I beat you in dance dance revolution you give me all your tickets and if you win I give you all of mine." He stroked his beard in thought, glancing past her at the platform and down her form before giving a solid nod. 

"I accept your challenge, for a king never backs down!" She couldn't help but smirk confidently, having kicked major ass when it came to games that involved lots of movement. "That way, if I win I'll be able to win myself that cute lion plush!" She glanced past him and spotted a lion plush that she recognized from Bleach as being a character named Kon. She knew without winning they both had enough individually to get whatever prize they wanted but if she won she could get two prizes and two was always better than one. Making her way over to the machine, she slapped her tickets down on the center column. Iskander mirrored the action, placing his tickets beside hers before stepping onto the platform. They both reached down and popped two tokens a piece into the machine before music started up. 

"One player or two player," she reached out and selected two. "Coop or versus," she selected vs and it exclaimed excitedly. A list of songs popped up and the game quickly ran through them before she slapped the button to stop it. The song 'jumpin jumpin' by Destinys child popped up on the screens and they both got in position before the music began and they started. Persephone swayed easily and quickly along with the music, catching Iskander mirroring the movements on the screen perfectly. "Double points," the screen flashed on his and his movements quickened before the song ended and he posed dramatically. The score boards appeared on the screen and started listing the points the gained before, "player two wins!" 

"What!?" Iskander began to laugh wholeheartedly, picking up the tickets and throwing his hands in the air excitedly. "I demand a rematch!" Iskander blinked once than twice before shaking his head with a sigh.

"I never imagined that you would be such a sore loser," her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his words before he set the tickets back down. "Alright, next song then," they repeated their actions from before, plopping the tokens into the machine, and starting up the game. Iskander pressed the button this time to select the song, 'Mambo No. 5,' by Lou Bega flashing across the screen. Persephone hummed along to the song as the pair danced, Persephone doing her best to crush her opponent while he merely sashayed about. 

"Double points!" The machine boomed in unison to them both before she jumped out then forward, swinging her arms in the same fashion before the scoreboard flashed across the screen. "Player two wins!" Persephone groaned loudly, running her hands through her snowy hair. Iskander chuckled, arching an eyebrow at the pouting woman. 

"Third times the charm," he offered with a smile. She huffed but nodded her head yes, her soul burning with the desire to win. 'How does he keep beating me,' she pouted as she popped two more tokens into the machine before taking her place once more. This was it, the final count down. Glancing over at Iskander she knew it was all or nothing. 'It's his muscular physic,' she was sure he was secretly some sort of dancing prodigy in life and people just didn't discuss it. 'Yeah, dancing prodigy,' she thought of the extravagant parties that the man had thrown in life. She could almost clearly see him in a toga, break dancing while Beyonce pounded in the background. She couldn't help but laugh at the image, tears filling her eyes as the servant stared at her in confusion. "Lady Persephone," he questioned curiously as the game loaded up. Shaking her head, she reached out and pressed the button to choose the song. 'Poison,' by Bill Biv Devoe popped up on the screen and they took their places. 

"That girl is poison," Persephone sang along, sashaying about, flashing Iskander a smile. Iskander laughed openly as she jumped back then forward and to the side before the song ended. Persephone was glaring at the screen as she waited, catching Iskander smiling beside her before,

"Player two wins," Iskander laughed and Persephone groaned again. 

"Player two wins again," she pouted, crossing her arms as she stepped off the platform. 

"And I thought Iskander was unnecessarily competitive," Waver spoke up behind the pair with a smirk. "Let me guess, he beat you," she hmphed in response and Iskander laughed once more as he picked up the tickets. 

"Come now, Lady Persephone, lets go look at the wall of prizes," she childishly stuck her tongue out at Waver as she passed him. Iskander spotted the lion he wanted and caught Persephone looking at a brown bear with yellow ears and paws and a white tummy. Persephone caught his gaze and quickly looked away as Waver waited impatiently behind them. 

"And what can I get you guys today," Iskander slapped the tickets on the counter, surprising the older man. 

"We will take the lion up there and the brown teddy right there," he pointed to each as his voice boomed. The older man laughed heartedly, moving to grab the bear and lion before handing them both to Iskander. "Thank you very much, your establishment here is absolutely wonderful!" The man gave a nod, smiling at the trio. Iskander handed the brown bear to Persephone before shoving the yellow line into Wavers already full arms. 

"What am I suppose to do with this, it's a child's toy," Persephone thwunked Waver over the head with her teddy angrily. 

"This is the part where you say thank you and be grateful he gave you such a cute plush." Waver pouted as he rubbed the side of his head where she had hit him as the clerk laughed at their bickering. Turning to Rider, waver gave a sigh before muttering a quick 'thank you' as he blushed. 

"You are as fiery tempered as you are beautiful, Lady Persephone," Rider chuckled, clapping Waver on the shoulder. "Say, why don't we treat you to some ice cream? I saw a stand a bit down the street from here." 

"Hell yeah! Ice cream!" She threw her arms up in the air before skipping out the door, the plush held tightly in her arms. Waver sighed before being dragged out the door by Rider, his cheeks flushing red as he stumbled into Persephone. 

"R-Rider," he glowered awkwardly, casting a side glancé at the unfazed Persephone. Rider gestured at Persephone and Waver quickly stood up, clearing his throat in the process. "So where did you see the stand," Rider led the way, walking slightly ahead of them as he and Persephone wandered behind him. "So uh, did you have fun?" Waver questioned nervously, playing the the paws of the lion in his hands. Persephone blinked at him, her mind already wandering back to the amber eyed servant. She wasn't sure why but she had been worried about him for awhile now. 'Because Kiritsugu is after him and you know how good of a hunter he is,' she shook her head before focusing on the silver eyed boy. 

"Yes, though I didn't mean to be such a sore loser," Iskander chuckled ahead of her and she childishly stuck her tongue out his back. Waver rolled his eyes at their antics, though if he was being honest it was nice. He wasn't an overly social person, having always prioritized his studies and becoming a better and stronger magi yet these two made everything seem so easy. Persephone was a powerful magi and magi hunter, yet she still seemed to be a playful and kind person. Hell, even Iskander was a good hearted person and his legend spoke of parties and social events that he regularly took part of. Waver let out a soft sigh, 'yet I do nothing but study and I'm still so weak.' He jumped as he felt something cold and wet touch the side of his face. "I got you a hello kitty shaped one," she said as she bit into another hello kitty shaped one. Waver took it awkwardly and watched as Iskander munched on one shaped like buttercup from power puff girls. "How fitting," Persephone teased from beside him, causing him to chuckle to himself. Iskander made a face in confusion before shaking his head and smiling at the pair, happy his master was finally having fun. The trio made their way down the street, not really having a destination, just enjoying one another's company while they munched away on their sweet treat. Waver was watching Persephone closely, her red eyes distant as she clutched the teddy tightly to her chest. "Chocolate Bear," she mused to herself quietly before giving a confident nod. "And we shall name him chocolate bear!" 

"Chocolate Bear," Waver repeated in confusion before being cut off by Iskander.

"Chocolate bear? That's a wonderful name," she laughed at his excitement, booty bumping Iskander as she passed him. "He shall be the chocolatest of bears!" Waver blinked once than twice before face palming at the duos excitement.

"The chocolatest of bears," Waver shook his head as they walked passed the Fuyuki River before Persephone stopped, her red eyes narrowed. "Persephone," Waver felt the sharp presence of mana, dark eyes moving to the river where she was looking. "Is that,"

"Caster," she growled, anger coursing through her veins. 'What the fuck is he doing,' she felt an intense wave of mana as purple mana ran down from the books in his hands and into the water. "Rider," she heard lightning strike and horses galloping as Riders chariot appeared. 

"Already way ahead of you," Persephone couldn't help but laugh as she noticed that Waver was already standing beside Rider on the chariot. "M'lady," she took Riders extended hand and allowed him to pull her onto the chariot. "Now to find Lancer and Saber so we can form a truce for the night. There is no way any of us can have any sort of worthy battle with that beast roaming about." Persephone felt panic burning under her skin. She hadn't thought of Saber and Iri being there, somewhere that she knew would turn into a blood bath. 'I have to stop that beast so it can't hurt Iri or anyone else for that matter,' she looked to Waver, her heart squeezing painfully. She had grown fond of the awkward dark haired boy AND his loud mouthed servant. They were probably her favorite pair in all of this and she knew without a doubt she'd fight to protect them for as long as she could. "Lancer," Lancer took a protective step in front of Lady Sola-Ui as the chariot landed in front of the pair. "I have come to offer a truce between us and any other servant that decides to partake until we defeat Caster. Do you and your master find these terms agreeable?" Lancers amber eyes hadn't left Persephone since they had landed, a range of emotions flashing through his dark eyes. His amber eyes cleared momentarily as they flickered back to his master. Sola-Ui had been watching Persephone as well, her brown eyes narrowed. 'Of course she's here,' her brown eyes moved to her servant to see him staring at the traitorous 'overseer'. If she had her way she would order Lancer to kill her but she knew she'd have to be wise. She couldn't just kill her Willy nilly, especially given her father's position in the magi association. 'Once I have another command seal, I'll be able to use it to have Lancer kill Persephone and Kayneth and rid me of both of them.' Catching Lancer watching her, she gave an affirmative nod, heat rushing to her cheeks at the hunger in his eyes. "Then we will be seeing you on the battlefield!" Rider didn't wait for a response as he whipped the reins, Persephone's red eyes lingering on the amber eyed man as they rode away. 'Diarmuid,' her jaw clenched, her grasp on the teddy in her hands tightening before she merely shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about him or Kayneth. She needed to have a clear head to fight the beast before her and with the truce going on, she was sure she didn't have anything to worry about. Looking at Iskander, his red eyes full of anger and disgust, she knew she could trust him to hold his end of the deal. Saber stood on the hill above the river, Irisviel hot on her heels.

"King of Conquerors," Saber whirled around on the trip, blue eyes narrowed before, "Lady Persephone." Persephone stepped off the chariot, red eyes moving past the blue eyed servant to Iri. Iri quickly looked away, red eyes narrowing at the ground. "What brings the three of you here," Sabers blue eyes had flickered back to her master before moving back to the trio. 

"We're here to make a truce with you and your master," Iskander spoke up from behind her, ignoring the way Sabers master looked at the white haired woman. "Until Caster is eliminated, that is," Saber glanced back to Iri, who gave an affirmative nod. "Good, Lancer and his master also agreed to work with us, he should be here soon." Lancer appeared almost immediately after his words, both spears gripped tightly in his hands. His amber eyes flickered over to her before moving to the bear in her hands. She felt heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. 'How unfortunate,' "do either of you three have a plan of attack? Lancer said that you three had fought him already," Persephone gave a nod, holding chocolate bear out to Waver. 

"Guard him with your life," Waver was mildly taken aback by her seriousness before giving an affirmative nod as she turned to face everyone. "Right now the beast is surviving off of Caster's immense mana but if he were to get to the shore and get a food source, he'd become unstoppable meaning,"

"We have to figure out a way to destroy it before that happens," she gave an affirmative nod at Waver's words, the master and servant combo sharing a look before looking back at them. "It seems that we'll have to figure out a way to attack Caster, given that he has encased himself in the beast."

"The only thing we can do is drag him out. Once we've exposed him and his noble phantasm my Gae Dearg can destroy the spell with one strike." Lancer held up his red spear with a smile, saber's eyes momentarily narrowing given her familiarity with the weapon, her right arm twitching painfully. 

"And you'll be able to hit him from the shore," Persephone turned to the lovey man with an arched brow. Lancer gave a nod, his amber eyes flickering away from hers, his heart lurching painfully at the way she looked at him. He'd only seen her like this one before, her red eyes crystal clear and her body ready. She seemed on high alert, her red eyes moving from the group to the beast as the two kings spoke. 

"So the king of conquerors and I," black fire rose around the red eyed woman, her clothes changing to the see-through body suit and armor that she had worn when they had fought Caster previously. "Lady Persephone,"

"I'm not just going to stand here and watch you battle. Caster has done nothing but piss me off and I will no longer tolerate his vile existence in any realm of mine." She tucked her hands neatly behind her back, "the three of us will work as the advance guard. Lancer, you will stay here on the shore and not only protect both my sister and chocolate bear, but also destroy Caster when we give you the opening. Are we all clear on the plan?" 

"Yes, now, let us begin," Rider whipped the reins and the pair shot off, chocolate bear still in Wavers tight grasp as they road away. Saber and Persephone shared a look for a moment, concern for the white haired woman flashing through saber's mind for a brief moment. 'She can handle it,' and she knew she could. Persephone had done nothing but prove her strength and abilities to her, she had no reason to doubt her. 

"Saber, Persephone, good luck. Please be careful," Persephone and Saber nodded in unison before darting toward the water, Persephone praying to her uncle as she came close to the waters edge. 'Please don't let me sink, please don't let me sink,' Saber caught the lack of confidence on her face as her suit was replaced by her armor before they both landed on the water. 

"Hell yeah!" Saber blinked once than twice, a smile twitching at her lips. 

"Were you not confident that you would be able to walk on the water?" Persephone blushed as her trusty scythe appeared in her hands. 

"Aren't we suppose to be killing Caster right now," she countered awkwardly, a blush coating her cheeks. Saber gave a hearty laugh and a shake of her head before dropping the subject and charging full force ahead, the red eyed woman hot on her heels. Persephone moved quickly, black fire shooting out of her scythe as she cut tentacle after tentacle. Black fire continued to burn the creature as it regenerated, Casters mana being at such a high volume that even the fires of hell were failing her. Kicking off from the river, she ran up a tentacle,and swung her scythe, black fire coming out in such an aggressive manner that it burned through half the creatures body. 'Yes,' she moved to take advantage of the opening she had made when a group of tentacles raced towards her. Swinging her scythe, she shot forward, cutting two in half before landing on the third and moving up again. 

"Persephone," Wavers voice came from above her, a blast of lighting coming from the chariot and destroying a trio of tentacles that had tried to come up behind her. Flipping back off the beast, she landed beside an equally exhausted Saber. Persephone flicked her blade downward, casting the black blood off her weapon before inhaling and exhaling deeply. They needed help, she was painfully aware of that fact and found herself being infuriated that neither Tokiomi or Kariya had set their servant to help. 'Cowards,' her phone beeped loudly from its place in her body suit. Flipping away from a tentacle, she retrieved the phone. 

"Where are you," she recognized the voice immediately as Father Risei. 'It appears he's heard word of Casters little soirée,' a dark tentacle shot at her from her right side. Focusing mana to her feet, she shot above it before swinging her scythe down with her free hand. The creatures flesh hissed as it burned away, "are you alright? What was that sound," the concern he felt for her was genuine and her heart squeezed happily. 

"I'm at the Fuyuki river, doing my best to help those who have gathered defeat Caster." She had moved back now, rejoining Saber as she spoke. "So far those who have gathered are Rider, Saber, and Lancer. I have not seen Tokiomi or Kariya or their respective servants." Risei sounded stressed on the other end of the line, his teeth grinding slightly as his jaw clenched. 

"He should have already been there by now," he muttered to himself as Saber raced back into the hell before them. "I have already started planning a cover story but we will need to take care of witnesses and kill them...." she knew he didn't want to hurt anyone. This was already enough of a disaster and it wouldn't help them to have more people die than necessary. 

"Look, I have an idea. All I need you to do is figure out how to cover all of this up and contact the magi association to make them aware of the situation. The servants gathered here and I will take care of the rest," she paused, a rush of anxiety clutching her chest. "Please father, be careful. I have a horrible feeling and I'd hate for anything to happen to you." She wasn't sure why she had said it but she felt like she needed to. Risei gave a soft chuckle, his appreciation and affections for the young woman warming his chest. 

"I feel like I'm the one who should be saying that," she gave a soft laugh, already feeling better knowing that she had warned him. "Please be careful, Lady Persephone," 

"I will do my best," she smiled as the phone clicked shut before letting out a long sigh. She needed to focus to summon them. Hitting one knee, she placed her hand against the water and focused. "Give me the weary and the restless. The ones whose souls still yearn to fight. Give me their blades give me their arms. Give me their bodies to fight once more," black mama began to poor out of her as she whispered the familiar chant. The water shook below her as marching could be heard before beginning to bubble. The marching got louder and louder before a small army of undead warriors rose to the surface.

"Your highness," a man stepped forward from amongst the group and tooo a knee. "I'm assuming you have summoned us here to assist with... that." She gave a soft laugh at his phrasing, watching the red eyed mans nose twitch in disgust. 

"I summoned you to take care of the witnesses. I need you to get the people who have gathered to a safe distance and then wipe their memories of tonight. There is no need to kill them unnecessarily," he gave a nod as he pushed himself to his feet. 

"You heard the princess! Move out," the black skinned men and woman gave a nod before quickly taking off. "Is there something else you need," he arched a silver brow, knowing the woman before him rather well. 

"Always so observant, Cerberus," he winked, a small and sharp smile appearing on his charming face. "I need you to go to the shore and keep an eye on Irisviel. I can't protect her from here and I'm not sure where my Kiritsugu is in all this." She gestured toward the beast and the chaos whirling around them. 

"Your Kiritsugu," he repeated with a smirk, her cheeks flushing at her mistake. "Yes, yes, I will go and protect your sister." The way he said it made her jaw clench in anger before he took off toward the shore, his obsidian armor clanking as he moved.

"My Kiritsugu," she repeated to herself in anger, "more like my dumb mouth."

Lancer's body tensed as he felt a spike of mana out of the river. 'Persephone,' he could place who it came from but not what she was doing, especially with the thick fog that was pooling around the grotesque creature. 'Please be alright,' he hated that he still worried for her, given what she had done but he couldn't help it. She was kind and powerful and charming and breathtaking. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes upon and the way she carried himself only added to the beauty he saw when he looked upon her. 

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" He jumped at the soft voice beside him, having almost completely forgotten about Lady Irisviel. He opened his mouth to argue, as his cheeks flushed but her laughter stopped him. It was sad and empty, like she was laughing at some sick joke that he didn't quite understand. "It's quite alright, she is the light of my life, after all. I understand why someone could fall in love with her," his heart hurt for the woman. He knew that the man Persephone was in love with had fathered a child with the young woman before him and it broke his heart. No one deserved to lose the one they loved but it appeared that she accepted the situation, though he couldn't understand how. "All I ask is that you think about the position you are in before trying to pursue anything with her. I may not be as powerful as she or Kiritsugu are but I will make sure you regret it if you break her heart." He gulped audibly, his mouth opening and closing before he gave an affirmative nod, his heart squeezing painfully. "Now lets," Lancer moved quickly to stand before the white haired woman, his spear raised defensively, his amber eyes narrowed. 

"Show yourself, coward," a deep chuckle could be heard all around them before a white haired man appeared. Diarmuid's eyes narrowed at the dark mana that seemed to be pulsating from within him. "State your business," he continued as the man stopped, raising his hands in mock surrender. 

"Come now, I mean neither of you any harm," he highly doubted that, given the mans burning demon like eyes and sharp teeth. "I was sent by her highness, Persephone," 'her highness? So is he a servant of hers,' his eyes scanned over the enchanted black armor he was wearing and the unnatural coloring of his hair. 'He's definitely not human,' he shook his head and gave a sigh. "I am Cerberus, guard dog of the doors to the Underworld and guardian of the sole heir of my king, her highness Persephone Von Einzbern." Diarmuid cast a weary glance back at Irisviel, distrust burning in her red eyes before she gave a firm affirmative nod. 

"Can you tell us what is happening over there," Cerberus smirked, a fine white eyebrow arching at the concern in Diarmuids voice. 'How interesting,' the red eyed man smirked, 'she does have a way with this sort of thing, doesn't she?'

"Things aren't going too well out there. Persephone summoned myself and some of my Kings undead warriors to protect the witnesses and get them away from the beast. She sent me here to protect Irisviel, that way you'd be free to move and battle if need be, since I am not allowed to intervene with the war." Yet here he was, breaking the rules for the woman he had loved from afar. Persephone had always been a constant, Hades having liked having him watch over her from afar, given strict orders to never interact with her. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from helping her when she was a small child. She had been playing outside in the snow at the Einzbern castle when a large wolf had come at her. She hadn't wanted to kill it, given that she had always found killing without cause unnecessary. Despite her desire to not hurt the beast, it tried to get too close her, and she lashed out. Having not learned proper control over her powers, she ended up starting a small forest fire, that spread faster than either of them had thought it would. Despite having hurt the beast, it dragged her out of the fire infested area and managed to put it out before transforming into a handsome young man. 

"You're so pretty," he could still hear her little voice as she giggled, patting his cheek before she lost consciousness. That was the first day he ever broke his Kings rules to save his beloved princess and given the situation he was presently in, it showed that it hadn't been his last. 

"We need to fall back," Iskander spoke from above the two women, who were presently cutting through several tentacles. 

"You want to retreat and give up the fight," Saber spat at the red haired king. "We can't,"

"That's not what he means, we need to fall back to come up with a proper plan," Saber growled lowly before giving an affirmative nod and jumping back. Persephone plunged her hand into the water and focused her mana, summoning a ring of black fire to form around the creature before joining the servants, her sister, and Cerberus. "An insurance policy," she explained before her phone rang once more, drawing the attention of all who had gathered. "Kiritsugu," 

"Do you have any idea who Casters master is? I know you went around destroying his hide outs," she gave an affirmative nod, confident that he was watching all of them. Closing her eyes, she reached out, and felt the familiar brush of his mana. Thinking back, she could remember exactly what he looked like. His light orange hair, dark eyes, and cute features. She could openly admit that she understood how he got his victims, given that he seemed like a cute and kind young man, but she also felt like it made things worse in a way. 'It's exactly what you do,' a small voice countered, causing her to shake her head. "Got it," she clicked off the phone before he could say anything else, having sent the mental image to those around her as well. 

"Keep an eye out for him, killing him will help us eliminate Caster in the long run," they all gave affirmative nods at her words. 

"Now that everyone is here, I have a plan to keep the beast busy and delay his arrival to the shore."


	14. Such a Beautiful Lie

"For the time being I shall draw the beast into my Ionian Hetairoi, though it won't be for very long. The warriors I have gathered there will not be able to slay the beast." Persephone gave a stiff nod of her head, red eyes flickering to the sky. She had recently sensed the arrival of both Archer and Berserker, though neither seemed to dub helping them worth their time. 'Maybe if I spoke to Archer,' she highly doubted he would comply but she was confident she could play him just right to get him to help them. "Persephone," her red eyes flickered to Iskander, who had still been speaking. "Did you hear what i had said to you?" She gave a nod, though she hadn't been listening. "Boy, you will be staying here. Once in my reality marble, I will not be able to contact you, therefore I will send a messenger to you. Alright," Waver looked unhappy with the plan but didn't argue, nodding his head 'yes' as Rider set him down. "The rest is up to you," he turned to face her and the others who had been fighting before he rode away. Her red eyes trailed after the servant as be shot towards the beast before a light blue orb of mana began to form around him that consumed not only him but the beast as well. 

"Any bright ideas," Cerberus spoke up sarcastically, running a hand through his snow colored hair. "Since I am not allowed to intervene, it is up to the three of you to figure something out." Letting out a long sigh, Persephone gave an affirmative nod. 

"It's likely it won't work, given that the golden bastard is only ever as useful as he wants to be, but I could try and encourage Archer to assist us." Saber's jaw clenched at his mention, something obviously happening between the two of them in the time that she hadn't seen him. "His ability to summon any weapon in history would be very helpful," she suggested calmly. She didn't want to interact with him either, shuddering visibly at the idea. 

"Are you sure you could convince him," her red eyes flickered over to Lancer, though he hadn't been the one to ask the question. Judging from the look on his face, he wasn't too happy about her idea either. 'That's because he's infatuated with you and Archer keeps calling you his "Queen"'. Looking around at the group, she gave an affirmative nod of the head before her red eyes flickered up to where he and Tokiomi were located in the sky. Flicking her scythe down, it morphed in shape and became a simple black broom. 

"Guess I'll be off then," she swung her leg over the broomstick and shot off the ground, red eyes flickering back only once to see the faces of those she wished to protect. "Trick Goldie, defeat Caster, get a servant, and save Irisviel," she nodded her head along to her plan. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," she landed lightly on his golden airship, her hand closing around the broom before it morphed back into a simple obsidian ball. "What brings you here, my Queen?" He smirked as his eyes racked over her. "And in such an exciting outfit," she couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head.

"Are you ever serious, my King?" She returned the smirk as she sauntered up to him, red eyes flickering to Tokiomi. He looked pained, and rather stressed, which she assumed had to do with Archer deciding that he didn't need to help defeat Caster. 

"Only when the situation calls for it," he countered as she stopped feet from his throne. "Now what brings you here," he sipped on a golden goblet filled with wine, his eyes racking over her once more.

"I've come to ask for your assistance," she tucked her hands behind her back as she spoke. "You see, I have a bunch of mongrels trying to defeat the creature down there when the only one who could succeed in such a feat is my one and only King." She had walked up to him as she spoke, taking a seat on the arm of the throne before taking the cup of wine from his hand. 

"Your one and only King," he ran his hand up her armored leg as she sipped on the wine. "I'm happy you've finally realized your place," and it was true. He was ecstatic, having her here, and having here willingly call him what he wished to be to her. "I believe I can lend a bit of my aid to you, but not to those lowly mongrels. They are not worth either of our time," six golden orbs appeared behind her "King". Turning her head to watch, Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and shot them at the beast, tearing the beast apart before it regenerated once again. 

"Even you're struggling to destroy it," she mused offhandedly before they were rudely interrupted by a rain of bullets. "Berserker," her red eyes flickered up the beast as she stood from Gilgamesh. "Which means,"

"Kariya is here as well," Tokiomi finished, joining her at the edge of the ship, his blue eyes moving to where she sensed his mana. "My King, allow me to deal with the beasts master," Gilgamesh smirked but gave an affirmative nod. "Then I wish us both good luck in our endeavors," and he was gone, off to chase down and eliminate Kariya. Closing her eyes, she wished with all her might that he survived the ordeal. As much as Kariya dying would be horrible, she was sure after all this was over, she'd be able to take Sakura away from Souken. 'And make his wish a reality,' a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. 

"How much would my queen enjoy watching me destroy that mad dog?" His lips grazed her ear as he spoke, red eyes trained on her beautiful face. 

"But what of Caster? Isn't he the greater threat, the greater insult to you and your beautiful world?" She didn't mean anything she said, all she had to do was convince Goldie Locks that she meant it. Letting out a long sigh, Gilgamesh shook his head 'no'. "Gilgamesh," she pulled away and turned to face him when she heard a soft voice. 'It appears that Kiritsugu was able to find Casters master,' a mental image of a deceased Ryuunosuke flashed through her mind. 'Finally, the man does something useful in all this.' She could almost picture Cerberus' face clearly as he chuckled before the connection ended. Letting out a gasp of surprise, Berserker shot towards them on his own airship. 

"You dare come into my sky? You mongrel!" Golden orbs popped open around Gilgamesh as he sat back in his thrown. "Come sit my queen, I do not wish for you to get harmed," she stepped back as weapons began shooting past her towards the mad servant. 'No no no, you wasteful little cunt,' her red eyes narrowed as she glanced back at the beautiful man. 'We should be using those to kill Caster!' Shaking her head, she gave up on Archer, moving to leave the ship when it shot off, Berserker hot on their heels. "Careful," Gilgamesh spoke from behind her as he caught her stumbling form. "See my queen, this is why I wanted you to join me on our throne," he sat her on his lap as they raced through the sky. "Are you not having fun my queen," Gilgamesh teased from behind her, completely oblivious to the missiles chasing them down. His confidence was both annoying and exciting, his obvious control over the situation and skills exceeding even her own expectations of him. 'Pig headed bastard,' golden shields appeared around them as more weapons were fired at the pair. Using the smoke around them to conceal them, Gilgamesh looped around and was now chasing the mad beast. "Now where is that beast when I need it," red eyes narrowing, Persephone pushed away from him, only to be blinded by the burning light from,

"Excalibur." She recognized the sword of legend immediately, Berserker also not missing the burning light that raged below them. 'Which means,' she felt a panic as she thought of something having happened to Lancer. 'She wouldn't turn on him, would she!?' She knew Saber well enough to know that she wouldn't but Kiritsugu... 'there's a reason command seals exist.' As Berserker lowered itself below them, it shot towards Saber, guns blazing, "IRI!" Persephone shouted, jabbing Gilgamesh with her elbow in the chest to escape his grasp. 

"My Queen!" Darting forward she threw herself off the tip of the airship and landed unceremoniously on Berserker's craft. Feeling a sound increase of mana she turned to Gilgamesh, the beast having not noticed her yet.

"GILGAMESH LOOK OUT," she didn't know why she called out to him, but she did. His red eyes widened before his craft exploded into smoke and blinding light. Berserker whirled on her then, a large growl erupting from him. "Hey there, handsome," she spoke sarcastically as her scythe appeared in her hands. "Wanna play a game," she swung as the beast charged at her, black fire knocking the beast back. It shot back, growling loudly as it slid across the ship. "Well aren't you quick on your toes," she teased before raising her scythe and slamming it into the craft. Black fire spread from the end of the hilt of the scythe, tearing through the ship, and causing it to explode apart. Persephone flipped back, watching Berserker grab hold of a large piece of machinery. "You determined little fuckwit," allowing herself to free fall, she focused on the gravity around Berserker, forcing him to slam into the body of water at break neck speed before forced to the bottom of the river. Flipping once, she landed in a crouch, her scythe swung over her shoulders. "So, what did I miss," she winked playfully at the blonde haired servant who only shook her head in response. Glancing to her right, a flare illuminated the sky before the large beast came back into their realm. "Rider," the red haired man shot out from above the beast, a smile gracing his face as his gaze landed upon them. 'All in one piece,' she smiled but was immediately pulled back by the tentacled beast before them. Raising her scythe above her head, she pointed it at the beast. "Shall I," Saber arched a fine brow, unsure why she hadn't taken care of Caster in the first place. "There are rules, mind you," closing her eyes, she felt down with her mana, by passing the river and the ground below until she felt it. Burning hot fire, lava that burned under the very country. "All mighty push," she muttered as the water before them cracked and separated before a large spew of fire shot like a geyser, consuming the beast. It thrashed violently, shrieking in pain as the fire burned away at it before the gravity around it shifted. It began sinking, the cold water and hot magma coming together to form a tight trap around it before it disappeared below the waters surface. Caster's hand shot out above the water, using the water around him like solid ground to pull himself up and out.

"Look what you've done," he shrieked, his eyes bugging out of his head. "It was suppose to be me who held the grail!" He began to punch himself in the head in his anger. "ME ME ME ME ME M-," Lancers spear shot across the water faster than lighting, striking both Caster and his magical book of death. The servant fell to his knees gasping for air, his hand closing around the spear as if to pull it out before he faded away. "Jeanne," Persephone closed her eyes, momentarily feeling a wave of empathy for the dead servant. 'He got what he deserved,' she reminded herself as she turned to the group that had gathered. 

"How did you," Rider began before shaking his head. "Demi-God, magi hunting extraordinaire," she laughed, though she felt her head swimming. She had used too much mana trying to show off and she was paying for it. Glancing to her left towards the Fuyuki Bridge, she spotted Gilgamesh, a smirk on his handsome face. 'I look forward to our next meeting, my Queen,' he vanished before she could respond, a long and heavy sigh leaving her lips. 

"It appears as though Lord Kayneth will be receiving another command seal," Lancer looked down before giving an affirmative nod. "I suggest we all disperse for the evening. Especially you, Waver, Riders show has done nothing but put a target on your back." Waver opened his mouth to argue but Rider just scooped him up and plopped him in his chariot. "I look forward to our next meeting, King of Conquerors, Wavy Kins," Waver pouted before reaching into his shirt and pulling out Chocolate Bear. 

"Don't want you to forget this little guy," a smile lit up her face immediately as she pulled the small plush into her chest. "Didn't want to risk him getting hurt so I hid him and Edgar in here," she blinked once than twice before shaking her head with a smile. 

"Edgar is a lovely name, Waver," she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you so much, for everything," his cheeks flushed red, Rider throwing his head back in laugher. 

"Finally becoming a man, huh master," Waver opened his mouth to argue but Rider merely cupped him on the shoulder, knocking the wind out of him. "Till our paths cross again, Lady Persephone, Saber, Cerberus, Lancer, Lady Persephone's sister," he nodded to each before taking off. Iri gave a soft giggle at the 'Persephone's sister' bit before looking to her sister. Persephone looked exhausted, her red eyes moving to the battlefield before moving to Lancer. 

"We should be taking our leave as well, Saber," Iri looked as though she wanted to say something before a black car rolled up behind them on top of the hill. "Till next time," Saber's armor was once again replaced by her black suit and tie combo before she took Iri's arm and escorted her back to the car. 

"It was an honor battling beside all of you," Saber threw back before she joined her master in her car. Persephone turned to Cerberus, his red eyes scanning over her. She laughed softly at his examination before he took a step forward and placed his hand against her cheek, a burst of mana rushing through her body. 

"You needn't push yourself so much, your highness," she nodded her head with a smile. "I must return to your father now but everyone was removed from the scene and taken care of as you wished. Reporting to the priest shouldn't be too bad now," she let out a soft sigh. 'Right, I now have to return to Father Risei,' Cerberus stepped back before bowing to her. "As always, it was a pleasure," he cast a glance at Lancer, red eyes narrowed, before he vanished. Looking to Lancer, her red eyes softened. 

"You've made a grave mistake," her voice was soft as she spoke, red eyes flickering to his lack of yellow spear. "Saber may be a chivalrous knight but Kiritsugu is not. He will use your kind heart and this, this chivalrous act of yours to kill you," his amber eyes narrowed at the ground. 

"I knew you wouldn't understand," her jaw clenched at his words. "It was a necessary evil to defeat Caster and even Saber's master must recognize that. Even he must know that true chivalry is the way to go." She let out a sigh, shaking her head 'no'. 'He and I are the same person, chivalry, camaraderie, it means nothing to people like us.' Running a hand through her snowy hair, she turned away from the servant. 

"For your sake and my own, I hope you are correct in your observations my fair Lancer," and with that, she vanished, leaving the beautiful man behind. Lancer sighed, looking down at the red spear in his hands. 'Have I done the right thing?' It had felt like it was, at least in that moment. They needed to somehow obtain the upper hand and the only way he could think of was destroying his yellow spear to allow Saber to use her fortress destroying noble phantasm. 'For your sake and my own,' he closed his eyes as he thought of the feelings he held towards her. 'Why does it always happen this way,' he pondered, his jaw clenching. 'Because fate wouldn't have it any other way.'

Persephone appeared outside the Fuyuki Church, her armor having been replaced by casual wear. Pulling her black petty coat closer to her body, she made her way into the dimly lit building. 'Where is he,' she wondered as she bypassed the statue of Mary before pushing the church doors open.

"Father Risei," looking down the pew, she spotted two lines of blood that went from the back of the church to the front door. "What the fuck," she moved quickly, red eyes filling with tears as her gaze fell upon on deceased man on the ground. "Risei," she kneeled down beside him, running her hand down his worn cheek. "What the hell happened to you," anger coursed through her veins as she ran her hand down to his chest. There were two bullet wounds in his chest, his dark eyes now gray and lifeless. 'Kiritsugu,' she shook her head 'no' as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kayneth," she spoke quietly her thoughts moving to the wheelchair she knew he was trapped in and his lack of magical ability. "That fucking piece of shit," she ran her finger tips down Father Risei's eyes lids and turned away, her jaw clenched. 'He didn't deserve this,' pushing herself to her feet, her body swayed as anger burned through her very being. 'I protected you, I saved you, and you repay me by killing the overseer!' She thought of Kayneth, black fire burning painfully below the her skin as she stalked out of the church. She needed to find him, demand answers, and then kill him. She shook her head at the dark thought. Killing Kayneth would do nothing but warrant the magi association pulling her out early and she couldn't let that happen. She had to not only get a servant but save Irisviel as well and being shipped back home because she lost her cool would completely ruin any chance of her succeeding. Reaching out with her mana, she felt black tendrils shoot out of her, aggressively searching for any remnants of either Kayneth or Lancer. 'Lancer,' she also didn't want to kill Kayneth because he would perish too. 'He's going to perish either way you look at it,' she needed to remind herself that developing feelings for Lancer was foolish, even more so than developing feelings for Kiritsugu and she felt like that really said something. Lancers mana spiked substantially, her red eyes narrowing. 'Kiritsugu,' she vanished immediately, appearing in an abandoned shipping district. 'What are they doing here?' Her red eyes cut across the abandoned area, catching a short and pale dark haired woman out of the corner of her eye. 'Maiya,' her red eyes narrowed in anger before she moved, appearing behind her. 

"Persep-," she didn't get to finish as Persephone slammed her palm into the woman's chest, a rush of mana shutting her body down. Maiya slumped unconsciously into her arms, the gun she had been holding clanking against the ground. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to calm down. 'Don't kill her don't kill her,' she wanted to so badly. There was nothing more that she wished to do than release the anger she felt but she shook her head. Looking down at the woman she noted that she was young, only a few years older than she was and it made her pity the girl. She fell in love with the same man both she and her sister had and had gotten one of the shorter ends of the stick. 'Maybe after all this, you'll be able to have your own life and be happy...' her jaw clenched and unclenched before she stood. She needed to stay hidden for now, her red eyes cutting to the duel that was presently taking place between the two servants. 'Lancer,' he seemed genuinely happy to be fighting, though he did seem hesitant. He had the upper hand, if he just fought a little harder he would crush saber and destroy any chance Kiritsugu had of winning. 'But he won't let that happen,' vanishing from her spot she reappeared behind Kiritsugu, her back pressed to one of the many pillars of the building. Peeking around she spotted Kiritsugu and, 'Sola-Ui,' her arm was missing and there was dry blood all over her. 'They took her command seals,' her red eyes moved from Sola-Ui to the bastard holding a gun to her unconscious form. 'He wouldn't,' her eyes narrowed, 'of course he would,' a small voice countered as Kayneth read the scroll that had been thrown to him. Glancing at Kayneth she saw the single command seal on his hand and knew exactly what Kiritsugu wanted him to do. 'He's going to force him to kill Lancer,' and she couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen. Something burned at the back of her hand but she was too focused on the bastard before her. 'Traitorous trash panda,' 

"This this is a self-geas scroll," 'fucking called it.' She had to remain calm, had to remain put together. Kayneth wouldn't surrender the grail, even if it meant that Sola-Ui would die, wouldn't he? 'The Archibald pride,' she had her him talk about it before. He accomplished many great things for the family in hopes that it would help the Archibald pride and make more people recognized their family as a strong and proud magi family. "Binds you even in death," he whispered to himself, his soft blue eyes flickering up to meet the dark eyed man narrowed gaze. 'Don't fucking do it, don't fucking do it,' her fists balled as she waited with baited breath. 'If he takes the deal and tries to kill Lancer, I'll have to try and steal him. Make him my own servant and then,' Kayneth gave an affirmative nod. "I'll do it," he rose his hand and closed his eyes. "Lancer, by my command seal I order you to kill yourself," she moved faster than the eye could see, appearing between Lancer and the red spear. 

"LANCER STOP," as the words left her mouth, a single third of the seal vanished as quickly as it had appeared on her pale hand. The spear froze centimeters from her back, Lancer having pulled her into his chest to prevent the spear from hitting her. 

"Persephone," he whispered her name, his amber eyes wide as he realized what had happened. "Lord Kayneth," he now held the brown eyed woman in his arms, his blue eyes focused on the floor between them. "You wanted to win the grail so desperately!?" He demanded, amber eyes moving past her to the blonde haired servant. "You crushed my sole remaining wish and you just stand there!?" Persephone stepped away from the servant, red eyes moving to the man who stood beside Lord Kayneth and Sola-Ui. "Do you feel no shame at all!?" He shook his head, his jaw clenching as he was overwhelmed with so much rage, so much anger. "I will never forgive you, any of you!" He rose his spear to attack but stopped the action when Persephone rose her hand. 

"That's enough Lancer," Kiritsugu's brown eyes widened, shock written on his handsome face. "We will be able to take care of both Saber and her master later. Right now though," Kiritsugu raised his weapon but Lancer was already across the clearing, Kayneth and Sola-Ui in his arms. "Take them and go," his amber eyes widened and he opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "I said Go," he felt panic burning in his chest as he looked at his master before he gave a nod of his head and vanished. Turning to the man that she loved, Persephone let out a long and pained sigh. "Is it just me or have you always been this underhanded? Because it seems like there isn't any shitty thing that you wouldn't do to win." His jaw clenched at her words, a scoff leaving his lips. 

"Underhanded? You're standing there telling me what I did was wrong when you took full advantage of the situation to get exactly what you wanted, didn't you?" She laughed openly, his brown eyes narrowing. "How long has this been your plan, Persephone and what exactly do you plan to achieve now that you've got your own servant? Are you going to try and save Irisviel? Taking a servant and joining the war has done nothing but seal her fate." 

"Seal her fate," she demanded, black fire burning to the surface. "You join this war and tote and go on and on about how you're going to make the world better. How you're going to save EVERYONE when you can't even save your wife!" 

"And whose fault is that? I was only pulled into this because of you running away from your responsibilities, from your job as the head of a magi family! You left and threw everything away! Everything that you could have wished for! Everything we could have wanted and had together," she shrunk back at his words, her red eyes flickering back to her sister. She knew that Irisviel knew of their relationship from the look on her face. 'God fucking damn it,' she closed her eyes tightly, being overwhelmed by the familiar sting of tears. 'Don't you dare,' shaking her head, she raised her gaze to that of the man she loved. 

"Everything I've ever wanted and everything I ever could have wished for have always been the same thing." She wanted for Irisviel to live and be happy, even if that meant she had to give up the man that she loved. 'Irisviel,' even though he had assumed that her wish was for her, he had hoped and wished that it would have been for him. For them to grow old and be happy together and to get away from all this. 'But it isn't and it never will be,' and he had to grow up and accept that fact. She loved Irisviel more than she loved him. 'No, she loved Irisviel and Illya more...' he thought of Persephone's mother. Despite the fact that the woman had been away for most of her childhood, she still held a deep love and devotion for the woman and it carried over to Irisviel. 'Though she gave up the connection to both of them,' having cut ties with her family upon learning of Iri's fate and then cutting ties with her father when he wouldn't save Iri. 'I am a God, Persephone, I cannot merely play favorites and save her life.' He remembered the rage that had poured off of her when she had first come to him before she crumbled. He had seen and heard her weep for her sisters life yet here he was, throwing it away. 'No wonder she doesn't love me... I'm a monster.' Persephone let out a long sigh, shaking her head sadly. "Saber, I wish it didn't have to be this way but," the servant shook her head 'no', a sad look of understanding on her lovely face. 

"Next time we meet, it shall be as honorable opponents," Persephone smiled at the knights kind words, red eyes flickering past her momentarily to her sister. "I look forward to my battle with Lancer," Persephone smirked at her words and there double meaning as her armor vanished and was replaced with her normal black suit and tie attire. A black car rolled to a halt behind the pair, Maiya having regained consciousness. "Until next time," Saber escorted Irisviel to the car before joining her and Maiya in the vehicle. Turning to Kiritsugu, she sighed, hurt burning in his brown eyes. 

"I do not wish to kill you," she spoke softly, tears burning once more in her eyes. "But as I've said before,"

"You will if it means saving her," she gave a nod of of her head. "I do not wish to kill you either but my wish will save the world and you as well." Her jaw clenched at his words, "one day soon you will understand that but until then..." His face became a blank slate, "until then I will do my best to keep you and my wish alive." She felt heat rush to her cheeks at his words before anger swelled up. Shaking her head, she threw her hand up,

"I hope our next meeting won't be too soon for I fear it shall be our last," his brown eyes widened before she vanished. She appeared where she had sent Lancer, Kayneth, and Sola-Ui, her home. The Einzbern castle that she had been staying in since she had arrived for the war. Letting out a long sigh, she prepared herself for the worst. Not only had she gone against what Jubstacheit had wanted but she went and got herself a servant. Meaning, it was likely that Merryweather and Aurora would be waiting to attack her and her new found servant. 

"What do you think you're doing here," she walked into the foyer of the castle to find Aurora and Merryweather facing the trio with weapons drawn. "Lady Persephone," she raised her hands to the pair, taking a protective step in front of Lancer, Kayneth, and Sola-Ui.

"They're here because I brought them here and," 

"Your hand," Auroras eyes narrowed, her red eyes flickering to the command seals on the back of her hand. "You made a pact with a servant," everything seemed to click for her as she looked to Kayneth and noticed his lack of command seals. "You stole his servant," 

"I didn't 'steal him', the opportunity arose for me to obtain a servant and I wasn't going to hesitate and let it slip by me." She sighed, the homunculus sharing a look before looking back to her. "I know what Jubstacheit said to do if I were to back out of our arrangement. If you decide that you need to follow his orders, all I request is that you leave both Lord Kayneth and his fiancée Sola-Ui out of it." Her obsidian scythe appeared in her right hand and her clothes once again became her armor. "Lancer, please stay out of this," Aurora looked to Merryweather before she dropped her weapon to the floor. "Aurora,"

"I helped raise you, I watched you grow up and become the beautiful and strong young woman you are. I could never hurt you," Merryweather let out a long sigh before smiling.

"I was worried there for a moment that I'd have to fight you, Pear Bear," Persephone shook her head and laughed. 

"You sound almost... confident, like you think for some reason that you could beat me when all I've ever done is wipe the floor with you." The two women smirked at each other before Persephone sighed. "Aurora, Merryweather, I need you to take care of these two. If the two of you would be kind enough to escort them to the infirmary I will follow after. You two start working on Kayneth and I'll be able to take care of Sola-Ui, alright?" Lancer glanced at her before following after the two homunculus, his amber eyes burning with concern. Letting out a sigh, her body swayed and she grabbed the table beside her to stabilize herself. "Jesus Christ," she pushed herself shakily to her feet and willed her armor to disappear, being replaced by a simple black long sleeved and high collared dress. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before moving down the hall and towards the infirmary. 

"Persephone," she held up a hand to silence the amber eyed man as she entered the room, casting a weary glance in Kayneth's direction. He hadn't spoken since he had agreed to allow Lancer to die, though he had remained conscious through the whole ordeal.

"We can talk later," Diarmuids eyes narrowed, a rush of anger coursing through his veins before he vanished. Making her way over to Sola-Ui, she picked up what remained of her right arm, and sighed. "They really did a number on you, didn't they?" Closing her eyes, she focused her mana on what her arm should look like. She could picture the cells and molecules before that expanded to her muscles and bones and cartilage. From there she went into the specifics of the bones, her carpal bones that made up part of her wrist which connected to the ulna and radius before it branched and went upward. From there she worked on reconnecting her magical circuits, willing those that were in her upper arm to extend and stretch to replace those that had been severed when her arm was taken off. She had always found healing or rebuilding hands to be rather difficult. They were complex and fragile, not only because of all the small odds and ends but because of how important they were. Opening her eyes, she watched as the flesh began to come together, molding and building from nothing before finally taking form. "Perfect," she whispered breathlessly, taking the woman's hand and pressing different pressure points to make sure it responded correctly before moving inward. She pressed and prodded, running up from the tips of her fingers to the tip of her elbow. "Absolutely perfect," she reiterated before stepping back, her body swaying once more. "Now to check on Kayneth," she moved from Sola-Ui to the other room where Kayneth was. Unlike before, he was laying unconscious on a large white bed, his clothes having been replaced by a simple white T shirt and pants. 

"He's resting now but we're doing the best we can," she jumped at Auroras voice, panic gripping her heart tightly before she turned to her and gave a nod. "You look tired, Lady Persephone," she shook her head, offering the older woman a kind smile. 

"I'm alright, though I will make sure to get some rest. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me and continue to do for me," Aurora smiled whole heartedly before she stepped forward to hug the young woman tightly. "Aurora," she whispered softly, turning her head into the older woman's shoulder. 'Irisviel,' whenever she was near Aurora she was reminded why she fought, why she tolerated this war. 'For Irisviel,' turning from the woman, she squeezed her shoulder, before she made her way out of the infirmary and to her bedroom. 'Just a little bit closer,' black spots flickered across her line of sight, blocking her peripheral vision and causing her body to sway. 'No no no, get it together, they can't see you like this.' Persephone pushed open her bedroom door, red eyes landing on the amber eyed servant sitting on her bed. "Good evening, my fair Lancer," she giggled, her body swaying to the point where Lancer had to stand up and catch her to stop her from hitting the floor. 

"Lady Persephone," she smiled weakly up at him, his amber eyes softening. "Why do you always do this for others?" She closed her eyes, leaning her face forward to rest her forehead against his. "Lady Persephone," he whispered her name softly, wishing not for the first time that he could close the distance between them. Scooping her up in his arms she gave a soft giggle as her legs hooked awkwardly around his. "Per," he stumbled, falling onto her bed, Persephone landing on top of him. She laughed louder, placing her hands on his chest and pushing herself up. He blushed from his position below her, amber eyes locking with hers. 'Kiss her,' running his finger tips up the side of her cheek, she closed her eyes and smiled. 'Not now, not like this,' "I think you should get some rest, Master," her red eyes flickered open at his words, surprised by him calling her by a title she had just received. Letting out a long sigh she removed herself from him and allowed him to stand before she laid back down in the bed. Her black dress vanished and was replaced by a short black nighty, causing heat to rush up his neck to his cheeks. 'She's so beautiful,' he pulled the blanket over her before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Shaking his head, he took a seat in the empty chair beside her bed and closed his eyes, listening to her steady breathing before slowly drifting to sleep.


	15. Dream A Better Dream of Me

Persephone awoke in a large field of flowers, bumblebees floating through the air around her as her red eyes narrowed in confusion. 'Where the hell am I?' She pushed herself to her feet, her body swaying slightly as the cool wind blew against her. Raising a hand to block her face from the sun, she turned in a circle, red eyes looking for anyone else. 'And where is everyone,' she closed her eyes, preparing to reach out with her mana when she heard it. In the distance she could hear voices, men shouting and laughing as they were quickly approaching her position. Glancing around she looked for anywhere to hide in or behind before she recognized it. Well, him. She could hear his laughter as clear as day as she vanished. Peeking out from her hidden position behind a dead tree, she waited for them when a large dark blue boat tore through the tree line, trampling the flowers that she had been laying in. Her red eyes widened as she watched a simple wooden spear fly out of the tree line, narrowly missing the beast as it squeaked in fright. 

"God damn it," a mans voice she didn't recognize cried out in anger as he came into her line of vision. He was a slender yet well built man with dark curly hair and sun kissed skin. If she hadn't had eyes on another, she would have definitely gone after him. 'What a pretty little thing,' she mused to herself as he was joined by two other young men. The first of the pair to enter the clearing was a lean pale man. He had long blonde hair that was braided down his back with ocean blue eyes. He reminded her a bit of Apollo, especially now that she could hear his voice. 

"Way to go Fernadan," the blond teased before he gasped as a long red spear, that she immediately recognized, shot seamlessly through the air, narrowly missing the laughing blond man. With a wet thud, the weapon impaled itself in the chest of the terrified beast, killing it immediately. Whirling around the blond immediately started shouting. "Damn it, Diarmuid! You could have hit me," the beautiful man stepped into the clearing to the sound of Fernadan laughing. 

"Oh come on, Gabriel, it was no where near you and you know it," Fernadan turned away from the blonde to clamp Diarmuid on the shoulder. "Great shot, Diarmuid," at the mans words, Diarmuids face lit up like the sun. Her heart squeezed as heat rushed to her cheeks. 'God, he's so damn beautiful,' she smiled at his happiness. This was one of the biggest reasons she adored the man so much. He was so open and carefree, both with his feelings and with his intentions. Not to mention how contagious his smile was, as she watched equally as happy smiles spread to the two men he was with. 

"Now come on, let's take this big beast back to our lord and celebrate his engagement!" They all hooted and hollered before Diarmuid moved forward to retrieve his spear and catch. Pulling the spear out of the beast he paused, his amber eyes cutting away from the beast to where she had been hiding. A look of surprise and confusion spread across his handsome features as his eyes narrowed. 'God, she's beautiful,' a white haired young woman was watching him from behind a large dead tree, her red eyes widening in surprise as his had. His amber eyes cut down from her beautiful eyes to the mark below her eye, his mind encouraging him to remember the woman with the beauty mark below her eye. 'And why does she look so familiar,' he wondered, opening his mouth to call out to her before he felt the world around him shifting. 'What the hell,' he looked down in confusion as the ground below him swayed before looking back up to the strangely beautiful woman. She looked just as confused before he blinked and was suddenly pulled into a large crowd of people. Looking down, he saw that he was now holding a large pint of alcohol, confusion overwhelming his senses once more before he felt her. 'Persephone,' he suddenly remembered her name. Setting down the pint he moved to quickly find her, hoping that she too had appeared in the crowded hall. 

"And with great happiness I come before you to announce the engagement of my daughter, Grainne and Lord Fionn Mac Cumhail!" 'Is this Diarmuid's... memories?' Her thoughts were drowned out by the loud cheering of those who had gathered to celebrate their Lords engagement to the Kings daughter. Catching the brown eyed woman's line of sight, she turned to spot, 'Diarmuid.' Her heart squeezed in excitement and she felt herself frown. 'What is wrong with me,' she felt her cheeks heat up once more though she wasn't sure if it was in embarrassment or anger. Shaking her head to clear herself of those thoughts she stepped into the crowd hoping to find the handsome idiot before something happened. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught both Fionn and his betrothed pushing themselves from their seats to join those in the crowd. 'Isn't this,' she gasped in surprise as she bumped into something. 

"Oh I'm so sorry, i didn't see you there," her eyes widened in surprise as the dark haired man from before caught her in his arms. She looked up into his face to see it turning a soft pink that spread back into his ears. "Though I'm not sure how I missed someone as beautiful as you," she felt her cheeks flush despite herself and she internally blamed the heat rushing to her cheeks on her initial thought that those in the memory couldn't see or touch her. 

"It's quite alright, Fernadan," she smiled kindly up at him as she ran a hand through her snowy hair. She felt a rush of self assurance as she straightened herself out, momentarily stopping as she realized that she was in clothing from the period they were presently in. She wore an elegant silver and black gown that transitioned from a silver corset type dress top to a light gray to black skirt. The dress had long sleeves that started on her upper arm and left her shoulders bare before ending halfway down her hand. On her feet were silver heels that were surprisingly comfy and hadn't hurt her ankles in her little stumble. Fernadan seemed to have been looking over her clothing as well, given that even if they were from the period they were in, they were still rather over the top. At least in comparison to what he was wearing. He was wearing dark blue leather armor that fit him like a cat suit would. 'Jesus,' the armor he wore did nothing but highlight just how nice his physical physique was. 'Damn,' she quickly shook her head as she thought of the men from her time. 'They definitely don't make them how they use to,' she wasn't sure what about that sentence made her think of him but she knew she needed to find him. "Diarmuid," a look of disappointment flashed in his forest green eyes before he gave a weak smile. 

"I believe he went that way," he pointed to one of the hallways on the other side of the hall. "I apologize for holding you up, especially when you're looking for him." She felt like there was some double meaning behind his words and her hand wrapped around his wrist as he turned away from her. 

"Think nothing of it," she spoke kindly as she looked up into his dark eyes. "Maybe in a different life or time things could have worked out between the two of us," he smirked and she wondered briefly if the memory had pulled others into it. 'Maybe he's a heroic spirit and that's why he's here and aware,' stepping forward, she brushed her lips lightly against his cheek. Turning away from him, she headed in the direction he had pointed in, missing the way he reached up to run his fingertips against where her lips had brushed. 

"Yes, maybe in another life time, your highness," Fernadan vanished back into the crowd, his dark eyes lingering on the beautiful woman before she disappeared from his line of sight. Letting out a sigh Persephone rounded the dimly lit corner, her red eyes landing on the amber eyed man she had been looking for. Opening her mouth to call out to him she spotted Grainne.

"Diarmuid," the other woman called out, causing the young man to turn and face her. His amber eyes hit her momentarily before moving past her. 

"Persephone," he whispered her name to himself though it didn't go unnoticed by the woman who had called out to him. The brown haired woman turned to face her, her eyes narrowing in confusion before falling to the curse mark below her eye. She whirled around to Diarmuid, her eyes narrowing once more when she realized that his amber eyes were locked with the other woman's red eyes and not the curse mark upon her face. 

"Diarmuid, who is she," she demanded weakly, reaching out to latch onto the handsome mans arm. Her red eyes narrowed in irritation before Diarmuid pulled away from the woman. 

"Persephone," she moved immediately towards him, mocking his movements as he closed the distance between them. Reaching out, their finger tips barely touched before she lurched back, an invisible force keeping them separated. "What the hell," he moved forward quickly, smacking into the invisible field. "Persephone," he extended his hand toward her once more before she gasped as she felt a rough pull against her back. "Persephone!" Diarmuid shouted as Persephone was yanked backward aggressively, disappearing in the shadows that had been dancing around them. Persephone groaned loudly from her position on the floor, having fallen back on it after she had been yanked away from the amber eyed man. Looking up, she realized that it was pouring out, ice cold droplets pelting her pale flesh as she squint up at the sky. 'Why am I outside,' looking around she realized she was all alone again. Pushing herself up, she did her best to brush off the clumps of mud that riddled her skirt before running a hand through her snowy short and now curled hair. 'And where did Diarmuid go,' raising her hand above her head, she made herself a small shield as a make shift umbrella before making her way through the rain. She could faintly smell burning wood and could only assume that she was at least somewhat close to someone's home. Making her way through the wooded area she spotted a small cottage a couple yards ahead of her. 'A cottage all the way out here,' she had realized that she was rather far away from the castle she had been in previously, especially given how unpopulated and heavily forested the area she was in seemed to be. Making her way around the cottage, she spotted the handsome dark haired man from before. 'Fernadan,' his face was solemn and his eyes looked to be puffy from shedding tears. Looking down and to her left she spotted Grainne, her face was buried in her hands and she could hear weak sobs coming from the girl. 'What the hell happened,' 

"I'm so sorry, Grainne, but the lord wishes for his death," her red eyes widened in surprise at his words, knowing who exactly he spoke of. 'Diarmuid,' shaking her head, she moved forward toward the pair. 

"No no no, this is all my fault," she cried out, looking up at the handsome man as tears ran down her cheeks. "It was I who put a spell upon him to make him follow me all the way out here and now," she shook her head only stopping when she heard Persephone approaching. "You again," she glared up at the white haired woman from her position on the ground, her brown eyes flickering momentarily to the shield above her. "You're a-a witch," she shrieked but Persephone paid her no mind as she turned to the man. 

"Where is he right now," Fernadan merely shook his head in response. He didn't want her to see his closest friends death. He knew that it would hurt her greatly, just like reliving his death was doing to him and he didn't want her to suffer through it. 'The grail does some terrible shit to you, doesn't it?' She whirled around to face the sobbing woman, who hadn't been smart enough to shut up. Dropping the shield she waved her hand at the young woman, knocking her over as if she had been slapped. Looking down he realized that the white haired beauty had knocked the other woman unconscious with mana before she turned back to face him. "Tell me right now, where the hell do they have him, Fernadan." 

"He's two clearings over... it isn't pretty Persephone and there's nothing you can do to change the fate that he's found himself in." Her eyes widened at his use of her name before she darted past him. Reaching out with her mana she could sense the young man, his heart beat steadily decreasing as she moved quickly to get to him. 'Move faster god damn it,' she felt like she was crawling, despite how quickly her feet were pounding the ground below her. Spotting a small group of men gathered at the edge of the clearing, she knew she was close. Slowing down to a halt, she spotted the dead body of demon beast that had ended his life. Tears welled in her eyes as she passed the gathered crowd, their whispers being drown out by the beating of her heart. 'Please tell me I'm not too late,' she had decided to ignore the dark haired mans warning and follow her heart, something she continued doing despite how stupid she felt whenever she did it and how poorly it always seemed to turn out for her. Walking past the demonic creature, she momentarily felt pity for it. It hadn't done anything to them to deserve its death and she was rather confident they weren't going to feast upon the beast, especially with the price that slaying it had cost them. 'And they only care now because he's dead,' her eyes momentarily cut to Lord Fionn, his brown eyes narrowed on the ground. 'Is that... regret I see in his eyes?' But she didn't care if he regretted it now. He had slain the man she loved in blind jealousy and greed. She walked along the pond side where he had fallen to his death and kneeled beside him, ignoring the way the wet sand stuck to her gown. Reaching out, she ran her left hand up the side of his face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. He gave a weak choke, his amber eyes moving to her red ones. 'Don't cry,' he had wanted to say but with the blood that he knew was filling his lungs, he knew the words wouldn't come out. Her hot tears hit his cheeks and he felt his own tears welling up as fear squeezed his heart. Was she going to weep like this once the war was over and he was forced to leave her? Sliding her right arm under his shoulders, she leaned him up into a seated position and leaned down to rest her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry I was too late," he wished he could get his arms to work so he could hold her yet his body wouldn't move no matter how much he begged it to. Closing his eyes he tried his best to inhale her familiar smell. She had always smelled sweet and toasty, like a soft campfire smell with fruity tones to it. He had loved the smell and even now he found it comforting the fears he felt of having to leave her. Reaching down, she grabbed his hand and raised it to her lips, brushing them lightly against the palm of his hand before he felt the familiar warmth and darkness of death pulling him under. 'No no no,' he gurgled once more, choking on his blood once more before his world turned to black. 'But I didn't get to tell her how much I love her.' Persephone let out a sob as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Please don't leave me," she begged, her shoulders shaking as she thought of Irisviel and the war and Kiritsugu. It was likely two of the three people she loved would die and she'd be left all alone again. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she sniffled, raising her head from Diarmuid to look up into the aged eyes of Lord Fionn. She felt so angry, her skin burning with so much blind rage. 'How dare he,' pulling him closer once more, she pressed her lips into his cheek, her eyes lingering on his lips before she laid him down on the ground. "I was blinded by my own pride and jealousy over losing Grainne and I couldn't let it go. I couldn't get over the insult and pain that losing her caused me. And I'm so so-," he didn't get to finish as Persephone plunged her black fire coated hand into the mans chest. Fionn gasped as she raised him above her head, his eyes widening in surprise. She merely smirked up at him, her eyes turning black as he coughed, his blood coating her cheeks and arm before she threw him away. His body rolled lifelessly across the forest floor before she turned to the others who had gathered. She recognized the blonde haired man as Gabriel, pain reflecting in his soft blue eyes. 

"I will give all of you a head start if you'd like but know this, no matter how fast you run or how far you think you've gone, I will find you and I will kill you for what you've done to him." Turning to Gabriel, her red eyes softened, mirroring the pain in his blue ones. "I will spare your life, whether you decide to fight me or not, given the close relationship you held with both him and Fernadan." Flicking her arm downward, her obsidian scythe appeared in her left hand before she moved. No one saw her coming as she tore into the crowd of men who had done nothing to prevent his death. Her scythe swung out blindly. decapitating a man she had seen at the engagement party before gripping the scythe with her right hand and slamming the pointed hilt through another mans chest. That's when they began to run. Gabriel stood stock still, blue eyes wide in surprise and awe at her power. Vanishing she appeared in front of two men, swinging her scythe, another head rolled across the ground before she shot an orb of black fire into the other man, causing him to implode. The rest fell in a blur of black fire, swinging the scythe around and throwing black fire into and against them before she landed in a crouch. Pushing herself up, she spotted Fernadan, who now stood beside Gabriel. His green eyes were full of sadness and pity but she didn't care for it or need it. She wasn't the kind of person who would weep like this over just anyone and she knew that she couldn't do it again. She had been trained to steel her emotions yet she had been struggling so much with that lately, especially when it came to him. 

"I tried to warn you," she whirled on the other man, rage filling her to the core before it dissipated. Closing her eyes, she merely shook her head in response to his words. "This is his fate, both in this life and the one the two of you are sharing right now. No matter how hard you fight or what you do, you can not change what fate has decided." She didn't response, having recognized the words he spoke as words that her father had spoken to her about Irisviel. 

"I knew I found you familiar, Fernadan," she was finally able to place why she recognized him. He had become a servant to her father in the after life, protecting the gates to the underworld and helping guide lost souls to the other side. "Though I'm not surprised my father sent you and had you integrated into his thoughts and memories." Fernadan shook his head and gave a sad laugh at her words. 

"This is actually the time I'm from," there was a sadness in his voice that she recognized. A tone of heartache and regret she used when speaking about her sister. "We grew up together, his father having been close friends with mine in their youth as well. Diarmuid was my brother and closest friend. In death I thought we would be reunited but he had decided to sell his soul to the holy grail. He would have the chance to achieve his greatest wish in life and in return, he pledged his loyalty to it until it decides it doesn't need him anymore." Looking down at the man that she was slowly realizing that she was in love with, she gave a weak sigh before turning to Fernadan. 

"I will do my best to save him but he is not my first or main priority. I have my own Diarmuid that I love and wish to protect," Ferndan gave a nod in response, having heard of the sister that Persephone had that Hades was unable to save. Making her way away from the pair, she watched them disappear, the dream she was having beginning to fade as she stood before Diarmuid. Hitting her knees, she wrapped her arms around him, "I'll never let anyone hurt you like this ever again." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. All she could do was wish. Wish with all her heart that someone would help her and guide her to make the right choice. The choice that would make it where she wouldn't ever have to be alone again.

"Diarmuid," Persephone shot up in her bed, the amber eyes servants name leaving her lips before she could stop it. She felt the familiar sting of tears as they streamed down her cheeks, completely unaware of the servant watching the open display with pain in his amber eyes. He wanted to reach out to her and realize the desire that he had felt in his dream yet he couldn't, wouldn't. Letting out a long sigh, she pulled her knees up to her chest before glancing over at the servant 'He's so beautiful,' she looked away immediately as her cheeks flushed, unable to stop the way her heart skipped a beat. 'You need to separate your dreams from reality, Perry,' yet she still found herself struggling. 'Because being with Kiritsugu has shown me nothing,' shaking her head she stretched her arms above her head. 'Why does it always happen like this,' he had just wanted to be happy. To be loyal to his master and obtain a sense of pride that he wasn't able to hold in his previous life. Yet here he was, developing feelings for someone who had shown her inability to be loyal time and time again. Not only that but she didn't have the same just and moral system that he not only believed in but lived by. They were completely different people yet he wouldn't want to change any of those things about her. They just made her who had fallen for and it hurt his heart knowing that the only way to be with her would be to win the grail. 'And even at that...,' he didn't want to make that wish if she didn't share his feelings. "Is something on your mind," she now stood before him, having gotten out of bed while his mind wandered. 

"No, my master," she arched a fine brow at him, placing both her hands on her hips. "Persephone," he blushed looking down at his feet before shaking his head. "Why are you awake?" She blinked in surprise, taken back by the question before giving an awkward laugh and running a hand through her snowy hair. 

"Just a weird dream," he grimaced, displeased that she wasn't sharing with him but not surprised. 'Why won't you just open up to me already?' He had dreamed about her before the command seals had appeared on her hand. 'Could it be from her healing me?' He thought of the burns that she had inflicted upon him during his fight with Berserker against herself and Saber. 'Only I can heal the wounds inflicted upon you by Hell fire,' he looked up at her now, having caught her pacing in his peripheral vision.   
"Persephone!" His eyes widened in surprise as he caught her bare back to him. "What are you doing? I shouldn't," he fell silent when she peaked over her shoulder at him. His cheeks flushed and he gulped audibly, goosebumps running up his arms as his pants tightened uncomfortably. 'Stop it right now,' he demanded as she turned to him. The straps on her night were pulled down to her elbows and her eyes were lidded as she looked down at him. 

"Lancer, please join me on the bed," she sat down, though she hadn't moved to adjust her nighty. "And please remove your shirt,"

"My what," her hand closed around his wrist before she tugged him down onto her bed. "Master, please, we shouldn't," she placed a finger lightly to his lips. "Persephone," she waved her hand at his armored top causing it to vanish. 

"Now please, the fastest way for us to make up the pact is to say the oath like this. My mana will be able to flow easier into you the more skin on skin contact we have," she spoke very matter of fact, her red eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Here," she tapped his knees so he picked up his legs and spread them apart. Shimmying forward on her knees, she bit her right pointer finger tip. Blood pooled quickly before she drew the summoning circle over his chest. "Sorry, it may seem barbaric but it's easier this way. I don't really feel like going chicken hunting," finishing the seal she offered him a weak smile. 

"Are you sure you're strong enough for this? You used a lot of mana only hours ago and I don't want you to," she shrugged off her nighty, her hands covering her breast as she looked up at him. "Persephone," he gulped as she moved her hands away from her chest to pull him closer. 'Don't look, don't look,' his dark eyes flickered up the ceiling as she pressed her chest into his. 'Stop,' she felt her cheeks flush at the brush of his warm skin against hers. 'You need to calm down. This isn't any different than any mission you've done for the tower,' she nodded to herself as she grabbed his hands. Holding up her hands, palm facing him, he placed them against hers, his amber eyes finally meeting hers. 

"You can not possess me for I belong to myself," she spoke softly, a small smile twitching at her lips. "But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give," recognition seemed to be slowly dawning on the handsome mans face before her. "You can not command me for I am a free person but-,"

"I shall serve you in other ways and the honeycomb will always taste sweeter coming from my hand." She felt heat rush to her cheeks at the intensity of the smile on his handsome face as his eyes filled with tears. "I pledge to you that your name will be the only name I cry out in the night and the eyes which I smile into every morning. I pledge to you my first bite of meat and first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care," the circle on his chest began to glow before being absorbed into his chest as he smiled down at her. "This is my vow that I pledge to you," she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his as her mana poured into him. He felt a rush of mana, a mana that he would describe as perfectly fitting to her. It was warm and inviting and it filled his body with such strength, even more than when he was alive or even when Lord Kayneth and Mistress Sola-Ui were both providing him with mana. "Persephone," not only had he felt so powerful but so close to her. Closer than he ever thought possible and it filled him with such happiness. 'Tell her,' he opened his amber eyes to catch her smiling up at him, her eyelids drooping as exhaustion invaded her body. "Persephone, I have something very important to tell you," she gave a nod, though she wasn't listening as well as she could have been. Instead her red eyes had flickered down to his full lips, his amber eyes widening in surprise as her cheeks flushed. "Persephone I lo-," her lips brushed against his as she slumped into his broad chest. Diarmuid's body tensed in surprise before she flopped into his open arms. "Persephone," panic rose in his chest as she laid unmoving in his arms. "Persephone,"

"Calm down, you big idiot," Diarmuid's amber eyes widened in surprise as they landed on Merryweather, who now stood in the bedroom doorway. "She's merely showing how much of an idiot she is by expending even more of her mana," she continued. "She has a habit of overextending herself for those who are unworthy of her," Diarmuid picked up on the double meaning as the white haired woman leered at him. "First Kiritsugu and now you," she shook her head as she straightened herself out. "Listen here, if you rest as well you won't take as much mana for her and she should be up and back in action with the next day or so," he gave a nod, his eyes having not left the young woman in his arms as she spoke. Letting out an elongated sigh, Merryweather shook her head as she walked away, closing the door behind her. "What a terrible waste of exquisite magical blood," Diarmuid sighed to himself, his heart squeezing painfully as he thought of the way her lips had pressed against his. 'She didn't mean to,' he told himself, unable to ignore the way the words that the other woman had spoke weighed upon him. 'I may not be as powerful as Persephone or Kiritsugu but if you hurt my sister but I will never forgive you if you break her heart,' he shook his head sadly as he reached up and ran his finger tips down her cheek. 

"Why does everyone think I want to hurt you," he hadn't meant for things to turn out this way. Hell, he had specifically hoped that even if the opportunity arouse to be with her, that his moral compass and self control would stop him from getting caught up in the moment yet he had almost told her. "I almost told you I love you," he whispered to her unconscious form, her dark eyes flickering down momentarily to her bare chest before immediately moving back up. Pulling her closer, he used his free hand to adjust her top before moving to lay her down. 

"Diarmuid," she spoke his name breathlessly, her face scrunching in pain before she snuggled into the bed. Pulling her blanket over her, he quickly tucked her in, hesitation evident in every move. 'Don't,' he stood near her head, his hand hovering above her hair as he contemplated running his finger tips down her cheek once more. 

"It seems like this is the only way you'll let me get this close to you," and he knew he shouldn't take advantage of it. If he didn't stop now he'd never forgive himself. Pulling his hand away, he shook his head, watching her breathing in and out for a moment before vanishing, appearing on the roof above her bedroom. 'You need to get it together,' he scolded himself, leaning back against the roof as he watched the rising sun. 'She deserves more than this, more than a man hundreds of years out of his time and unable to truly be with her.' Closing his eyes, he thought of the dreams he had had about her, one in particular flashing across his mind as he smiled sadly. He could still see her now as if she stood before him.

"Come on, Diarmuid, you're going to be late!" Fernadan shouted excitedly, clamping the amber eyed man on his shoulder. Diarmuids face scrunched in confusion as he turned to face his closest friends before shock filled his senses. 'Why am I here,' he looked around quickly, recognizing the room he was in as one of many that occupied his Kings castle. 

"But where are we," Fernadan gave him no time as he walked out the door, leaving Diarmuid to quickly follow after him, the door clicking shut behind him. 'What's going on,' his amber eyes flickered around the long hallway as several people worked to hang up decorations all around him. "What are we decorating for," his face contorted in confusion as Fernadan gave a short and humorless laugh before a look of shock registered on his face.

"Oh my, you're serious aren't you? Well, i wouldn't recommend letting her hear you say that." The pair made their way out of the castle, by passing men and women alike, who were laying out long luxurious carpets and hanging up decorations anywhere and everywhere they could. 'It's been too long,' his eyes stung with unshed tears at the overwhelming feeling of joy that washed over him. "My lord," Diarmuid froze as his amber eyes fell on his lords smiling face. 

"Good afternoon, Fernadan, I see you were successful in retrieving the man of the hour," Diarmuids face scrunched in confusion, his amber eyes flickering to Grainne in confusion before moving back to his lord. "Diarmuid,"

"He's seems to be having some issues remembering the importance of today," Lord Fionn looked genuinely surprised before he threw his head back and gave a deep laugh. 

"Come now, how could you forget? Landing a woman like that has done nothing but seal your place as the luckiest man in all of the kingdom." Grainne made her way over to them and he felt his heart squeeze in a panic. 'Not her,' he had been hoping that another woman would be approaching him now but he knew that wasn't possible, especially given that she wasn't born in his time. "Grainne, my love, I thought you were helping Diarmuid's bride prepare for the ceremony." Grainne gave a short giggle, placing her hand lightly on his Lords arm. 'They look so in love,' it was exactly how he had wanted it in life. 'For my lord to be happy and for those around me to feel,' she brushed her lips against his Lords cheek happily, whispering something quickly to him before smiling at the pair, 'complete.' 

"Yes my love but it seems her sister decided that she would do the final touches," Grainne's eyes ran over him, a dark brow arching in confusion. "I thought the two of you were helping Diarmuid prepare for the ceremony as well," she turned her accusatory gaze upon her husband, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

"He's a moving a little slow today but we'll make sure he's all set, Mistress," Fernadan bowed lightly before turning to Diarmuid. "Come now, the ceremony will be starting soon and she won't be happy if you come in looking like that." He looked down at his clothes and realized he was wearing the armor that he wore while he was alive. "Come on come on," Fernadan grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the pair who had already lost interest in them. As they moved out of earshot range, Fernadan cast him a friendly smile. "It's nice seeing him like this once more," Diarmuid smiled in return, happy he wasn't the only one who noticed the obvious affections between his lord and his betrothed. "Thinking about how it'll be once the two of you are officially wed," Fernadan gave a large smile as he looked back him. Diarmuid gave a nod, forcing a smile to his face as they entered another room to find Gabriel and his God father, Aenghus. 

"There you are! You had me worried for a while there that you had changed your mind and Fernadan here was going to get to marry her," Diarmuid smiled in response, stepping forward and happily embracing the older man. "Are you doing alright?" He immediately noticed how off the dark haired man seemed, unable to miss how his amber eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears. "Come now, I'm sure the ceremony will be as beautiful as you both imagined it would be," he tried, knowing just how much he loved the fair haired woman he was about to marry. 

"Right, of course," he mused to himself as he began undressing, casting a glance at the dress clothes that had been set out for him. He felt a sudden wave of confusion as he realized it was formal clothing of the time Persephone was from. 'Does no one else notice,' glancing around he realized that the few men who were gathered around him were also wearing the same clothing.

"Here," Fernadan threw a white button down dress shirt at him, which he quickly shimmied into before he was pushed toward a hung up suit. "And don't forget your vest," grabbing the suit pants he shimmied into them before continuing to pull on socks, his belt, and his shoes before turning to the vest and bow tie. He tugged on the vest, catching Fernadan mirroring his actions before he came towards him. "Here," he moved quickly and efficiently, tying his bow tie perfectly before stepping back. "Perfect," Diarmuid couldn't help but smile happily at him before glancing down, eyes narrowed. "What's the matter? This should be the happiest day of your life, Diarmuid." He gave a nod, forcing a smile to his handsome face. Sighing, Fernadan turned to the other two men who were gathered with them. "Are you two ready? The ceremony will be starting shortly," they all shared a nod before exiting the room. Diarmuid fell back behind the trio as they talked ahead of him, laughing and smiling as they made their way down the hall and out of the castle. 'I'm getting married,' Diarmuid thought of small and lonely ceremony he and Grainne had shared in a past life before shaking his head. Grainne wouldn't ever be his bride again. This time he got to choose who would take his hand and has name instead of having a magical curse placed upon him that impaired his judgment and forced him to... Diarmuid paused in the archway into the court yard of the castle. 'It's beautiful,' before him lay a simple graveled path with large stones outlining the path. From there outward there were several dark wooden benches that had intricate carvings etched into them. Following the path, he made his was to a wooden archway that was carved similarly to the benches with flowers adorning it. Around the archway were large white flowered trees. 

"It's perfect," he mused, turning to face his closest and longest friend. "Fernadan, this," he opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head and smiling. "Thank you so much," he stepped forward to embrace the man happily, who merely laughed in response as a blush coated his cheeks. 

"Here's to hoping your darling bride shares your high opinion of this as well," he laughed before turning to those who were filling into the seats. 'Is that,'

"Lancer!" Rider exclaimed excitedly as he clamped a hand down on the younger mans shoulder. "You're looking rather swell today!" He teased, red eyes flickering over to the short dark haired boy who had slowly tailed after him. "Come now, Master, is this really anyway for you to be acting at a place like this. Our dear friends are to be wed today and you're still sulking!" Waver kicked his foot awkwardly, a blush coating his pale cheeks.

"It's not that I'm unhappy, it's just... this is the first wedding I've ever been to." A soft female laughter floated up behind the pair, a pair of familiar red eyes locking with his before moving to the servant master pair.

"Come now, Waver dear, weddings are an enjoyable and happy experience. Plus, with how handsome you are and how talented my daughter had told me you are, this will not be the last wedding you attend." Waver blushed, causing the friendly red haired giant to laugh before ruffling the dark haired boys hair. 

"You don't have to be so rough with him, King of Conquerors. You know how Lady Persephone feels about that," Iskander laughed in response, turning to the blonde haired saber.

"Yes, but do you see her here? I didn't think so!" Arturia smirked in response, placing a hand of her hip.

"You think I'm above telling on you?" Iskander looked mortified, his red eyes comically bulging from his face. The white haired woman who has joined them gave a short laugh, red eyes flickering between the pair as she shook her head.

"Come now, you two, today is a very important day for my little girl. It wouldn't be wise to ruin it for her," both servants shuddered at her words, picking up on the double meaning. 'Wife of Hades and mother of Persephone?' He couldn't stop the confusion that swayed in his mind as he looked at the older woman. 'An important day for Persephone?' His amber eyes flickered around quickly, though he tried to hide it as the mother of the woman he loved watched him intently. 

"Even you Saber wouldn't do that on on her wedding day," Diarmuid gasped audibly, garnering the attention of the small group that had gathered around him. "Lancer, are you feeling alright? You're looking rather pale," he only blinked in response, his mind racing as it all suddenly dawned on him. The reason he hadn't seen her all day and the reason that not only Iskander, Waver, and Arturia were here but Irisviel as well. Music had begun playing, cueing the guest and those in the wedding party to take their places. "Move, boy, your bride is getting ready to make her entrance!" Iskander shoved the dark haired man towards the alter, his amber eyes widening in panic as he lost his footing before,

"I got you," he looked up into a pair of calm green eyes. 'Aengus,' the older man smiled kindly down at him before steadying him in his place. "Hello my son, are you ready to get married?" There was an underlying playfulness in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by the young man before him. 'Does he remember,' it would be believable if he did. He was a god after all. Adjusting the bow tie around his neck, Aegnus sighed, a sad smile upon his lips. "It is wonderful seeing you again, my son. I'm happy that this wedding is one that your heart truly desires." Diarmuid opened his mouth to respond only to catch his friends and their partners making their way down the path. "I suggest you take your place," Diarmuid moved quickly, taking his place beside the father at the alter. Turning to face face the doorway, he willed himself to calm down. 'You need to call down. None of this is real,' he told himself as tears stung at his eyes. 'No one here is still alive,' he looked to Fernadan and Gabriel as they came to stand beside him. 'And Persephone would never,' he heard surprised gasps, his amber flickering upward to see her. 

"Persephone," she froze in the archway, having somehow heard his voice from across the courtyard. Her red eyes moved up from the bouquet of red roses she was holding to lock with his. 

"She's beautiful," he heard Fernadan mumble beside him but he was too busy, too focused on her to even notice him. The gown she wore was a white silk wedding gown. The sleeves were long and see through with white lace flowers running up them before stopping off the shoulder. From there the gown plunged lightly, dipping past her collarbones but stopping with just the right amount of fleshing peeking out. The top of the dress was laced and form fitting, highlighting just how slender she was before hitting right above her hips and loosening up. Trailing behind her was a beautiful lace train that was attached to the dress, his amber eyes moving to see Irisviel holding the train behind her. 'She's the most beautiful creature to ever exist,' Aegnus casually cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the soon to be bride and groom. Inhaling deeply, he watched as a black haired man came up beside her, and offered her his arm. 'Hades,' he didn't know how he knew who the man was but it wasn't hard to see how he had figured it out. He could almost taste the power that came off of the dark haired man in waves as he whispered something to the beautiful white haired woman beside him. Taking a moment, he scanned over the black haired man. He was rather tall, probably standing at Diarmuid's height, if not slightly taller. He had a clean and neatly cut triangular goatee with dark hair running up the side of his jaw. His brows were dark and arched, his eyes resting high on his sky high cheek bones. 'They have the same lips and cheek bones,' he noted, having now seen her father he felt as though she was a rather subtle yet perfect 50/50 of the pair. 

"I love you too," Persephone and her father had closed the distances while he had been watching them, though his mind seemed to have wandered once more. Offering his hand to Persephone, he stepped down the small step, and pulled her gently up. "Thank you, Diarmuid," he smiled, loving the way she spoke his name. Turning to his God Father, he smiled kindly, happy to be serving such a beautiful and obviously in love couple. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lords, Kings and Queens, we have gathered here today to unite Persephone Zelda Von Einzbern and Diarmuid Ua Duihbne in holy matrimony." His amber eyes flickered momentarily to Irisviel, who had released her dress train to stand beside Saber as her bridesmaids before moving back to Persephone. 'I am the luckiest man on earth,' he couldn't help but smile down at her, momentarily getting lost in her burning eyes as the Aegnus spoke. He knew he would know when his time would come. They would say their vows, exchanged rings, and have a ceremonial ribbon wrapped around their hands to signify that they had become one. 'And I can't wait to become one with you,' she winked at him playful, heating rushing up his neck at the implications of her words. "Today both Lady Persephone and Diarmuid will promise themselves to each other. Through sickness and in health, through life and in death. They will promise to uphold their love above all else and promise that, no matter where they go or how long they are apart, that they will always come back to one another," his eyes stung with tears as he reached out to wipe hers away. She looked so happy, a warm and beautiful smile having taken hold of her face as the tears ran. "Persephone, your vows?" She handed the bouquet to her sister who stood beside her before turning to face him, taking his hands in hers as she spoke.

"You cannot posses me, for belong to myself. But, while we both wish it, I will give to you what is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I will serve you in those ways that you require and the honeycomb will always taste sweeter coming from my hand." He couldn't help but smile, recognizing the vows they were taking as ones he had heard his mother and father had exchanged when they wed. 

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry out in the night. And the eyes of which I smile into every morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care. And I shall tell no strangers out grievances. That is my wedding vow to you," he whispered the last part as he ran his finger tips down her cheek. She blushed, looking down before brushing her lips lightly against his palm. Fernadan casually cleared his throat before presenting him with the ring. It was a beautiful golden ring that wrapped intricately in knots before coming to the top and weaving around the tear drop shaped opal on top. Taking persephones hand, he slid the ring onto her left ring finger before she mirrored the action, taking his left hand and sliding the ring onto his finger. Looking down, he realized it was a traditional knotted ring, with opal stones peeking out of the open spaces between the knots. 

"The ribbon please," Fernadan presented his father with the red ribbon, which he noticed, had both his family crest and hers sewn into it. "Thank you," Aegnus moved forward and wrapped the ribbon around their joint left hands, smiling as he caught how lovingly the pair looked at each other. Knitting it together, he placed his hands on the outside of theirs, kindly smiling at the both of them. "Persephone Zelda Von Einzbern, do you take Diarmuid aus Duibhne to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" A soft son drew Persephone's attention, her red eyes flickering over to her crying mother as her father comforted her. 

"I do," her voice was soft but firm as she looked up at him from under her lashes. Aegnus smiled immediately, turning to his son now. 

"And do you, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne take Persephone Zelda Von Einzbern to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Diarmuid couldn't help the tears that dripped down his face before nodding his head yes.

"I do, I really really do," Persephone shook her head smiling, unable to stop the way her heart skipped a beat at the way he was looking at her. 

"You may kiss the bride," Diarmuid used their joint hands to pull Persephone into his chest, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked down at the lips he had been wanting to kiss since he first laid his eyes upon them. Hesitation caused his body to tense as he looked down at her before she merely shook her head and use her free hand to knot in his hair before pulling him down to kiss her. 'Jesus Christ,' his heart felt like it was about to burst at how intensely the kiss burned inside of him. He had waited to long for this and wished too much. Instead of breaking the kiss, his free arm wrapped around her, and those who had gathered hooted and hollered at the open display. 

"Diarmuid, my love," she whispered breathlessly, her beautiful cheeks stained a soft pink color. 

"Yes, Persephone, my darling wife," at the use of her knew title she merely shook her head with laughter before leaning up and kissing him again, the playful scolding she meant to give him vanishing as quickly as it came. "I am so in love with you," he whispered to her, his forehead pressed against hers. 

"And I am so in love with you, my dearest husband."

Diarmuid let out a long sigh, his heart aching at the display of what he wished for the most. 'To have and to hold, through sickness and in health... till death,' he shook his head sadly. He had already died, already taken these vows with someone else, someone he was forced into loving and had died hundreds of years ago. Yet, here he was, thinking that somehow, despite everything that had happen and all of the shit luck he had had while alive, that something good would happen to him. 

"Nothing good ever comes for Diarmuid Ua Duibhne," he whispered to himself sadly as tears stung at his eyes. "In this life or the last."


	16. Slow dancing in the dark

Persephone awoke in a panic, red eyes moving quickly around the room as her sleep hazed mind tried to figure out where the hell she was. Last she remembered, she had woken up in her bedroom with a lancer class servant. 'But that can't be right, unless,' everything seemed to click at once, her red eyes widening in surprise as the events of the previous day played in her head. Glancing down at her left her, she spotted two command seals and the smear that remained of the third one. 

"LANCER STOP," she felt a brush of adrenaline as she closed her eyes, the panic she had felt that night picking at her heart. She could feel the heat that radiated off his body as he pulled her tightly against him, his amber eyes locking with hers as her cheeks flushed. Leaning her head back, she felt the same heat rush to her cheeks as she thought about transferring her mana to him. 'I could have handled that a little better,' her head thwunked against the head board, embarrassment causing her insides to squirm. "It was a necessary evil, damn it," she whispered to herself before shaking her head. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood, her legs muscles pulling uncomfortably before she stood on her tiptoes to stretch. 'Much better,' she thought as her body cracked in all the right places before she pushed open her bedroom door. "Now, where is everyone," her feet moved across the floor silently, mana sliding from within her as she searched for the guests in her home. 

"Persephone," she rounded the corner, accidentally sneaking up on the white haired woman who was on her way towards her. "How are you feeling? You've been out for a few days now," her red eyes all but bulged out of her head at the woman's words. 

"A few days," her voice rose in her panic before seeing the look on Aurora's face. "You mother fucker," she lightly pushed the other woman who gave a laugh. "I was really worried for a moment there," she moved to make her way down the steps, Aurora joining her in her descent. "And to answer your question, I'm feeling fine, if anything, I'm just a little sleepy." She yawned at the end, covering her mouth with the back of her hand before shaking her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. "How's everyone else doing? Has Kayneth or Sola-Ui woken up yet?" The small smile that was on the other woman's face vanished almost immediately, her red eyes hitting the floor. "God damn it," she sighed, stopping at the bottom of the steps and running her hands up her face and into her hair. "Are they at least taking to the healing you've been doing," Aurora sighed, red eyes filling with sadness.

"Sola-Ui's body has accepted the new arm 100% but Kayneth... it's like his body is fighting against our healing. I don't know what Kiritsugu did to him but I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to use magic again, even after all the healing he's gone through." Persephone's red eyes narrowed in anger, a wave of hatred that she never thought she'd feel for Kiritsugu hitting her like a ton of bricks. 'Selfish son of a bitch,' he never thought of anyone but himself and it angered her to no end. 'Soon enough I will eliminate his servant and never have to worry about him again,' blinking to clear her head, she followed Aurora to the medical ward, her short nighty brushing against her thighs. 'Think, Perry, why wouldn't the healing work on him? What kind of magic would he have to use to completely shut down his magical circuits?' She cast a glance at Sola-Ui, the blood that had once coated her arm and clothing now washed away. 'Sola-Ui,' she felt momentarily sorry for the woman. She wasnt suppose to be part of this. Kayneth had specifically wanted to keep her safe and away from all the pain and agony that this war caused yet... 'yet she couldn't help herself.' Her jaw clenched as she was reminded why she hadn't felt sorry for her up until this point. 'She couldn't stop herself from falling in love with her fiancées servant.' Shaking her head she moved onto Kayneth, her red eyes softening as they landed on the unconscious man. 

"Kayneth," her voice was soft as she ran her fingertips down the side of his face. 'He didn't deserve this...' as much as she tried to speak ill of him or slander his stupidity, he was merely doing what he was raised to do. 'Raised to see us as noble and powerful creatures and not as,' she could picture Kirtsugu clearly, the blood running down his arm as he loosely clutched a gun in his other hand. 'Hunters,' sighing she reached out and focused her mana. She moved quickly through his body, first his skin than his flesh, and into his magical circuits. Tracing along them, she stumbled upon many empty or broken pathways, her jaw clenching as she tried with all her might to try and reconnect what had been lost. 'Why won't you move,' she felt as though she was trying to catch water with an open hand, the circuit break and fraying more and more as she tried to grab it and sew them back together. 

"God fucking damn it," the table beside Kayneth crashed loudly against the floor, a soft gasp of surprise erupting behind the enraged young woman. "That piece of vile trash," she was furious, her anger reflecting in her burning black orbs. "He used fucking origin bullets to cripple him," she didn't know why hadn't thought of it before until she had gone and tried to heal him herself. The only other person that had had this problem when she tried to him help him was- "the butcher," she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as she thought of the man. He had been a horrible creature. A powerful and handsome magi that came from a long line of other powerful and impressive magi's but instead of using his power to make his family proud and to help those in need, he used his powers and charm to hunt down non-magi's so he could experiment on and kill them. She had been sent to kill him herself but he had somehow gotten word of her intentions and it hadn't turned out well for her. Hell, if she was being honest, she could remember the exact moment that she found herself afraid for the first time. She was only 16 at the time and he had been one of the first people she had been sent to kill and... despite how easy it was to win him over, he had turned on her like it was nothing. Her heart skipped a beat roughly as she pictured how closely his wind fused mana 'knives' were as one grazed her skin, cutting through her like she was butter. And Kiritsugu... she hadn't known how at the time that he had found her but he didn't hesitate to push her out of the way and raise pit his gun in the mans face. Firing a single origin bullet as he charged them, the man fell, and permanently lost any abilities or even hopes he had of being a magi. The magi association had gone behind the mans family's back to kill him but Kiritsugu had been given orders to spare him. She knew that he would have been able to stop the man without crippling him permanently but he had told her then that, 'no one touches what is mine and gets away with it.' Despite the association wanting his death, she healed him, and dragged him back to them. The family had been furious, claiming their son would never, and had tried to force her to heal the butcher but... in the end she wasn't able to because... 'because he ruined his magi life forever.' Her red eyes flickered open as she rolled her head back to look upon the white haired woman in the doorway. She opened her mouth but Persephone walked past her without waiting. "I'm going to shower, continue monitoring him, and if you see fit, continue trying to heal him but I have an unfortunate feeling that nothing you do will save him from his fate." Her feet dragged as she made her way across the castle once more, up the stairway, and into her bedroom, her door closing loudly being her. Her head thumped loudly against the door as tears burned in her eyes. "How did everything end up like this," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her face aggressively before trudging through her bedroom, the nighty she had been wearing smacking against the tile floor as she entered the bathroom. She didn't even cast a glance at herself in the mirror as she pulled open the glass door that lead into the shower, and tugged the handle angrily. As the hot water ran down her pale form she allowed the tears she had been holding into to fall. "God fucking damn it," she wasn't sure how long she just stood there, silently sobbing as she thought of all the things she could end up losing and all the things she wished to keep close to her heart. She methodically went through the motions of showering, shaving her legs, washing her hair and body, and the rest before she pushed the handle in and allowed mana to rise to her skin, the water on her flesh hissing as she steamed them away. She reached out for the black silk robe, her hand hesitating as she thought of man who had given it to her before she shook her head, grabbing the robe anyways and tugging it onto her slender form. Making her way out of her room and to her bed, she grabbed her face lotion off the beside table, quickly spreading it across her face before grabbing her melon scented body lotion. She quickly rubbed it up her legs, before tugging open her robe, only stopping when someone cleared their throat. Glancing up she spotted Diarmuid, his cheeks stained pink as he looked at anything but her. "Lancer," she said his title softly, his amber eyes meeting hers before cutting away again. "Here," she pushed herself up and moved over to her closet, grabbing the first outfit she saw before moving into the bathroom. Closing the door quietly, she fanned her burning face. 'That was embarrassing,' she sighed softly, finishing applying her lotion before turning to the mirror. She applied make up quickly, cat eyeliner, dark burgundy lipstick, and mascara. Running her fingers through her short hair, she flipped it this and that way before smiling at her reflection and looking down at what she had grabbed. It was a burgundy colored v necked blouse that went to her elbows and a simple high waisted black skirt. 'Good enough,' she tugged on a black lace bra and matching panties before pulling on the blouse and shimming into the skirt. Hanging up the robe she moved out of the bathroom, casting the servant a smile when she noticed his amber eyes resting on the ceiling. "I'm dressed now, Lancer," he could hear the mirth in her voice as she spoke, heat rushing to his cheeks as he thought of the night before. She moved past him with ease, grabbing a pair of black see through thigh high tights and a pair of laced up ankle booties before tugging them both on. Turning to lancer, his amber eyes ran over the outfit, smiling slightly at how beautiful she looked in it. 'How... unfitting,' the outfit didn't fit her personality but it did flatter her nicely. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she awkwardly ran a hand through her snowy hair as he stared at her, his amber eyes winding in surprise when he finally realized her had been staring. "How does a day out sound,"

"A day out," Lancer blinked in confusion at her words. 'Like... a date?' He blushed at the implications as her hand landed lightly on his chest. Closing her eyes, she pictured what she normally saw Saber running around in. A black button down shirt and dress slacks followed by a pair of black dress socks and burgundy dress shoes. Lancers eyes widened as the black fire swirled around him, his armor changing into clothes that the young woman before him hand picked out. In her other hand was a belt that she handed to him before turning away from him.

"Couldn't have you wandering around in your armor all day," she said playfully, ignoring his question, and moving over to her bedside table. She grabbed the phone she had been using, moving quickly back to the bathroom as she remember to apply deodorant and apply perfume. "Are you coming," she asked, Lancers eyes still on the clothes she had for him. He gave an affirmative nod as he followed her out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped at the hall closet, grabbing a gray knitted scarf and pulling it around her neck. Turning to Lancer, she wrapped a burgundy colored scarf around his neck, his amber eyes watching her intently as she worked before moving back to the closet and grabbing herself a black petty coat. Pulling it on, she reached into the closet once more, and grabbed him a matching jacket. He tugged it on as she popped her phone into her pocket and a small pouch into her other pocket. Turning to face him, she finally gave him a warm smile, red eyes stopping on his curse mark for a moment before meeting his eyes. "Ready for a lovely day on the town, Lancey kins?" She teased, Diarmuid blushing at the childish nickname as he nodded his head affirmatively. Turning away from him, she opened the door to the castle and made her way to a parked black car. They didn't speak the whole ride, his amber eyes occasionally flickering to his silent master as she drummed away on the steering wheel. Something seemed to be on her mind but she wasn't about to talk to him about it. Sighing, his amber eyes moved to the scenery they past as the drove out of castle grounds. 'They're rather removed, aren't they?' It was beautiful at least, a lush forest surrounded both the estate that she stayed at and the one her sister stayed at as well. Taking a right, she headed down a long and steep hill before pulling into town, red eyes flickering back and forth as she looked for a parking spot. Parking the vehicle, she tugged out the keys, and got out, hearing Lancer call out to her as he moved quickly to join her on the sidewalk. "I figured we could walk around town, maybe grab a bite to eat, and ya know, take it easy." 

"But Persephone, how is that suppose to," she heard his mouth click shut as she turned on him, an eyebrow arched. "Right, nice easy day, with food and," she hooked her arm through his, heat rushing to his cheeks as her finger tips brushed against his wrist. "Bonding," he whispered to himself as they walked across the sidewalk, Persephone's red eyes flickering here and there as they walked. 

"Are you hungry," she waved a hand in his face, his mind having wandered to the dream that he had had of them getting married. Casting a glance behind her, he noticed a surprising amount of street venders, his amber eyes flickering down to what the one in front of him was holding. In his hand it looked like a ball of something... baked. 'Okonomiyaki,' the name clicked in his mind as he looked at the balled up pancakes. "They're good and since we didn't have breakfast, it's a good stand in," he gave a nod as she turned to the vender and pulled out a pouch of money. "We'll take 4 please, the ones with bacon in them," she smiled as she took them on wood sticks, the vender pouring syrup and sprinkling powdered sugar on them before handing it to her. "Thank you," she bowed slightly before turning to him, handing him a stick. He looked down at the okonomiyaki, amber eyes flickering up to see her taking a big bite of one, a smile on her face. He mirrored the action, his eyes widening in surprise as the delicious taste flooded his mouth. She smiled as he fanned his mouth, returning her smile as she handed him a glass of orange juice. "Hot?" She giggled as she took a second cup from the vender and took a small sip, turning to keep moving through the area as she munched away. Diarmuid fell in step beside her, amber eyes moving from place to place, taking in the different food venders and the random venders as well. Some places sold animal shaped candies that they made right in from of you while others had still moving squids and octopi that you could choose to have skewered to eat. His nose scrunched as he spotted a younger child taking a large bite out of a still wiggling tentacle. Persephone watched him out of the corner of her eye, loving how open his face was and how honest his reactions to everything in the market were. Red eyes cutting to what had held his attention, she spotted a small child happily munching away on a squid, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "Japan has a lot of... odd delicacies," she supplied as he looked at her, his hand reaching out for the empty skewer in her hand. Spotting a bin full of used ones, he popped them in, and quickly made his way back to his master. Despite that caster, their biggest enemy and concern, had been slaughtered, he still felt rather exposed. 'It doesn't help that Archer could hit us from a long distance and Saber could easily corner us given her casual appearance... and Rider,' he shook his head at the idea. Iskander was very fond of Lady Persephone, having given her Sir Chocolate Bear, and defending her on many occasions. 'So, realistically, though who'd attack us would more than likely be Saber's master, given that Archers master is a coward, Berserker would cause too much of a scene, and Saber being very intent on a proper fight between us, wouldn't want to attack us out in the open.' He glanced to his left, amber eyes widening in panic at the empty spot where his master should be. 

"Persephone," he spun in a quick circle, panic causing his heart to race before he felt the familiar tug of her mana. Moving quickly through the crowded street, he spotted her snowy hair amongst a small crowd of people in a line. "Master," his arms closed around her, his amber eyes closed as he pulled her small frame to his chest. Persephone tensed at the action, her cheeks flushing before she pulled away. "Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, dark eyes hitting the ground between them. 

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have wandered off like that," she tapped her foot awkwardly, turning back to the vender and clearing her throat. He looked up at the menu, his gaze landing on the word, 'Ramen'. "I figured we could share a bowl and maybe that way we'd be able to make it where you got to try all the good stuff before you got too full." Her voice was soft, a shyness he wasn't use to showing as she rubbed her hands together. 

"You don't have to," she held up a hand to cut him off, arching a fine brow at him. He chuckled softly, a blanket of pink coating his cheeks as he smiled down at her. "Thank you," she stepped forward, his amber eyes quickly moving around them. He hadn't sensed anything so far yet it threw him off. 'There's no way no one else isn't around,' though the more he thought of it, the more he realized that it was rather likely that the others were still recovering from the battle with Caster. 'Speaking of,' despite how much mana she had used, Persephone seemed to be in good working order, though he could feel that her mana levels were lower than normal. "She tends to push herself too far for those that don't deserve her," he let out a soft sigh at the young woman's words. 'She's right,' he hated to admit it but all the effort she put into him.... he wasn't worth it and he knew it. 'She deserves... everything her heart wishes for,' he thought of Irisviel and her obvious affections for Kiritsugu. 'And none of them are for me,' his eyes narrowed at the ground, his heart squeezing painfully. 

"Diarmuid," she offered him a kind smile, a plastic tray with two glass bowls filled to the brim with ramen held tightly in her hands as her red eyes met his. "Wanna help me find a seat?" He gave a nod, taking the trey before she grabbed a strawberry and peach ramune. Diarmuid easily spotted an open table across the courtyard at the end of the vending carts. Moving through the crowd, Persephone caught the back of his jacket to use it as a means to keep close to help as they came to the table. It was next to a square of open grass with a Sakura tree protruding out of it, casting a nice amount of shade over the metal table. "Here," she tapped the seat beside herself, her hands closing around the trey in his hands before she set it on the table. "I got two salt ramen, since they're pretty quality," she smiled at him as she pulled apart her chopsticks before merely munching away. Diarmuid mirrored her actions and found herself pleasantly surprised that he knew how to use them. "Do you like it," he quickly nodded his head yes, a long flow of noodles rushing up to meet his handsome face. 

"Salty but good," she laughed at his words, hands closing around the two drinks before popping open and handing it to him. He arched a brow at the marbled drink before shaking his head and taking a large gulp of the peach flavored drink. It fizzed intensely in his mouth, causing him to sputter a bit. "They definitely didn't have these while I was alive," he joked, swirling the fizzy drink around its bottle. Persephone gave an affirmative nod, popping open the other drink and taking a large swig of the strawberry flavor. 

"Japan does have a lot of quality foods," she countered, before moving through her ramen. Diarmuid mimicked the action, noting her far off look and lack of interest in conversation. When the food was said and done, Persephone awkwardly drummed away with her chopsticks, red eyes focused on something in the distance. 

"Perseph-," his amber eyes softened as his eyes landed where hers rest. In front of them was a pair of red heads. A small boy, and what appeared to be his mother were sitting together, munching away on some cotton candy as they laughed and chatted. He saw the tears form in her eyes as she shook her head, red eyes moving away from them as a tall man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes moved to join them. 

"Dad!" The boy jumped into the mans arms, a large smile on his face as the embraced. "I missed you so much," sighing to herself, she finally placed the man. He was a quality magi who had worked directly for her father, pretty much being his body guard when they had traveled or gone anywhere. 'Explains why he suddenly left,' he had started a family with a non magi and given his magical abilities, she was sure the association saw it as a waste. A warm hand brushed against hers, her red eyes narrowing momentarily as Diarmuid took her hand is his. 

"I'm going to win you the grail," her eyes widened at his words as he turned to her, a confidence she hadn't seen in him before burning in his amber eyes. "I'm going to win the grail and you'll be able to save Irisviel and when everything is said and done, you'll all be able to be happy together, okay?" Her heart squeezed at his words, a single tear streaming down her face at his soft words. She nodded her head as she pressed her lips against his cheek. He closed his eyes at the sensation, his heart squeezing painfully as he re realized that his wish would never come true. 'And if saving her heart and sister is what will make her happy, it's all I care about doing.' Persephone pushed herself to her feet, taking the now empty bowls and trey over to a large shell with dirty dishes stacked before she moved back to him. 

"Let's keep moving," she offered her hand to him, a small smile on her face. "I've still gotta have you try my favorite treat." He smiled immediately, placing his hand lightly in hers before she pulled him along, her hand moving up to the bend of his arm as they walked together. "It's normally over here, they sell it out of a cute little ice cream truck," she smiled, his heart squeezing at the way her face lit up. Soft music floated through the air, his amber eyes landing on a soft pink truck with a large menu across the side and a.... giant ice cream cone with a cherry and sprinkles on top. "Come on," she declared happily, pulling him to the truck with a large smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Mr. Pickles!" An elderly man popped up from somewhere behind the counter of the truck, an equally large smile gracing his pale lips as his eyes landed on Persephone.

"Well if it isn't my little Wendy Bird," he teased, brown eyes flowing with a mirth that always seemed to roll off the older man. "What brings you back into the area," he asked as he handed a small child ahead of them a blue and pink swirled ice cream.

"Visiting Iri," Diarmuid noticed the slight twitch of her face, the pain she'd been repressing popping up briefly. "If you haven't heard, I'm a proud Auntie," Mr. Pickles eyes all but bugged out of his head at the news, a hand slapping dramatically over his heart.   
  
"They grow up so fast!" She giggled at his words, his brown eyes moving over to the handsome young man that Persephone held onto. "Even you, my little birdy, wandering through town with your handsome boyfriend?" He winked playfully, not so discreetly gesturing at the man beside her. Heat rushed to both her and Diarmuid's face at his action, a deep bellow of a laughter leaving the silver haired man at the action. Running a tanned hand through his short silver locks he sighed, a sad smile gracing his lips. "I'm happy that you've moved on from your last boyfriend though, he wasn't a good man." A look of sadness flashed across her beautiful face, red eyes moving past him as if she were looking for someone but she knew he wouldn't be there. Kiritsugu was trouble and even though she wanted to hide it and not admit it, she knew she'd never love another like she loved him. Even now as her red eyes landed on the handsome man beside her, she sighed. "Look, im sorry for mentioning him. I know how much you loved the man, but how bout I give you your ice cream on me, ya?" 'Get it together,' she felt her servants amber eyes burning into her as she hesitated before a large smile graced her lips.   
  
"I mean, since you offered," she winked playfully at the man, a smile lighting up his face and warming his heart at her teasing. "We would like two green tea and vanilla swirled ice cream cones." He gave a nod before turning away from them, a sad sigh escaping Persephone's lips as she rubbed her hands together. 'Fuck this place,' Diarmuid's hand found hers and he gave it a warm squeeze, his amber eyes softening as he spotted the tears that were threatening to spill.  
  
"Persephone," her heart jumped at the way he spoke her name, his arms wrapping tightly around. "Everything's going to be okay," she bit her lip to hold back the tears, her stomach turning as the copper taste of blood filled her mouth. 'I promised to win you the grail,' he ran a hand up the right side of her face to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. 'And I will keep that promise, even if it means I have to lose you to do it,' Mr. Pickles cleared his threat, two swirled ice cream cones clutched in his hands. Persephone quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at the older man.   
  
"I love me some free pity ice cream," Pickles rolled his eyes at the stubborn young woman's antics, a smile twitching at his lips.   
  
"Yeah yeah, now don't go telling anyone," he tried to be serious but a smile stretched across his aged face. Persephone handed off the ice cream to Diarmuid before placing a hand over heart.  
  
"Me? Tell other people that you're a nice old man? Never!" He shook his head as he laughed, his dark eyes moving to a customer behind them. "We'll have to catch up later," she smiled and winked as she backed up with Diarmuid. Turning around they fell into step together, Diarmuid bringing the sweet smelling treat to his lips, watching how Persephone made sure to get both vanilla and green tea in with every bite. Taking a large lick his face scrunched and his lightly twitched in surprise at how bitter the green ice cream was. "It's not that bad!" Perry declared, a laugh erupting from her lips at the arched eyebrowed glance her threw over at her. "Okay okay, maybe could have just shared mine," she giggled, her eyes fogging momentarily as the lingering sadness in her chest made its way to her mind.   
  
"Persephone," a soft tune that he couldn't place started playing from her pocket, her red eyes flickering downward in confusion before she slid her hand into her pocket and flipped open the black device.  
  
"Persephone," Tokiomi's voice came over the phone before she had a chance to speak, a deep pain evident in his voice. 'Risei,' her heart squeezed painfully as she thought of how close the other master and the overseer had been. "I'm so happy to hear you're alright. Have you heard about," she let out a shaky breath and he sighed softly, knowing the answer. "I-i can't believe someone would target him... the overseer of the war...," she knew in her heart that she couldn't tell Tokiomi that she knew who it was, especially now that she had obtained a servant. 'Though it doesn't sound like he knows about it,' her red eyes moved to her handsome servant, his amber eyes on her but distant as he absently licked his ice cream. "I wanted to meet with you," she could tell from his tone that that wasn't what he wished to discuss but she knew better than to question him. A lot was going on with him and she didn't want to add anymore stress by trying to pry. "I'm going to try and team up with another master and I figured that it would be safest for you to stay near myself. You have done nothing but he kind and helpful in this war and Father Risei was very fond of you. I know he'd want me to make sure you didn't befall the same fate." Her heart squeezed at the care in his voice. 'Tell him,' an angry voice growled, 'if he kills Kayneth it'll be because he deserved it.' She quickly shook her head side to side before clearing her throat.  
  
"When and where did you want to meet?" Diarmuid arched an eyebrow at her words and she waved him off, turning away from him as she munched quietly on her ice cream.   
  
"Sundown at the church, I do not wish for there to be any blood to be shed tonight." She nodded, though she knew he couldn't see it. Extending her right hand, her cone landed loudly in the trash, a sigh escaping her lips as she glanced up at the setting sun. "Does that work for you," Diarmuid shook his head no, but she didn't listen.   
  
"That sounds perfect,"


	17. A Promise between Magis

"This is a horrible idea," Persephone paced around the large foyer of the castle, Diarmuid, Aurora, and Merryweather watching her from the table in the dining room. 

"Tokiomi has done nothing but show how honorable and honest he is. Not only will he believe that Persephone is servantless and therefore, in danger but he will also become an easy target for her to eliminate." Merryweather spoke calmly, red eyes flickering to the young woman as she kicked a chair over in her anger.

"Persephone wouldn't," Merryweather scoffed at Lancer's words, earning an eye roll from Aurora. Despite how often the amber eyed servants master proved how underhanded and dark she could be, he somehow saw something else in her. 'Idiot,' Merryweather shook her head, watching as the servant awkwardly rubbed his hands together. 

"She would but it is rather unlikely given her feelings toward Tokiomi," Merryweather drummed on the table, giving a nod of her head. She had noticed the hesitation the young woman held when it came to the idea of killing the older man. 'She's become soft because of Illya and Lady Irisviel,' Persephone came to a halt, running her finger tips up into her snowy hair with a sigh.   
  
"She's become softer in her time being here. If she was fighting like she does normally she would have already dealt with him," Diarmuid gave a soft sigh. There was no reason for him to try to argue with them. They had known her longer than he had and he was sure they wouldn't speak of her in such a way if she wasn't like that. 'Yet here you are, falling all over yourself for her,' he shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh.   
  
"Diarmuid, you will remain here at the castle while I go and meet with Tokiomi," his amber eyes widened in surprise, his mouth clicking shut as Persephone held up a hand. "If I can continue hiding you from our enemies, it'll be easier to eliminate them."  
  
"But what of Father Risei's murderer? Isn't that why Tokiomi wishes to meet with you anyways? To protect you?" She gave a short laugh as she shook her head.  
  
"You really have no idea who killed him, do you?" His eyes widened at the implication before his jaw clenched and his eyes hit the table. 'I should have known better. Her feelings and responses, everything she does is timed and measured because she's-,' "you two will be staying back as well," Persephone didn't elaborate and neither women argued. Persephone let out another soft and long drawn sigh, running a shaky hand through her snowy hair before glancing past them out the window. "Looks like it's show times, kiddos," she walked out of the dining room, grabbing the black petty coat and scarf she had thrown over the back of one of the chairs as she moved. "Wish me luck," she mumbled to herself as the door clicked behind her. The drive was quick and silent, Persephone's thoughts swirling painfully around in her head as she tried to plan for the upcoming confrontations and reveals. 'How will Tokiomi respond when he finds out I have a servant,' she thought of Waver immediately and sighed. She could try to make an alliance with the pair and she was sure they'd comply but did she want to put them in harms way? Gilgamesh and Saber were both still in the fight and knowing Kiritsugu, he wouldn't be above hunting down Waver and killing him. 'Especially now that he's seen Riders strength,' she sighed, her hand tightening and untightening on the steering wheel. 'He'll target him anyways,' she knew it was true, the cookie would crumble and she'd have to decide who was the most important to save. 'Waver,' she had decided, was the most important, at least between the two of them. Glancing down at her phone, she flipped it open, and quickly skimmed through her contacts before pressing the call button.   
  
"Persephone," a sleepy voice questioned and she flinched. 'Of course he's sleeping, Rider used a lot of mana yesterday and I'm sure he drained Waver's in the process.'   
  
"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow," she questioned awkwardly, drumming on the steering wheel as she spoke.   
  
"Um, nothing that i can think of," he sounded unsure, a soft yawn following the sentence. In the background she heard loud snoring and giggled at the aggravated sigh waver let out. "Brute," he mused and she felt a smile tug at her lips.   
  
"I want to extend an invitation to you and Rider," she began awkwardly as she spotted the church in the distance. "For lunch, as a sort of celebration for defeating Caster and a thank you for looking out for my sister." Waver 'hm'd' in response, "I'll even let you scope out my families library. It's packed full of different books about magic and spells and the history of the magi association,"   
  
"Yes," she giggled at how quickly he agreed. "Does noon work for you," he continued and she smiled.   
  
"Yes, of course, Wavykins. I looked forward to seeing the two of you tomorrow," she clicked off the phone just as she was pulling into the church, though it looked uninhabited. 'Because Father Risei is no longer living there,' her heart squeezed painfully. 'I wonder where Kirei is hiding,' she had exited the car and was now making her way toward the church.   
  
"Well well well, if it isn't my beautiful queen," she felt goosebumps spread across her skin, her red eyes momentarily widening as they flickered up to meet his matching red eyes. "I'm happy you decided to come along, would have such a boring time if I didn't have you to look at." He was dressed in casual modern day wear, a white button down dress shirt and what appeared to be snake skin pants. On his feet were black boots with golden bracelets on both arms and a beautiful golden necklace hanging from his neck. 

"Gilgamesh," she forced the panic down that had caused her hair to stand on end. "To what do I owe the pleasure," she purred out, a mask of confidence swallowing her as she stood before him. He smirked at her words, his cat like eyes dilating as the ran up her slender form.   
  
"You are here to meet Tokiomi and I came on merely on the promise that I would get to see you," heat rushed to her cheeks as his finger tips brushed against her flesh. "I couldn't miss out on a chance to get this close to you," her red eyes locked with his and she was momentarily memorized. She knew he was trouble and that getting this close to him would do nothing but cause problems but she was feeling rather reckless. 'More like self destructive,' she could feel his breath on her lips, her red eyes fluttering shut when she heard a loud slam. Looking over she spotted Kirei, his narrowed brown eyes flickering between the pair. 

"I apologize, I didn't meant to interrupt anything," his dark eyes moved to Gilgamesh's smirking face before flickering back to hers. Her face was calm and collected and he wondered for a moment if he had caught them doing something. "But my master sent me to come get you," she gave a nod of her head, stepping back from the red eyed servant.   
  
"No need to apologize, you didn't interrupt anything exciting," she moved towards him, her red eyes softening as he broke eye contact from her. "I'm sorry about your father," she squeezed his hand to draw his attention to her. "He was a great man," he gave a sad smile in response before he caught her hand as she went to walk away.  
  
"Thank you, it means a lot," she smiled, surprised by him reaching out to her before she strolled into the church. Tokiomi stood towards the front of the church, his brilliant blue eyes looked dim and sad as he stared blindly at the ground. Walking over, she reached out and squeezed his hand softly, drawing him from the stupor he found himself in.   
  
"Persephone," she tilted her head with a smile, her red eyes mirroring the sadness on his face.

"Come now, Tokiomi, you can't let the enemy see you like this," her voice was soft as she spoke, her thumb drawing small circles on the back of the older mans hand. "After all, Saber's master is a rather aggressive and manipulative man. You can't give them anything," he sighed and closed his eyes. He knew she was right but it hurt more than he had expected. Not only had his student lost his wife but now his father as well and it hurt his heart to think of all the pain the younger man could be in. He did care deeply for his student after all.   
  
"Thank you, Persephone, you always seem to put things in persepective," she gave a soft laugh at his words before her body tensed. "I see that they've arrived," she gave an affirmative nod, her red eyes moving to the door as her sister and Saber made their way into the building. Her eyes widened when they landed on Irisviel, bags were apparent under her eyes and she seemed so... weak. 'She's the vessel for the holy grail, the closer we get to the end of the war, the closer we get to the end of her,' her jaw clenched and she shook her head to clear it. 'Why do i keep doing this,' she felt a hand on her shoulder and she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Relax, I promised I wouldn't allow any harm to fall on you, you have my word as a magi and the head of the Tohsaka family." She smiled at his words and concern, her hand closing tightly around his before she released and allowed her red eyes to lock with her sisters. Irisviel looked hurt, her red eyes flickering to the man beside her before moving back to her. Stepping back, Persephone stood beside Kirei and behind Tokiomi, her red eyes momentarily moving to the red eyed servant behind them. "First, allow me to thank you for coming at my behest," her eyes moved back and she and Saber shared a nod, before he red eyes moved to the back of the church to see Maiya. 'Should have killed her,' she tsked at herself, not liking how easy she was taking it on the man that she love-loved. Her red eyes flickered past the white and blonde haired women, red eyes landing on the watch on the other woman's wrist. 'He's listening in, isn't he,' she needed to forewarn Tokiomi after her sister had left. Tokiomi continued speaking but she had drowned him out, doing her best to plan out what to do from this point. 'They won't agree to any sort of alliance,' and she knew that that's what he had contacted them for. 'Especially with you toying around the man that had repeatedly gone after them behind your back,' her red eyes moved to the brown eyed man, his eyes were closed and his face calm. 'I don't trust you,' his brown eyes flickered open and to her as if he had heard her thoughts, though she knew it wasn't possible. He arched an eyebrow at her before they were pulled away from one another. "You want me to... kill Kirei," the surprise was evident in his voice as his blue eyes flickered back to the pair. "Why,"  
  
"Because of the bad blood between the so called inquisitor and the Einzbern family. If either of you," her red eyes flickered up to Persephone, "continue to protect him we will find ourselves unable to trust you under any circumstances." Persephone stepped forward then, a hand placed neatly on Tokiomi's shoulder.   
  
"Not only that but I do feel it wise to send him away. He is not a proper magi and, if the man who killed his father is still around, he may come after him for the command seals Risei left him." Tokiomi's blue eyes flickered to her, an eyebrow arched, his mind flashing back to her words from earlier, 'you can't give them anything.' He face hardened at her words and he turned to look at the red eyed woman and her servant.   
  
"We will send him away," she saw the slight widening of Kirei's eyes as the moved to his master. 'Surprised,' she wanted to smirk but kept her face neutral as she looked at her sister. "Not because of your terms but because of my concern for my pupil and his safety. Kirei," he stepped forward, producing a Manila envelope. He placed it neatly in Tokiomi's hand before he offered it to the pair. Saber stepped forward and she felt Gilgamesh move.   
  
"Allow me," the air around her had tensed so quickly, her red eyes flickering to the way Tokiomi's jaw had clenched. Her hand closed neatly around the envelope and she moved to hand it to Saber. 'Don't trust him,' Saber's blue eyes widened as she heard Persephone's voice in her head. 'Kirei is planning something, I don't know what please, be careful,' she stepped back from the blonde, Tokiomi watching the trio behind her intently as she returned to her place beside him.   
  
"That is all the information we have been able to gather about Rider and his master," Irisviel nodded, red eyes moving once more to Persephone before she turned toward the church doors and walked out. Saber stood, her blue eyes watching Gilgamesh intently as she waited for her mistress and Maya to exit before following them out. Tokiomi turned immediately to Kirei, his blue eyes swirling with emotion. "What happened between you and the Einzbern master?" Tokiomi sounded pissed, a smirk popping up on Gilgamesh's lips at the show of pure emotion. 'Such an easy man to read,' his red eyes moved from his supposed master to his soon to be bride. He'd win the grail hands down and when he did, he knew exactly what he was going to do with it. 

"I am unsure of what you speak," her red eyes narrowed at the blatant lie. "My interactions with them have been very limited, as I'm sure you're aware, master." Tokiomi's blue eyes moved to Persephone, searching for any sort of hit or answer. 'Kirei is lying,' he heard her voice, his blue eyes closing at the idea. He had noticed odd things recently with his pupil, the way he spoke, and carried himself and his lack of feeling toward what happened to his father flashed through his mind as he watched her. 'I don't trust him and you need to be careful,' she hesitated before she bit the bullet. 'He could try to kill you and Gilgamesh,' he already knew about Gilgamesh. Letting out a soft sigh he turned to his pupil.   
  
"I apologize, I allowed them plant seeds of doubt in my faith in you. You have done nothing but prove your loyalty to myself and the church many many times." From the look on Kirei's face, he bought what the older man had said. "Persephone, allow me to escort you back your residence, Kirei can follow us in my car." She smiled at his words, playing up on the formal way that he was acting towards her. 

"Thank you, Tokiomi," she bowed her head slightly, "for not only you taking me home but also looking out for my safety. I appreciate it very much," her red eyes momentarily flickered to Gilgamesh before he vanished, a dark smirk upon his handsome face. "It was nice seeing you again, Kirei," she turned her attention to the other man, a coy smile had been hovering on his lips before it vanished as Tokiomi looked upon him.   
  
"You as well, Lady Persephone," he bowed to her, missing the look Tokiomi shared with the fair haired woman. Turning away, she fell in step with Tokiomi, Kirei following after them silently thought she felt his brown eyes burning into her as they made their way to her car. Tokiomi opened her door for her, offering his arm to her before she entered. Her red eyes flickered over to him and Kirei as they exchanged a couple words. 'He better not betray me,' her red eyes narrowed in anger. If she could, she would kill the brown haired man but she knew better. Knew not only her place but Tokiomi's feelings toward him. Even if he had betrayed his master, she knew that he wouldn't kill the younger man. The door clicked shut and the car started as the man joined her, his blue eyes flickering to the rear view mirror to watch the other man entered the car. 

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with either of them," he closed his blue eyes at her words. "You can't trust them," she continued softly, her red eyes flickering back up to see Kirei following them as her mana swirled out around her. She was searching for Gilgamesh, having worried that he'd find out that they had caught on. 

"It'll be alright," her red eyes widened at his words. "I have resigned myself to my fate," she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "I have already given Rin everything i could to prepare her for the next holy grail war,"   
  
"Already given her everything you could?" She demanded, her face was a mask of calm as she spoke. "You shouldn't be giving her anything! You should be there, be there for the next grail, to train, and protect her. We shouldn't even having this conversation," she thought of Illya, her red eyes narrowing at the pain he felt in her chest. "Some of us don't have the option to save ourselves or the ones we love but you do and you're just," he placed his hand lightly on her knee, their eyes locking for a brief moment.   
  
"Everything I've done in this war was merely a stepping stone to make sure that she or her sister would have the chance to win the next grail war," she felt the sting of tears at his words. 'Why would he,' he thought of Illya and the reason that Irisviel was doing this, was willing to sacrifice her life. 'Not only to grant Kiritsugu's wish but to save Illya from suffering the same fate.'  
  
"You don't deserve to die," her voice was barely above a whisper, her heart aching for not only the man beside her but for his wife and daughters that were also going to lose him. "You've done nothing but fight this war the way it's suppose to be done while others sneak around and skulk in the shadows," he squeezed her knee as she felt the tears fall.   
  
"Can I ask you a kindness, Lady Persephone," she blinked quickly to clear her before giving an affirmative nod. "Look after my daughters, Rin and Sakura, if that isn't too much to ask. You are a skilled, kind hearted, and beautiful young woman, if my daughters grows up to be even half the magi that you are, I will one of the luckiest men in the world." He gave her a warm smile and her heart squeezed, his cerulean eyes filled with tears she knew he wouldn't get to shed. In that moment she felt like everything clicked for her. The reason Aoi chose him over Kariya. The reason he joined this war and worked so hard for everything. Even the reason he gave Sakura to Zouken. Love. He loved them all so much and fought so hard not only to reach the root but to give them a better future. He wanted them to grow up and be strong and brave and talented. He wanted so much for them and she momentarily was overwhelmed with the sense of longing. Longing to be loved and appreciated and taken care of by those she loved and who loved her. 'Irisviel and Illya and Aurora.... even Kiritsugu,' she let out a shaky breath, his warm hand brushing up the side of her face to wipe away the few tears she had shed. "Do not weep for me, I've lived a full life full of love and happiness. I was blessed with a beautiful and kind wife and two beautiful and wonderful children. I may not be able to everything I've ever wanted but I'm happy to die so that they can live better and happier and one day, grant the wish that burns in all our hearts." Catching his hand with her own she gave it a tight squeeze, trying to stead her heart and her mind.   
  
"I promise you that I will look after Rin and Sakura. I will do everything in my power to keep them safe and prepare them for the next grail war. You have my word not only as an Einzbern but on my word as a magi. I promise you that."  
  
"Thank you, so much," his voice shook from the emotions he was overwhelmed with. They had just turned into the Einzbern estate when her hand closed around his once more. Turning to her, he let out a surprised gasp as her lips meant his. His cheeks flushed at the action, his hand moving to cup her cheek as a wave of warmth and comfort washed over him. Leaning his forehead against hers, he did his best to catch his breath. 

"A kiss to seal the deal," she whispered softly, leaning back from the handsome older man. She pushed herself up and out of the car, Tokiomi following suit as he turned to face his student. Persephone caught the action and gave Kirei a little wave before turning to Tokiomi. Stepping forward she pulled him into a tender embrace, turning her face into his neck. "Please please please be careful and if you feel at all threatened, call to me," as she pulled away she placed a small and warm round object into his palm. "Promise me," Tokiomi smiled sadly down at the beautiful woman. It was apparent to him now that she had never lost someone close to her. 'All these years of hunting and killing others, it must have been so hard for you.' Reaching out, he ran his thumb over the beauty mark below her left eye as a stray tear slipped from her glowing red eyes.

"I promise," she forced a smile to her lovely face. "You need to be careful as well, Gilgamesh has had an obsession with you since the moment I sent him to fetch you. I do not trust that he and Kirei wouldn't try something if I were to fall. Protect yourself," letting out a shaky breath she nodded her head, her red eyes momentarily flickering to the black car. "Farewell, Persephone,"   
  
"Until we meet again," her voice was barely above a whisper as he walked away from her, "Tokiomi." She watched as he entered the backseat of the car, Kirei's dark brown eyes meeting hers briefly before they pulled away. Letting out a shaky breath she made her way to the castle, her foot steps feeling heavy and her heart weighing even heavier on her. 'This war has already cost too much, taken too much,' tears threatened to spill as she entered the foyer, her red eyes unfocused as she entered.   
  
"Perseph-," Lancer moved across the foyer immediately, his strong arms catching the white haired woman as she fell to her knees and wept. Lancer held her tightly in his arms, burying his face in her soft hair. Her chest burned as she cried for Tokiomi and Irisviel and Kiritsugu and, most importantly, herself. 'Put yourself first, always,' she remembered Kiritsugu whispering what his teacher had once instilled upon him. 'Do whatever it takes to survive because if you go out and get yourself killed saving someone else, none of it will be worth anything.' She sniffled as she leaned back from him, reaching up to try and stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where this is coming from," his amber eyes softened at her stuttered out words. Reaching out he ran both his hands up the sides of her face to wipe away her tears.   
  
"You don't have anything to apologize for anything," his voice was soft as he stared into her tear filled eyes. "You're human first and a killer second... sometimes the things we have to do catch up to us," she closed her eyes as his warm breath brushed against her cheeks. Her mind immediately wandered to Kiritsugu, her heart clenching so roughly that she gasped out loud. "Persephone," she shook her head as her hand clutched her chest tightly. "Please," she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed herself to her feet, her red eyes softening as she looked down at him. 'He loves me,' reaching out she ran her hand up the side of his face lightly, his amber eyes closing at the sensation.   
  
"Diarmuid," she spoke his name softly, his amber eyes flickering up to meet her burning ones. "Thank you," her throat felt tight but she forced the feeling down. "Tomorrow we have a meeting with Rider and Waver. Despite how late it is in the war, I know that they'll be looking to make an alliance given how much mana Rider had to use and how little mana Waver has to offer." Lancer's amber eyes widened momentarily before he gave an affirmative nod. Leaning down, Persephone pressed her lips lightly against the mans forehead, a soft sigh escaping his lips at the sensation. "Rest, please, in case they are uninterested or unfit for the alliance, I need you to be ready to crush Rider." He smiled up at her, happy that she was speaking like this, with such confidence in his and his abilities. Moving past him, she stopped on the stairway, red eyes flickering back to her servant, "this will not happen again." He nodded, understanding what she was referring to before she made her way up the steps and vanished around the corner. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh. He had spent most of the day resting and getting strange visions of his master. Some of her as a child while others were more recent with people he had never seen. And then some of them were with him. Kiritsugu. Even thinking of him made him sick. He didn't deserve Persephone and she didn't deserve any of the things he was putting her through yet she had protected him. Closing his eyes once more, he thought of what she had said the night that he had tried to kill Kayneth. 'I hope the next time I see you won't be too soon for I fear it shall be the last.' Yet despite the threat he wondered if she'd be able to carry out the threat she made. 'I guess all I can do is wait and find out,' he materialized in her room, his amber eyes running over her as she laid away from him. Adjusting his position, he planned to sleep in the chair beside her bed when he heard a whoosh sound. Persephone had rolled over to face him and thrown the blanket open. "Come on," she tapped the open spot beside her, his amber eyes flickering between the empty spot in the bed and her attire. 'Why does she do this,' his amber eyes slid down the dark blue night, this one being a solid color in the chest before becoming a sheer material from breast to thigh. 

"I-I really shouldn't," she sighed, sitting up in bed and running a hand through her snowy hair. "It would be improper for us to share a bed, I mean, were not married and I-,"   
  
"Don't be such a baby, I've shared a bed with plenty of men before," he felt a tick of jealous at her words. "Plus, you're my servant, I need to make sure you're getting the best rest that you can so you can protect me. I don't really see you sleeping in an armchair being exactly quality sleep." She smirked suddenly, her red eyes burning with mirth. "Unless you want me to sleep in the armchair with you," his lips twitched at her words. Letting out a sigh he pushed himself up to his feet and she watched as his armor was replaced by a simple grey v necked t shirt and similarly colored pj pants. Laying down Persephone mimicked his actions and she pulled the blanket up over them. Closing his eyes, he let out a content sigh as his muscles relaxed. "Better than the armchair, right?" She smiled up at him before his hand closed around her wrist and he tugged her towards him. "Diarmuid," she squeaked out before she found herself laying against his chest. Letting out a sigh, she smiled the action before adjusting herself so that her head was on the pillow beside him and her left arm and leg were thrown over him.   
  
"Much better than the arm chair," he teased softly, unable to stop the smile that spread across his handsome face. "Sweet dreams, Persephone," shaking her head, she pressed a light kiss against the side of his face before closing her eyes.   
  
"Sweetest dreams to you too, my handsome knight," Diarmuid's heart squeezed at her words as he closed his eyes. Persephone fell asleep quickly after, the crying she had done waring her out. Once he was sure she was asleep he turned his face into her hair and sighed softly.   
  
"I love you,"


	18. A game of Deceit

Persephone groaned from her position on the training field. She really wasn't even in the mood to deal with this but here she was. Lancer moved quickly, his golden lance narrowly missing her snowy hair as she hit her knees to slide under it. 

"Not fast enough," he swung out again as Persephone flipped to her feet. 'God damn it,' she hissed, the lance slicing across her cheek. Bringing her right arm up, she altered the gravity around the servant, bringing him to his knees. She was panting heavily as she reached up to wipe away the sweat that threatened to run into her burning red eyes. They had been training since sun up and she was starting to get impatient for it to end. The amber eyed servant groaned from his position in the ground and she immediately released her hold on him, red eyes moving past him to the porch where the two white haired homunculus stood.   
  
"Master Waver should be here within the hour, mistress, it would be wise for you to finish up here and get ready." Diarmuid smirked, raising his lance to swing at the young woman but she moved faster, her ever handy black scythe appearing in her hands held against his throat.

"You know, using your gravity manipulation like that is such a cheap trick," she rolled her eyes at his words as she offered him her opposing hand.   
  
"Come on, we both need a shower," her nose crinkled as he came closer. "Especially you, you stink," he blushed at her teasing, his amber eyes hitting the floor between them. Smirking, she squeezed his hand before moving away from him, her red eyes flickering back momentarily before she bypassed her keepers. "Please prepare a large lunch, im assuming Waver's servant Rider will be joining us as well," both women nodded as she slid through the front door and let out a heavy sigh, her right arm moving to massage her left shoulder. "God I've gotten out of shape," she mused with a groan, a soft gasp leaving her lips as a pair of warm hands replaced her own.  
  
"I apologize, Master, I didn't mean to be so rough with you," she shook her head, both at his use of her title and at the apology. Sighing, she opened her mouth to complain before deciding against it and leaning into the amber eyed servants touch. "Better," he asked shyly, his hands awkwardly dropping to his side. 'Idiot,' he thought as she stepped away from him, her red eyes flickering up to his face before hitting the ground.   
  
"Yeah, thank you, Diarmuid," he smiled happily at the use of his name and her cheeks flushed. "I, um, i should probably go shower," she rushed away before moving up the steps and away from her amber eyed servant, missing the way the red haired woman beside the stairway glared at her. Turning, Diarmuid's eyes widened at the red hair woman's appearance.   
  
"Lady Sola-Ui," she seemed oblivious to him for a moment, her dark eyes remaining narrowed where Persephone vanished to until she was sure she was gone and out of hearing range. "How long have you been awake?" His body had tensed, knowing that not only was she unaware of any of the events that took place after her Kidnapping but also of her feelings towards him.   
  
"You couldn't bring yourself to take on a new master," her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her clear as day. He opened his mouth to argue but she continued without giving him a chance. "You said you couldn't take on a new master BUT YOU COULD HAVE HER!?" Sola-Ui screamed, rushing toward Diarmuid. He tensed, preparing for impact but it never came. Instead, Persephone appeared before him, mana focused on her hands before she tapped Sola-Ui in a couple of quick jabs. Her brown eyes rolled back in her head before she collapsed, slumping into Persephone waiting arms. 

"Always so dramatic," she mused as she positioned herself to hold the woman better. "Diarmuid, if you could take her back to the medical ward," he gave a nod, watching his master flinch as she straightened. "And make sure you tell Aurora and Merryweather to watch her better in the future." She pushed her into his arms, immediately sweeping the unconscious red head up into his arms bridal style. "I'm gonna go take a bubble bath," she murmured out, his amber eyes not leaving her as she moved quickly up the steps and out of sight. Diarmuid sighed, his amber eyes narrowing at the woman in his arms. He couldn't be angry at her, considering that the same thing had happened before but... he shook his head as his feet carried him out of the lobby and toward the medical ward. 'Just because something happened before doesn't mean you have to accept the behavior, Diarmuid,' he jumped slightly, jolting the woman in his arms about as he heard his master voice in his head. He had forgotten on multiple occasions now that she could pop into his head whenever she wanted. 'I know,' he let out a long sigh at the same time as his master, the white haired woman sinking down into the bubble bath. Closing her eyes she held her breath and allowed herself to sink lower, submerging her head in the water. If she was being honest, she was worried about Tokiomi. Not only had she not heard anything from him but she also didn't hear that Kirei had boarded a plane to leave Japan. 'What could he be doing? Or planning even? And why would he even want the grail?' She had ideas. Everyone in their right mind would lust after the grail, not only for its power but the prestige you'd acquire from obtaining it. 'He never seemed power hungry,' she continued, her mind flickering back to the interaction they had shared days ago in his room in the church. 'I am a man of God! I am above you and I would never allow the grail to take advantage of me!' But she wasn't sure. She could see it in his dark eyes when they had met last night. Not only had he held no genuine sadness or remorse for his father's death, but he was also so willing to turn on his master and go against his wishes. He had seemed so normal and kind when they had first met. 'So loyal to his faith, his father, and his church... was it all a ploy? A trick to win my trust and put this doubt in my head when it came down to it?' She had assumed the measured interactions were because of his father's place in the war and the assumed joint effort of him and Tokiomi yet.... 'maybe I haven't been able to read him as well as I thought I was.' She released an angry rush of bubbles under the water as her mind immediately wandered to Gilgamesh. It was easy for her to fall under the impression that the blond haired servant was to blame for all of this. Yet, she knew she couldn't place it all on him. 'You can take a horse to water but you can't make it drink,' she had seen how willing and how desperately he wanted to be released, to be his own sick and twisted person. 'Maybe Gilgamesh just gave him the push he needed to throw him over the edge...' 

"Persephone," she suddenly felt a strong hand on her shoulder and was pulled from under the water, a gasp of surprise leaving her lips. "Per-," her eyes flickered up to her blushing servant, a fine white brow arched as her hands quickly moved to cover her bare chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," he stuttered awkwardly as his eyes flickered between her and every other object in the large bathroom. "I just noticed how long you seemed to be under and I became worried about your safety. Especially after seeing you wince after Sola-Ui went to attack me," she felt heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment, her heart squeezing painfully as she attempted to blow some hair out of her face.   
  
"It's quite alright, Dia," he smiled at the nickname before she cleared her throat and continued, "but I kind of need you to get out so I can get ready for Waver and Rider's arrival," she smirked up at him. Diarmuid gave an awkward chuckle before clearing his throat and quickly exiting the bathroom leaving the white haired woman to laugh by herself. Pushing herself from the tub, she moved across the bathroom to the shower, where she did her normal routine quickly, and grabbed her robe before making her way out of the bathroom, the water on her body evaporating as she moved. Shaking out her hair she walked over to her bed and spread lotion across her face and body before entering her closet. She ran her fingertips along both sides of the closet, her red eyes flickering back in forth in indecision before her hand closed tightly around a clump of fabric. Moving away from her closet she went to the end of the bed to the trunk located there and pulled out a clean bra and matching panties before quickly getting dressed. Her red eyes moved quickly around the still open trunk before she decided on a pair of lacy tights. After tugging them on she moved to the bathroom where she quickly applied eyeliner, burgundy lipstick, and mascara. Stepping back, she smiled as she was finally able to take in the whole outfit. She wore a a simple short black dress that was off the shoulders and short sleeved. Opening the drawer to her left she pulled out her opal elephant necklace and a pair of simple golden hoops before popping them into her lobes and moving to the door. "They've arrived," she asked the dark haired servant as she moved out of her bedroom and down the steps.   
  
"Yes, they arrived only moments ago. Aurora directed them to the courtyard. She figured dinning out there would be best in case," he didn't finish as she nodded her head at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to go out there with you?" She stopped on the steps, a small smile spreading across her face at his concern for her. 'Chivalrous idiot,' stoning her face, she turned back to him, her face void of any emotion as she looked up into his amber eyes.   
  
"I believe that having you there would cause both unnecessary distress and distrust," his haw clenched and unclenched at her words. 'Why does she always do this?' He wanted to believe it was because of her trust in him and in her ability to convince them to join the two of them. Yet, as he looked down into her burning red eyes, he knew it was her pride that stopped her from allowing him to stand beside her. 'Because heaven forbid I look out for her and care for her,' she continued down the steps as he let out a sigh of defeat. "Diarmuid," she called over her shoulder, red eyes momentarily flickering between him and the archway that led outside. "I request that you take spirit form and wait for my signal. Clear?" His response was to vanish, the soft warmth of his mana near her being the only sign of him having been there. Letting out a soft sigh, she rolled her shoulders back, and ran her hands through her hair before exiting the castle. Making her way across the courtyard that she had been previously fighting on she spotted a simple black bridge that connected over a small stream behind the castle before moving past that. Her red eyes moved up to a gazebo that popped up in the tree line. It was large and stone with smoke bellowing out of a makeshift chimney out of the top. Closest to the front entrance was a large glass table with black legs that twisted around like thistles supporting the table. The chairs around it were similarly patterned with soft silk cushions. Her red eyes moved to the opened front door. Waver stood awkwardly in the doorway as Aurora and Merryweather moved around to set the table. She stopped a few feet from the door, red eyes narrowing at the lack of servant. 'It's not safe for him to be without Rider,' her servant 'hm'd' in response, neither being able to sense the brute red heads mana. 'Be careful,' she gave a nod of her head at his warning, forcing herself to take the few steps between her and the other master. "Hiya Wavey-Kins," she spoke playfully, startling the black haired youth. 

"Lady Persephone," he awkwardly stuttered out, a blush flushing his pale cheeks as he looked her over. She gave a soft laugh in response, her red eyes watching him fidget intently before he quickly cleared his throat, a look of determination appearing on his face. 'Looks like Rider's near by,' she relayed to her servant, focusing her mana momentarily before it dispersed around her. "I wanted to know why you invited Rider and I here on such short notice," she arched an eyebrow at his words.   
  
"Come now, Waver, you should know by now that it's only proper for me to entertain you before we get to busy." He blushed at the implications of her words before she moved past him, her hand closing lightly around his wrist to tug him along to the glass table. "We shall enjoy a nice lunch together and then discuss business, okay? Okay!" Aurora shook her head at the white haired woman's words, unable to stop the amusement that she found in the situation. 'Leave it to my lady to be awkward in this situation,' she smiled slightly as the young woman pushed Waver into his chair before sitting gracefully in the seat beside him. "And what of Rider, will he be joining us for lunch?" She opened a red silk napkin before spreading it across her lap, red eyes watching his face intently as he mirrored her actions. His lips pursed, his jaw slightly clenching as he listened intently to Rider's words. He wanted so badly for his servant to join them, to be here, and to make small talk with the lovely young woman beside him. He recognized that not only did he not have the social skills necessary to talk to her but also didn't have the charisma his servant had. 'Rider could make friends with literally anyone,' he thought sadly. 'Come now, boy, this is no time for these thoughts.' He knew his servant was right but it didn't ease his displeasure or self loathing. His gray eyes moved up as the two women who had greeted him set food out on the table. 'Asparagus, corn, crescent rolls, steaks, and... chocolate cake?' He smiled at the food before rerealizing that the white haired young woman beside him was looking at him for an answer. 

"Rider, he's," 'you can tell her,' he closed his eyes a moment before.   
  
"In spirit form," she supplied, a small smirk playing at her dark lips as she served herself some asparagus. "I figured he would be after all the mana the two of you expended the other night," she stabbed a piece of steak and grabbed some corn, watching how his face turned to surprise at her words.   
  
"Well, yes, actually. It's easier for me to recuperate and for him to be strong enough to take form once more if he stays like this longer and we rest." Persephone gave a nod, watching as Aurora poured her a glass of sparkling pink wine. 

"I assumed as much," she smiled, munching on some asparagus as she watched him. She had a way she normally went about these sorts of things. When she knew she indefinitely had the upper hand in the situation. She could threat him, especially now but she knew that might not be the wisest in the long run. 'Especially given how powerful rider is,' she let a soft sigh, her red eyes moving past the dark haired boy, to where she sensed her servant. Letting out a soft sigh, she slid her half eaten plate away from herself, closing her red eyes for a moment.   
  
"Lady Persephone," her eyes flickered open immediately, a soft smile playing at her burgundy lips. "You haven't told me what you wished to speak about," she knew that. She'd been beating around the bush this whole time yet she hadn't thought of anything good to say. 'God I'm off my game,' she shook her head, running her finger tips through her snow colored hair. 

"Straight to the point, huh? Rider must be rubbing off on you," she teased, causing the dark haired boy to blush. Swirling the remaining wine in her glass, she decided that there was no time like the present. "How would you feel about making an alliance with me?" Wavers gray eyes widened in surprise, "with the war coming to a finish, it'd be wise for us to start pairing up and picking off those we dub too much to handle on our own." Her red eyes were focused on the wine in her glass as she swirled it, a playful smile on her beautiful face. "And, now that I'm aware of how severely Rider using so much mana effected you, I'd be able to judge a situation, and choose the route that would prove beneficial to both of us." Waver opened his mouth to respond before his eyes widened and his teeth clamped audibly shut.   
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Persephone smirked before she noticed another mans presence lurking nearby.   
  
"You can come out now, Kayneth," her red eyes narrowed as the blond haired man wheeled towards them, a smirk on his pale face.   
  
"Oh, how badly things must be going for you to be willing to pair up with someone like him." He smirked from behind Waver, his blue eyes burning with something akin to mirth. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when the Einzbern family would ever sink this low but I can't say I'm surprised. Especially with how your family decided to hire someone outside of the family since you were such an unreliable heir." Her red eyes narrowed, her jaw clenching and unclenching before she let out a soft sigh.

"You know, you've got a lot of shit to say given that you're the reason things are going so poorly," her voice was unbelievably calm, her red eyes flickering to the gray eyed boy beside her. "I mean, you killed the proctor, cheated your way into a command seal, and yet you're still completely useless," he let out a low growl, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Not to mention that you couldn't get over your own silly and petty issues with your servant. I mean, come on, Sola-Ui, seriously? Why would he have interest in a no talent, baby maker like that?" She knew she was being mean but she needed to be. She was sick and tired of him. Sick and tired of him acting like a self righteous prick and treating those with less magical blood in their families like dirt. "And now you, you're not even able to be a fucking magi anymore. And would you like to know why? Because you're an arrogant, self righteous, know it all and I'm honestly surprised you got to this point in life with such a shitty ass attitude." Diarmuid appeared suddenly, his hand colliding firmly with Sola-Ui's chest as she tried to sneak up and attack his master.   
  
"SOLA-UI!" Kayneth shouted but neither servant nor master paid him any mind. Instead, the amber eyed servant glared down at the idiotic woman who had thought it wise to attack his master. 

"I would recommend that you nor your wife try and attack my master like that again. You wouldn't like the consequences of such actions," Persephone felt her hairs stand on end at his words. For the first time, Persephone felt a rush of fear, rerealizing that the amber eyed man was a historical figure and dubbed worthy of being a heroic spirit for reasons beyond his beauty mark.   
  
"You dare threaten me!? Kayneth El-Melloi!?" Persephone let out a sigh, her red eyes moving down to the unconscious woman on the floor, before moving back to the blond haired man.   
  
"Listen here Kayneth," she pushed herself to her feet calmly, red eyes hardening. "I have taken care of you, sheltered you, and protected you. I have done nothing but try and be a good magi and to treat you in a way that would both be worthy of your status and please my god mother. Yet here you are, acting like what myself and my two ladies in waiting have done for you, is not enough. I will no longer tolerate your actions or you condoning your wife's actions. If you wish to remain in my castle, under my protection, you will respect myself, my guests, my ladies, and most importantly, Lancer." Diarmuid's heart squeezed at her words, a small smile pulling at his lips despite the seriousness of the situation. "Do I make myself clear, Kayneth?" She could almost hear Kayneth's teeth grinding against one another at her words before he glared at the ground next to him. "Aurora, Merryweather, please take Lord Kayneth and Lady Sola-Ui to one of our guest rooms. Now that they're both in good enough health, they should be free to roam the grounds." Aurora gave a nod, moving over to the wheelchair Kayneth was in while Merryweather moved to pick up Sola-Ui bridal style. Persephone let out a long drawn out sigh once she was sure they were out of hearing range, her red eyes moving to the gray eyed boy who had remained silent through out the whole ordeal.   
  
"So, Lancer... is your servant?" She gave an affirmative nod, repressing the desire she felt to let out another sigh. "And when did that happen? Aren't you suppose to be a neutral third party!? And what was that about the overseer? Is he... is he really dead?" 'Well fuck,' she had imagined things going a lot better than they were but there wasn't anything she could do at this point. Nodding her head sadly, Waver sighed, reaching up to rub his face with both his hands.  
  
"Yes, Kayneth killed him the night that Caster was defeated. He didn't want to risk the overseer giving anyone else an extra command seal." Wavers fists balled in anger but she continued. "The reason that I acquired Lancer's services was because after Kayneth killed Father Risei, Kiritsugu Emiya, Saber's true master, kidnapped Sola-Ui and blackmailed Kayneth into using his remaining command seal to force Lancer to kill himself. I happened upon them after finding Risei's dead body, since I figured the only person that would have any good reason to kill him would be Kayneth." Waver's fist slammed against the table, startling Persephone and Lancer.   
  
"And you're protecting him!? Still!?" Her red eyes widened in surprise at how emotional the dark haired boy had gotten. "He killed the overseer and cheated his way into obtaining another command seal. He's a self righteous, pompous asshole, and you're protecting him? How could you?" Persephone let out a sigh, watching Waver intently as his jaw clenched and unclenched.   
  
"You just don't understand," she sighed, pushing herself to her feet. "As a magi of the association, I have rules and duties that I need to both follow and fulfill. And, as a member of the clock tower, it is my job to protect those who hold important positions. Kayneth is one of those important people." He shook his head, the anger burning in his eyes merely highlighting just how young and uninformed he was. 

"And you think that somehow because of his position that the things that he's done and said can be forgiven or forgotten!? No wonder the magi association is failing, because you let anyone that you dub important or pure enough, to get away with everything!" She whirled around on him immediately, red eyes flashing dangerously. 

"Do you honestly think that I support this!? That I wanted to let him live!? I went there that night to KILL him for what he did to Father Risei but when I got there... when I saw what Kiritsugu was about to do, I couldn't. I wouldn't allow it. Kiritsugu doesn't follow the rules. He doesn't care about how kind you are or how talented of a magi you are. He is an animal and a predator. He will hunt you down and kill you because he knows that his servant isn't strong enough to defeat yours. I decided to prioritize the possibility of me obtaining a servant and being able to keep you alive over letting my emotions control me and killing Kayneth." She sighed, shaking her head and running her hands through her snowy hair. "Once this war is over I plan on turning Kayneth over to the magi association. I know that his punishment will be lenient and not even close to what he deserves but I've decided that his loss of being a magi will have to suffice." She turned to him now, "if you wish to join the magi association or one day become an important member of the clock tower, you will have to accept that sometimes bad people will get away with things and that good people will die. It's the way our world works. And right now, this war, should do nothing but highlight the shittyness of it all." Waver closed his eyes for a moment before his gray eyes flashed open to meet her red ones.   
  
"I will never accept that or the fact that there are people like you who blindly believe that," she gave a short humorless laugh. "But, I do realize that I might not be in the best position to turn down help," this the time the laugh was genuine as she turned to face the blushing teen.   
  
"Smart man," she teased lightly, "I would like to recommend that you and Rider move your belongings here. That way, I'm able to protect you better and Rider should be able to recover mana faster, given that this place is very high in magical energy." Waver opened his mouth to object but it appeared that Rider said something to shut him up.   
  
"Right right, best to stay close to you...," Aurora and Merryweather choose that moment to join them once more.   
  
"Aurora, Merryweather, l would like for you to take Waver back to his residence to fetch his things. Kiritsugu is less likely to try something while the two of you are there," both women nodded. "Lancer, walk with me," she walked away from Waver and company, the amber eyed servant quickly following after her. Watching out of the corner of her eye, Aurora guided Waver over to one of their cars while Merryweather followed a little further back, more than likely keeping an eye on his invisible servant. 

"Persephone," he questioned, his amber eyes following her line of vision. "Is everything alright?" She remained silent until the trio made their way into the vehicle and began driving out of the winding drive way.   
  
"Listen, Lancer, my plan is to help Waver as long as it's beneficial to us," she heard his gasp of surprise and momentarily felt bad. "I don't intend on betraying him or intentionally hurting him but our goal in this war is to win and I am willing to do whatever it takes to do that. Do you understand?" She stopped, no longer hearing his soft foot steps behind her. Diarmuid stood, his head down, and his amber eyes closed. "Diarmuid," she spoke softly, easily closing the small distance between them. "Dia, please," her hands slid up his cheeks, gently gliding his face to face hers. "I know you don't like it but... I have to do this. I can't lose Irisviel or Illya. They are the most important people in the world to me and I will stop at nothing to protect them." He nodded his head affirmatively, not wanting to argue with a woman that he knew wouldn't budge. She moved back but Lancer's warm hands closed over hers, a sad smile pulling at his lips.   
  
"I will fight for you till the bitter end, Persephone, no matter what it takes." Her heart squeezed painfully, his words hitting her harder than she expected. Stepping forward, she pulled his face down to hers, pressing their foreheads together. As tears fell down her cheeks, she whispered words that she felt weren't enough, 

"Thank you."


	19. A Trip down Memory Lane

"I figured I'd find you here," Persephone teased from the doorway of the library. Waver looked up from the large book in his hands, five or six other books spread out around him on the table. Waver gave a weak yawn, rubbing at his gray eyes sleepily, only managing to stretch and pull the small bags that rested below them. "You know, when I told you you'd be able to replenish your mana faster here, I didn't think you'd stop sleeping and eating completely." Waver grimaced at her words, watching her closely as she made her way over to where he sat before plucking the book he held out of his hand. 

"Hey, give that back!" He whined from his position in front of her, glaring up at her as she extended her arm high above her head while reading the book. "Come on, you promised me I could read those!" The corner of the book collided with Waver's forehead causing the teen to cry out before glaring even more intensely at her. 

"Snooping through my family history, huh?" She turned the book cover to him, revealing the worn writing on the cover that marked it as a book on her family. Turning it over to face her, her red eyes softened. "You know, my mother actually wrote this book, many years ago, before I was born." Waver's gray eyes softened, unaware of what happened with her family that caused such a rift between all of them. 'It must have been something quite terrible for her to look so sad,' Rider's voice was surprisingly soft. Waver nodded his head in agreement, watching the young woman closely, a look of anger flashing across her red eyes before vanishing. 

"Lady Persephone," his voice was soft, pulling the young woman from wherever her mind had wandered to. "I was wondering... what happened to your mother and father? I know that you've been staying with Führer Bradley and his wife but why? Is it because of your bad relationship with your family?" Persephone almost laughed, her mind wandering immediately to the first time she had met Bradley and Liz. 

Persephone stood in the trains bathroom, loosening and tightening the ribbon in her snowy hair as she stared intently at her reflection. She felt rather anxious and unsure, two feelings she wasn't exactly use to but given the circumstance, they were rather expected. She had run away from her family, cutting ties with them both physically and financially and now she was moving to a new city, broke and homeless. 'At least the clocktower accepted me...,' rubbing her face she let out an irritated sigh. 'This seemed like a much better idea in my head,' she placed both hands on the counter and leaned forward, resting her forehead against the cold glass of the mirror. 'Calm down, Perry, everything will be okay. You're going to go to the clock tower and kill it. Yeah, you might have to throw together a makeshift house for awhile but the money you'll make from working jobs for them will have money rolling in in no time. And, you'll finally be able to go to school with other people!' She smiled at the last part, extremely excited over the idea of finally having a semi normal life. 'At least until I have to go back and-,'

"Charing Cross," a clear voice rang through the train, startling the young woman out of her thoughts. 'It's my stop,' she mused to herself, making her way out of the small bathroom and over to where she had been sitting. Grabbing her backpack and rolling luggage bag she quickly made her way to the nearest exit, her red eyes darting around quickly to take everything in. She had been in London many times before, working jobs with Kiritsugu but never to live or even sight see. Though, he did allow her on some occasions, to adventure out and about once the job was finished. The doors swished open and she hopped between the train and platform, her luggage skipping slightly behind her as she moved forward. Glancing around, her red eyes stayed sharp and alert, unable to relax even when not on the job. Her crimson gaze moved over the crowds of people, spotting an exit across the way when her red eyes caught something that surprised her. A large white sign with big and bold red letters that read, 'Lady Persephone Von Einzbern,'. Her red eyes widened in surprise as she followed the sign downward to two young men. One was a young man with spiked dark hair, glasses, pale skin, and a medium build while the other had short black hair, matching black eyes, and pale skin with a similar build. Both men wore the generic uniform that the association wore, a dark blue uniform with black boots. She heard one of them sigh, the black eyed one, as he pulled a silver watch from his pocket and glanced down at it. 

"Isn't she suppose to be here by now?" He groaned out, causing the man wearing glasses to roll his eyes. "First Führer Bradley tells us that it's some sort of important mission when in reality it's just babysitting some spoiled girl from the Einzbern family." Her lips twitched into a smile as he turned to face the exit located behind them. 

"Oh, come on, Roy, quit your whining. It isn't so bad, plus, I hear she's quite the looker," he winked as he nudged the other man, causing him to roll his eyes. 

"Of course she is and I'm sure she knows it to and will do nothing but constantly bother me until I drink too much so I can drowned out how annoying I find her before I sleep with her. And we both know how that turns out," he smirked causing the glasses man to roll his eyes once more.

"Yeah yeah, they'll come back begging for more because they can't get enough of 'Stang," Persephone giggled at his words, causing both men to whirl around to face her. 

"I can't promise that I'd come back begging for more but I'm sure I could if you asked me nice enough," glasses threw his head back and laughed loudly as the black eyed man beside him turned every shade of red. 

"You're, I mean, I-," he sputtered, turning a glare on the man beside him before turning back to her. 

"Lady Persephone Von Einzbern," she supplied, curtsying to both of them with a playful smile on her face. "It's lovely to meet your acquaintance, Stang, wasn't it?" She turned her red eyes on the young man with the glasses, arching a fine white brow at him. "And you are," she inquired, the green eyed man blushing under her intense gaze. 

"Maes Hughes, Lady Persephone," he bowed in response, earning a small smile from her. "And his name is actually-,"

"Roy Mustang," he extended his hand towards her, lightly taking hers in his hand before pressing a light kiss to her knuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you," turning her gaze to Hughes, she smirked. 

"I think I'm starting to understand why he's called the "Stang"," Hughes all but fell over as Roy tugged his hand away from her, grabbed her luggage and stopped off towards the exit, leaving the pair standing together. 

"You're not going to let him live this down, are you?" He asked, smiling playfully at the white haired young woman before him. She paused, tapping her pointer finger against her bottom lip in a thoughtful manner before returning the smile.

"Nope, definitely not," Maes laughed, shaking his head before motioning for her to follow him out of the train station and into the overcast outside. Persephone felt a small smile appear on her lips, having come from a place that was normally on the grayer side of things. 

"This way," Maes motioned for her to follow him, keeping a slow and casual pace as Persephone's red eyes flashed from this to that, trying to take everything around her in. "First time in London," he drawled casually, unable to pull his dark orbs from the enchanting snow haired girl. 

"It's my first time being here as a tourist," she countered after a moment of thought. Maes 'hm'd' in response, having heard of the kind of work the young woman normally did. 'Magi hunting extraordinaire,' she had a business card too that had been sent along with her application. 'It would be wise for both of us to keep on our toes until we know her better,' Maes grabbed the door handle on the black limousine they had walked up to, holding it open for the white haired girl before taking his place in the passenger seat next to Roy. They both shared a look that didn't go unnoticed before taking off, heading towards the clocktower. The drive was short and quick, taking only minutes to get there before the trio all rolled out. "So, this is it," she mused out loud, looking up at the towering building before her. 

"Yup, it might look a little intimidating from the outside but-,"

"It's even more so from the inside," Roy continued, grabbing her luggage and dragging it past her, earning a solid elbow in the chest from Maes. 

"Ignore him, he just doesn't like doing this kind of work," Persephone remained silent, moving quickly to follow after Roy. "So, as you can see, this is the lobby," Hughes continued without missing a beat, opening his arms wide around them. "There's normally a doormen but they seem to have misplaced him he continued, glancing back at the main door. "Anyway, this place is normally quite busy and full of people but given the time, most people that work on the ground floor have gone home." She gave a nod as she watched Roy move across the lobby and to a large elevator across the way. "Roy, god damn, wait up!" He grabbed her hand and quickly tugged them over to him, Roy's white gloved hand pressing lightly into the white buttons. "You don't have to such a jerk," Hughes glared at the other man, green eyes flashing apologetically over to her. 

"Yeah yeah, I know you're just so ecstatic to do whatever comes up but this is definitely not how I wanted to spend my evening," he countered, pulling the silver watch out of his pocket once more. "I had a date," Persephone momentarily felt bad before the black haired man gave her a playful smile. "I guess you'll have to be her stand in to make up for it," she smirked, winking playfully at him. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, handsome," Roy blushed at the way she purred at him as the elevator dinged. "I guess I might too, if you're lucky," she continued playfully, running her fingertips lightly up his chest before exiting the elevator. Hughes smirked at the other man before quickly following the white haired beauty, unable to not notice how the other man lingered momentarily in the elevator. 

"You know, I've just met you and I already like you so much," she giggled at his words. "There aren't a lot of women out there that can do that to him," she turned to face him, walking backwards as she spoke. 

"I'm one of a kind, glasses," he rolled his eyes at the nickname causing her to let out a giggle once more as she spun to face the front and skipped forward. Coming to the end of the long and narrow hallway the came up to a large mahogany door that Maes' reached out and knocked on. He waited a moment before a soft voice could be heard, beckoning them into the room. To her right and forward in the room was a large mahogany desk with a short brunette woman sitting at it. Looking up, her green eyes flickered o each and every one of them before landing back on her, a forced smile easing its way onto her pale face. 

"Ah, Lady Persephone, so nice of you to finally join us," she spoke pleasantly but Persephone wasn't foolish enough to think the young woman before her meant it sincerely. "Maes, Roy," she spoke the other mans name dreamily before smiling sincerely, "thank you both so much for escorting her here. The Führer has no further use of you for the evening so you both should be good to go," she dismissed them easily, her emerald gaze lingering on Roy. "So, if either of you have any plans or people that need tending to, now would be the time to do it." Persephone had to stop the smirk that she felt tugging at her lips at the other woman's obvious implications towards the young man holding her luggage. 

"Actually, Ms. Evans, I'm going to wait for Lady Persephone, after all, she is going to need help finding her place here and someone to take her belongings there for her." The other woman's green eyes cut to her narrowly, missing the smirk the dark haired man sent the white haired beauty behind her back. "Where did you say your place was again," Persephone felt panic rise in her chest. She hadn't even thought up a lie, let alone somewhere that would be a believable and realistic distance away that people wouldn't question her/it. 'Say something!' Her mouth felt momentarily dry before she casually cleared her throats and forced a confident smile to her face. 

"I didn't, actually," her voice was strong but she felt it waver slightly as she continued, "and your help is appreciated but not necessary. I've been to London enough times to have a general idea of where I'm going." Roy arched a fine dark brow at her before plopping down in one of the cushioned waiting chairs that say against the opposite wall of where Ms. Evans sat. 

"Well, I just want to be sure I guess so I'll wait here while you and Bradley speak. Sound good," she opened her mouth to argue but the door to their left popped open to reveal a tall and well built tan man. He had short black hair that was longer on top with the sides cut shorter and a full beard and mustache that were well kept and styled to perfection. Moving downward, she noticed that his uniform reflected the ones the men around her were wearing, down to his black boots. 

"Good evening, Lady Persephone," he smiled kindly, causing her red eyes to flicker up to meet his smiling chocolate orbs. "My name is Kristopher Bradley, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she curtsied in response to his words, a small smile on her lips. 

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Führer Bradley," he bowed at her words before they both straightened. 

"Thank you, Roy, Maes, I very much appreciate the two of you escorting her here. Lady Persephone," he motioned for her to follow him into his office, his chocolate gaze lingering on the green eyed woman at her desk, her gaze immediately dropping to her desk. Turning around, Persephone offered a soft smile to the pair of men. 

"Thank you, again, Roy and Maes, I look forward to seeing you in the future," she looked to Maes as she said that before turning to her right to face Roy. "I guess I'll see you soon," she smiled, not waiting for either to respond as she entered the Führer's office. Once inside the dark haired man gestured to a cushion dark red chair across from him, flashing her a kind smile as she took a seat. "I wanted to thank you right off the bat for allowing my entrance into your school and the position you offered me as a magi hunter. It means a lot to me that you and the board would allow me in given my short notice." She spoke confidently, her head raised, and her crimson gaze burning into his. He offered her a kind smile, reaching into the desk to his left, and pulling out a Manila envelope. 

"Of course, we are honored that such a talented and sought after prospect would choose both our academy and position to fill, though there are some things that I wish to iron out with you right away." She gave a firm nod, a feeling of unease settling in her stomach as she watched him pulling out a small stack of papers from the folder. "You said in your letter that you were coming in on such a short notice because your family was undecided about where you should attend that would better your future and goals as an Einzbern." She nodded once more before he pulled a single sheet of paper from the stack and turned it to face her. "I had no reason to doubt or distrust you until I received a letter today from Jubstacheit asking if you were here and to send you back if you were," her fist balled at his words, her red eyes quickly skimming the letter before her. "It would appear that you snuck out unnoticed and somehow managed to get here all by yourself," she averted her gaze awkwardly. She hadn't expected Jubstacheit to do something like this. 'Especially because of how open I was when I told him that I had no intentions of ever coming back.' Führer Bradley arched a fine brow at her silent form, her red eyes moving from the letter to his warm brown eyes. "And I should, given that you are still a minor and he is your legal guardian," she felt her nails digging into her palms under the desk as she did her best to remain calm. "That is, unless you have a good reason for what you did," her heart almost skipped a beat at his words and his tone of voice. 'Would he let her stay if she was honest with him?' Closing her eyes, she sighed. She hadn't planned on telling anyone about why she left or her plans to return later. 'But if j don't, he'll send me back and... and I don't even want to think about what Jubstacheit will do to me once I'm back there.' Opening her red eyes slowly, she let the breath she had been holding out slowly. 

"As you know, the Einzbern family has been participating in the holy grail war for over 200 years now and every war requires sacrifice. Sacrificing your servant when you lose, your enemies lives, your enemies servants, and sometimes, even your life yet.... all those sacrifices are not enough for the grail. The grail requires one more thing. A host," Bradley's eyes widened at her words, a heavy weight pressing on his chest as he thought of them willingly sacrificing the talented girl before him. 

"And they intended on sacrificing you?" She could hear the concern in his voice but she shook her head 'no'. 

"My older sister, actually," his eyes widened in surprise. "Normally, within Magi families, the family secrets, abilities, and name fall to the oldest sibling but," she needed to lie. He couldn't know that her sister was a homunculus. "Irisviel has always been seen as too soft and kind to be able to fight in an all out war. Hence, why they bypassed her and choose me to be the heir to the Einzbern name and by extension, their Master." She rubbed her hands together, feeling tears well in her eyes. "And... as soon as they told me what and who the sacrifice would be, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my sister to grant my shitty families wish. Irisviel deserves to live a happy and long life, no matter what the Einzbern think of her usefulness." She forced the tears down and inhaled deeply, her chest tightening as she locked eyes with the man before her. 'Pain,' she could see it clear as day, followed closely by disgust. She assumed, disgust that her family would turn one sister against the other, sacrificing the less magically inclined one to reach their own selfish goals. 

"I had no idea that the Einzbern family would sink so low as to kill one of their own for their own personal gain," his voice shook with anger, his chocolate eyes dropping to the letter her grandfather had written. "I will allow you to stay in London, though there will be stipulations," she gave a firm nod, doing her best to conceal any happiness she felt. 'Stipulations are never good,' she mused to herself, watching as the older man drummed softly on his desk. "Firstly, you're going to need to be on your best behavior. If you act up and word gets back to your family, I'm sure they'll find a way to force you to come back. Secondly, we're going to need to come up with a good cover story that no one is going to question. Can't have anyone else finding out the true reason that you're here. And third and finally, you're going to need a guardian to stay with. Can't have you wandering around on your own with how young you are," her eyes all but bugged out of her head at his last words. 

"That won't be necessary! I've lived on my own plenty of times and have taken care of myself my whole life. I don't need some sort of baby sitter." She pouted at the end, red eyes moving away from the smirking man in anger. He opened his mouth to respond when the door behind Persephone flew open, startling both people sitting in the room. 

"Don't you even think about it, Kristopher," a woman with fiery red hair and burning green eyes stomped into the room. "We already agreed that if she was going to stay that she was going to be staying with us! And that was final!" Persephone felt a smile tugging at her lips as she watched the man before her pale. 'Kind of reminds me of mother and father,' she giggled softly at the thought and realized quickly that that was a mistake. The fiery woman whirled on her, a dark brow arched in question before her face immediately softened. "Awh, you're so cute," she gushed, leaning down and pinching one of Persephone's cheeks tightly as she smiled down at her. "Look at her, my love, how ever could we say no to such a cute face," she continued, using her other hand to pinch her opposite cheek as she grinned back at her husband. Persephone opened her mouth to argue and pull her cheeks back from the woman but she saw a lingering sadness in the other woman's glowing green orbs. "You know, I've always wanted a daughter," she mused softly and Persephone realized she didn't have the heart to say no to the woman before her. "And I don't want to make you feel forced into staying with us but we both feel that it will be best to keep you close so we can keep you safe. If what you say about your family is true, we don't want to risk them coming here and trying to take you by force without me being there to put them six feet under." Her red eyes widened at the protectiveness that the older woman showed for her before they softened as tears burned in her eyes. 'The only people who have ever cared about me this much were Irisviel and Kiritsugu.' "So, what do you say? Would you like to stay with Kristopher and I till you're able to look after yourself?" She felt the familiar tingle to argue back but just nodded her head 'yes' in response. 

"I'd be honored to stay with the two of you," Elizabeth hooted happily, throwing her arms tightly around persephones shoulders. 

"Yes yes yes! Roy darling," she glanced over her shoulder, realizing that she had left the door to the office wide open, revealing the dark haired man to be lingering in the door way. Persephone blushed, having had him hear everything she was trying to keep hidden. "Please take our darling Perry back to our home, I will wait here with Führer Bradley while he finishes his work." Roy gave a nod, saluting the red head before turning to Persephone. 

"Ready to go, Lady Persephone," Persephone did her best to hide her surprise, not expecting the dark haired young man to be so formal with her. 

"Uh, yes, thank you, Roy," she turned to face the pair who would be taking her in for the next few years. Doing her best, she forced a smile to her face, "thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you." Elizabeth smiled immediately as the young woman pushed herself to her feet. 

"It's no problem at all, Perry," she smiled kindly in return, "I look forward to all the decorating we'll get to do in the next few days for your bedroom!" Persephone giggled before following the dark haired man out of the room, closing the door tightly behind herself. The pair moved past Ms. Evans without even glancing at her, a cry of Roy's name fell from her lips but he paid her no mind as he closed the door firmly behind them. 

"So, Pear Bear, what would you like to do between now and the time Führer Bradley and his lovely wife get home?"

Persephone giggled softly at the memory, looking up at a confused Waver before she shook her head and smiled.

"It's a long story," she contemplated spilling it all to him when his stomach growled loudly, surprising both of them. Waver blushed immediately, stammering about how it's 'not like I'm starving myself' before being cut off by Persephone setting the book she had originally stolen from him into his hands. "Come on," the book slipped from his grasp, thumping against the table as she dragged him from the room and down the steps that lead into the kitchen. Releasing her hold on him she immediately moved to the fridge, sifting through the leftovers that she knew were inside. "What do you want? We've got some steak, potatoes, and green beans or we've got some chicken alfredo, or we've got-," she felt a sudden tug, causing her to gasp in surprise. 'Tokiomi,' her heart squeezed hopefully as she turned to face the dark haired boy. "Waver, I need to leave," 

"What, where," he spluttered out, dark eyes bugging out of his head. "What do you mean? Do I need to get Lancer or Rider or," she was across the kitchen silently, her hand closing over his mouth and causing his dark eyes to widen once more at their proximity. 

"No, you can't tell anyone I'm leaving, okay? Now, I've got to go," with that Persephone vanished, leaving a confused and worried Waver standing alone in the kitchen.


	20. Falling Apart

Persephone appeared in a dimly light room, her red eyes blinking quickly in an effort to adjust. 'Where the hell am I?' She felt a familiar mama surge near her, her heart squeezing painfully when she finally placed it. 'Gilgamesh,' she suppressed her mana, forcing it down, and ducking down behind a familiar red love seat.   
  
"I thought you said this stone would bring her here," her red eyes narrowed, though she wasn't surprised to hear the young overseers voice. 'I guess he never left...,'   
  
"Calm yourself, Kirei, you know how she is with appearing in a timely fashion," Gilgamesh tutted, the sound of their footsteps growing closer. Persephone closed her eyes, trying to calm the panic she felt in her chest. 'I just need a plan....,' "plus, I'm sure she'll be quite surprised when she finds my... master," her heart dropped into her stomach at the implication of his words. Peaking over the couch, her red eyes quickly scanned over what she could see of the room. She was in Tokiomi's study, that much she was sure of but she couldn't place his mana. 'The only thing I can tell is that he was here... at some point,' she sighed, closing her red eyes tightly and inhaling deeply before her body tensed. 'How didn't I notice?' The room reeked of blood, her stomaching churning as she realized who the blood had to belong to. 'Tokiomi,' she moved from behind the couch quickly, her feet sliding across the floor. 'What the-,' her hand shot out, steadying herself by gripping the table in front of the couch tightly. Her red eyes narrowed at the floor before she knelt down, running her pointer and middle finger through the puddle. Raising it to her face, she rubbed her fingers together, feeling slight traces of mana residue before she closed her eyes. She knew who it belonged to, her heart burning for a moment as she thought of the promise she had made him. Shaking her head she let out a soft sigh and pushed herself up, hesitantly turning her head towards the desk before her.  
  
"Tokiomi," her voice was barely above a whisper as her red eyes landed on the dead man. "No no no no no," she whispered, her heart plunging down into her stomach as she reached towards the unmoving man. "You can't be dead," she continued softly, her finger tips moving to his neck despite her body screaming for her to stay away. There was nothing there, his flesh having turned cold and blue as she looked down at him. She didn't know why but tears sprung into her eyes, her jaw chattering as she was overwhelmed with rage. "Cheating bastards," she whispered harshly, her body tensing as the door behind her swung open.   
  
"Well well well, if it isn't my fair queen," her nails dug into her palms at his words. "Are you unhappy to see me," he continued playfully, the lights flickering on as he made his way toward her. "Or are you unhappy with the state that my 'master' is in?" Persephone's jaw shook in anger, her red eyes flickering down to the floor before his fingertips gripped her chin tightly. "Come now, my queen, you should know by now that it's better to behave for your king than try to pick a fight with him." He lifted her face up, their red eyes locking as his opposing hand ran down her throat lightly, stopping right above her breast. "I'd hate to have to punish you," he purred out, leaning close enough to her that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She closed her eyes in anticipation, allowing him to be lulled into the safety of her embrace before black fire shot out of her hands. Gilgamesh let out a cry of surprise, his body being thrown across the room and through the office door. Persephone shot forward, her black scythe appearing in her hands as she swung the side down at him. His red eyes widened in surprise, panic flashing across his face before a sharp pair of blades stopped her.   
  
"Kirei," she whispered his name softly, his dark orbs burning fiercely into hers. Her red eyes narrowed in recognition of the blades in his hands. 'Those belonged to Tokiomi,' she recognized the family crest carved into the handles of the duel blades. "You, you did this, didn't you?" He smirked in response and she felt herself losing control, black fire spreading quickly from her feet to her hair. "You will pay for what you've done," her skin was pitch black and her eyes were completely red, her white hair flowing above her like a flame. Kirei's arms began to tremble, his grip faltering before Gilgamesh moved. A golden spear shot between him and Kirei, causing Persephone to jump back and deflect the weapon, her fire coated skin causing the carpet below her to turn to ash.   
  
"Come now, Persephone, did you really think that he wouldn't stoop this low?" Gilgamesh stood in front of Kirei calmly, a large golden portal resting behind the pair. "His only desire in life is to fulfill his wish and he's willing to do anything to succeed, even if it meant killing his master and father," her heart stopped at his words. 'Even Father Risei.... but that was Kayneth... and he would have never teamed up with them. Especially given that Kirei is a lowly non magi from a non magical family.' Gilgamesh began to tsk, a cat like smile spreading across his lips as his eyes ran up her form. "How easy it is to manipulate a non magi into doing exactly what you need him to do to get the ball rolling," 'so he took advantage of Kayneth loosing his magical abilities to...,' her shoulders trembled, the rage she felt becoming so overwhelming before she felt herself implode. Black fire roared out of her, swirling around her like a tornado before racing outward, the desire for blood blinding her. The house caught on fire quickly, the intensity of the fire turning everything to ash before it too became a swirling tornado of fire and ash. Gilgamesh and Kirei vanished, reappearing outside of the swirling vortex, Kirei staring up in horror while Gilgamesh could only look on in fascination.   
  
"Such beauty," he mused, drawing Kirei's attention as the tornado slowed and Lady Persephone was lowered to the ground. "How I love to see how tormented she is from all the demons in her head," he purred out.  
  
"Gilgamesh, don't, with how she is now, she'll kill us both." Kirei had caught the sleeve of his white button down shirt, his red eyes momentarily meeting brown before he shook off his words. He sauntered towards her as her feet touched the ground. 

"Persephone, please stop this madness. You should know by now that no one but me deserves you and no one else will ever share in the power that you posses. You deserve a God and a King! I can be both of yours if only you'd ask," her pupil less red eyes burned into his cat like gaze before she raised her right hand. He felt the gravity shift around him before he was forced to his knees, the ground below him cracking from the force. Kirei could only stare in horror as the white haired woman slowly made her way to his servant, his servants red eyes holding nothing but adoration and lust as he looked up at the white haired woman from his place on his knees. She raised her right arm, black fire swirling wistfully before her trademark scythe appeared in her open hand. Twirling it so the blade faced the handsome man before her, she swung down at an angle, planning to decapitate the blond man and end all the suffering she knew he would be the cause of. The blade stopped a mere centimeter from his neck as she felt a sharp pain rip through her chest. Looking down she found a golden spear protruding from her chest, her sight blurring from pain as she stumbled back from him. Her mouth opened to shout at him but instead blood splattered out, running down her chin as the man before her smiled. "You look surprised," he purred up at her as her hands closed tightly around the spear. "Did you really think that I would be that easy to kill?" Her teeth clenched, her red eyes narrowing as he made a 'come here' motion, causing the blade to slowly continue through her. "I specifically avoided your heart because I love you and I can't have you dying on me. Especially now, before the real fun has even begun." She hit her knees in pain, the mana she had used to hold down the servant depleting as her blood spilled on the burnt ground below her. "There we go," he mused, pushing himself to his feet, his legs cracking as he shook himself out before smirking darkly. "Now to properly punish you for being such an insolent girl to your king," he stepped forward only to jump back as a red spear narrowly missed him. "What a rude little worm," he growled out, his red eyes narrowing at the amber eyed servant who now held his queen in his arms. "I'll teach you to meddle in business that has nothing to do with you," he growled, though the other man paid him no mind.   
  
"Diarmuid," tears dripped down the white haired woman's checks as she looked up into his amber gaze. "I'm so sorry," a sad smile tugged at his lips, his heart burning with rage as the spear in her chest vanished. 

"Shhh, you need to rest, we can talk later," she shook her head weakly, pushing herself out of his arms and standing shakily on her feet. 

"I won't leave you here to fight alone," he opened his mouth to argue but another beat him to it.   
  
"Wouldn't be much of an alliance if only one of us did all the fighting," her red eyes snapped up to the red haired giant who appeared beside her, a kind smile on his aged face.   
  
"Rider," she smiled through the pain, her wounds healing as the black fire that had consumed her began receding into her chest.

"How dare you call yourself a king or claim to care for her when all you do is hurt her!" Riders voice was scarily calm. "You don't destroy those you love," he whispered the last part, his red eyes softening at the woman before him. "King of Kings, I may never see eye to eye with you and that could be forgiven but what you've done today. What you've done to her," he closed his eyes for a moment before his voice boomed between them. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOUVE DONE TO HER!" Her legs wobbled and she collapsed into her servants waiting arms, unable to stop the warm smile that spread across her lips as their eyes met. Gilgamesh's teeth ground together at the sight, his shoulders trembling in anger.   
  
"How dare you," he whispered angrily, Persephone's body tensing as his mana swirl around him. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE," a massive portal appeared behind him, several glowing golden weapons surrounding him as his temper flared. "YOU WILL PAY, YOU ALL WILL PAY!"   
  
"PERSEPHONE!" She faintly heard Kirei cry out for her as the golden weapons shot towards them. Persephone closed her eyes, her mana building tightly into an orb in her chest before her eyes flew open and a bubble of black fire surrounded them, flinging the weapons back at the servant. Gilgamesh moved quickly to grab Kirei out of the way, earth and ash raining down on them as the weapons impaled the ground around them before everything seemed to still. "No," he whispered, his eyes moving around the empty space where his queen and her servants had been. His body shook with a rage he had never felt before as he realized they had escaped. "No no no no no no!" He hardly heard his master choking behind him before he whirled on the man as his brown eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed forward. Sighing, Gilgamesh contemplated what to do before he smirked, a plan already formulating in his head. "Now, to use this setback to my advantage."

Persephone appeared in the courtyard of the Einzbern castle, her body swaying unsteadily. Reaching out quickly, Lancer held her tightly to his chest, his amber eyes moving over her smaller form. Rider smirked as the pair blushed at one another, though Lancer was trying his best to actually check the white haired woman's injuries. 'Young love,' he smiled to himself, his red eyes moving to the trio that had burst through the courtyard doors.   
  
"Persephone," Aurora was already across the court yard, her pale arms wrapping tightly around the white haired young woman. "You need to stop scaring me so much," Persephone's eyes filled with tears, her shoulders shaking as she finally allowed the tears to fall.   
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her arms wrapping around the older woman's waist as the two servants stepped away to allow the two to have a moment. Aurora gave a soft laugh, shaking her head as she placed both hands on either side of Persephone's face.   
  
"All that matters is that you're okay," she smiled softly, Persephone's heart squeezing painfully as a picture of her smiling sister flashed before her eyes. "Now let's get you inside so I can check your wounds, alright?" Persephone didn't argue, merely allowing the other woman to pull her along toward the castle. Lancer moved to follow but felt a firm hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I see that you've found your wish," Rider spoke after the small group ahead of them made their way into the castle. Lancer's amber eyes lingered on the door as the older man spoke before cutting over to him. "Listen, Lancer, once our truce is over, we will have to fight to achieve our different dreams. For me, I've always longed for one thing and even in death, that wish hasn't left me, but you... you never had a wish to fight for. And now that you do... maybe it'll be the motivation you need to defeat me." Lancers eyes widened at the implications of his words before the other man offered him a playful smile. "Or maybe not," he added before removing his hand from his shoulder, "never forget the things you believe are worth fighting for." With that, the red haired servant left him standing alone in the courtyard, his fist clenching and unclenching as a mental imagine of Persephone's blacked out skin and blood cover body flashed through his mind before others followed. The memory of her falling through the hotel floor towards the raging fires below after his master tried to manipulate and trick her. The time Caster had been able to impale her as he watched on helplessly. 

'Even now, when I finally feel as though I'm strong enough and that she finally returns my feelings...' he closed his eyes and shook his head. 'I couldn't protect her and she didn't even believe in me enough to ask me to...,' tears welled in his eyes as his heart constricted painfully. 'You're right, Rider, I may have found my wish but maybe I don't deserve for it to ever come true.'


	21. Dear Agony

Lancer stood outside the Einzbern castle, on the balcony that wrapped around under the tower his master was resting in. His amber eyes narrowed as the sun broke through the clouds, his body protesting at the sight. He was so exhausted. He hadn't slept since his masters return, his heavy heart having kept him awake. 'She could have died,' an angry voice scolded, 'and you weren't even there to protect her.' The back of his head smacked against the brick of the castle behind him, his amber gaze narrowed and unfocused. 'Why do i keep failing every single master that I set out to serve," his eyes burned lightly in anger before he turned to his right. 

"Fancy seeing you up here all alone, without your master," his amber gaze narrowed at Lady Sola-Ui. Her brown eyes danced with mirth, only furthering the anger that the dark haired man felt. "What? Unhappy to see me?" She moved closer to him as she spoke, running her fingers lightly against the brick wall beside her. "Come on, the move I made against the girl was completely harmless, you can't still be mad about that." Her tone was playful, his amber eyed gaze narrowed before dropping down to see her wearing her regular attire. 'White button down blouse, navy blue high waisted dress pants, and black heels,' his mind flickered back to the moment he saw her that night, right before Kayneth had tried to make him commit suicide. 'It's like none of it ever happened,' he frowned at the thought before shaking his head. Everything had changed, 'the moment Persephone saved me.' He could still picture her now, appearing before him in a swish of golden mist. The way she stood protectively in front of him before he reached out to pull her in, using his body as a shield for nothing in the moment mattered more to him than saving her life. 'Even now,' his lips twitched, the moment of anger that Sola-Ui caused was glazed over as he thought of what the end result had been. 'Lady Persephone becoming my master.' The woman before him frowned, her brown eyes narrowing at the love struck man before him. 'How pathetic, falling prey to her love spot just as Kayneth had and many before him had as well.' Sola-Ui's couldn't help but laugh, covering her mouth slightly, the sound pulling the servant from his thoughts. "You know, Kayneth always thought you had feelings for her. It always made him rather jealous that you seemed to do a better job at winning her favor than he had. But I'm sure she saw you as a beautiful man she could use to benefit herself, that was, until she realized she didn't need you. Now look at you, being so easily forgotten in her eyes." Lancers jaw clenched at her words, the woman's jealousy showing as she sneered up at him. 'Of course I love her and she...' he paused, his eyes narrowing when he realized that something was missing. 'My master... I can't sense her mans in the castle...' his amber eyes narrowed before he spoke.  
  
"What do you mean easily forgotten," she shrugged nonchalantly, though the smirk upon her face said otherwise. Turning her back on him, she wandered away towards the door she had used to exit the castle before.  
  
"I simply have no idea what you're talking about," she giggled to herself, stopping in the doorway to turn and smirk at him. "But I think a better question for you to be asking is, 'do I know where my master is?'" And then she was gone, leaving Diarmuid to wonder where the hell his master had gone off to once more.

"So, what is that you wished to discuss with me," Persephone sat opposite of the dark haired man at a local coffee shop. She had decided that even though the man across from her would attack and destroy a local and very busy place to eliminate a target, the other masters wouldn't dare to. 'Too afraid of the punishment the magi association would hand down,' the man remained silent, his dark eyes scanning over the menu in his hand. Persephone sighed but didn't pry farther, red eyes dropping to the menu she had been holding. 'Why did you do this to him again,' she glowered at herself, her mind wandering to the amber eyed man she had left at home. 'You just keep hurting him by leaving him in the dark,' she frowned. 'Because I can handle this on my own,' she defended. 'Or is it because you still harbor feelings for the man before you and you don't want your servant to know.' Her red eyes narrowed momentarily before flickering up to the black haired brown eyed server. The man smiled flirtatiously at Persephone, winking a brown eye at her.  
  
"Hello, the name is Shikamaru, I'll be your server today," his deep voice drawled out. Persephone watched her lunch companions dark eyes narrow at the young man, a small smile tugging at her lips at the open jealousy on his face. "Are you ready to order or may I start with your drinks?" He hadn't even cast a glance at the man across from her, his dark eyes being trained on her. 'Such a pretty face,' she grinned before it faltered, being reminded of the dark haired amber eyed man she had at home. 'Stop it,' she growled at herself before she looked up to the black haired man across from her. She gave a bored shrug of her shoulders at his lack of response before flashing their server a dazzling smile. 

"I'll take a cup of green tea with vanilla and an order of your sweet dango please," he wrote it down neatly, warm brown eyes flickering over to her table mate.  
"I'll have a black coffee," he gave a nod before he took their menus and sauntered off, casting a glance over his shoulder at her. She winked playfully, the man across from her scoffing at the action.  
"Awh, are you jealous, Emi-kins," she blew him a kiss as she spoke, his dark eyes rolling in annoyance at both the nickname and the action.  
  
"Do you ever take anything seriously," he glowered out, Persephones red eyes narrowing momentarily as she ran a hand stressfully through her hair.

"I was pretty serious when I told you that the next time we met that it would be our last. Care to give me a good enough reason to not hold up to that threat?" His hand tighten around the table, dark eyes sweeping around them before he tapped his pointer finger on the table, the air around them becoming tense. 

"Tokiomi, you've teamed up with him, haven't you?" Persephone arched a brow at his words, 'so, he doesn't know that he's dead? Thats not exactly surprising since he hasn't been his top target.' She contemplated telling him for a brief moment before she decided against it. Instead she crossed her legs above the knee and leaned her elbow against the arm of the chair. "And I'm sure he's still aligned with his precious student, Kirei," she hmm'd in response, reaching out for the hot tea that Shikamaru had set on the table for her . "Kirei as in the man who attacked the Einzbern estate and tried to kill Iri," her red eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been aware of the extent of her injuries, 'let alone that he was the one to cause them.' Kiritsugu smirked, lifting the black coffee to his lips to hide it. 'Always thinking she's so informed about everything.' But he wasn't done, there was more she still needed to know, needed to hear. "And Kayneth, he killed the overseer, though I'm sure you were made aware of his demise. Especially given your position as an 'unbiased third party' that would have been roped into taking his place." He smirked, Persephone's red eyes narrowed, moving up to lock with his brown ones. He knew he was pushing her buttons but he didn't care. He was still pissed that she had gone and gotten a servant. Gone and gotten herself in the blood bath that she had worked so hard to avoid. 'Or maybe, she just wanted to convince everyone that she didn't want to be a part of this.' He frowned before the question left his mouth. "Why did you forfeit your place as Saber's master, just to run off and obtain a different servant. Are you that desperate for the grail that you would betray your family, your sister, and I, to win it?" She laughed darkly, the sound foreign to the man before her. 'She's never been like this,' even at her lowest points, she was never one to be unnecessarily hurtful. 'Who are you kidding, she's always been like this.'  
  
"Did you not understand before? Are you too blinded by the affections that you hold for me to take the hint? That maybe you aren't the most important thing in my life?" She growled lowly, ignoring their server as he set their respective plates in front of them. "Have you thought that maybe I no longer hold those same affections for you? Or is it that you've finally caught on? You've finally seen through me and realized that you've never meant anything to me?" She knew she was hurting him but she didn't care. She didn't have that luxury now. She didn't care that this was breaking her heart. She didn't care that she wanted to hold him and tell him that she was sorry and that she didn't mean any of it. But most of all, she wanted to tell him that all of it was a lie. That she hadn't developed feelings for her amber eyed servant. That she wasn't being stupid again by falling in love with someone she could never dream of holding.  
  
"It's him, isn't it," his eyes were narrowed at the table between them, their food sitting untouched, having been forgotten by the intensity of the conversation they were having. "That's why you teamed up with them and betrayed us," me, she could almost taste the pain in his voice. 'And maybe if it was someone else I'd be drinking it up,' but it wasn't, it was Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu, the man that had first taken her beyond the castle walls. The man who comforted her after her first kill, as her body trembled and the mans blood dried on both their skins. The man who held her the night she learned of her sisters fate and told her that it wasn't her fault. The man who she had been in love with since she was 14. The same man she had wished to be with. Yet, here she was, causing him pain even though she knew that her words were untrue and empty because despite the love in her heart for the man, he was the reason her sister had to die. He had decided her sisters fate when he took over as head magi of the Einzbern family. He cemented her fate and fed her lies of a perfect world, a utopia where illya would grow up safe, and unafraid of the next holy grail war. 'But a world like that will never exist, for it is human nature to cause disorder and chaos wherever they wander.' 

"I betrayed no one," her voice was soft yet firm, red eyes burning into his own. "For there to be betrayal there has to be a relationship, a tie that holds you to that person or people yet there is no bond like that here. I gave up my position in the Einzbern family long ago and any family ties that had existed were severed in that same moment." His hands tightened around the coffee table, his jaw clenching as he tried to reign in his temper. Persephone closed her eyes, exhaling deeply before locking her eyes with his once more. "If that's all you wished to discuss, I will be taking my leave." She was on her feet before he could speak, her mid thigh black dress swishing around her legs as she grabbed her black petty coat and pulled it on, not caring enough to button it up as she rushed out the door. 'God, when did being around him get so difficult,' tears burned in her eyes as she rounded the corner outside the cafe, her carrying her into the shadows the alleyway had to offer. Leaning back into them, she did her best to hide her presence as her red eyes burned with unshed tears. 'When you told yourself that you no longer loved him,' a small voice whispered, her eyes pinching shut before a hand closed tightly around her wrist. Panic swelled in her chest before,  
  
"You still love me and we both know it, now stop fighting it, god damn it!" A warm set of lips crashed into hers, her heart pounding as she threaded her fingers through his dark hair. 'Stop,' she pleaded with herself but the tears were already falling and she just needed this. Needed some kind of comfort from a man that she loved. Pulling apart, Kiritsugu ran his thumb across her bottom lip, brown eyes burning into her. "Please, I don't want to lose you too," the pain in his voice caused her heart to squeeze painfully and she wished for what felt like the millionth time that they weren't there. That they could go back in time and she could convince him to leave with. To let the Einzbern's be masterless and unable to participate in the grail war. 'Freeing all of us from this fate.' But most of all she wished that she had allowed herself to enjoy the time that they had together before the war started. 'But that doesn't matter anymore and there's no turning back,' she had closed her eyes in hopes to stop the tears from falling before she heard a soft growling sound. 'What the fuck,' Kiritsugu tensed before her as a powerful spike of mana surged beside them.

"Kiritsugu," her hands fisted into his jacket collar before she focused mana to her feet, shooting them directly into the air as Berserkers fist collided into the ground where they had been standing. "What the fuck," she hissed from her position on the rooftop. "Souken," Kiritsugu frowned at the mans name before he was stumbling back as Berserker landed heavily on the roof before them. "Where is your master," she demanded despite knowing that asking would more than likely lead her nowhere. "Kariya," she spoke his name in hopes that he shared the same tie she shared with Lancer. 'Which means he probably saw me kiss,' her red eyes flickered over to the dark haired man before Berserker moved. Instead of trying to attack her, he made a beeline for Saber's master, his eyes widening in surprise before black fire shot out between them, stoping Berserker in his tracks. The beast roared but Persephone's hand had already closed around Kiritsugu's, the pair darting down the rooftops before jumping down, landing heavily on their feet.  
  
"Where are we going," he demanded, dark eyes moving behind them to the giant servant racing after them. "And why is he after me," he muttered the last part and Persephone wondered if he had noticed the obsession the crazed servant seemed to have for his own servant.  
  
"We need to get away from all these people," she declared over her shoulder, her body tensing as a blade swung over her head. She released Kiritsugu and they both rolled roughly across the dirty ground. "Kiritsugu," she screamed, panic rising in her chest as the beast raised the blade in its large armored hands above its head. Her red eyes widened as he ushered the single name that could save him.  
  
"SABER," in an instance the blonde haired servant appeared between her master and the crazed beast, her golden sword raised in a protective stance. Berserker let out an enraged roar at the interruption before Persephone moved, to offer support before she felt a familiar mana swirl before her.  
  
"Lancer," she whispered his name, his lance raised to attack as he eyed up the other servants. "How did you," she whispered softly only to be cut off by him scoffing.  
  
"When we fulfilled our servant master pact, it gave me the ability to sense your mana no matter where you are. When I noticed you had left the castle alone again, I figured it'd be a good idea to come find you, especially with how good you are at getting into trouble." Her cheeks flushed, both at the hurt in his voice and the passive aggressive insult he threw at her. "Now my question for you, my master," at the pointedness of his words, she knew he had heard her and Kiritsugu's words and seen their shared kiss through their connection. "Do you wish for me to get involved or shall I merely watch the fight for now?" His voice was deadly calm, her red eyes hitting the ground in between them. Berserker raised his blade and swung again, Saber moving back to grab her master, and jumping out of the way. "Master," 'this would be a prime time to allow both Saber and Berserkers end if we allowed one to kill the other and then lancer would be able to,' Berserker roared in pain, hitting his knees and pounding against the ground. 'What the fuck,' the beast heaved heavily, pushing itself to its feet and glaring darkly at Saber, its shoulders trembling in rage before black smoke rose from the ground. It swirled quickly and roughly around the beast, Persephone's eyes narrowing at the space where the beast had once been. Kiritsugu looked up at her, his burning gaze locking with hers. She could see it all. His love for her, his desire to protect her, and to keep her close... her mind immediately moving back to his words. "Master," Lancer spoke, stepping in front Persephone to block Kiritsugu's view of her. "Shall I eliminate them both for you," she was surprised by his words, having been use to him being hesitant in this situation before the way he phrased the question hit her. Kiritsugu on the other hand had immediately picked up the double meaning of his words, his dark eyes narrowing at the smirking servant. 

"No," his eyebrows shot into his hair at his masters words. "I agreed to meet and speak with Kiritsugu without our servants to avoid any sort of fighting. For now, I will hold true to our agreed cease fire, but next time," she felt a smirk tug at her lips. "I will take great pleasure in watching you destroy them," Diarmuid smirked at her words, a sudden chill running down his spine in excitement. "Lancer, we will be taking our leave now," with those words she vanished, Lancer lingering behind. 

"My master may hold hesitation in her heart when it comes to killing you, but I feel no such ties. If you get as close to her as you did today, I will have no choice but to eliminate you." Kiritsugu smirked at his words, a dark eyebrow arching at the threat. 

"As long as she welcomes my touches, I will never stop," his hand closed tightly around his spear, his amber gaze moving to the blue eyed servant before he closed his eyes. His jaw clenched and unclenched before he too vanished, leaving Saber and her master in the dust. 

Kirei stood behind Kariya, the white haired man coughing up blood and insects as his body trembled. He had pushed the man too hard, apparently, having demanded that he recall Berserker as soon as the beast had almost injured Persephone. 'Because her death is not one I wish to happen,' though he couldn't say the same about the dark haired man who had had the audacity to kiss the white haired woman. 'It's him, isn't it? That's why you teamed up with them?' He closed his eyes at the other mans words that he had directed at the white haired woman. She had him believing that not only had she teamed up with Tokiomi but also believing that the other man was alive. 'And he believes that the reason she has betrayed them was for a man?' He could still feel her lips on his own, the way her lips ran up the shell of his ear as she groaned out his name. Was he the man Kiritsugu spoke of? And how was he aware of their intimate interactions? 'As if I'm the only one to have spies,' he frowned at the thought, brown eyes landing on the groaning man on the floor. 'No, he had that woman, Maiya,' moving forward, he slid an arm under Kariya before pulling him to his feet. Glancing over, he too remembered the interaction that he had shared with Persephone. She had wanted to save his life and by extension save Sakura Tohsaka but he wondered if either of them would ever reach the girl in time to get her away from Souken. 'Unlikely,' he dragged the man across the church floor, brown eyes flickering up when he heard Gilgamesh's armored body moving through the church entrance. He didn't speak, moving across the church to assist Kirei, his golden armor being replaced by a white silk long sleeve button up, black dress pants, and a pair of black boots. He slid one arm under the insect infested man, his nose twitching in disgust before the pair made it down the hallway and into the room that had previously belonged to Kirei's father. Plopping him down on the bed, the man groaned but snuggled into the bed anyways.  
  
"I'll tend to your wounds after you've rested," he spoke softly, in case the unconscious man could hear him through the haze. Glancing down at the mans hand, his dark eyes narrowed. He had used two command seals to command the beast to return to them. 'So wasteful,' he shook his head at the thought. It wasn't that Kariya was wasteful, it was that he was weak, and the servant his family forced upon him was killing him. Reaching out, he placed his hand lightly over the other mans before closing his eyes. "Drink from the cup the blood of our lord and savior," he spoke softly and felt two seals run down his arm, appearing neatly on the other mans hand, completing the three pieces of the command seal. Opening his eyes he caught Gilgamesh smirking beside him, his brown eyes narrowing momentarily before he pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the room, Gilgamesh hot on his heels. "Do you find something amusing, Gilgamesh," Gilgamesh smirked, both at his lack of respectful title and at his tone. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I dont," he replied calmly, his right hand running up to fidget with the large golden necklace that hung from his neck. "I'm merely ready for our plan to be set into motion to get rid of those worms in my beautiful Queen's garden." Kirei nodded, though his mind moved immediately to Persephone and the dreams of her that had been plaguing him. 'And soon the war will be over and everyone in my way of being with her will be gone, including you, Gilgamesh.' He glanced over at the other man who seemed lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Yes, soon we will be rid of those who are below us and then the grail will be ours." 

  
Persephone stood silently, her red eyes narrowed at the floor before her. Lancer stood with his back turned to her as his hands clenched and unclenched. She hadn't meant to get into trouble, let alone pull him into any of it. Especially her conversation with Kiritsugu, she frowned at the thought, knowing the reason why but not wanting to admit it. 'Because you want the best of both worlds, you want them both yet you can't have both.' And if she was being honest, she knew she couldn't really have either of them. 'Because at the end of the war, one will be dead and the other,' her red eyes moved to look at her servant, 'will be consumed by the grail once more.' 

"Why," she had opened her mouth to speak but it clicked shut when Diarmuid spoke. "Why do you keep doing this? Do you think I'm weak? That I'm not strong enough to protect you? That I wouldn't happily lay down my life for you?" Persephone shrank back at his words, surprised that instead of the anger she had expected, she found hurt. 

"Diarmuid I didn't mean," he shook his head 'no', whirling around to face her, his amber eyes narrowed down at her.  
  
"No, don't 'Diarmuid' me, Persephone. I'm so sick and tired of you treating me like this. Sneaking around behind my back and leaving me in the dark! Why did you even make this pact with me if you weren't going to allow me to actually act as your servant!?" She felt her temper flare, her hands balling into fists.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like this!? I am your god damn master and you will respect me as such!" He moved closer to her, his amber eyes narrowing down at her once more.  
  
"Maybe if you acted like a master instead of a hard headed child I would respect you like one but you don't! You're selfish and childish and manipulative and hurtful!" Her red eyes widened at his words before she shook her head and her jaw clenched.  
  
"Acted like a master!?" She paused, "maybe I am selfish and manipulative but it's just because I don't want you to get hurt again, you fucking idiot!" His amber eyes widened,  
  
"Persephone," her name fell from his lips, her red eyes moving from his to the ground between them.  
  
"I wouldn't even feel this way if it hadn't been for all these  
memories you shared with me," she whispered softly. "Of your death and the betrayal you suffered at the hands of your lord and that hurt you felt as your life left you. I-," she shook her head before her red eyes locked with his once more. "I don't wish for you to be hurt anymore. I don't want you to feel like you failed if I died and I don't want you to be hurt by me or by my actions. I-,"  
  
"I'm in love with you."


	22. Painkiller

"You what," her voice faltered as her red eyes flickered up to his amber eyes, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"I love you so much and I would die 1000 deaths if it meant that I was able to protect you and fight for you." 

Persephone's heart thumped wildly in her chest, before she immediately looked down at the ground. She had wanted this. Wanted be able to be with him yet now she was just standing there, red eyes glued to the floor. Closing her eyes tightly, she willed her heart to slow its beat, a river of panic suddenly running down her head and into her heart. "Persephone," his voice had lowered, the doubt he felt apparent in his words.

"Please stop," she spoke softly, holding a hand up to silence him. "I can't do this," his jaw clenched at her words. "There's no point to make any of this harder on either of us," 

"Harder on us or harder on you," he countered hotly, amber eyes unfocused on the floor between them. 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," she growled out, red eyes narrowing up at the amber eyed man. 

"You know exactly what I mean! You and Saber's master! I see the way you look at him," she felt her cheeks flush at his words. 'How many times is someone going to say the obvious and I still respond so apparently?' "And the way he looks at you too," she closed her eyes tightly at his words. "You claim to hate him and want his death but is that really what you want? Or do you want him," his eyes narrowed before widening once more just to narrow. "Is that your wish Persephone?" He demanded, "did you lie just like Lady Sola-Ui!?" 

"Don't you dare fucking compare me to her," she all but hissed out, her red eyes narrowed. "I am nothing like that talentless whore," her voice was barely above a whisper, her mind immediately wandering to all things the woman had done to lose her favor. 'Nothing compares to her taking advantage of Kayneth.' Though she wondered if she could really judge the woman, since she had done the same until the man had any use she had for him. 

"At least she was honest about what she wanted! At least she didn't make me fall in love with a lie, unlike you! You couldn't be honest or real if your life fucking depended on it and you know it!" She shrank back, wondering how long the servant had thought of her like that. 'It's all you ever show anyone,' a small voice reminded, her red eyes burning with unshed tears. 'Because I don't want to get hurt,' she countered sadly, red eyes hitting the floor as her vision blurred. 'I'm so tired of being hurt,' but that didn't matter. If he wanted her to be honest, she fucking would be. 

"You want me to be real with you?" Her fists were balled at her side, her red eyes burning with unshed tears, but they were forgotten under the rage she felt bubbling under her skin. "I entered this war with the end goal of getting a servant and saving my sister. I hadn't meant for all of this to happen. Not meeting you or Gilgamesh or even getting involved with Kiritsugu," she said the last part to more to herself, frowning at the realization that she meant it. "And I won't lie to you, I have manipulated every single person in this war to benefit myself and to reach my end goal. Kayneth, Kiritsugu, Saber, Gilgamesh, Kirei, anyone and everyone! And would you like to know why!? Because nothing is more important to me than saving my fucking sister!" His eyes had softened at her words, his mouth opening but she wasn't about to hear it. "And before you even think to open your big fucking mouth, I didn't want or plan what happened to Kayneth but don't expect me to apologize about it either because it's gotten me closer to you and saving my sisters and that's all I've wanted!" She felt heat rush to her cheeks at her words, having wanted to say that the pact they had made made it easier for her to reach her end goal. 'He doesn't need to hear me say things like that.' She blushed at the mix up, red eyes narrowing at the floor between them. 'God damn it.' Lancers amber eyes widened in surprise before they fell to the floor between them, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"You wanted to get closer to me," he repeated softly, her cheeks flushing at his words. 'Big handsome idiot,' her lips twitched into a smile at the thought. 

"Yes, I thought that much was clear," she tried to keep her tone neutral but knew she was failing. Her cheeks were burning, the heat of his gaze causing her to fidget uncomfortably. "I just don't want to get hurt," she admitted softly, her cheeks suddenly cooling as she was reminded why she hadn't out right told him of her feelings before. "Diarmuid we can't," his hand brushed lightly against her cheek, her words dying on her tongue. 

"I meant it when I told you that I would win the grail for you," she gulped audibly, her red eyes softening at his words. "And if you allow it, I'll use my wish to stay with you and protect you from this life, into the next." She smiled sadly at his words, her eyes burning as she squeezed them tightly shut. 

"You want to stay with me," even though she knew the answer, she wanted to hear him say it. Say the words that would break down her walls and finalize her choice. 

"In this life and the next," 

Rider closed his eyes and smiled, hearing the confessions exchanged between master and servant. He felt like he had been waiting for an eternity for them to admit their true feelings. Though, if he was being honest, he was quite impressed with Lancer. 'Never thought the man would get the courage to tell her, let alone share his intentions with the grail.' He grinned despite his thoughts, wondering if his young master would find love too one day. 

"Young love," his red eyes shot open hearing the familiar voice of his enemy. 'Archer,' he glared, the blond grinning from ear to ear. "Alas, a love like theirs is sure to end in tragedy," the other servant clutched his chest dramatically before peeking open a single red eye, a cat like grin on his handsome face. 

"A love like theirs, huh?" Rider smirked, causing the blond servant to glare. "What is that jealousy I hear in your voice, envy, even?" Archer all but growled at the laughing man, the brutes red eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. "You know, I want to say I'm surprised but surely there is no reason to lie amongst kings." Shaking his red head, Rider continued, "especially when it comes to a beast in men's clothing. What could a woman like her see in a King soaked in the blood of his own people?" Archers teeth ground together, his armor making a loud scraping sound as his hands balled into tight fists.

"Strength! Power! Protection!" Rider had closed his eyes, only allowing one to open from his crossed arm position. 'And I thought Berserkers obsession with Saber was concerning,' he frowned as the other servant pressed on. "How could anyone protect her in a way that I could? Love her the way that I, the worlds one true King, could?" Rider merely shook his head at the other mans words, a sad smile on his face. "Is that pity on your face, King of conquerors!? Pity for me, someone who leaves someone like you laying dead in the dirt!" The blond servant all but roared, whirling around to face the lounging man.  
  
"You will never understand, will you," Archer glared up at the man at his words. "Persephone doesn't want your protection or the power you offer. She is strong and powerful and beautiful all on her own, she doesn't need some king to rule her or 'protect' her. She needs someone who will care for her in other ways. And from the way you speak of her being yours, you look at her like a possession that you need to rule but Lancer... lancer looks at her like she's the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He wants her heart to love, not to own, and I have to wonder, do you know that there's a difference between possessing someone's heart and winning it." Archer scoffed at his words, the golden goblet of wine he had been drinking out of hitting the roof and skipping away, spilling the expensive drink all over the roof top.   
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! Of course I know the difference! What do you think I am, some sort of spoiled child!? I am a king and I will not allow someone like you to speak to me like that you-you vile worm!" Rider sighed at the blonds words, red eyes narrowing as several golden portals appeared all around the younger man.   
  
"Do you really think this is the best place for this fight of ours? So close to the woman you claim to love," the blond glared darkly down at the older man from his position high on the roof. The pair had been laying on the angled roof of one of the towers on top of the Einzbern castle. It had been a great place to show himself to Rider but, given that Persephone was inside the tower just below them, he knew it would be unwise to try and fight the red eyed giant. Clenching his jaw, he pushed himself to his feet, hardly sparing the dark eyed man behind him a glance. 

"Then shall we pick a better time and place, Rider?" The red haired brute 'hmm'd' in response, stroking his pointed goatee before grinning to himself. 

"In two days at the golden bridge we fought and destroyed Caster at," Gilgamesh nodded his head, having already decided when he would put his and Kirei's plan into motion. 'Two days will be more than enough time for us to deal with these two and Berserker and his master.' 

"That works well for me," Gilgamesh paused, glancing down to see Persephone, a smile on her lips as she looked up at the amber eyed servant, his hand lightly covering her cheek as they spoke to one another. His fists balled once more before he closed his eyes. 'Soon they'll all be dead and she will be right where she belongs.' "Until next time then, King of Conquerors," Gilgamesh vanished before Rider had a chance to respond, the red eyed giant sighing when he was alone once more. Reaching out, he felt the familiar brush of his masters mana. He was in the library of the Einzbern estate, somewhere that he had begun to love in the short time that they had been staying with the white haired master. 

"Soon, I will rely on you to protect him," he spoke gently, referring to both his master and the white haired woman who held such adoration for him. "And I hope that you're strong enough to defeat him and make your wish come true." 

Gilgamesh appeared back at the church, his head shaking from side to side as he made his way through the main doors and into the pews. Kirei was kneeling at the head of the church, his head lowered in prayer. He could hear the other man speaking but couldn't distinguish the words that came out of his mouth. And, if he was being perfectly honest, he didn't really care to. The religion Kirei followed was nothing like his own but, he did find merit in thanking higher powers. 'Though at this point, what good would it do me?' He sat silently, two rows behind the man as his golden armor was replaced by his usual not in battle attire. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and ran his fingers around the chain of his golden necklace that hung around his neck, his mind wandering back to his Queen. 'Persephone,' he smiled, his dreams having been filled with her face and lips. 'Nothing is more distracting than her,' his lips twitched at the way her fingertips always seemed to dance up his chest, a playful look in her eyes. 'Do you ever take anything seriously?' Her words from the night she had come to ask for his help rang in his ears. He had heard those words many nights after in his dreams, though they weren't used in the same context as she had used them that night. Instead she had used them to coax him into different sexual positions, varying from her being shy to her being in control of him. His fantasies had been wild and, from the interactions they had shared, accurate. 'Such a pretty little thing,' his red eyes popped open, his head rolling to the front so he could look at the brown eyed man before him.   
  
"Did you have a nice visit," he spoke calmly, his brown eyes meeting the red eyed mans gaze, though his lips had twitched up into a playful smirk. "Was it as educational as you thought it was going to be," Gilgamesh grinned slightly at the other mans teasing, deciding then and there that Kirei always pushed his buttons the right amount. 

"Yes, I was able to procure an appointment with Rider. Our fight will take place in two days time, enough time for us to take care of everything we need to finish up here." Kirei nodded, getting the double meaning of his words as he heard coughing and unsteady footsteps approaching. Looking up he spotted Kariya, a wooden cane held tightly in his hand as he hobbled awkwardly into the room. 

"You wished to see me, father?" Kirei turned from the blond who vanished before the sickly man had entered the room. Kariya's once brown eyes narrowed at the spot where Gilgamesh had been sitting but didn't move to question the father. He had done nothing but help him and promise him success in the war that was quickly coming to its climax and closing act. Kirei turned to face the man, his brown eyes dancing with something the white haired man couldn't place.   
  
"Yes, how would you like to finally face Tokiomi one on one?" Kariyas eyes all but popped out of his head at the mans words, a small smile making its way onto his lips. He had been hoping for this from the start and he knew if he was able to knock Tokiomi out of the race, he would be sure to win. 'We are the only true magis left in this war, after all,' his mind wandered to Saber and Riders masters. Neither were dubbed worth worrying about by Souken and, despite how much his father had come to loathe him, he wouldn't do anything that would cause Kariya to lose the war. 'Rabid vampire,' he grimaced at the thought, his heart squeezing as he wondered what would happen to Sakura if he were to fail. 'And what would Aoi think?' The insects inside him buzzed unhappily as he felt himself being overwhelmed by anger and hatred for both Tokiomi and Aoi. She knew what Tokiomi was going to do yet she didn't argue, didn't try to stop him and save her younger daughter. 'No, instead, she allowed him to throw her youngest child away to the dogs. She's as guilty as he is.' Kirei smirked at the mans narrowed gaze, obviously thinking of the ways he wished to kill the other magi. 'Too bad I've already killed him,' Kirei forced down the smirk that had spread across his lips. He couldn't allow the man before him to see who he really was. What he really was. Kariya looked down at his hands, his thoughts finally silencing as he thought of the blood he was about to spill. He was going to kill the man that stole the woman he loved and threw her children away. 'Because people like him shouldn't exist,' a small voice reminded him. 

"Yes, please take me to him,"

  
"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I don't love you? That maybe you never meant anything to me at all?" Kiritsugu closed his eyes tightly as he replayed Persephone's words in his head. 'She couldn't mean that,' a small voice tried to comfort him, his brown eyes narrowing at the ceiling above him. 'Could she?' All signs pointed to no, or at least, before the war they had. Despite the constant fighting and arguing that had occurred between them, she always came back to him. Always. So why was she fighting him so hard now? He had said that he was sure she was interested in the blond haired servant that Tokiomi was the master of. 'Yet, instead of going after his servant, she went after Kayneths.' He closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to the amber eyed servant and how pissed he had been when he had seen them together. He couldn't really be surprised though. 'Persephone manipulates men with her body and her lies, no one ever sees it coming until it's too late,' he sighed, reaching up and rubbing his face aggressively. 'And despite knowing her game, I've always been pulled in, lost under her spell and in her lies.' He wanted to be angry, to be hurt but he loved her. He loved her stupidly, to the point where even now he wanted nothing more than to hold the girl who had just told him that she never loved him. 'She doesn't mean it,' he repeated to himself, squeezing his eyes closed tightly before looking up as a knock sounded on his hotel room door. Pushing himself to his feet, the bed creeking as his weight left the mattress before his hand closed around his revolver. Leaning towards the door, he pulled it open, only wide enough for the chain to stop the door before his gaze landed on Maya. She stood calmly, black eyes narrowed at the floor before moving up to lock with his. He hesitated momentarily before closing the door, removing the chain, and pulling it open completely, allowing the woman into his hide out. Maya locked the door behind her, watching him intently, his dark eyes narrowed and unfocused as they looked anywhere but at her.

"Kiritsugu," she began softly, wondering what had put him in the stupor that she had found him in. It wasn't hard to imagine what had caused it though. There were few people who had ever had this effect on him and considering she had spent the day with one of them, that only left the white haired woman's younger sister, 'Persephone.' Her dark eyes narrowed at the woman's name, her mouth filling with something distasteful. She wasn't sure how long she had hated the other woman but every time she saw the pain the girl caused Kiritsugu, she was reminded of what true hatred felt like. Walking over to his seated form, she reached out and gently touched his face. Tilting his head up, she leaned down as if she were to kiss him but before her lips could met his, he turned his head away, her lips brushing lightly against his cheek. She frowned at the action, opening her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. 

"I asked you here to discuss our plan of action," Maya gave a nod, watching as the dark haired man folded his hands together and rested his chin on his laced fingers. "I plan on having Saber engage Berserker within the next three days, given the weak state that Kariya Matou is in. While she is there, defeating Berserker, I plan on going after Tokiomi Tohsaka. This will leave you with Irisviel. You are to watch over her and make sure that she is safe and protected. Given how close we are getting to the end of the war, she will become weaker," Maya's eyes narrowed at the ground. She could picture Irisviel clearly, collapsing against her after their meeting with Tokiomi and then again, laying in a red alchemy circle as Saber focused her mana into healing the white haired woman. "If she is to become the Grails host, she will need to be alive," Maya gave an affirmative nod at his words. Looking up at the black haired woman, Kiritsugu was momentarily pulled back into his thoughts of Persephone, her red eyes glowing and her white hair not even reaching her shoulders. He blinked quickly to clear his head as Maya's eyes burned into his own. "I want you to return to Irisviel and Saber and deliver my message. I will visit Irisviel before we go and face our respective opponents. That is all, Maya," she frowned at the way he dismissed her but didn't argue. Instead she turned on her heel and headed towards the door, pausing only to turn back to face him after she had stepped out of the door. She felt the desire to say something, anything to get the look out of her eyes. 'Pain,' she gulped audibly and opened his mouth but the door closed and she was forced to stand alone in the hallway. Closing her eyes, she steeled her emotions and turned to head down the hallway. 'Soon enough, you will have the grail, and your wish will come true,' she thought to herself, referring to the man that she loved. 'And you will finally find the happiness that you deserve.'

End of chapter 21.


	23. Leave me Forever in the Dark

"Hello, my darling daughter," Persephone tensed, red eyes narrowing at the ground before moving up to the handsome red eyed man before her. 'Father,' she thought momentarily before shaking her head. 'No, he's no longer my father, He lost that title long ago... now he's just.'

"Hades," her voice was barely above a whisper. The dark haired man smirked, pushing himself up from the cushioned black thrown behind him. Her red eyes narrowed at the throne, her red eyes softening when she remembered what the throne was made of. 'That dead,' those that her father dubbed worthless or undeserving of a happy rest. He had petrified their very souls, leaving them to cower there forever holding him up. She probably wouldn't have felt so strong if it was for how terrified they all looked. 'He destroyed all their hopes and dreams in a split second. Now, they will never know rest or happiness. Now they will never be more than a chair.' He grinned as if he had heard her thoughts, causing the red eyed girl to frown before her red eyes moved behind him. The throne room it's was made of brimstone but the wall behind him has always been the most eye catching and discerning. Carved and painted into the wall was an intense mural, depicting the past of her family. 'The rise and fall of Cronus and of father and the others rising into power,' though, now that she had spent all the time she had with Hades, she wondered if the Greek Gods were any better than their predecessors. 'At least some of them are,' she thought immediately of Apollo and Artemis, the twin siblings that were fathered by Zeus and Hera. Though she frowned when she realized that they were the only two she could think of in that moment. Her father moved towards her, a hand running lightly across a large pillar, though it wasn't the only on in the room. Several large pillars supported the ceiling, which sadly consisted of the same thing as the throne. She frowned at her father, his hand brushing against the face of a man that she couldn't place. Yet, the action still bothered her. 'How dare he touch those who he has damned,' she glared as he pushed away from the pillar, blasting a torch that she hadn't realized was out. The torch lit, illuminating the deformed faces, drawing her attention to the others that surrounded her. She shuddered, remembering why she had hated the room so much. It was a room she had recognized from her childhood. A room where her father had trained her as a child and instilled a fear of him that she had never felt until she had met him. He wanted to prove a point to her, that even though she was his daughter, he wasn't afraid to put her in her place. Her red eyes lingered on the face of a woman who had once served in the kingdom. She couldn't place what her crimes had been but he petrified her right before Persephone's eyes. Despite his obscene power, she had lost the any sort of fear or respect she had from him the day he decided that her sister wasn't worth saving.

"I see that you haven't taken my advice," his deep voice boomed around her, a frown tugging at her lips. She had avoided being in his domain because of the power he possessed here. 'And... mother,' she shook her head, chasing away any thoughts she had of the white haired woman. 'If Hades has lost his title as father, mother has as well.' She hated thinking that way of someone she loved so much but... 'but things are the way they are for a reason and it's not my fault.'

"Your advice," her voice was void of any emotion as she spoke before it clicked. "You mean your 'advice' about letting Irisviel die? About not fighting to save her!?" She stepped forward, red eyes flashing black. "You think I'm just going to sit back and let my sister die!?" Hades chuckled at her anger, a large smirk spreading across his face. 

"Do you really think that anything you do will stop it? That Irisviel somehow deserves to live just because you want her to?" Persephone's fist balled, her eyes burning with tears. 'How dare he,' she glowered, 'how dare he speak of her as if she's a thing and not a human being!'

"Yes I fucking do! If pieces of shit like you get forever than why can't she!?" Hades shrank back in surprise, dark eyes narrowing at the child before him. "She is the grastest and kindest person on the planet! She has loved me and raised me and done everything she could for me while you did nothing to take care of me!" Black fire burned across her skin, black eyes burning with anger. Hades merely chuckled in response, black fire swirling out from his chest and coating his tan skin. 

"You think you can speak to me that way!? I am your father and the god damn KING! You will respect me by choice or I will fucking make you!" A long and pointed obsidian staff appeared in his hands at the same time Persephone's scythe appeared in hers. They both moved in a flash, Persephone raising the scythe to block the pointed edge of staff in her father's hands. Hades looked surprised by her speed before she spun, hooking her scythe on the staff and ripping it out of his hands. Hades moved immediately, black fire racing up to cover his hands like blades. He swung out, Persephone ducking immediately, the blades on his hands narrowly missing her cheek. Her black eyes narrowed, fire rising to the edge of her blade and shooting out. Hades hit his knees before rolling across the floor to dodge the attack. Persephone shot forward, only to be trapped by several pairs of hands that came from the ground. 'Ghouls,' the groaned from the position in the floor, Persephone trying to rip her legs free to avoid hurting them before panic flooded her system. A blast of fire raced towards her and she was forced to attack.

"Damn it," she hissed, black fire swarming around her legs. The ghouls withered in pain as she kicked off the ground, summersaulting over her father's head. Spinning on her heel, she raised her scythe above her head. Her mana jolted up the blade before she swung, two thick flames of black roaring down at the older man. His eyes widened in surprise, moving to dodge when the gravity around him shifted. 'Good bye father,' her eyes widened when she heard a loud scream. 

"Justeaze!"

"Mother!" She landed on her feet and immediately darted towards her father. Her mother stood protectively in front of him, her soft pale flesh covered in burns from the fire she had thrown so carelessly at her father. 

"Look what you've done," Hades shouted at her, her mother in his arm as the black fire burned away at her mother's flesh. Persephone ignored him, placing her hands on her mother to cease the fires movements. "You ungrateful little brat," he hissed, pulling her black eyes from the wounds she was healing on her mother. "You hurt the one who matters most to me because you can't keep your fucking doll!?" The room was filled with a loud clapping sound, Hades head turned to the right. 

"How dare you," Persephone's eyes widened at her mother's words. "How dare you insult her? She's as much of a doll as I mean, Hades! Is that what you think of me? Of our beautiful daughter!?" Hades face contorted in surprise before her mother continued hotly. "And Irisviel was there for Persephone more than either of us have ever been because of you! Because of the rules you and your brothers made but are too stupid to follow!" Justeaze all but screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Persephone looked away, tears burning in her red eyes as she stepped back from the pair. Hades face softened, reaching out to lightly touch his wife's face. "And now we're going to leave her all alone," her throat clenched in pain, her heart squeezing painfully. 

"I know, this is all my fault," Hades spoke softly, his eyes showing an emotion that Persephone had rarely seen in her 19 years of life. 'Love,' Hades had never shown her a great deal of love. He wasn't used to those emotions and whenever he showed them, they were only ever directed at her mother. Her hands balled into fists. Her mother was right. Her father, Zeus, and Poseidon had agreed to not father any more children, given that historically the children they fathered were always taken advantage of and used for war. Yet, there were many Demi- Gods running around because, 'we're great and powerful Gods,' she thought sarcastically. "We can change, we can be different," Persephone gave a short and humorless laugh, red eyes moving to lock with her father's. 

"No, we can't," she spoke firmly, despite the growing emptiness in her heart. Justeaze looked away, knowing exactly why their daughter would never return to them. Never want to truly be a part of their family. 

"And why the hell not!?" Hades head snapped up to face her, his face contorting in rage. If it had been anyone else in his presence, they would have shrank back in fear and panic but... Persephone was his daughter. She knew him almost as well as the beautiful white haired woman who mirrored her in his arms. And, despite the fear he had tried to instill in her as a child, she had learned that he would never raise a hand to her. 'At least, not while mother's still around.' Standing up straighter, she forced herself to calm down and be confident. He needed to know why, he needed to know that no matter what he did in the future and no matter how hard he'd try, she'd never forgive him for what he'd done. 

"However could I love the people who have the ability to save the only person who has ever loved me and instead, has chosen to let her die."

Persephone appeared in her bedroom, her red eyes closed tightly as she leaned her head back against her bedroom door. 'Don't cry, don't cry,' she repeated to herself, letting out a shaky breath. 'I shouldn't have responded to my father's summons,' and she wasn't even sure why she had. He wouldn't change his mind. He had never considered her feelings before, 'and he wouldn't start now.' Sighing, she pushed herself off the door, red eyes landing on the dark haired man fast asleep in her bed. 'Diarmuid,' she smiled, her red eyes running over his form. He had changed into a loose fitting white v neck t shirt and grey sweats. 'God, you're so beautiful,' she thought with a smile, reaching up to rub her face. If she didn't know any better, she could pretend that everything was normal and that he wasn't a servant in the holy grail war. She could pretend that they were together and that everything would work out for them. Diarmuid snuggled deeper into the sheets, his left arm reaching out blindly for the white haired girl on the other side of the bedroom. She couldn't help but smile, her heart squeezing painfully at the sight. 'Just tonight,' her armor vanished, being replaced by a soft black nighty that reached her mid thigh. She sauntered silently over to the bed. 'I can pretend that there isn't a war and that one day soon I'll wake up all alone in this bed.' She slid under the sheets, rolling onto her right side before Diarmuid pulled her back into his chest. His nose brushed lightly against the shell of her ear as he buried his face in her hair, a content sigh leaving his lips. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt a small smile make it's way onto her lips. 'I love you,' his words replayed in her head as she listened to his soft breathing, her heart beating painfully in her chest. She hadn't wanted to say it then. She didn't want to break her own heart then but now... 'he's asleep, he can't be hurt more if he doesn't hear me say it.' Biting her lip, she released the breath she had been holding before ushering the words her heart was begging her to say. 

"I love you too." 

Diarmuid woke first, his amber eyes blinking in confusion at the glowing mass that was blocking his sight. 'Where am I,' his heart squeezed in a panic, remembering when the grail had claimed him. His first sight was of a burning bright light, the mouth of the grail floating in the sky, burning brighter than the sun. 'No, I couldn't be back there, could I?' His arms tightened and he realized quickly that he was holding something-someone(?) tightly to his chest. 'Persephone,' he moved to scoot away from her only for her hand, which had been resting over the one he had wrapped around her waist, to tighten. 

"It's too early," she whispered softly, earning a chuckle from the amber eyed man behind her. "And who gave you permission to leave the bed," she continued, not making any moves to remove her face from the fluffy pillow under her head. Diarmuid laughed, opening his mouth to tease the woman before her words from the night before danced across his mind. 'I love you too,' he smiled brightly at the memory, Persephone having rolled over to look up at him. "That looks painful," she poked his cheek playfully, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at him. 

"It's hard not to smile when I'm waking up next to you," Persephone's cheeks flushed red immediately before she leaned towards him. Diarmuid blushed, his amber eyes flickering down to her lips before he let out a grunt of surprise. Persephone held a fluffy pillow in her hands, more than likely the object she had just smacked over his head. "I don't think you want to have this fight," his voice dropped, suddenly sounding serious. Persephone smirked at his words, her red eyes flickering around them in a way that reminded him of just how sneaky and calculating she could be. His amber eyes moved around as well, trying to figure out how she'd try to escape him when he felt another thwack, this time knocking across the side of his face. His hand shot up, narrowly missing her wrist as she rolled out of the bed, landing lightly on her feet. In an instant, he was off the bed, his feet landing where she had just been standing before she ducked under his arms and jumped onto the bed before using the momentum from the bed to hop across the room. 

"Catch me if you can," the words fell from her lips before she could stop herself and she was out the door. Diarmuid grinned, moving out the door, after the white haired woman. His heart was pounding in his chest in excitement as his PJ's were replaced by his armor. Sliding down the railing of the steps, he landed lightly in the foyer, amber eyes flickering around quickly in search of the white haired beauty. 'Where could she be hiding,' he grinned, walking into the dinning room of the castle to find Rider and Waver eating, Waver pouting as Rider cackled across from him. 

"Ah, good morning Lancer!" The red head declared happily, swallowing a large bite of pancakes. "I see you're looking refreshed this morning," he blushed, wondering if the red haired brute knew of the confessions he and his master had shared. "Though you are missing the most important part of your duo," he continued, a playful glint in his eyes. "I wonder where she could have, wandered off to," he pointed not so discreetly towards the back of the castle where he and his master had been sparring a few days before. Diarmuid grinned, 

"Thank you, King of Conquerors," he winked before darting out the door, hearing Rider whine about how Waver never wanted to play games with him. 

"You're a full grown man, quit acting like you're a child!" There was a thwack sound and he could distinctly hear Rider's master crying out before the doors to the castle swung shut behind him. Lancer bounced on his toes, amber eyes flickering back and forth through the tree line ahead of him. 'You're slower than my grandfather,' his masters thoughts danced through his mind, a small smile tugging at his lips at her teasing. 'Well, I mean, he is the King of Gods. Its not like he isn't a fast moving guy.' She giggled softly, breaking the connection when she realized he was trying to use it to find her. Diarmuid moved through the trees quickly, amber eyes darting back and forth. 'Where is she,' he frowned, feeling a wave of panic before something slammed into him. He gasped in surprise, rolling over and over before Persephone landed on top of him. 

"Gotchya," she spoke breathlessly, red eyes burning with mirth. Diarmuid returned the smile, amber eyes moving down from her eyes to her smiling lips. "Like something you see," she purred out, a blush spreading across his cheeks at her words. 

"I mean, I," her fingertips brushed lightly against his cheek, his amber eyes closing at the sensation. He didn't know why but he always felt calmer when she was near. Her red eyes softened as her fingertips brushed against his bottom lip. He loved seeing her smile, especially like this. It was a change that he had hoped he'd be able to help her make. Though, if he was being perfectly honest, he knew it was temporary. For either of their wishes to come true, her sister would have to die. Persephone frowned at the look of sadness in his eyes, leaning back so she was sitting on his lap. Diarmuids hands closed lightly around her wrists as her eyes glazed over. "Persephone I," she shook her head 'no', offering him a weak smile before pushing herself to her feet. 

"We should head back," with that, she turned on her heel, leaving the dark haired man alone on the grassy ground. Diarmuid sighed, reaching up to rub at his face aggressively before letting his arms fall back at his side. 'Whenever I feel like I'm getting close to her this happens,' he frowned at the thought. 'And I just wanted to help,' he pushed himself up to his feet, remembering the day out they had had together a few days before. 'Maybe something like that would help,' he nodded to himself, strolling back to the castle with a smile on his face. 

"We're going out," Persephone questioned, arching a fine white brow at the dark haired man. She had called Waver and Rider into the dining room for them to discuss their plan of action. The servants that remained were Saber, Archer, and Berserker. 'And none of them will be easy to eliminate.' 

"That sounds like a great idea!" She jumped slightly at the sound of Riders fist connecting with the dinning room table. "It's been too long since I've been able to get out," he smiled, "and I'd love to go back to that arcade we went to." Persephone pouted at him mentioning the arcade before Rider smirked, "plus, it'd be like taking candy from a baby to beat Persephone again." Persephone's fist connected with the table, her red eyes narrowing at the red haired giant. 

"Is that a challenge King of conquerors!?" Diarmuid felt a smile spread across his lips, Rider sending him a covert wink at him. "Because I lost once to you, king of conquerors but I will not lose again!" Rider pushed himself to his feet, leaning lightly against the table, as to not tip it over. 

"I think you're just afraid to lose again," Waver covered his mouth in an attempt to not burst out laughing, Lancer mirroring the motion as he casually coughed into his fist.

"LANCER GET READY, we're going out!" And with that, Persephone flounced out of the room, a look of determination on her face. Once he was sure the young master was out of earshot Rider threw his head back and laughed. Diarmuid laughed as well, Waver shaking his head at their antics. 

"Laugh all you want but she'll back shortly and she'll be pissed if you're not ready." Riders laughter ended abruptly, moving quickly from the table to the room he and Waver shared. 

"I would get moving too, Lancer, Hell have no furry like a woman kept waiting!" Lancer wanted to laugh at the phrase change but instead moved quickly out of the room to Persephone's bedroom. He opened the door to find Persephone moving around quickly in her closet in only a black lacy bra and panties. His cheeks flushed as his gaze ran over her unclothed form. 'Stop stop stop,' Persephone froze, her red eyes moving from the black sweater in her hands to him. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He turned around immediately, overlooking the fact that his master hadn't moved to hide herself from him. Dropping the sweater, Persephone sauntered up behind him before she stood on her tip toes to reach forward and cover his eyes. 

"You act like you don't think I want you to see me like this," his mouth dried as her nose brushed against his neck. 

"Master I," her hands fell from him immediately and she moved away. He bit his lip, knowing that she had pulled away when she was reminded of their servant and master status. 'But she said she loved me too,' he frowned, closing his eyes tightly. He heard her clear her throat and he turned to face her, an all black outfit in her hands. 

"Change and meet us downstairs," she was out the door quickly, his eyes running over her tight fitting black pants and cropped black sweater. Running his hand down the clothes she handed him, he smiled. Dropping the black pants and matching black sweater on the bed, he willed his armor away. He pulled on the black v necked t shirt, black ankle socks before pulling on his black pants and black sweater. Reaching up, he nervously ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why but things had felt different with Persephone since they had officially become servant and master. He just hoped that she felt the same way. Stepping forward he tripped slightly, glancing down to find a pair of burgundy dress shoes. Moving quickly, he stepped into them, stopping when he caught his reflection in the mirror on the door of Persephone's closet. Reaching down, he adjusted his sweater and ran his hands down his pants before pulling open the bedroom door and heading downstairs. 

"He loves you," he stopped short at Riders words. "He loves you so much and you're not even giving him the time of day." He felt like time froze as he waited for her to speak, to argue with him, and say those three sweet words she had whispered the night before but she didn't.

"You're right, I won't give him the time of day," he felt his stomach churn uncomfortably at her words. "We're fighting in a war, Rider. And, maybe some of us don't have a wish worth fighting for but no matter what you or anyone else says or does, I will not give up on my wish. It hasn't changed and the risk hasn't made me regret my decisions. This is my place as a master and, as a servant, you should know yours too. Do you understand?" There was a thick silence, the tension almost tangible before someone cleared their throat. 

"Sorry if I was interrupting," he recognized the shy voice as Riders master. Lancers heart squeezed, demanding that his body stop in its descent. She didn't want him and, despite the words that left her lips when she thought he was asleep, there was nothing there for him. Yet, he wanted to be near her anyway. 'Why am I like this,' he demanded, his eyes burning with unshed tears. 'Why do I keep throwing myself at her... even when she doesn't love me.' His feet began moving on their own accord, his amber eyes clearing when they landed on the trio standing on the landing of the stairs. Rider wore a grey v necked t shirt and black jeans with a black petty coat over it. Waver matched him, but instead of a grey t shirt, he wore a grey v neck sweater and a green scarf around his neck. His gaze fell to Persephone, who also wore a black petty coat with a red scarf around her neck. Looking up, she smiled softly at him, his cheeks burning at the way her red eyes ran over him. 'God damn it,' his jaw clenched as she handed him a black jacket. 

"All set," she questioned softly as he shimmied into the coat. Looking down at her, he wanted to smile but couldn't find it in his heart to do it. Persephone frowned but didn't say anything about it. "Lets go," Diarmuid lingered back, watching Waver move up to join Persephone as she led them to the car. 

"I guess you overheard our conversation," he didn't need to verbalize his confirmation. Instead he gave a nod, his amber eyes lingering on the smiling white haired woman he had fallen in love with. Rider sighed, rubbing his hands together in thought before reaching out and squeezing Lancer's shoulder. "Don't let it get you down. You never know, she may have said all those things because she didn't want me to know her true feelings for you. We are allies now but once the bigger enemies are eliminated, we will have to fight." Diarmuid offered him a weak smile at his words, though he wondered how true they could be. Persephone had decided to strike an alliance with Rider and his master because she liked them and was worried about the safety of the young man ahead of him. 'She wouldn't say things like that because she's worried about what will happen once our alliance ends. She'd say it because she meant it.' And he wouldn't blame her if she meant it either. Taking his place in the car, he leaned his head back, and sighed, missing the way his red eyed master kept glancing over at him. 'Just because you love her doesn't mean she has to love you too.' 

The white haired woman coughed roughly, her body trembling as she did her best to hold herself together. 'This is terrible,' tears burned in her red eyes as she stumbled, leaning her body heavily against the white walls. 'I never knew it was going to be so painful,' she covered her mouth as she coughed once more, eyes widening as they settled on the blood in her palm. 'No no no, this is all happening too soon,' she felt anxiety clutching her heart. Her heart pounded, begging for any form of release. Closing her eyes tightly, she did her best to remember what she had told herself. 'I'm doing this all for Illya, Kiritsugu, and... Persephone.' Her eyes burned when she thought of her sweet Illya and her sister. Illya would get over it, she knew she would. She'd have Persephone and Kiritsugu to take care of her and raise her but Persephone... and even Kiritsugu... they'd never recover. Persephone would never stop blaming herself, especially since her and Kiritsugu were already involved. 'He's in love with her,' she remembered the exact moment she realized it. Or at least, the exact moment that he had admitted it. 'What about everything we could have been together!?' And the guilt that spread across Persephone's face when her eyes had locked with her own. She hadn't wanted her sister to feel bad, especially because she had wanted them to end up together but before she could even speak Persephone had vanished, leaving her alone with the man that she loved. 'That was until he left,' she frowned at the thought. He had been avoiding her and it hurt her greatly but she couldn't blame him. It was hard for him because he knew he needed to distance himself from her because there was no way to avoid her death. 'And, the last time we were intimate...,' 'Persephone,' he had said her sisters name with such love and devotion that she hadn't had the heart to correct him or even be angry at him. He loved her and they would be happy and that's all she had ever wanted but... now she wasn't so sure her plan would work. 'Lancer,' she glared, remembering the way that the servant had looked at her little sister. 'The same way Kiritsugu looks at her,' yet things weren't the same for them. If she were to fall in love with Lancer and they won the grail, Iri knew that Lancer would wish to stay with her. 'Would Persephone still wish to save me?' And did she even want her to? She didn't want to have Kiritsugu because he couldn't have Persephone. She wanted to have him only if he wanted her too yet... she knew that would never be the case. 'Which means I need to figure out a way to break up Lancer and Persephone.' She felt a light bulb flicker on in her head as the idea appeared in her head. 'Yes, Sola-Ui always had an eye on the amber eyed man. Meaning, I could use her to manipulate him and end what ever relationship has formed between him and my sister.' Irisviel smiled to herself, pushing herself weakly to her feet. She knew Kiritsugu had their number in the phone he had given her, given that it was the one he had been using up until this point. Pulling it out, he found Lord Kayneth's number and dialed it into the phone. 

"Hello?" A female voice question, hesitation evident in her voice. Irisviel smiled, happy that she didn't need to talk to the blond haired man that her husband had tried to kill. 

"Yes, Sola-Ui? How would you like a chance to be with Lancer once more?" 

Persephone skipped happily through the streets of Fuyuki, her hand placed in Wavers. The dark haired boy blushed, his green eyes continuing to drop down to their laced fingers. He hardly remembered the girl taking his hand but now he wasn't sure how he could politely get it back. 'And doing it polite is important, given her temper,' he shivered, remembering not even 10 minutes before when Persephone declared that he'd have to pry his hand out of her cold dead hands. 'Always so dramatic,' he glanced back to see that his servant that had made the mistake of calling her out to finding him still pouting. She had knocked him roughly upside the head, Waver laughing at the interaction before they both glared at him. Thankfully, he hadn't been punished, which led to why Rider had two big lumps upside his head instead of one. He had tried to swat at Waver and Persephone had moved the young man out of the way before pouncing on his servant. Lancer had remained silent through the whole ordeal, his amber eyes locked on the teen and his masters laced fingers. 'He looked pissed,' but he hadn't said anything, instead he had lingered back with Rider, the pair talking in hushed tones. 'Thankfully they need me,' he thought of how weak he was compared to the trio around him and frowned once more. 

"Stop being dumb," Persephone spoke up, her red eyes flickering back to lock with his. He opened his mouth to argue but found himself blushing at the 'I fucking dare you' look on the white haired young woman's face. He sighed, but smiled anyways. She had been pounding it into his head that he wasn't less of a master or a magi because he wasn't from a long line of magis. 'Every family is only as strong as its weakest link,' she then proceeded to tell him about how weak Kariya, the master of Berserker was and how weak her sister was. 'Just because we come from a noble family doesn't mean that we aren't a dying and weakening breed. There's only so many 'pure' magis left.' Persephone came to a stop ahead of him, her red eyes landing on something ahead of them. "Are you hungry? I could go for something sweet," she released his hand and turned to face the others. 

"Yes! I would love to eat more of the foods this land has to offer," Rider declared enthusiastically, striking a pose to further enunciate the excitement he felt. Persephone shook her head smiling before she turned to ask Diarmuid. 

"I'm fine with whatever you want," he didn't look at her as he spoke and she frowned at his words. Stepping forward, she moved to touch him but he stepped back. 

"Would you and Waver like to go and get us a table," she pointed to a small restaurant on the corner. Rider looked down at Waver whose grey eyes were resting on the pair. He considered arguing, especially when he saw how uncomfortable Persephone looked standing in front of lancer but he decided against it. Instead he nodded his head and allowed himself to be tugged along by Rider. Once she was sure they were gone, she glared up at the amber eyed servant, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell is your problem?" The anger in her voice broke the damn, stepping closer to her to loom over her. 

"Maybe what you said to Rider when you thought I was upstairs changing and not standing half way up the steps wishing that you said you didn't mean it. That you meant it when you said you loved me too last night and that you wanted me to stay here with you but you've just been manipulating me this whole time, haven't you?" His voice was level and calm, unlike how he felt inside. His heart was pounding and his stomach was wondering how he had managed to keep the contents of it inside. 'Because you knew, deep down, that people never change.' Her red eyes hit the floor, tears begging to be shed but she couldn't, wouldn't cry. She had to be strong, Zeus damn it, even if it killed her to do this. Whatever was happening between them was a distraction she couldn't afford and she wasn't about to let Irisviel die because a pretty boy bat his lashes at her. "Even now," his voice shook with the emotions he was holding in, "I would give anything in the world for you to tell me you didn't mean it but you won't and that's just something I have to live with." She gulped audibly, putting the final nail in the coffin. 

"I think you should return to the castle," she spoke calmly. Lancer looked devastated, his throat burning with stomach acid. "I can't afford them seeing you like this, so weak and emotional." He didn't even try to argue, one moment he was there and the next he was gone. Lancer appeared outside the estate, his lance having appeared in his hand. Slamming it into the ground, a small explosion went off, throwing dirt and cobble stone around him. His heart was pounding roughly in his chest and his eyes burned with tears. 'She doesn't mean it she doesn't mean it she doesn't mean it.' He repeated, trying to calm his racing heart but no matter how many times he said it he couldn't lie to himself. 'She means it,' a small voice confirmed and he pushed himself shakily to his feet. 'She means it.' His lance disappeared as he reached up to rub his face. He planned on changing and going back to sleep when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Looking up he spotted the red head he had hated seeing so much. Yet, for the first time she didn't seem so unappealing. Instead, she looked friendly and available and exactly like what he needed in that moment. 

"Good evening, Diarmuid." 

End of chapter 22.


	24. Already Over

Persephone sat at the diner silently, her red eyes focused on the steaming cup of hot cocoa in front of her. Waver sat awkwardly across from her, green eyes occasionally flickering between his servant and the master across from him. 'Well, this isn't painful,' he frowned to himself, contemplating how to break the tense silence and figure out what happened to Lancer. 'Especially when she seemed so happy to have him along with us.' His green eyes moved up to the white haired girl before him, a frowning marring her lovely face. 'Just ask,' a small voice demanded, 'what's the worst thing that could happen?' 'She could explode,' another voice answered, a smugness to the voices tone. 'We both know how temperamental the girl is. It's best to just hope that Rider asks so we don't have to.' Waver peeked over at Rider once more, the brute seemingly oblivious to the stormy cloud that floated over the white haired girls head. Glaring, Waver elbowed the giant, who looked down boredly at him in return. Arching a red brow, the boy rolled his eyes before nodding towards Persephone. Rider frowned before shaking his head and reaching out to tap the girls hand. Her red eyes blinked in confusion before moving to him, offering the pair an awkward smile.

"Is everything alright? I see we're missing a member of our merry band," she shrugged her shoulders in response, lifting the steaming glass for the first time and pressing it to her lips. Rider frowned at the response but didn't press further until the woman's mug hit the table. Letting out a long sigh, she looked up to Rider to see a single brow arched. 'God damn it.' "I'm doubting that things are alright. Now, why don't you tell me what happened with Lancer." She hated that he was trying to be helpful and that she actually wanted to talk to him. She normally avoided this sort of thing but considering her list of people she could trust was slowly but surely getting smaller, she caved. Reaching up with her right hand, she ran it through her mid neck lengthen hair before deciding to speak. 

"He overheard us," his red eyes widened, understanding the seriousness of the conversation that had happened between the pair. "He heard what I said and he took it a lot harder than i had expected." Rider knew she was lying. Of course she knew how hard he'd take it. They had recently confessed to having feelings for each other and she backed out before even giving what they had a chance. 'Which isn't surprising, especially when she had had a previous relationship with Sabers master. And that hasn't seemed to end well.' He remembered the anger in Lancers face when he had returned that night. There was so much hurt in his face before he absently made his way up the steps and to his masters room. 'What a foolish girl,' she looked down in embarrassment, as if she had heard his thoughts before he reached up to stroke his beard. 

"I think if you apologized, he'd forgive you and everything could go back to normal." She looked doubtful, her mouth opening to argue before rider raised a hand to continue. "I honestly don't care what you think," her eyes narrowed slightly but he pressed on. "He's in love with you and if I know anything about love, it's that he'll forgive you. All you have to do is say sorry and mean it." She sighed, leaning her head back before closing her eyes tightly. Rider frowned at the hesitation before she leaned forward, a look of doubt on her beautiful face. 

"You really think so?" Rider smiled immediately, findig comfort in her lack of confidence. 'So much unlike her,' hd nudged his master, who seemed confused but was trying to share in the sentiment. Pulling out her wallet, she moved to pay the bill but Waver beat her to it, slamming a wad of bills onto the table. She opened her mouth to argue that she could at least pay for her portion but Rider was already on his feet. "No no no, you need to get out of here. Take your money and get out," she couldn't help but laugh at his words, stumbling slightly as she pulled on her petty coat and scarf. 

"I'll leave the car for the two of you, okay? I'm sure Rider will be able to figure it out since you're still too young to drive." She winked at Rider, the brute laughing at how flustered his master seemed to get. 

"I'm old enough to drive, god damn it!" 

Persephone appeared outside of the castle, her red eyes scanning the training grounds for the amber eyed man. 'Maybe he's already gone inside,' she glanced down at her phone, noting that she had sent him off over an hour ago. 'I'm sure he's napping,' she tried to reassure herself, trying her best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Moving into the castle, she made her way over to the hall closet, pulling off her scarf, and jacket before kicking off her boots into the closet. Moving out of the foyer and up the steps she spotted Kayneth being pushed around by Aurora, her red eyes narrowed at the ground before them. 

"I just have no idea where she could have gone off to," his blue eyes were slightly narrowed in confusion. "Especially since everyone else has gone off except," his blue eyes landed on her. They widened momentarily before they narrowed, recognizing the look on her face. "That son of a bitch!" Aurora's red eyes narrowed as she too realized what seemed to be happening. Persephone didn't listen to what was said between Aurora and Kayneth, instead she shot up the steps, reaching out with her mana. 'That lying sack of shit,' she felt tears sting at her eyes before she was overwhelmed with rage. 'Make me feel bad because I wouldn't say I loved him too but he's so quick to fall into bed with another!?' She stopped in front of the room she had allowed Kayneth and Sola-Ui to stay. She felt weighed down by hesitation, not wanting to wander in and see what she was sure was happening behind the door. She pinched her eyes shut before she heard Sola-Ui say his name. The door swung open on its own accord, her red eyes blazing black as they landed on the pair before immediately clearing. Sola-Ui's hands were buried in his hair, her lips pressed firmly against his. Diarmuids arms were wrapped tightly around her bare waist. Sola-Ui broke the embrace, smirking when her brown eyes met Persephone's red ones. 

"Can't you see we're busy here," her voice was sickly sweet as she spoke, reaching up and running her finger tips lightly against Diarmuids cheek. 

"Persephone," there was panic in his voice as he spoke, amber eyes catching the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her red eyes all but fell out of her head at his words before they moved to narrow at Sola-Ui.

"Get out," her voice was scary calm but the red head seemed unfazed. Instead she turned to look at Diarmuid, though his amber gaze hadn't left Persephone since she entered the room moments ago. "Don't fucking look at him, I told you to get out." 

"You can't make me, Diarmuid won't let you," before said man could even blink, Persephone was between them, a pale hand closing tightly around Sola-Ui's thin neck. The red heads eyes widened as she clutched at Persephone's hand. 

"This is the last time. Get. The. Fuck. Out." She threw the woman to the floor, her brown eyes filling with tears when she looked up at Diarmuid. "You will escort Sola-Ui out of the castle and off the grounds. If I catch her here again I will not hesitate to kill her. Do you both understand?" And then she was gone, leaving the pair to pick up the mess they had caused. 

Diarmuid wasn't even sure how he had allowed himself to get into the situation. Actually, he couldn't really remember anything before he was in the bedroom, kissing a woman that wasn't his master. Yet, he had thought it was her. Her soft white hair and burning red eyes. Her pale skin and full lips... everything had seemed right but the more he kissed her the less right it felt. 'It's just in your head,' a small voice encouraged him and he had listened. He couldn't imagine a moment since they met that he wouldn't want this with her yet he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't right. 

"I'm sorry," he remembered how relieved he had felt when she had said those words. "I didn't mean it," she had stepped forward, sliding her arms around his waist. His heart squeezed at her words, squeezing her tightly to his chest. 

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. 'Vanilla?' He frowned at the smell, pulling away slightly to look down at her face. 'Everything looks right,' he thought, tilting his head in confusion before she pulled him down again. Diarmuid responded happily though he felt his body hesitating at every turn. 'You're just overthinking,' the same foreign voice pressed, lulling him back into the kiss. The white haired woman before him tugged off her shirt, a white button down blouse. 'Persephone never wears white,' except for in his dream, where they got married. His lips twitched into a smile at the thought before the woman before him tugged off her pants. She now stood in a white bra and matching panties, her red eyes flickering up to him as she blushed. His hand roamed lightly over her bare skin, causing the woman under his hands to shiver. 

"Diarmuid," her lips moved but the voice that came out wasn't right. 'Whose voice is that,' his mind felt hazy as he was pulled into another kiss before he heard the door behind him open. The woman in his arms peeked past him, her eyes narrowing at whoever was in the door way before she smirked. "Can't you see we're busy?" 'Persephone wouldn't say that,' he frowned, amber gaze moving to look at the woman once more. She seemed reflective, he realized, like a mirror image of Persephone. 'But she's not Persephone... which means,' he turned to face the newcomer only to tense. Persephone, his Persephone, stood in the doorway, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as they landed on the pair. 

"Persephone," her name fell from his lips in a whisper, drawing the white haired woman's gaze back to him. Their eyes met briefly, his mind still trying to catch up with what exactly was going on. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened and the Persephone beside him smirked triumphantly. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he shook his head, a pair of soft brown eyes looking back at him instead of the red ones that he had fallen into only minutes ago. 'Brown eyes? Which means...' 

"Get out," he shivered at the calmness in his masters voice, knowing that whatever followed wasn't going to be a nice sight. The woman in his arms pressed closer to him, drawing his amber gaze down to her bare body in his arms. "Don't fucking look at him. I told you to get out." He knew she was losing control of her temper, having seen the woman before him explode before. 

"You can't make me, Diarmuid won't let you," he opened his mouth to argue but his master didn't give him a chance. Instead, she appeared in between them, knocking his arms away from the other woman before she grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. 'Stop her,' the same foreign voice from before demanded, 'are you going to let her kill your master!?' 'Master?' He repeated to himself, remembering how much Persephone had hated when he called her that. 'She's not my master,' he growled to himself, the odd haze in his mind suddenly clearing. 'She's not my Persephone!' 

"This is the last time I will tell you. Get. The. Fuck. Out." She dropped the woman to the ground, red eyes burning with rage. Persephone turned to him, finally able to see the woman he had been kissing wasn't the woman he had wanted to be. 'Tell her,' he opened his mouth but she held up a hand to silence him. He could see how hard she was trying to control her temper, her teeth grinding so roughly together that he could hear them clearly. "You will escort Sola-Ui out of the castle and off the grounds. If I catch her here again I will not hesitate to kill her. Do you understand?" Diarmuids mouth opened but the white haired woman was already gone, leaving him alone with the red haired woman. 

"Can you believe her!? Throwing me out of this castle! Who does she think she is!?" Diarmuid looked down at the woman, his hands balling at his side. He wanted to scream and shout at her but he didn't. Instead, he moved from his position standing in front of her to the closet located across the bedroom. Stepping in, he wrapped his arms around her clothes, and carried them out of the closet, throwing them onto the bed. "Diarmuid, wh-what are you doing?" He ignored her and continued his work, walking to the trunk at the end of the bed, and grabbing the rest of her clothes from there. "You can't be serious! You were just kissing me! You're in love with me and you know it!" She shrieked, moving towards him. Reaching up, she swung out to strike him, his hand closing tightly around her wrist before it could make impact. "Diarmuid," he could hear the fear in her voice but didn't loosen his grip. Instead he pushed her away, watching her stumble back before she caught herself on the bedside table. Moving back to the closet, he grabbed a dark cherry suitcase and threw it out on the bed, Sola-Ui squeaking when it narrowly missed her. Walking out, Sola-Ui stepped in his way, physically throwing herself at him. "Please, please please, I only did all of this because I love you!" She declared, a last ditch effort to get the man before her to realize how much he meant to her. Diarmuid stopped in his actions, amber eyes moving down to meet her brown ones. "Please, if you hold any love for me at all," he felt pity for the woman momentarily but the moment passed and he stepped past her once more. He threw everything into the suitcase before turning to find her clothed. He grabbed the handle of the suitcase and opened the bedroom door, allowing her to exit first before following her down the steps of the castle. Kayneth was down in the Foyer, his blue eyes filled with tears as he watched the woman he was in love with walk down the steps. Persephone stood near by as well, her red eyes softening when she turned her red eyed gaze to Kayneth. 

"Sola-Ui," Lancers eyes squeezed shut at the pain in the mans voice, not missing how his master had to look away from the scene. "Why, why are you doing this again? I thought you said we'd try to make this work, that things would be different." Sola-Ui let out a long sigh, turning to face the torn blond haired man. 

"I didn't mean it," she spoke calmly, a complete lack of interest in the conversation. Persephone frowned but decided to not butt in, knowing that this had to be done. She had to show Kayneth who she really was so that he could find happiness with someone who actually loved him. 

"You-you didn't mean it?" He stuttered, tears threatening to spill from his clear blue eyes. Sola-Ui placed a hand on her hip, sighing once more. 

"How could I?" She countered, glancing down at her nails in boredom. "You can't even produce a simple spell now. How am I suppose to bare strong and noble magis when you can't even pass down your magical abilities." Kayneth opened his mouth, but Sola-Ui wasn't done. "I was never even remotely attracted to you. I merely agreed to marry you for political reasons and for the ability to give my family strong heirs. I've always found you to be stuffy and boring, lacking in life and enthusiasm." She paused, glancing over at Lancer whose amber eyes were glued to Persephone. Her eyes narrowed at the sight. 'Even now he pays me no mind,' turning to Kayneth, she smirked. "If I'm being perfectly honest, you losing your magical abilities in this war has been a saving grace. I know now that my family will take me back and I will never have to deal with you ever again." Kayneths jaw clenched, tears spilling from his eyes at the look of sheer boredom on the woman's face.

"But Sola-Ui, I-I love," Persephone stepped between the pair, Kayneth falling silent behind her. 

"How dare you, a mere breeder, speak to Kayneth like that?" She growled out, red eyes narrowing. "How dare you, you waste of magic, talentless bitch." Sola-Ui moved towards Persephone but was surprised when Kayneth stopped her, standing firmly in front of the white haired woman. 

"I think you should leave," the tears were gone, his voice calm and clear as he spoke to the red haired woman. Her brown eyes widened in surprise, casting a glance in Lancers direction. The amber eyed man glared down at her, the exact opposite of what she had been hoping for. 

"Fine! I'll leave, but you'll regret it! You'll all regret it!" Persephone didn't speak, though she did smirk, watching Lancer follow Sola-Ui out of the castle. Lancer cast a glance back at her as the door swung closed behind them. 'You'll rue the day!' He grinned at her joke though the connection was immediately severed. 'She must have noticed that she had opened herself back up to me...' he let out a long and sad sigh, amber eyes moving up to the fuming woman. "Me, a breeder!? How dare she," she growled to herself, not caring that the man behind her could hear her. His jaw clenched in annoyance despite the control he was trying to force on himself. 'Her words mean nothing. She's a sore loser. Get her off my territory and return to the castle. Rider and Waver will be arriving back shortly.' Lancer nodded affirmatively at his master thoughts, though he found himself worried for her safety. He didn't trust the woman before him and with the tricks she found it appropriate to play, he wondered if it would be better that she die. 'No, she said not to kill her... no matter how angry I am, there's no reason to kill her.' He frowned at the dark thoughts whirling in his head and began to wonder, was the darkness in his masters heart spreading to his?

"Is she gone," Kayneth's voice shook as he spoke, Persephone moving forward to catch him as his legs gave out. "I'm sorry I'm so weak," she frowned at his words, moving him over to his wheelchair. "It's why she left me after all... I'm surprised you haven't too." Reaching out, she tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind the mans ear.

"I'll never abandon you, Kayneth," he blushed at the sincerity of her words, pulling his gaze from the beauty mark below her eye. "And you're not weak," she continued in a softer voice, her red eyes narrowing at the door Sola-Ui had left through. "Magical healing takes so much out of you and we've been healing you day in and day out so you can recover and be your old self again. It's her loss if she's unwilling to wait for someone who loved her so selflessly." His heart squeezed painfully, not use to this side of the woman before him. 'She's always been so hard and calculating and far away,' but now she felt closer, within arms reach. Yet he knew that even now, when he felt like they had grown closer, she would never love a broken man. And he knew what he was. 'Broken and incomplete,' he sighed, missing the frown on the young woman's face. "Aurora, would you mind taking Kayneth out to the garden? I feel like the fresh air will help him," Aurora nodded, knowing why the white haired woman was trying to get rid of the blond. 'I don't want to risk him getting hurt because he knows too much,' she moved to leave the foyer, having sensed her servants return. 

"Persephone," she smiled at the fact that he had dropped her title. "Thank you," she closed the space between them in five quick steps. Leaning down, she pressed her lips lightly into his cheek before offering him an award winning smile. 

"Anytime," Kayneth grinned up at her, happy that even though he was broken, he had someone like her in his life. Watching her form retreat, he promised himself that he would look out for her the rest of his life. 

Lancer sighed, his legs carrying him back and fourth around the dining room table. 'What am I suppose to do now?' He knew she knew the truth, having felt her surprise when he had told Sola-Ui that the only reason they had shared anything was because the woman had tricked him into thinking she was his master. Yet, he had a sinking feeling that that wouldn't change what had happened between them. 'Because what she saw was me with another woman, me giving the love I had for her to someone else.' He sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation. 'When did things get so complicated,' 'when haven't they been?' He frowned at the voices, both annoyed and surprised that they weren't wrong. His whole life he had been with the wrong women, being tricked into loving the wrong women and when he felt he finally found the right one... he sighed. No matter where he went or what era he ended up in, there seemed to be no way for him to end up with who he wanted. He closed his eyes tightly before gasping in surprise, a cool hand brushing lightly against his cheek. 

"Persephone," he breathed her name, catching her hand in his. "I-," she shook her head in response, pulling her hand from his. 

"We can't let them know of this disconnect between us. We are a unit and we need to act like it. Do you understand," his heart ached at her words, wishing she had reached out to him because she loved him. 'Yet saving face is her top priority,' he frowned, wondering when it hadn't been. 'Even in front of the man she claims to no longer love, I am nothing more than a pawn, a mere puppet.' His jaw clenched, the anger he felt towards Sola-Ui and his master burning to such a degree that he felt like he couldn't contain it. 

"Always so worried about your appearance," the words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, surprising the white haired woman. She gave a short, humorless laugh, turning to face the handsome man with narrowed eyes. His head demanded that he backed down, that this wasn't a fight worth fighting but his heart thought otherwise. 'There is nothing more important to me than this,' he gasped in surprise, realizing the truth behind his words. 

"Wanna repeat that," her voice was low, pulling him from his thoughts. 'Fuck it,'

"Yes I do, actually. I said," she held up a hand, both sensing the approaching master and servant. Persephone let out a soft sigh, reaching up to run her hands through her hair. Diarmuid frowned at the action, knowing just how exhausting she was finding all of this. He could feel it weighing down on both of them when her guard was lowered but moments like those were few and far in between. "I don't want to fight you," he spoke softly, drawing her tired eyes to his. "Despite everything that has happened, there's nothing more that I want than to fight by your side and protect you. The question is, do you still wish for me to do so?" She leaned her head back, red eyes closing tightly. He knew in the back of his mind that she had no other choice. They were too close to the end of the war for her to try and secure another servant. 'Yet you want to ask just to hear her say that she wants you, despite what you were caught doing with Sola-Ui.' Persephone could almost hear the mans thoughts, her red eyes narrowing. She wanted to be mad but she was exhausted, having found the whole ordeal they had gone through extremely draining. 'Soon we'll be able to rest,' she yawned softly, the amber eyed man looking away from her tired face. 'Would she welcome me into her bed once more?' The likely answer was no but he could be hopeful, right? He let out a defeated sighed before the red eyed woman looked up at him. 

"I still wish for you to fight with me but that is all that I wish of you. You have lost both my trust and favor and I have zero intention of giving it back to you. I suggest you throw out any notions or romantic ideas that you had for us. Do I make myself clear?" He resisted the urge to clutch his chest, surprised by how much her words had hurt him. He had assumed she'd be angry and knew that telling her of Sola-Ui's trickery wouldn't be enough for her to forgive him but he was still surprised by how quickly she dissociated herself from him. He wanted to reach out to her, to feel what she felt but she had severed the bond, putting up a wall that he was struggling against. 'But... she said she loved you,' a small voice spoke up softly, a frown tugging at his lips. 'It doesn't matter, someone's actions speak louder than their words and if her actions say anything... it's that I mean nothing to her.' Pinching his eyes closed, he turned to face his master, steeling his face.

"Crystal clear, Master," he bowed slightly as he spoke, straightening when he heard a pounding on the dining room door. She nodded towards the door and Lancer moved to open it, allowing Rider and Waver in. 

"Ah, I see that my favorite duo is a duo once more," Rider chuckled, smiling at the pair. "I thought I was going to have to play match maker for awhile there." Waver tilted his head in confusion, wondering how Rider was overlooking how tense the paired seemed to be. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the sharp look Rider sent him. 'Not as oblivious as I thought you were,' he frowned at his servant thoughts, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 'What a pain,' he took a seat across from Persephone, Rider plopping into the open seat beside him. Lancer looked over to his master, who gave a nod, allowing the black haired man to take a seat beside her. Folding her hands neatly in front of her, she set them on the table, and crossed her legs at the ankle. "It seems as though you wish to get right down to business," Waver looked over, hearing the hesitation in his servants voice. "I guess that means you don't want the gift I got you while Waver and I were out today," Lancer smiled at the immediate change in Persephone's demeanor. 

"You got me a gift and you were going to wait to tell me!?" Waver sighed as the woman jumped to her feet, slamming a fist on the table. "How dare you, King of Conquerors!?" Waver mumbled something, pulling the white haired woman's narrowed gaze from his servant to him. "Got something to say tiny dog?" His face scrunched at the insult, Rider all but falling out of his seat from how hard the man was bellowing. 

"Tiny dog," he wheezed, wiping a figurative tear from his eye. "It's because you're small and you whine a lot," Rider explained, mistaking the irritation on his masters face for confusion. Waver let out a long sigh, leaning down to reach into the bag that sat on the floor between him and Rider. "Wait wait, I want to give it to her," Rider snatched the bag up, pulling it into his chest. "I won it for her after all!" Waver rolled his eyes at the other mans antics, crossing his arms with a pout. "Alright, close you eyes," Lancers eyes narrowed at the red head yet his master complied without hesitation. 'She trusts Rider more than she trusts me,' he felt a small flicker of jealousy in his chest before snuffing it out. 'There's no reason to be jealous, she has a type after all.' He thought of how he and Kiritsugu were both dark haired and dark eyed men that were substantially taller than her. 'And we're both terrible for her to get involved with,' he frowned at the thought, hating that he knew his relationship with his master was no good for her. 'Unless we win,' he watched Rider slowly but surely pull a light tan bear out of the bag. 'It's identical to chocolate bear,' except instead of being dark brown with yellow, this one was a light tan with a soft pink of its tummy, paws, and ears. 'I could have won her that,' he frowned, hating that the day he had wanted to have with her was sullied by reality. Reaching out, Rider placed the teddy in Persephone's waiting hands, a small smile on his lips as she squeezed the medium sized bear in her hands. 

"OH MY GOD," she squeaked out, pulling the small bear to her chest. "She's perfect! Now chocolate bear can have a girlfriend!" Rider chuckled, shaking his head at the girls excitement. "Thank you so so so much!" She was around the table to hug the brute, her already thin frame being dwarfed by the red heads muscular physique. Rider grinned, picking her up and hugging her tightly before setting her down on her feet. "I'm guessing you guys went to the arcade again!?" She bounced in her spot, holding the teddy out to look at it. 

"Yes and I even got Waver to play with me," she gasped dramatically, the teen next to her groaning at their antics. "He did surprisingly well too for someone who doesn't know how to have fun," she giggled at Waver pouting. "He even helped me win some of the tickets that it took to win you your new teddy." She grinned at his words moving towards the young master. 

"Thank you, Waver," she leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek, grinning at how quickly his cheeks turned pink. Rider gasped dramatically beside him, placing a hand over his heart. 

"You're becoming a man right before my very eyes," he clamped Waver on the shoulder, said boy cringing from the impact. Waver shimmied away from his servant as Persephone made her way around the table to sit beside hers. Lancer glanced down at the pair, Persephone raising the bear up to his face. He grinned slightly before she connected its little fist with his cheek. 

"Fight me, slut," she changed her voice to a higher and girlier one, Rider throwing his head back at her choice of words. Lancer frowned at the insult, feeling like she had said it playfully but meant it sincerely. She missed the look of displeasure on his face, picking up the bear to study it once more. "You know what, i think we're going to name you Strawberry. How does that sound," she looked up, Diarmuid arching a brow at the seriousness on her face. 

"I think Strawberry sounds good, especially since your other bear is chocolate bear." She grinned in appreciation, momentarily feeling herself gravitating towards him before her body went rigid. 'Stop, things are how they're supposed to be. Don't ruin them because you get caught up in your own happiness.' Turning towards the duo across from her, she set Strawberry on her lap and folded her hands once more. 

"Yes yes, let's get down to business," Rider rolled his eyes though he was happy that she at least took everything seriously. Glancing down at Waver, the young man cleared his voice before speaking. 

"Right, well, Archer showed up a day ago to challenge Rider. He said that he wanted to meet on Fuyuki bridge to end things between him and Rider. Rider accepted to the terms, having figured that he would have to face the man sooner rather than later. The only problem is that, even with how strong Rider is, I'm not sure if he'll be strong enough to take him on his own." Persephone gave a nod, absently petting her new found plush. 

"Well, that is the reason we made this alliance. I wouldn't expect Rider to do all the fighting without at least a little support from Lancer though I'm not sure to what extent you want him involved." Persephone looked to Rider who rubbed his chin lightly, red eyes resting on the ceiling before cutting down to Persephone. 

"I think I'll be able to take him but if you want to have Lancer on stand by," Persephone raised her hand, a small black orb appearing in her hand. Rider arched an eyebrow at the device, reaching out to touch it before pulling away, his red eyes narrowing. "What is that," he could feel a dark and powerful mana burning below the surface of it. 

"It's a way to contact me, as if we were servant and master. It would be immediate and Lancer would be able to come to your aid faster than if you had to call me." Waver glanced over to Rider, who nodded his yes before his master reached out and took the orb. 

"It's so warm," Waver rolled the orb in his hand, green eyes flickering up to Persephone's. "What is this," she smiled at the curiosity in his tone. 

"It's obsidian, a very strong metal, which is found in Hell." His green eyes widened, his servant laughing beside him. 

"As the daughter of Hades, I'm not surprised that you have access to this," he picked the stone out of his masters hand, observing it closely. "It's a rather impressive material," she nodded her head at his words, reaching up to rub at the area under her eyes. "Are you alright," Rider spoke softly, concern in his voice. Persephone forced a smile to her face as a yawn slipped through her lips. 

"Yes, just a little tired," Rider arched a brow in disbelief but didn't argue instead he turned to his master. "You two should be getting rest too. Archer will not be an easy adversary to defeat," Rider nodded in agreement, pushing himself to his feet before leaving the pair, his master trailing behind him. Persephone let out a long sigh, laying her forehead down on the table in front of her. "Why is this so exhausting," she whispered to herself, her voice cracking slightly. She felt emotionally drained, both from what Sola-Ui had done to Kayneth and how she had found the man that she was in love with in the arms of another. Lancers heart squeezed, knowing that he was partially to blame for the young woman's suffering. 

"Master I'm so-," 

"Don't, Dia, just don't," the amber eyed man glared, not liking how easily she could shut him down. "It doesn't matter that you're sorry. Soon the war will end and everything will be as it should be. There's no reason to linger on events that have already passed." She pushed herself to her feet, running a hand through her snowy hair as she clutched Strawberry to her chest with her other hand. "We should rest too, come on," before she could step forward, Diarmuid swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style up the steps and out of the dining room. "You don't have to do this," she whispered into his chest, heat rushing to her cheeks. 'Why do i like this so much,' she sighed, closing her eyes tightly as she leaned against his solid chest. 'Because you're in love with him,' a small voice reminded her, her heart skipping painfully in her chest as she looked up at his handsome face. 'You big idiot,' she felt tears burn in her eyes, doing her best to hide them from the servant. 'He doesn't need to know I'm suffering,' she pushed lightly on his chest as they entered her bedroom, her feet touching the ground a moment later. "Thank you," he nodded, moving across the room to sit in the chair beside her bed. She had wanted him to join her in bed but she was reminded of why she wouldn't. Letting out another sigh, she moved to her closet, pulling it open and stepping in before closing the door. There she let silent tears roll down her cheeks, sitting on the floor, and hiding her face in her arms. She wasn't even sure where all of this sadness came from but her heart felt heavy in her chest. 'God damn it,' she reached up and wiped away the tears, willing her clothes to change into a light pink nighty. Leaning her head back, she let out a deep and calming breath before pushing herself to her feet. Looking over at Diarmuid, she found he had changed into the grey sweats and white t shirt combo she had given him. 

"Why were you crying," she had hoped he would have been smart enough not to ask but he wasn't. She frowned at his words, reaching up to run a hand through her snowy hair. 

"It's late," she countered lamely, making her way over to the side of the bed closest to him. "They're just yawn tears," she tried for a better excuse but her words sounded empty and hollow even to her. "You should get some rest," she spoke up, taking three pillows from the stack at the end of her bed and laying them vertically down the bed, splitting it in two. Lancer frowned at the action but didn't say anything as she willed another blanket to appear on his side of the bed. 

"Thank you, master," he saw her wince visibly at the use of her title but she didn't correct him. She wouldn't, he knew, especially when she was the one building this wall between them. Laying down, Lancer glanced over to find his master laying on her side facing away from him. He wanted to reach out to her, to move the wall and hold her close, especially with how close the war was to its closing but he couldn't. She'd pull away and he wondered if it was worse, letting her do this or having her pull further away from him. Sighing, he turned away from her as well, closing his eyes tightly. "Good night, master," he waited for a moment before the woman let out a soft sigh. 

"Good night, Lancer," the light above them flicked off, bathing the room in darkness. Lancer rolled onto his back, listening to his masters steady breathing before he knew she had fallen asleep. Only then did he allow himself to release a shaky breath, his heart squeezing. Now, no matter how hard he fought, he knew that he didn't have a wish for the grail to grant. 'Because I won't force her to love me,' he reached out, his hand hesitating before he pulled it back, resting his hands on his face. 

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, "I'm so sorry." 

End of chapter 23.


	25. A girl worth fighting for

Persephone awoke early the next morning, a burning pain in her chest. Gasping, she pushed herself up into a sitting position as she tried to get more oxygen into her body. But she couldn't, instead her heart quickened its pace, her body trembling as she willed herself to calm down. 'What is this feeling,' she had never had a panic attack in her life but she assumed that this was what it felt like. Or at least, she had never had one this bad. She pushed herself to her feet, aggressively pacing around the room, her hands reaching up to her pounding heart. 

"Stop stop stop," she pleaded, her hands trembling as she moved to hold herself. "Please," tears brimmed in her eyes as her voice cracked. "Stop," she gasped as a pair of warm arms wrapped tightly around her. "Dia," she said his name softly, a weak sob leaving her lips. Squeezing tightly, he pulled her tighter against himself, feeling her calming down the tighter he held her. "I'm sorry," she stuttered out, ignoring the way Lancer shushed her. "I- i don't know why this is happening. This hasn't happened since," she fell silent. It hadn't happened since before the war started. The last time she had found herself in Kiritusugu's arms. The day he told her that there was no stopping her family from entering the war. The day he told her that she had no choice but to accept Irisviels fate, just like she was forced to accept her mother's. "Since," she repeated softly, her eyes closing as she felt his lips brush lightly against her temple. Sighing, she turned her head so she could rest her ear against his chest. 'Sound,' she counted, 'touch,' her grip around him tighten slightly. Inhaling deeply, she found herself comforted by his scent. 'Smell,' she leaned back to look up into his glowing amber eyes. 'Sight,' she counted, reaching up to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes at the sensation before she pushed herself up on the tips of her toes. "Taste," she hadn't meant to say it out loud as their lips met. Diarmuid let out a shaky breath against her lips, his finger tips brushing lightly against the back of her neck. She pressed firmer against him, letting her hands move up into his dark hair, enjoying the way his soft hair felt in her hands. Breaking the kiss, she opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to. The way he looked at her, with such love and adoration, caused both her head and heart to stop working. 

"I never thought I'd have the ability to take your breath away," he spoke playfully, his finger tips running down her cheek lightly before they stopped at her neck. "At least, not in that way," her face scrunched at his words, her hand moving to close around his wrist. "What, are you scared," his voice changed, the voice taunting and dark. She felt her hairs stand on end as she was overwhelmed with a suffocating fear. 'No,' her mind immediately began to argue, 'Diarmuid would never hurt us.' The thought ended as his hands suddenly shot up, closing tightly around her throat. 

"Dia," she choked out, her hands closing tightly around his arms as she struggled against him. The man before her threw his head back to laugh before he looked down at her, his face having contorted into the face of another. "Gilgamesh," she gasped breathlessly as the deranged King chuckled maniacally. 

"How sweet, even after his death, you still beg for him to save you." Her vision was starting to blur as his hands tightened once more, his voice dropping as he leaned down closer to have her. "You thought you could escape me," she willed black fire to her skin, to burn him away but nothing came. 'What the hell,' he grinned at her lack of powers, happy that he was finally able to overpower her. "But you'll never escape me, my Queen, for if I can't have you, no one can." 

Persephone shot up in bed with a scream, black fire rising to the surface of her skin. 

"Persephone," Lancer had moved closer to her, a gasp of pain leaving his lips as his arms wrapped around her burning flesh. As soon as he touched her, black fire shot out of her hand, throwing him across the room, and into the wall across the room. "Fuck," she quickly pushed herself up, stumbling out of the bed and away from him. "Persephone, please," he was on his feet, ignoring the immense pain he felt in his chest from the fire she had thrown at him. "You need to calm down," he stepped towards her, causing her to immediately step back. 'This isn't working,' he stopped in his place, raising his hands up in surrender. "Please, Persephone," he pleaded softly, her red eyes moving past him. Taking advantage of whatever distracted her, he darted across the room. Her back slammed against the wall, Lancer pinning her there. She opened her mouth to scream but was cut off by him pressing his lips firmly into hers, his arms wrapping around her small waist. She struggled for a brief moment before her hands balled in the fabric of his shirt. "Are you okay," he whispered as he broke the kiss, her red eyes half lidded as she looked up at him. She nodded softly, her red eyes moving from his lips to his chest, 

"Oh my god," the exhaustion that had been on her face vanished immediately. "Did I do that," she whispered as her hands dropped to the burns across his chest. "I'm so-," 

"It's okay," he let out a hiss of pain as her hands brushed against the wound. She arched an eyebrow in disbelief before her hands turned black. Running them lightly over his chest, the black fire burned away, Diarmuid letting out a soft sigh as the pain faded away. Opening his eyes, he had expected her to be close to him still but she had taken two steps back from him, standing within arms reach but far enough away where he knew the moment had ended. "Persephone," 

"Thank you," he frowned at her words, knowing what was going to follow shortly after. "I appreciate you calming me down but," 

"I know," he held up a hand to cut her off. "I know so please don't say it," her heart squeezed painfully as he closed his eyes. "I'm begging you," her finger tips brushed lightly against his cheek, a sad smile spreading across her lips. 

"Okay," she spoke softly, his soft eyes meeting hers. "Lets go back to sleep," he gave a nod, his hand closing lightly around the one on his cheek. Bring her palm to his lips, he kissed it softly, her red eyes closing at the sensation. 

"Thank you," 

Persephone woke up first, her red eyes hitting the ceiling above the pair. She turned her head to the left, red eyes hitting the sleeping form of her servant. 'Her Lancer,' her heart squeezed as her eyes pinched shut, the events of the night before playing through her head. She had kissed him. She had kissed him again and given him a false hope that she loved him the same way. 'Who are you kidding,' a voice growled, 'you're in love with him.' She tried to fight the smile that spread across her lips but knew it was a losing battle. 'Just like this war,' her eyes popped open at the dark thought before she pushed herself into a sitting position. 'Why is that damn dream lingering so much,' she made her way around the bed, heading towards the bathroom, stopping when she realized Diarmuid had pushed almost all the blanket off himself. Smiling, she moved back to the bed, tugging the dark blue blanket over his form, picking up chocolate bear from her side of the bed and laying it down next to him. His right arm wrapped around the bear immediately, snuggling closer to it.

"Persephone," he sighed her name, a blush spreading across the white haired girls cheeks at his words. Shaking her head she moved back to her intended destination, shimmying out of her nighty before stepping into the shower. She moved quickly through her routine, before she stepped out. Staying in the bathroom, she spread lotion across her face and body before brushing her teeth and applying make up. Cat liner, dark lipstick, and a few brushes of mascara. Shaking out her snowy hair, she smiled at her reflection and exited the bathroom wearing her short black robe. Glancing over at the bed, she noticed that Lancer had rolled over to face the wall, chocolate bear tucked tightly against her chest. 'He's the cutest person to ever exist,' a part of her thought before that voice was interrupted. 'Not as cute as my sweet Ilya,' she shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. Stepping into her closet, she tugged on a pair of panties and bra before grabbing a grey v necked cropped sweated and black high waisted pants. Stepping out, she tugged on a pair of grey fuzzy socks and stepped out of the closet, fully clothed. She stepped forward before stepping back, her mind wandering to how much she wanted to just crawl back into bed with her servant. 'Why not,' a small voice wondered before she felt movement below her. Moving out of her bedroom, she slid down the stairwells railing, landing lightly on the tips of her toes. Standing before her in the foyer was Rider and Waver, the pair facing away from her. 

"So, whatchya doin?" Waver jumped at her words, Rider rolling his eyes at how easy his master was to sneak up on. 'Even after all this time we've spent with her,' he wanted to be annoyed but he merely chuckled. His red eyes met hers, a sad smile playing at his lips. "And what's with the sullen face? Did someone die?" Waver looked confused, dark eyes moving up to his servant before moving back to the white haired master. 

"We're going back to my grandparents," she smiled at his words, having gotten close to the elderly pair that he had been living with. "I- I want to spend as much time as I can with them. Especially with Rider, since they seem to like him so much." He blushed, awkwardly rubbing his face as he looked away from her. Persephone grinned at his words, stepping forward to hug the boy. 

"Stay safe," she spoke softly into his ear. "And reach out to us if anything happens, okay?" He looked down, rubbing his hands together. 

"Of course," he offered her an uncomfortable smile before looking over to Rider. He was looking at Persephone rather seriously, a small frown tugging at his lips for a moment before Waver cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Waver, why don't you go and make sure we've gotten everything we need," Waver looked confused but nodded his head, moving up the steps and out of sight. Rider let out a lengthy sigh, his red eyes pinching shut. "Listen, we've only got so long before he comes back." She frowned but nodded her head nonetheless. "I will not be the victor of this war," her eyes widened in surprise. "I know that I will fall at the hand of Archer but you," he paused, his red eyes flickering open to meet hers once more. "You can win. You and lancer can succeed and win this war together. I believe in you, I know without a doubt that you are the master that deserves to win." She opened her mouth to argue but Rider wasn't going to hear it. "You have to defeat Archer, Persephone. He can not get his hands on the grail for if he does..." he closed his eyes tightly. "I don't want to think what will happen if he wins." She gave a nod, tears burning in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Lady Persephone, do not weep for me. I am a servant of the grail, I have died many deaths for this isn't my first war. But for you, I hope this is the only one you get trapped fighting in." She stepped forward, standing on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Rider smiled sadly, returning the embrace tightly. 

"Please please please be careful and don't hesitate to reach out to me," she spoke kindly, her red eyes hitting the floor between them. 

"I will do my best. I have one more favor to ask of you," she gave a nod, glancing up at the hallway that Waver had vanished off to. "Look after my master. I wish for him to live through this ordeal, though I won't require you to look after him after the war ends. Hades knows he needs all the help he can get," she giggled at his words, reaching up to wipe away the stray tears that had managed to fall from her eyes. "Thank you," she nodded as Waver moved down the steps to join them, his dark eyes flickering between the pair before settling on his servant. "Are you ready to go," the brute questioned, reaching out to ruffle his masters dark hair. Waver frowned at the action but gave a nod of his head. Turning to walk out, Riders hand closed around the collar of his masters shirt. "Aren't you forgetting something, Master?" He grumbled to himself, Rider setting him down in front of the white haired girl. 

"Thank you for your hospitality and kindness the past few days. We really appreciate all that you've done for us," she grinned at the pair. 

"Not a problem, I'm happy that I was able to help the two of you. Try to be safe out there, okay?" Waver nodded, his green eyes flickering back to her as he exited the front door, moving down the steps towards Riders chariot. "Until we meet again, King of Conquerors," she curtsied. He smiled, bowing in response before he moved to join his master on the chariot. Persephone lingered in the doorway as the pair took off into the sky, leaving the white haired woman alone. Letting out a long sigh, Persephone turned back into the castle, moving up the steps and into her bedroom. Lancer was still asleep, his back turned to her as he snored to himself. 'Healing magic,' she sighed, tugging off her sweater and high waisted skinny jeans. Sliding under the blanket, she snuggled up with Strawberry, red eyes running over her servants handsome face before settling on chocolate bear. 'My two favorites all cuddled up together,' she sighed, rolling away from him. Closing her eyes tightly, she allowed herself to be pulled back to sleep. 'Until Rider and Waver need us.' 

Persephone's phone rang loudly, her red eyes narrowing at the device on her bedside table. Reaching out, she froze, realizing that her back was pressed into a warm and firm body. Looking down, she spotted the familiar tan arm of Lancer's, chocolate bear still held firmly in his grasp. She grinned, running her finger tips up his arm, his grip on her tightening as he buried his face in her hair. 'Why was i trying to hard to pull away from him,' she frowned, finding the constant struggle to be exhausting. 'Because you're dumb,' an annoyed voice countered, causing the white haired girl to shake her head. 'Maybe we can just spend the day like this,' she smiled, snuggling deeper into the sheets before the phone rang once more. 

"God damn it," she hissed, doing her best to carefully shimmy out of his grasp. 'Big idiot,' she smiled as he pulled both strawberry bear and chocolate bear into his chest, a large smile on his sleeping face. "Why does he have to be so pretty," she grumbled to herself as she picked up the cellphone before stepping out of the bedroom. The phone rang once more before she flipped it open, finally recognizing the ringtone as Kiritsugu's. "Hello," 

"Persephone," his voice trembled as he said her name softly. Panic squeezed her heart as he took a shaky breath in. "I'm so sorry," 

"Kiritsugu, what happened? Why are you apologizing?" Her throat tightened suddenly as she realized three things that could make him cry in the war. Her death. Ilya's death. Or... "where is Iri," silence followed the question, her heart constricting painfully. "Kiritsugu, where the fuck is my sister!?" She screamed, momentarily forgetting about the man on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that," he spoke softly, Persephone's red eyes narrowing at the accusatory tone in his voice. "Maya told me that Rider broke into our safe house and took Iri before she...," he took another shaky breath and she gasped. 

"Maya... is dead?" There was hesitation in her voice, surprised by how upset she felt over the death of a woman she had never held any love for. "Kiritsugu, I'm so sorry," her sleep hazed mind blurred momentarily before she remembered his words. "It couldn't have been Rider! He and his master have been staying with me." 

"I thought your alliance was with Tohsaka," she froze at the anger in his voice. "Did you lie about that too or are you just juggling all these different men in your life." Her eyes widened at the implications of his words before her temper flared.

"It doesn't fucking matter whether I lied about that or not! We need to find Iri," he gave a weak chuckle, her red eyes narrowing. 

"I'm already way ahead of you. Saber went after Rider to find where he ran off to with Irisviel but now that you mention it." He paused, Persephone almost able to hear the cogs in his head turning before she heard a loud crash. "I have to go," the phone clicked off before she could say anything else. 

"Kiritsugu!" She shouted in anger before moving quickly into her bedroom, red eyes landing on her fully armored servant. "Lancer," she said his name softly, tears filling her eyes as her heart was crushed by anxiety. "Irisviel... someone took her and Kiritsugu said it was Rider..." she paused, red eyes moving to the teddies sitting on her bed. "They wouldn't betray us... would they?" Lancer moved across the room to wrap his arms around his master. 

"No, he's being tricked and we need to figure out who took her." She gave a nod, inhaling deeply to calm herself down before she stepped back and offered him a smile. Glancing down, Lancer blushed, his dark eyes running over her bra and panty attire before black fire spread across her skin, a skin tight black cat suit appearing over her flesh. 

"You're right, lets go," her hand closed around his before they vanished, appearing where she had last sensed her brother in law. Red eyes moving quickly around, she reached out for him or Saber, finding his servant first. 'And she's with,' "lancer, you need to go. Saber is about to confront Rider and you need to stop her. She is under the impression that Rider took Irisviel." Lancer gave a firm nod of his head before he vanished, leaving Persephone outside the small house they had first appeared before. Moving from the backyard to the house, her phone rang loudly, a frown spreading across her face. "Where did you go," 

"I'm at the Tohsaka residence..." she gulped, trying to remain calm despite the information she had withheld from him. "There's blood everywhere, though I'm waiting to find out who it belongs to." 

"It's Tokiomi's," she closed her eyes as she spoke. "Kirei and Archer betrayed him," her voice softened as she spoke. "I tried to stop them but Tokiomi was ready to-,"

"How long," her face scrunched up in confusion at his words, red eyes flickering up when she sensed something off in the house. "How long have you known that he's been dead!?" Black mana swirled around her arm, her red eyes narrowing at the front hall closet. 

"He's been dead for days, even before our brunch date," she moved silently towards the closet, dark eyes narrowed before she threw the ball of mana at the door. A loud scream could be heard as the door splintered apart, smoking pouring out before she heard coughing.

"Persephone! Are you alright?" Her eyes narrowed when they fell on the woman she had hoped to never run into again. "Persephone," 

"I found a rat in your house," she spoke calmly as she knelt down to the red heads height. "I'm going to have to let you go." Sola-Ui shot back, her back thumping loudly against the back of the closet as she tried to get away from the black eyed woman. "Well well well, if it isn't little Sola-Ui," her hand closed tightly around the woman's throat. "I'm only going to ask you once, what the hell are you doing in my sisters house."

Lancer appeared just in time, Saber having finally caught up to the brute of a man and his master. 

"Lancer," Saber and Rider spoke, both looking surprised to see the amber eyed man. 

"I have no business with you right now, Lancer. Leave now, if you know what's best for you." Lancer arched a brow in surprise at Sabers threat, amber eyes flickering past her to the red haired brute. 

"You have been mislead, Saber, it was not Rider who took your master. It was another," Lancers body tensed when he felt his masters temper flare. "Persephone," he spoke her name softly, reaching out to try and see what she saw but he couldn't. 'Why are you blocking me?' He frowned, dark eyes flickering up to the trio ahead of him. 

"Am I suppose to believe you, Lancer? Given your masters allegiance with Rider and his master?" Lancer looked surprised before his jaw clenched. 

"Do you really believe my master would betray her own sister? For something like the grail?" He growled lowly, his temper slowly getting the best of him. 

"Is it really that hard to believe that your master would lie to you to get what she wants? From what I've seen of her, she is a manipulative and cunning woman. She used her wit and charms on your original master and even my own." 

"She wouldn't!" Lancer repeated angrily, his amber eyes flashing. "She has done nothing but prove to me, to us," he looked to Rider and Waver as he spoke. "That she loves her sister more than anything else and fights in this war in attempts to protect and save Irisviel!" Sabers blue eyes widened, surprise evident on her soft face. 

"Lancer," 

"If you continue to speak of my master in such a fashion that I see unfit, I will end your life here and now, King of Knights." Riders red brows flew into his hairline, a look of surprise on his aged face. 

"There is no need for fighting if what you say is the truth, Lancer. If you came here with that information, I'm assuming we'll find my master with yours." He frowned at the phrasing, his mind immediately moving back to the day his master had snuck out to meet hers. And the kiss they shared... his jaw clenched before he nodded his head. Saber noted the displeasure on his face but didn't speak, instead she made her way back over to her bike, blue eyes moving to Rider. "I apologize for falsely accusing you of attacking and kidnapping my master. Lancer, I will continue onward in my search for her. You should inform your master of my plan. Hopefully one of us is able to find her and bring her back." Lancer gave a nod, amber eyes flickering away from her as she shot off down the street. Rider let out a long sigh, reaching up to rub his chin before turning his attention to Lancer.

"Sabers master has been kidnapped?" He frowned, red eyes dropping down to his master. 'I have no idea where she could be,' he frowned at Wavers thoughts, wishing they could have been more help. 

"Yes, my master and Sabers true master are searching for her as we speak. Though, I know that you were the best lead they had, since the man who kidnapped her took on your appearance, Rider." Riders red brows shot into his hair once more, dark eyes moving down to his master before moving back to him. 

"I promise that we had nothing to do with that. We were merely gathering intel on Archer and his master." Lancer nodded his head, dark eyes flickering back towards where he knew his master was. 'Please be alright,' he frowned, before turning his gaze back to rider. 

"We believe you but that doesn't change anything. If you think of anything later, remember that you can reach out to my master via the orb she gave you. And don't forget of our deal, either, Rider. Once you engage Archer, contact me and I will be there to offer support." Rider gave a nod, red eyes dropping down to his master. 

"We will, please, send Persephone an apology on my behalf. Irisviel means so much to her," Lancer gave a nod before turning away from the pair. 

"Until next time," with those partying words, Lancer vanished.

"Did you not hear me the first time, whore," Persephone spoke, lifting the red haired woman up by her throat. "I said, why are you in my sisters home!?" Sola-Ui gasped, reaching up to try and claw her way out of the white haired woman's grasp. Her red eyes narrowed before she threw her across the room, her body crashing against the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Sola-Ui cried out in pain, rolling off the table and onto the floor. Persephone laughed as she tried to push herself up to her feet, her body trembling as her red eyes flashed black. "What, are you going to try to run away from me?" She stepped towards the woman, her steps loud and intentional, the red head stumbling back.

"Get away from me!" Sola-Ui shrieked, darting past Persephone towards the back door of the home. Rolling her eyes, Persephone walked after the woman. "Why won't it open," she cried out, Persephone waving her hand to allow the door that had been held shut to open. Sola-Ui fell with a cry before she pushed herself up to her feet and took off towards the shed in the back of the yard. Walking calmly after her, she heard the woman scream at the top of her lungs before Persephone appeared in the shed behind her. "What the hell," her red eyes softened when they landed on Maya's dead body on the floor. "You killed her too!?" Persephone wanted to argue but instead she smiled, stepping over the dead woman to get closer to Sola-Ui.

"I did and if you don't tell me exactly what I want to hear, you'll be suffering the same fate." Sola-Ui fell back, her brown eyes filling with tears. "Now, Sola-Ui, I'll ask for the third and final time, what the fuck are you doing in my sisters house?"

Kiritsugu sat down the street from the Matou residence, his dark eyes narrowed as the bald headed man sauntered out of the house. His dark eyes moved back and forth, glazing over the black car he sat in before he was swarmed by dark insects. Kiritsugu's nose twitched in disgust before the man disappeared, leaving the home empty of any magis. 'Well, except for the Tohsaka girl,' he frowned, flicking the cigarette he had been holding out the window before moving to the house. He opened the door calmly, surprised that it was left unlocked but he thought nothing of it. He knew no one worth anything had been left in the home, having heard that the younger brother of Kariya Matou was magicless. Stepping into the foyer, he froze, dark eyes landing on a purple haired girl. The lifelessness in her grey eyes caused the man to tense before she tilted her head up at him in confusion. 

"Are you here for uncle Kariya too," he arched a dark brow in surprise before the girl looked up stairs. "I don't know where he went but Byakuya might know where. He's up there," said girl pointed a finger up the stairs, her dark eyes empty. Kiritsugu frowned, kneeling down to the small girls level. 

"Thank you," he tried to sound sincere but his voice was as empty as hers. "I suggest you go hide, or something bad could happen to you." She gave an empty nod, dark eyes moving past him before she moved away and out of sight. Pushing himself to his feet, he pulled out a hand gun, and walked up the steps. Turning to the left, a blue haired man stepped out of the bedroom before him only to freeze when his eyes landed on the dark haired man and his gun. "Put your hands up and don't say a word," the man gulped, taking a step back before he turned on his heel to run. Kiritsugu let out an annoyed sigh before tackling the blue haired man. 

"Let me go!" He shrieked, unable to escape the dark haired mans grip. Kiritsugu let out a long sigh before knocking the man over the head. 

"Shut up and answer my questions. I don't have time to deal with your whining," he whimpered in response as Kiritsugu sat up, balling his hand in the mans blue hair. "Where is Irisviel," he shook his head quickly, Kiritsugu letting out an aggravated sigh before pointing his gun at the mans hand. "Wrong answer," Byakuya screamed in pain, dark eyes all but popping out of his head. "Now, I'll ask one more time, where is Irisviel?" He pressed the tip of the gun to the blue eyed mans head. 

"I don't know!" He screamed, his body trembling in fear. "I promise! I haven't been involved in the war at all!" He frowned but knew the man below him was telling the truth. Could he really punish him for being useless? Letting out a long sigh, his phone began to ring, his dark eyes narrowing when he recognized the tone. 'Persephone?'

"Don't say a word, do you understand?" Byakuya quickly nodded his head before he flipped the phone open. "Persephone," he questioned, only to be cut off by her loud sobbing. There was so much pain in her voice, his heart squeezing painfully. 

"It's all my fault," she whispered softly, her voice trembling as she spoke. "It's all my fault,"

"What happened, are you hurt?" His heart began to race. 'I can't lose her too,' she hiccuped on the other side of the phone before he heard a loud 'thump'. "What was that," 

"It was Sola-Ui," her voice was hollow as she spoke. "I let her live and she repays me by selling out my sister to that sick bastard." Kiritsugu's heart dropped into his stomach but he felt it, he needed to ask. 

"Who, who did she sell Irisviel out to," 'please don't be him, please don't be him,' he pleaded. His dark eyes pinched shut as she took a deep and shaky breath in. 

"It was him, Kiritsugu, Kirei Kotomine."

End of chapter 24


	26. The Red King

Persephone's blood covered hands trembled, her eyes unseeing as she accepted the fate of her sister. 'He would have killed her by now, wouldn't he have?' Her eyes pinched shut tightly, panic causing her heart to race. 'Because he's obsessed with Kiritsugu and takes pleasure in others suffering.' She frowned, not knowing if she was referring to the blond haired servant or his master. 'They're pretty similar now, aren't they?' She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, ignoring the shaky breaths of the woman she had decided not to kill. 'I could go and confront them,' but that would also imply finding them and she wasn't sure where they would be. They had ditched the stone she had originally given to Risei, knowing that she would probably try and stop them by tracing it. Letting out a shaky breath, she peeked a single red eye open when she heard the door beside her slide open. 

"Diarmuid," she spoke softly, smiling sadly up at the handsome man. "I'm guessing you didn't have any luck?" The guilt in his amber eyes answered her question, a single tear falling from her red eyes. "It's okay, I'm sure we'll find her," she spoke confidently but he knew she was lying. One look at her face and he knew that things weren't alright and they wouldn't be again. Reaching out, she allowed him to pull her to her feet before he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

"Everything will be alright, I promise," she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be calmed by the soft beating of his heart before someone cleared their throat. 

"Kiritsugu," she pulled away from her servant immediately, red eyes flickering away from the pair awkwardly. 

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he spoke calmly, dark eyes flickering between her and Lancer. Lancer glared beside her, surprised that her pulling away had hurt him, given that she had done it many times before. "Is that Sola-Ui," Kiritsugu had looked past the pair to the bleeding red head on the floor, her brown eyes closed. Blood covered her white blouse and her face though no wounds were visible. "I'm guessing you decided to let her live," his dark eyes moved to Persephone, a look of pure hatred on his face. "Because last time you let her live went over so well for us," he stepped forward only for Persephone to step between him and the unconscious woman. "Get out of my way, Persephone," her eyes widened in surprise at the use of her name.

"No," her voice wavered slightly but she didn't budge from her position. "You're upset and hurt and you're trying to redirect it at Sola-Ui but she's not at fault for this."

"How can you defend her!? Everything that has happened up until this point has been her fault and we both know it!" Her red eyes narrowed, her temper flaring as she stepped closer to him. 

"No it's not and you fucking know it! Did she take Irisviel? Did she kill Maya? And did she set you up the night you attacked Kayneth and almost killed me? The answer is NO! It was Kirei and you're just too fucking scared to face him!" Kiritsugu stepped back, his dark eyes widening before narrowing. 

"Too scared to face him? Says the girl who was aligned with him and his teacher who he ended up killing! If you had told me that Tokiomi was dead, I could have prevented all of this and killed him already!" She shrank back, red eyes flashing black before she felt a hand close around her shoulder. 

"Master, we don't have time for this," Kiritsugu didn't seem fazed, his dark eyes moving from her to the floor. "Our energy would be better spent searching for your sister," she let out a long and shaky sigh, red eyes moving up to his amber ones. 

"You're right. There are four places in Fuyuki that are ideal for summoning the holy grail. Fuyuki Church, the Tohsaka residence, the temple on the other side of town, and the new town community center. Out of those four, Kiritsugu has scoped out one of them, the Tohsaka residence. Leaving us three more places for us to search. That means a place for-," she paused mid sentence, feeling a sharp tug on her mana. "Waver," her red eyes moved to Diarmuid, who gave a firm nod of his head in response before vanishing to the coordinates she had mentally given him. 

"Where did he go," Kiritsugu's dark eyes narrowed at the spot where her servant once stood. "Did you get a lock on Irisviel?" She frowned at the question before slowly shaking her head no.

"I still have a standing alliance with Rider and his master,"

"You what!?"

"You heard me," she countered hotly. "My alliance with Waver is still standing," 

"But why? What do you have to gain from trying to help that useless boy?" Her red eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
"Useless!? How dare you speak of Waver like that? He and Rider have done nothing but help and protect me! Unlike you who had almost killed me and has been the reason I've been put in unnecessary danger and that's just in the grail war! You're self centered, arrogant, and an all around piece of shit!" Kiritsugu stepped forward, grabbing her by the collar of her catsuit before slamming her against the wall behind her. 

"Would you stop fucking fighting me!?" He shouted, his eyes filling with tears. "Haven't I lost enough!?" She shrank back under his gaze, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. "Please, I don't want to lose you too." Reaching out she ran her hands lightly up his face into his hair as he set her down. 

"You won't," she spoke softly, his dark eyes meeting hers. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he nodded, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he stepped towards her. Her eyes closed tightly as his lips brushed against hers, a shaky breath leaving her lips before she broke the kiss. "We should take this inside," he gave a nod, a small smile tugging at his lips before he allowed her to pull him away from the dead body of the girl he had raised and the woman that betrayed them. Once inside he moved towards her slowly, wanting this to be different then the previous times he had been with her. His fingers glided into her hair easily as she turned to face him, his lips pressing firmly against hers. Reaching out she slid his black jacket off his shoulders before moving to unbutton the black shirt below it. Kiritsugu's hands dropped to the zipper on her catsuit, his lips moving from her lips to her neck before the catsuit fell to the floor. 

"You're so beautiful," he ran his finger tips down the side of her face, her eyes closing tightly at the sensation. "Persephone," she looked up at him, her red eyes full of something that he couldn't place. "I love you," her heart beat painfully at his words. She felt like she had been waiting forever to hear them and now that she was... she pulled him down for a kiss, ignoring how much she had thought of another. She had never thought that she would find another that she loved as much as Kiritsugu but as her mind wandered briefly to Lancer, she knew she had. Kiritsugu wrapped his arms tightly around her waist before hoisting her up and carrying her down the hall, to the bedroom he was sure Irisviel had been using while staying in the house. Laying her gently on the bed he kicked off his shoes and undid his pants, moving to join her on the bed. 'She didn't say it back,' a small voice wouldn't shut up in his head as he looked down at the white haired woman. 'So what,' he glowered at the voice, closing his eyes tightly, Persephone's cool hands running up his chest. 

"Kiritsugu," the pain was evident in his dark eyes as he looked down at her. "I love you too," the smile that lit up his face took her by surprise. "Kiri-," his lips found hers in a kiss that caused her heart to stop all together. Her eyes closed and she smiled as he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. 

"I'm so happy you love me too," Persephone smiled before leaning up and kissing Kiritsugu again, her hands dropping to his hips. He shivered at the feel of her cold hands rolling so he was on top of her. His lips found her once more, his hands moving behind her to unclasp her bra, a smile pulling at her lips. 

"Kiritsugu," she had shimmied out of the bra, his hot mouth covering her right nipple. She shivered under him, reaching out to touch him only for him to hold her down. She wanted to protest about how unfair he was being but his mouth dropped to her left breast, her body tensing below him. "Kiritsugu," he kissed her once more, releasing her arms to reach down, and rub her clit. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss before booking her legs tightly around his waist. 

"Cheater," he laughed as he landed on his back, her lips latched to his neck as his laughter was cut off by a groan. "Per," he started, her fingers snaking their way into the dark boxers that rested on his hips. "Fuck," she playfully stroked the head, his hands burying themselves in her hair. She leaned down, letting her tongue swirl around his left nipple before switching to nibbling on his right. "Please fuck," he groaned, her lips trailing down his stomach, offering him a playful wink. She tugged off his boxers, her hand wrapping tightly around the shaft before taking the plunge. Her tongue swirled quickly around the head as her hands ran up and down the shaft, his hands running through her short hair. She grinned at the action, taking more of him in her mouth before his hands balled in her hair. With a light tug, he connected their lips once more, his hands dropping to her panties to try and free her of them.

"Are you always this bad at this or is it just with me?" He rolled his eyes at her teasing, rolling over to pin her on her back. 

"Yes," she laughed again, his hands falling to her hips to tug them off, a playful smile on her lips. His mouth fell to her left knee, a shudder racking through her body at the sensation. "Though you've always seemed to like it," he nipped lightly at her inner thigh, before his lips grazed off her entrance. "Especially this," he grinned, dipping his head to lick her entrance. She gasped audibly, her fingers burying themselves in his soft dark hair. His tongue moved quickly, his hands pinning her thighs to the bed as she struggled under him. 

"I'm going to cum," she cried out, her hands moving from his hair to claw at the pillows under her head. He grinned from his position below her before she cried out, her heart squeezing painfully as she came. "Kiritsugu," she whispered his name breathlessly as he moved to hover before her. 

"I know I said it before but I'll say it again," his lips dropped to brush against her ear, her body shivering. "You're beautiful," she turned to catch his lips in hers as he raised her legs over his shoulders. His hands dropped to her lips before he entered her, a deep groan leaving his lips. "Fuck, you're so tight," she hooked her legs higher on his shoulders to bring him down to kiss her. She smiled happily at the feel of his lips on her own before he began to move quickly in and out of her. Her hands gripped his back tightly, dragging her nails into his back. "Persephone Persephone," he whispered her name as he felt the build up in his stomach before he dropped to press his lips firmly against hers as he came. Their breaths lingered together as they panted, a large smile on both their faces. Removing himself from her, Persephone left the bed, immediately moving to the bathroom in the room. "Persephone," she stepped into the shower, letting out a long and sad sigh. She knew that guilt would follow what just happened but she was surprised it hit so quickly. 'Because you love them both so much,' she leaned her head out of the water, allowing herself to rinse off her body before she heard Kiritsugu joining her. "Are you leaving," his voice was calm and clipped, his brown eyes locking on the wall before her instead of her. She stepped out of the shower, reaching past him for a white towel. She had wanted to leave, to escape the place that reeked of her sister but she couldn't. Looking into his dark brown eyes, she knew she couldn't just leave him there alone. 

"No," she offered him a kind smile, red eyes flickering past him to the bedroom. "I just wanted to rinse off before getting some sleep. Care to join me?" His eyes lit up immediately, stepping forward to kiss her once more. She smiled at the action, reaching up to dig her fingers into his hair. "Don't keep me waiting," she teased, slipping past him before grabbing a bottle of lotion out of the cabinet above the sink. She quickly smeared lotion all over her body as he showered, moving out of the bathroom to grab the black lacy panties she had been wearing. She heard the water shut off as she slid under the sheets, her red eyes flickering up to the dark haired man as he entered the room. "Took you long enough," she teased, catching the emptiness in his dark eyes. Bending down, he grabbed his boxers before tugging them on and sliding under the sheets of the bed. "Kiritsugu,"his hand shot out under the sheets, closing tightly around her wrist before pulling her to his chest. 

"I love you," he spoke softly, his dark eyes glued to the ceiling above their heads. "There is nothing in this world I love more than you but I can't get this feeling out." His right hand touched his chest where his heart rest, "that I'm going to lose you. That, that I'm going to fail you too and you're going to," her lips met his, silencing the worries that were swirling around his mind. "Persephone,"

"I promise nothing is going to happen to me," she whispered, his dark eyes softening at her words. "Not only do I have Lancer to protect me but I have you too and I know you would never let me down." Pain flashed in his eyes and she knew he thought of Irisviel, just as she had. "Come on, we should rest. Saber will report back to us as soon as she finds anything." He gave a nod, closing his dark eyes, Persephone's head rest on the pillow next to his head, her left arm and leg thrown over him. 

"I love you," he released a deep breath as he spoke, pressing his lips against her forehead. 

"I love you too,"

Lancer had appeared at what he would have dubbed the end of the fight, his presence hidden as he crept up behind Archer. Golden orbs appeared behind him as Rider charged him, his sword raised. 'King of Conquerors,' Lancer gulped audibly, willing the man before him to succeed, to win. To kill the golden bastard. 'But he won't,' a small voice reminded him, 'that's why she sent me here.' 'Rider will fall. He will give you an opportunity, where Archers guard is lowered. You will need to use your spear to penetrate him from behind. It'll cancel out the magic of his armor and he will fall.' He frowned, 'what of his master, Waver?' 'Bring him to me. I promised Rider I would protect him.' He had smiled at her words, happy that she was holding true to the promise she had made. 'Because she cares so deeply, for both of them,' his smile faltered as his gaze landed on Rider. The horse he'd been riding on had been struck down by one of the golden swords, throwing Rider to the ground. 'Do something!' A voice he hardly recognized demanded, his body tensing as he fought the urge to protect the red haired man. 'He will fall to grant my masters wish,' two swords pierced through the king, Waver crying out behind him. Riders resolve never faltered, instead he raised the sword in his hand higher. Lancers amber eyes widened in surprise, rider so close to killing the golden haired servant before chains wrapped tightly around Rider. 

"It's always one strange toy after another with you, isn't it?" He grinned down at the blond before Archer pulled the sword in his hand back, stabbing it through Riders chest with a sick grin. Rider smiled in response, Archers fine brow arching before he felt it. Coughing, blood ran down his chin, his red eyes narrowing down at the spear penetrating through his chest. 

"You lower yourself to this level of trickery, King of Conquerers?" Archer growled out, before Riders blade enter Archer as well, the chains that had been holding the red haired brute vanishing. 

"Neither of our wishes will be granted this war, Archer. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop you from getting your sick hands on the grail." Archer frowned, opening his mouth to argue but could only cough up blood. 

"You insulant little worm," Archer growled, dark eyes narrowing as Rider began fading away. "At least you're going before me," Rider laughed, collapsing to his knees, Archer remaining on his feet.

"Always so competitive, even in the dumbest of times," Rider vanished, Archer laughing before his red eyes narrowed in on Waver. Raising his hand, a golden orb appeared, a sword shooting out of it towards Waver. Lanced appeared before the dark haired master, the sword being knocked away as a distorted blue color spread across Archers skin.

"Such insulant worms," the blond faded away, Lancer letting out a long sigh of relief before turning to face Waver. 

"Lancer," Wavers eyes were filled with tears as he wept for his master, his dark eyes cutting away from him. "Wh-what are you doing here?" 

"My master sent me, of course. She promised Rider that she'd keep you safe," this only caused his tears to fall faster before he sniffled. "I'm sorry for you loss," his voice was soft and unsure as he spoke, his mind wandering briefly to Persephone. "I know that Rider meant a lot to you, despite your differences." 

"As if," Waver snapped out, his dark eyes softening. "He was a big dumb idiot, who died because of the same dream that killed him in his last life." Despite the distaste in his voice, Waver smiled sadly. Lancer smiled at the action, his heart aching for the man before him. 'This must be his first time losing someone close to him,' the thought caused him to frown briefly before he found the boys green eyes looking up at him. "So, what's the plan now? What are you and Persephone going to do?" Lancer shrugged awkwardly, trying to reach out to his master but found the connection closed off. 

"Well, she originally requested that I return with you to get a full story of what happened and then I believe she'll allow you to do as you see fit. Either stay in the castle or go back to your grandparents," Waver smiled at the ground before looking back up at him.

"I believe I'm just going to report in to her and then return to them... they asked me to stay with them for awhile and, after all this, I think I'd like a break." Lancer felt a smile tug at his lips before he offered a hand to waver. Waver took it in confusion before the pair vanished, reappearing outside of the house that he knew his master was in. "I'm guessing she's inside," he gave a nod, following Waver into the house. "What room," Lancer followed the trail his masters mana left, his amber eyes softening at the idea of being closer to her again. He had grown quite fond of falling asleep and waking up next to her. His hand closed around the door knob before pushing it open, his body tensing at the sight before him. Persephone was fast asleep her shoulders bare but that wasn't the problem. His gaze fell to Kiritsugu, his amber eyes narrowing as his arms tightened around Persephone's slender waist. "Lancer, I-," Lancer moved out of the room, his eyes narrowed at the ground. 

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. There are several other rooms in this house that you can use to rest and a kitchen down the hall. If you need anything else, please feel free to call out to me." And with that Lancer vanished, leaving the black haired boy behind. Wavers dark green eyes widened in surprise before softening. 

"God damn it Persephone," 

Persephone awoke the next morning, her red eyes narrowing at the burning sun light. 'What time is it,' she frowned, her red eyes falling to the alarm clock beside her bed that read 7:46am. She frowned at how early it was but didn't think anything else of it until she realized... she wasn't in her bed. Darting up in bed her red eyes fell to the sleeping form of Kiritsugu, a content smile on his sleeping face. 'Oh, right, I finally spent a night with him,' she smiled lightly, reaching up to run her fingertips up the side of his face. 'I wonder how things went last night with Rider and Archer...,' a groan leaving her lips when she realized that Lancer was probably back. 'God damn it,' she knew he must have seen them last night. 'And that's the last thing I needed right now,' letting out a long sigh, she moved from her position in bed, black fire swarming around her slender form before it vanished, leaving her clothed and make up'd. She wore a pair of tight high waisted pants and a long sleeved burgundy top, with black knee high boots. Stepping out of the room, she let out a long and loud yawn, red eyes flickering back in forth in search of her servant. 'Lancer,' she felt him stir at her calling but nothing else happened. 

"God damn it," she whispered, reaching up to rub her temples. She didn't have time for this. She needed to gather information from Waver, Lancer, and Saber. 'Yet none of them seem,' she paused in her thoughts, red eyes falling on Wavers form. He stood in front of the sliding door, his green eyes trained on something as he sipped what smelled like coffee. She frowned at the sadness on his tired face, her feet moving her across the room, and to him. "Waver," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her chest. 

"Persephone," he spoke in a question, his green eyes settling on the white haired woman. "How long have I been," he paused, his mind immediately wandering to Lancer. "He saw you," her face scrunched in confusion before she leaned back, realizing who he was referring to. 

"I know," she spoke softly, rubbing her arms as she looked away from Waver. "I didn't... I didn't mean for things to end up like that." Waver frowned at her words, a dark brow arching. "He just needed me," 'and I needed him,' was what was left unspoken. Waver shook his head, sidestepping the white haired woman to move to the kitchen. 

"I made breakfast," Waver spoke calmly, grabbing two plates and another coffee cup from the cabinet. "Eggs and toast," he scooped up one of the three omelettes, putting it on her plate as she went about buttering four pieces of toast. She set two pieces on the plate before moving to the fridge, pouring creamer into her coffee cup before grabbing the pot of coffee. Waver didn't speak as he dished out his own omelet before making his way back over, through the open door, and to the small porch outside. She followed suit, closing her eyes as she drank her cup of coffee. "Are you not going to question me about last night?" She arched a white brow in response, a grin on her pale face. "Right, feed your guest, then demand answers," she covered her mouth as she giggled, Waver cracking a small smile in response. Their meal continued in silence, Persephone's red eyes casually moving about, searching for the amber eyed man. "He took off last night, after he found you and Sabers master," he paused, his cheeks flushing lightly, "together." She sighed, reaching up to rub at her face before leaning her head back. 

"I'm not surprised," a frown marred her beautiful face, "I really fucked up this time." Waver nodded in agreement, wishing not for the first time that things were different for the woman beside him. "I never wanted to hurt him, ya know," Wavers face twisted in surprise at her openness. "If I'm being honest, I think I'm in love with him but, that doesn't matter now. Right now, all that matters is what happened last night. I'm guessing from your crushed look, Rider fell?" Wavers face immediately darkened, Persephone doing her best to keep a straight face as she munched away on her toast. 

"You knew he would fall, didn't you?" He didn't need her to answer, he already knew she had. 'My master promised to protect you in case he fell,' he sighed, leaning his head back as he thought back to the conversation he had had with lancer the night before. "When lancer came last night, I thought he would have been able to save Rider but, I guess, he had other plans." Persephone frowned, reaching out to lightly squeeze his knee. 

"I'm sorry, Waver, I tried to talk him out of it but he... he knew there was no way around it." Waver sighed, reaching up to rub his tired face. Persephone mirrored the action, feeling an overwhelming amount of stress out of nowhere. 'Is it really out of nowhere?' She frowned to herself, closing her eyes to reach out for Lancer and Saber. She could feel Saber approaching, while Lancer lingered far enough away from her that she couldn't do much beside feel the brush of his mana. 'God damn it,' 

"We met Archer on the bridge," he began softly, pulling Persephone from her own thoughts. "He arrived shortly after we had or maybe he had been there the whole time but it wasn't long before the fighting started. Rider and I charged him on Riders horse, pulling him to Riders Reality Marble. He summed hundreds of portals and attacked us and the men that follow Rider but as soon as he realized he might lose he, he summoned his noble phantasm. It destroyed Riders noble phantasm, forcing us out into the real world." She frowned at his words, wondering how Archer had all of these weapons at his disposal. 'Especially one that destroys reality,' Waver must have been thinking the same thing as he frowned, pausing in his story. "At that moment, Rider had me get off his horse and-and asked if i would be his retainer," he sniffled, his green eyes closing. "And I promised I would," Persephone took his hand in hers, rubbing circles with her thumb. "He charged him for the last time, Archer throwing dozens of weapons at him before Riders horse died. When the horse was taken down, Rider continued on foot. When he was about to kill him, four different chains wrapped around him. That's when archer stabbed him through the chest with his weird noble phantasm. And, coincidentally, when Lancer showed up. I couldn't hear what was said but one moment Rider was smiling in triumph and the next, Lancers spear was sticking through his chest. Rider fell first before Archer joined him, slowly dissipating into blue dust." Persephone leaned her head back and closed her eyes, slowly digesting the information. She knew that Archer had a world shattering noble phantasm. Tokiomi had mentioned it casually on an occasion and she had filed it away, happy that he spoke so freely around her. 'Even then he was too trusting,' she frowned, shaking the thought away. Those thoughts weren't going to help her now. Instead she turned to Waver.

"So, that leaves Saber, Berserker, and Lancer," she exhaled, red eyes locking on door of the shed across the backyard. "The war is slowly ending and," she closed her eyes. "I actually might win this thing,"

"You have to," her red eyes widened at his words. "Rider died so your dream could come true, so don't go losing or his death will have been for nothing." She smiled sadly, his green eyes filling with tears. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers once more. 

"I promise to win, no matter what," Waver grinned up at her, his dark eyes softening. "I will make you and even the King of Conquerors proud!" Waver gave a sad laugh, Persephone joining him as a soft silence lulled over them. Letting her body relax, she reached out for Lancer but found the warm mana of, "Saber." She spoke out loud before frowning.

"Persephone, what's wrong," she pushed herself to her feet, her face hardening. 

"She's alone."

End of chapter 25.


	27. Issues

"I'm so sorry," Saber spoke softly, her blue eyes narrowing at the ground between them. "I was unable to find her," Persephone's red eyes pinched shut, doing her best to remain calm. She had known that the likelihood of her sister being found was very slim but it didn't make her feel any better. Reaching out, she caught the King of Knights hand in her own, drawing the woman's sad blue eyes up to hers. 

"Don't be, none of this is your fault," she opened her mouth to argue but Persephone was not hearing it. "Sometimes things happen, no matter how hard we try to prevent them." Kiritsugu scoffed behind her but she paid him no mind. If he wanted to have an attitude, she would let him. She wasn't going to feel sorry for him because he overheard hers and Wavers conversation. She was in love with Diarmuid and as much as she knew it pained the man behind her to hear it, she meant it. Looking over to the dark haired man, he frowned but didn't say anything. 

"Lady Persephone," she spoke softly, tears filling her soft blue eyes. Persephone offered her a sad smile before they were interrupted.

"Since we figured out it was Berserker's master that took Irisviel, we will need to eliminate them and figure out where Kirei is hiding." Persephone gave a nod, red eyes moving to Saber. 

"Yes, today we can search the three other locations that are ideal for summoning the grail. Then, we can meet back here and decide a plan for eliminating Berserker." Kiritsugu nodded his head, his dark eyes moving to the shed. Persephone tensed, dark eyes cutting to Kiritsugu before relaxing when she realized he wasn't planning on entering it yet. "Lancer," the amber eyed man appeared beside her, his dark eyes staring blankly down at her. "You and I will venture to Ryuudou temple. Saber and Kiritsugu will venture over to Fuyuki Church. If we do not find them there, we know where they are and will eliminate Berserker first." She paused, a black orb appearing in her hand. "If you need me, summon me," Kiritsugu's hand closed lightly over hers as he took the obsidian orb into his hand. He looked it over curiously before looking up into her glowing red eyes. 

"And what, are we not to engage today, when we have the chance to?" Saber sounded pissed but Persephone merely sighed in response. 

"Saber, Berserker and his master have teamed up with Kirei. He is a foe we are not to underestimate. And," she paused, red eyes flickering up to meet the woman's blue ones. "As much as I want to be sure of Archers demise, he has a way of showing up when I least want him to. We must tread lightly to make sure we don't wander into a trap. Understood?" Saber frowned, breaking eye contact with the white haired woman to look at her master. Kiritsugu reached up and rubbed his face, dark eyes moving over to Persephone before moving back to Saber. 

"She has a point, we can't go in guns blazing without any knowledge," Kiritsugu frowned before looking over to the shed. "Persephone, if you wish for your unwelcomed guest to continue breathing, you should remove her from this place." She gave a nod, turning to Lancer.

"Fetch Sola-Ui, we will be returning her to the castle. There we will discuss what to do with her and the others." She turned to Waver as her servant wandered away from her. "If you wish it, you are welcome to venture back to my residence with us after Lancer and I scope out the temple. For now, I wish for you and Sola-Ui to remain here." Waver gave a nod, dark eyes moving to Lancer who had an unconscious Sola-Ui in his arms. 

"You can lay her on the couch," Kiritsugu spoke calmly, "Saber, let's move out." The blonde nodded, casting a glance back at Diarmuid and Persephone before following her master out the door. Persephone let out a long sigh, frowning as Wavers green eyes landed on the red haired woman.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck playing babysitter," Waver shrugged his shoulders. "If she wakes and she's too much to handle," she placed a phone in his hand. "Call Aurora and she will come and get you, okay?" 

"I think I can handle her," he blushed at the lack of confidence on Persephone's face. "Fine, I'll call," Lancer grinned at the interaction before his master turned to him, his face blanking. 

"Stay safe," she stepped forward, placing her lips lightly against his cheek. "And, if you feel threatened,"

"Summon you with your orb of power," Waver cried out, frowning at the woman who smacked him over the head. "You're just as bad as Rider," she giggled as she exited the door, coming to a halt beside her servant. 

"Alright, lets do this," Lancer gave a nod, falling into step with his master as she made her way down the walkway. "We need to come up with our own plan for eliminating both Berserker and Saber," Lancer wanted to say he was surprised but he wasn't. 'Always one step ahead, aren't we.' "I'm sure Kiritsugu is thinking the same thing but, we have the upper hand." Lancer arched a brow at his master, adjusting his position in the passenger seat beside her. "I think I know the identity of Berserker," 

Kirei stood calmly before the unconscious woman, her white hair pooled around her on the glowing red floor. He had been waiting for this moment for sometime, though now that he had her, he was hesitating. 'It's because of her,' his brown eyes softened when he thought of her. 'Persephone,' the woman before him was her sister. The reason she had joined this war. Yet, he was about to kill her. She had to die for the grail to take form. 'So why was she fighting so hard to save her,' he frowned at the thought, slowly circling the white haired woman. She was nothing special, her magical skills, though they were many, were weak and useless against him and other opponents. She had been too weak to be the Einzbern master, their family having skipped right over her to select Persephone. She was no more than a puppet that was given life through magic, yet, a picture of Persephone flashed through his mind. Her body lay across his bed, her slim frame clad in a soft white nighty. She was smiling and laughing, her red eyes flickering up to meet his.

"Kirei," she spoke his name softly, his eyes closing at the sensation of her hand touching his cheek. "Kiss me," and he always complied because even in his fantasies he couldn't control himself with her. Stop himself from doing whatever she wanted him to do and it was... dangerous. He knew this, yet, his heart burned for her and he knew that no matter where she went or how far she'd try to run from him, he'd stop at nothing to have her. The woman before him stirred, pulling his thoughts from the white haired woman. 

"Wake up, woman," Irisviel's red eyes flashed open, narrowing when they landed on his standing firm. 

"Kirei," she spoke his name with such disdain that the man smiled, his dark eyes glowing with a mirth that the woman did not return. "To what do I owe the pleasure," 'ever the polite thing,' he couldn't help but compare her to her white haired counterpart. 'I see where Persephone gets it from,' despite her words, her displeasure was written across her face. 

"Do not play dumb," she frowned at his words, "there are more than enough reasons that I'm sure even you could think of." 'Kiritsugu,' she had remembered the fear in his face when she had been attacked by the inquisitor but now... 'Persephone.' She had seen the way the man had looked at her sister. 'When we met with Tokiomi,' his eyes had burned with something that she had not liked. 'It's the same way Archer looks at her too, like she's... property.' Her teeth ground together in anger but she forced her face to remain blank. She couldn't risk playing into his tricks, especially when two people so important to her were in his sights. 

"I'm not sure what you mean," she countered coyly, her body hitting the floor as Kirei backhanded her. 

"Her," Kirei spoke calmly, stepping back into the place he had been standing before he struck the woman. "Persephone," Irisviels body tensed, hating the way he said her name. "I want to know why she's so caught up in this war. What does she hope to gain from it." 

"What does she hope to gain?" She hadn't meant to speak out loud but the question had taken her by surprise. Did he really not know her wish? Or was he merely asking to confirm things? "You really don't understand her, do you?" Kirei's had balled into fist at his side, his body begging for him to destroy the condescending woman before him. "She is fighting in this war for love," Kirei's face distorted in confusion, eyebrows knitting together. 

"Love?" Kirei repeated the word, a frown marring his face. "What do you mean l-," his eyes widened at the realization. 'Kiritsugu,' he knew the pair had been close but hadn't realized how close. 'Especially given that he's married to her sister,' yet that didn't calm the burning rage in his chest. "It's him, isn't it?" She smirked at the pain in his voice, obviously not expecting that Persephone could be in love with another. "Answer me," he demanded, stepping closer to her. 

"She's in love with him, yes," Kirei shook his head, dark eyes narrowing down at her. "Shake your head all you want, Kirei but you will never mean anything to her. You were just a," she gasped as his hands closed around her throat. 

"You're lying, she is mine!" Irisviel shook her head no, smirking despite the pain. 

"She will never be yours to hold," she spoke weakly, red eyes watering as he continued squeezing. "She will never love you back and she will kill you!" A loud snap echoed through the empty room, the white haired woman's body thumping lifelessly against the floor. Kirei's shoulders trembled, his brown eyes unseeing as he pushed himself away from the lifeless woman. 

"You're wrong," his voice shook as he spoke, his brown eyes burning with an emotion that he couldn't place. "You're wrong, and when this war ends, I will use the grail to make her mine!"

"Lancelot, as in, King Arthur's right hand man and best friend?" Persephone nodded her head yes, red eyes moving up the long flight of steps ahead of them. "But how," she stepped closer to the man, reaching out to lace their fingers together as they walked up the steps. "Per-,"

"Yes, it is said that he fell in love with Guinevere, King Arthur's wife and she with him. When Arthur heard of their affair, he didn't punish either party. Instead, I'm sure he was happy, given that he'd never be able to give Britain a proper heir. Despite this," she paused, stepping through the archway of the temple. "Lancelot felt as though he failed his king and abandoned his place at the round table." Lancer frowned at her words, recalling that what happened to him was very similar. "No, it wasn't," her thumb rubbed light circles on his hand, his amber eyes meeting hers. "They fell in love, you were tricked, there's a difference." 

"Is there really though," she arched a brow in confusion. "The end results were the same. We both were chased, either physically or metaphorically from our homes because of it." She opened her mouth to argue only to stop when her red eyes fell on a dark blue haired man. 

"Can I help you," his gaze dropped to their laced fingers.

"Yes, my fiancé and I are here to tour the temple for our wedding." 'Wedding?' Diarmuid arched a brow, his cheeks flushing when she shot him a warm smile. 'Right, our cover story,' she nodded absently, the man before her watching the pair intently. 

"Alright, the chapel is towards the back of the grounds. If you'd be so kind as to follow me." She gave a nod, pulling Lancer along. 'Keep your eyes pealed,' her voice flickered through his mind. 'Right, looking for signs of Irisviel.' Though, from how full of people the place was, it was unlikely that Kirei had brought her there. 'Though it is an ideal location because of all the mana in the air,' he gave a nod, having noticed it swirling around them. 

"Issei," the man before them stopped suddenly, a short dark haired boy darting towards them with a large smile on his cute face. 

"Daddy!" He exclaimed excitedly, throwing himself into the mans waiting arms. Persephone smiled at the sweetness of the moment, her mind immediately wandering to Ilya. 'My sweet Ilya,' her heart squeezed painfully, Diarmuid not missing the pain on her face. 

"Issei! What did daddy tell you," the man scolded lightly, a warm smile on his face. 

"That daddy has to work today," he frowned as he spoke, his voice lowering as he pouted. Persephone gave a small laugh, drawing the attention of the little boy to the pair. His cheeks immediately flushed before he quickly ducked behind his dad. "Who's that," he whispered not so quietly. The blue haired man offered them a weak smile of apology but Persephone shook her head. 

"My name is Persephone and this is my fiancé Diarmuid. We're here to see the chapel to see if we want to get married there." Diarmuid waved at the boy when he peeked his head out. 

"Our chapel is the best chapel in all of Japan!" The little boy declared firmly, a fist raising in the air. "My mommy and daddy were married there and they would only pick the best." He paused, turning his innocent gaze on his father. "Right," there was an unsureness to his voice that caused the young woman and her servant to smile at one another. 

"Of course, Issei," he paused, "speaking of, where is your mother?" The boys face lit up at the mention of the woman. 

"Right! Mommy wanted you right away!" The boy slipped from his arms, catching his hand as he did so. "Let's Go!" The blue haired man tensed, throwing them an apologetic look over his shoulder. 

"It's alright, we'll wait for you in the chapel," he opened his mouth to respond before being tugged once more by his son. Once they were out of sight, the pair moved quickly up the steps ahead of them and into the main chapel. 

"What are we," he began to ask, only for his master to dart to the center of the room. She knelt down, placing her right palm flat on the ground. Black fire swirled around her before racing into the ground, spreading out to where he stood before vanishing into the ground. Letting out a long sigh, her red eyes opened, "anything?" Her frown answered his question, an unhappy sigh leaving her lips. "I'm sorry," he offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault," his hand brushed against her cheek before he could stop himself, her red eyes closing at the sensation. "Diarmuid," his hand dropped as if she had burned him, his mind wandering back to the night before. 'She doesn't love you, idiot,' she opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the front doors opening. The blue haired man, Ryza, she realized after briefly passing through his mind, stepped in.

"Sorry about that," Persephone was already across the chapel, Diarmuid in tow. "Already done," he sounded surprised but not unhappy. Giving a nod, Persephone mirrored her actions from before, slipping her hand into Diarmuids. 

"It's quite nice but this is the first place on a small list that my sister suggested," he felt her flinch at the mention of Irisviel but the man before them seemed oblivious. "We really appreciate you taking time out of your day to show us." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head neck shyly.

"It was no big deal, really. I appreciate your patience with my son and I. Enjoy the rest of your day," he held the door open for them as they exited. 

"You too, thank you," Diarmuid spoke in his masters place, her dark eyes filling with tears as they walked away. "Persephone," he spoke softly, having waited until they were walking down the last set of steps off the temple grounds. 

"I'm fine," she spoke softly, rubbing under her eyes awkwardly. "I," her phone ringing cutting her off. "Kiritsugu," he frowned at the mans name but didn't say anything. 

"They're not here, meet me back at the house," she clicked the phone shut, her hands balling at her side. Diarmuid stepped forward before stopping. Shaking his head, he stepped back from his master, and moved to the black car they had driven there. After a moment, she joined him in the car and they were off once more. 

Kiritsugu sat at the small dinning room table, his dark eyes closed as he tried to force himself to be calm. He had felt anxious ever since he parted with Persephone, the fact that he had lost both Iri and Maya, made him even more paranoid about the white haired woman. 'You have nothing to worry about, Lancer won't allow anything to happen to her.' He frowned at the thought of her servant before it turned into a satisfied smirk. He would know by now that she was his and no matter how hard the servant tried, he wouldn't be able to take her from him. 'That's not true,' a different voice buzzed in the back of his mind. 'She's in love with him,' his head connected with the table, not wanting to recall the way she spoke to Waver. Said boy was in the room over, playing a game of chess with Saber as they waited for the return of Persephone and her servant. 'Just because you don't want to remember something doesn't mean it didn't happen.' Yet she had made love to him just hours ago, 'something she does as a weapon.' He was on his feet immediately, not wanting to deal with his own thoughts. He moved across the small room, only to be greeted by the white haired woman who was floating through his mind. 

"Going somewhere," she spoke playfully, though he could see the sadness that burned in her red eyes. Her servant stood behind her, his amber eyes focused on the floor between himself and Persephone. 

"No, I," he paused, before glancing towards the other room. "Was just about to grab Saber," he finished lamely. Persephone didn't question his words. Instead, she took a seat at the table, tapping the seat next to her for Diarmuid to take. Kiritsugu frowned but didn't comment, Saber appearing in the room, having heard her name.

"Now that everyone is settled," Persephone folded her hands together as she spoke. "Let's figure out our plan to crush Berserker." 

End of chapter 26.


	28. You don't want my heart

'No,' Lancer frowned at his masters thoughts. 'I have no intention of telling them our discovery,' he knew what she was referring to but didn't understand. 'Why would we keep Berserker identity secret from them?' She frowned and he wondered if that was a question he really wanted the answer to. 

"I still wish to be the one to engage him," Sabers hands folded neatly in front of her. "He has been after me for sometime now and I would like to get to the reason for this." Persephone nodded her head, red eyes momentarily moving to Kiritsugu. 

"I think it would be wise, especially because of how well the two of you would match up with one another. And, it's not like you'd be alone either. Lancer could wait on standby, offering strategical support." 

"Yes, but do you really think it wise for Saber to be the one to engage? Despite how interested Berserker seems to be in her?" Lancer spoke up calmly, amber orbs flickering over to the blonde haired king.

"Yes because he'd be extremely focused on Artoria. Especially if she can anger him in a way that he would move in a blind fury. With how talented you are with your spears, you should be able to take advantage of any opening she'd give you." Lancer frowned despite Sabers confidence, amber eyes moving to look at his master. 'She could be planning something,' an angry voice reminded, having wanted to finish his and Sabers fight honorably. 'But we both know she prioritizes winning,' and he was starting to wonder why he didn't already. 'Because you're an honorable knight and you lived your life following a just and moral compass that never led you astray.' 'Until it did and you died,' his amber eyes moved immediately to his master, surprised that she had been listening to his thoughts. 'Master,' 'we can talk about this later.' It took all the self control he had to keep his mouth shut, his amber eyes narrowing at the table between them. 

"So, when do we plan on executing our plan?" 

"Tomorrow," Kiritsugu and Persephone spoke at the same time. 

"I must tend to everything at the castle. With how quickly everything seems to be settling in the war, I want to make sure my allies are protected." She thought of Waver and Kayneth, and even the unconscious woman in the room over. Kiritsugu gave a nod, having his own things to tend to. 'Like Maya's burial,' his jaw clenched at the thought, a warm hand covering his. 'Persephone,' she offered him a sad smile. "You know you don't have to do that alone." Lancer frowned as Kiritsugu laced his fingers together with hers. 

"Thank you," 

Lancer and Saber waited in the doorway of the house, dark eyes watching their two masters work together. 

"Is something troubling you, Lancer?" Saber frowned, her blue eyes holding concern for the dark haired servant. For a brief moment he contemplated telling the king of knights but he couldn't. He would never betray his master, let alone the woman he loved. 'Yet here she is, forcing you to be something you're not,' his amber eyes moved back to the pair across the yard. They had been digging for about an hour, Kiritsugu wanting to bury the woman who had served him all these years with his own two hands. Persephone looked over at him, a small smile tugging at her lips when she caught him watching her. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" Saber took a step closer to him, her voice dropping in hopes to hide their conversation from their masters. 

"Am I really that obvious," his amber gaze briefly left his masters to meet hers, a small smile finding It's way onto the blondes face.

"You and my master hold the same feelings for her. Seeing his feelings only made yours that much clearer to me." He gave a nod, neither confirming or denying the King of Knights accusation. "It's alright, I promise not to use that knowledge to my advantage though I can't promise that my master won't." 'She's trying to warn us,' he frowned, her head turning to look at her master. Persephone had moved away from him, a small pile of stones in front of her. Clapping her hands together, she pressed them into the pile, and he watched it change shape. The stone was now tear drop shaped and he could clearly see Maya's name carved into it. Kiritsugu saw it too and smiled, crouching down next to the white haired woman. 'Thank you,' he hadn't heard the words but could see him say it, his hand brushing lightly against his masters cheek. 'God damn it,' his heart burned with jealousy, Artoria not missing the way his hands balled into fists. "Have you told her?" Lancers eyes pinched shut as he nodded his head. 

"Yes and she... she doesn't love me back," Artoria gave a short laugh, causing the amber eyed man to glare at her. "Do you find my pain amusing, Saber?"

"That's not it at all. I'm merely laughing because I did not think anyone could be that oblivious to another persons love." Lancers brows knit together, his mouth opening to demand answers when he realized someone had joined them. 

"Even Rider knew she had feelings for you and he's an idiot." Saber laughed at the dark haired teens statement, the pair sharing a smile. "I believe she only said she didn't have feelings for you because of the possibility of the two of you losing and being separated but now, there should be nothing stopping you."

"You mean besides finding her in bed with Sabers master," Saber opened her mouth to argue but Waver wasn't having it. 

"Listen here, Lancer, if you love her and want to be with her, you better fucking tell her because the war is at its end and it's now or never! AND Rider didn't die for you to be such a lily liver!" Lancers eyebrows shot into his hair, Saber doing her best to hold in a laugh at Wavers attempt at being threatening.

"He's right, the war will likely end within the next two days. If you're going to tell her you love her, you best do it now." Saber stepped out the door past him, joining her master and his. Kiritsugu was on his knees in front of the grave, Persephone sitting beside him, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Closing his eyes, he could faintly hear his masters whispered promise to the dark haired man. 

"Maya will be the last person you lose, I promise." 

Persephone stood in front of the castle, Waver lingering beside her as she waited for her servant to grab Lady Sola-Ui. 

"So, what's your game plan," she put a finger to her lips, Waver nodding when he realized she probably didn't want to discuss these things outside. 

"You know the drill," Lancer nodded before vanishing, knowing to take her to the infirmary. Once he was out of hearing range, she let out a long and drawn out sigh, running her hands up her face. 

"You doing alright," Waver frowned as the pair made their way to the castle, Wavers silver gaze flickering to her face briefly. 

"Just ready for this all to be over," which was a partial truth but she figured it was enough. She was ready for the war to be over but even more ready to kill Kirei. She had wanted to spare him, to allow him to live but that was before... 'before he killed my sister.' Her hands balled into fists, red eyes momentarily turning black. "Waver, I think it would be wise for you to head to your grandparents tonight. I worry that if you continue staying here that you may be put in the line of fire." 

"Line of Fire? But all of our enemies are," it seemed to click for him, a frown pulling at his pale lips. "You think he's alive?" She nodded her head, his grey eyes filling with unshed tears. "Which means... Rider died for nothing." She opened her mouth to argue but fell silent when she sensed the presence of another. 

"Kayneth," the blue eyed man rolled into the foyer, his blue eyes lingering on the hallway he had just come out of. 'The medical bay, which means,' "so I see you've discovered that Sola-Ui is staying with us again?" 

"Persephone... what-what happened to her," her red eyes fell to the floor at his question. "Did you do something to her?" Despite how much the woman had hurt him, Persephone could clearly hear the pain and concern he felt for her. 

"She did what she had to," she all but jumped out of her skin at the sound of her servants voice. 

"What do you mean, 'did what she had to'!? Sola-Ui is... is broken! What sort of reason would you have to do what you did to her!?" Kayneth shouted, his shoulders shaking in anger. 

"She sold out my sister and is the cause of her death," Kayneth shrank back at her soft voice. "She killed Irisviel. You should be happy that I allowed her to walk away with her life. Even if she can't be as good of a magi as she was before. She was talentless and selfish, her only goal in this war was to get away from you and had she succeeded and won the grail, I know she would have had you eliminated so she could be with Lancer." Kayneths jaw clenched, his blue eyes filling with tears. 

"You don't know that for sure," his feeble attempt of arguing was enough to push her over the edge. 

"Are you that fucking stupid!?" He shrank back at her words, blue eyes filling with tears. "Are you that blinded by some false love that you'd sit here right now and defend the woman who took my sister and the mother of my niece from me!?"

"She knew what she was getting into before the war started!" 

"So did you!" She moved forward, only for a pair of strong arms to wrap around her. "Diarmuid," she whispered his name, her eyes widening when she realized she was crying. 

"Persephone," her whispered name fell from Kayneths lips but she wasn't listening. 

"So did you, Kayneth and I did my best to protect you anyways. I spared your life when maybe... I should have been trying harder to spare hers." 

"Persephone please," 

"I think it would be best if you and Sola-Ui left the castle. Aurora," the white haired woman seemed to magically appear beside Kayneth. "I wish for you to escort the pair off the premises. I'll put a call into the Clock Tower and they'll have a jet here for you by tonight. I suggest you start packing your things." With that she vanished, leaving the three men and Aurora standing in the foyer. Kayneths blue eyes were narrowed at the floor, a thick silence falling over everyone. 

"You know, I didn't understand why she protected you after you killed the overseer," Kayneths head snapped up to look at the silver eyed boy. "But... I think I get it now. As heartless and scary Persephone tries to be... she really hates unnecessary bloodshed and hurt and most of all, unnecessary death. Things would have gone a lot better for her if she had simply allowed you and Sola-Ui to die but...," Waver let out a soft sigh. "But, she's the kindest person I know and... neither of you deserve any of it." Waver walked out of the foyer and towards the room she had been allowing him to stay in. Waver hesitated in front of her bedroom door, wishing he could do something to help but he knew that he wasn't the one who could help her. His silver eyes flickered down to the foyer where Lancer stood in front of his once master. 'Hopefully the big idiot doesn't keep her waiting too long.' Releasing a sigh he stepped into his bedroom, deciding that maybe the best thing for everyone was to give one another space. 

"Yeah... space," 

Lancer had hesitated greatly, his heart demanding that he go after his master immediately while his mind told him to stay away. She had said enough hurtful things to him and he wasn't about to put himself in her line of sight again yet... he couldn't shake the desire to be near her. 'Kayneth,' he frowned at the mans name, leaning back against the roof of the castle. He didn't understand why the man felt the need to argue so hard with his master. Especially when it came to someone who treated him so poorly. 'Love is blind,' a soft voice reminded him, his heart squeezing painfully. He was all too familiar with that knowledge yet... he still felt like it was different with her. Persephone had fought for him, bled for him, and looked out for him, even when they weren't allies. Sola-Ui on the other hand had been openly against his former master, using his state of distress to pressure him into giving her his command seals. 'She's the kindest person I know,' and, he had to agree with the boy. She was kind and brave and smart and beautiful and so... broken. And he had just left her alone to wallow in her own misery. Reaching up he rubbed at his face before teleporting downstairs. For a moment all he could was stand awkwardly in front of her bedroom door. 'No time like the present,' he knocked lightly, feeling the soft flame of her mana. 

"Persephone," he knocked again, his face scrunching in confusion before he pushed the door open. "Master," he continued, steam floating out the bedroom door around him before he stepped in. His amber eyes moved to the open bathroom door, hot steam filttering out and filling her room. "Persephone," his voice rose in his panic, his amber eyes widening when they landed on his master. The white haired woman sat directly under both streams, her knees pulled up to her chest. He could tell even from where he stood in the doorway that she had been crying, her soft sniffling tugging painfully at his heart strings. "Persephone," her red eyes moved immediately up to him, his eyes softening at the pain on her face. 

"Lancer," she didn't move to stand or get out of the steaming water that was scolding her pale skin. "What are you," he was across the bathroom, his hand closing tightly around the handle of the glass door. 

"Doesn't this hurt," he knelt down to her height, ignoring how naked she was. She shook her head no, her red eyes staring emptily up at him. "Come on, we should really get you out of here," he reached around the water to turn the handles to turn off the water before stepping away to grab her black robe. "Do you need me to get you a towel or are you," his mouth dried as he turned to face her. In the brief moment he had turned away she stood up, his amber eyes roaming over her exposed skin. "Persephone," her red eyes met his but she made no attempt to cover herself. Instead she took a step toward him, the action being mirrored by him as he stumbled back. His heel hooked awkwardly on the bathtub behind him, Persephone moving quickly to steady him only for them to stumble into the tub. "Persephone," 

"Diarmuid," they spoke at the same time, heat racing up the amber eyed mans neck to his face. 

"Persephone I-," her left hand ran lightly up the side of his face, her red eyes burning with something he couldn't place. 'Lust,' her other hand covered his cheek, his amber gaze dropping from her burning eyes and down to her bare chest. "Please, we can't, I can't do this, and we both know why." He tried to reason, stuttering awkwardly as he did so. 

"No, I don't, actually," she could feel his heart racing, her body pressing lightly against his. 

"Because you love someone else," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Her red eyes met his briefly before he broke the contact. "Because you love him and I don't want to hurt you," 'I don't want you to hurt me too.' She frowned at the unspoken words, knowing that she had hurt him plenty of times but she wanted to be different. She wanted to be better for him, even if it was only for one night she wanted to show him how much he meant to her and how hard she was willing to fight for him. 

"How silly of you to think you know who I love," she spoke evenly, catching his chin lightly in her hand. "If I loved him do you think we'd be in this position," his whole body tensed as she pressed her body against his. 'You're in control,' he growled at himself, his hands tightening on the side of the bathtub. 

"I mean I did catch you in bed with him last night," he had expected her to be angry but instead she just grinned down at him. 

"What can I say, I'm a pretty girl, I use my body for my advantage." His mind flickered to the moment they had shared the morning after she had met with his master. The night she had almost died. She had said almost the same exact thing to him then so why was he expecting her to be different now?

"Is that what you've been doing this whole time? Using your body to win me over and get me to go along with your underhanded tricks?" He didn't want to ask, didn't want to bring up things that could upset her but he needed to know. His body was begging him to close the nonexistent distance between them but he didn't want to take her if it meant nothing. 

"What do you think," she tilted her head to the side, a coy smile tugging at her lips. "Is that really something you think I'm capable of?" 'Yes,' was his immediate answer, the childish smirk on her face doing nothing but making him feel foolish. 'You've done it to every man I've interacted with in this war yet,' "even you should be able to tell that everything is different now because of you." 

"Because of me," he reiterated, earning a soft laugh from the white haired woman in his lap. 

"God you're stupid," he opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by her lips on his. His hands moved faster than his brain pacing themselves in hair pulling her tighter against him. He felt like he had been waiting an eternity for her to kiss him and now that he was he couldn't stop the nagging in his head. Was she doing this because she was lonely or upset or was she kissing him because she wanted and loved him. "You know when a pretty girl kisses you, you should at least be polite enough to pretend that you're enjoying yourself." She teased lightly, suddenly feeling unsure in her actions. 

"I love you," he spoke softly, his dark gaze searching hers for anything. Even a glimmer of hope that maybe she felt the same way. "I love you so much and I," she kissed him again, ignoring the way his words ripped at her heart strings. She didn't want to hear that he was in love with her. She wanted him to kiss her and touch her and hold her. She wanted something physical and she wanted it with him. He hesitated for a moment, her body readying for him to push her away only for him to pull her closer once more. Her hands dropped from his face to his chest, her hand closing tightly around the armor he wore before it vanished leaving him topless. Her breast brushed against his bare chest and he shuddered, a soft groan leaving his lips. She grinned in satisfaction before his right hand squeezed her breast, her fingers moving up in his hair so she could kiss him harder. 

"Diarmuid," she whispered his name as his lips moved from hers to her jaw before he tilted her head back to kiss her neck. She shivered at his touch, her hand dropping down to his chest. Her fingers brushed against his nipples, his hands dropping to her hips which he squeezed roughly. 

"Persephone," he bit lightly into her shoulder as she moved her hips against him. "Fuck," he whispered, her fingers moving up from his chest into his hair, mirroring his actions from before. Pushing him back, her lips moved down his neck to his smooth chest. A deep groan left his lips as her mouth closed around his nipple. "Persephone please," she gasped as he pinched her nipple, using his opposing hand to tug her back up to kiss her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he pushed himself up to his feet, swinging her up into his arms. 

"Diarmuid," she laughed, shimmying out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, his amber eyes running up her naked form. 

"God you're so beautiful," she grinned up at him, grabbing him by the front of his boxers and tugging him down onto the bed. Diarmuid grinned like a cat, running his hand down from her cheek, between her breast, and down to her stomach. 

"Dia," his lips brushed against her collar bone before continuing down to her breast. He grinned at the sounds she made, his tongue swirling around her nipple before he bit down. "Fuck," her fingers massaged the back of his head before he moved out of her reach. His lips brushed past her rib cage and stomach before he stopped before her waist. "Diarmuid," she spoke breathlessly, his mouth continuing down till it was level with her lips. His tongue flicked out, brushing lightly against her clit before she gasped, red eyes rolling back in her head. "Jesus fuck," she whispered his hands tightening around her hips as he continued swirling his tongue around her. "Oh fuck fuck fuck, please Dia, I'm so close," he slid two fingers inside of her, her body tightening as she felt herself falling over the edge. "Dia!" She cried out his name, her hands tightening in the blankets around her body. He kissed lightly back up her stomach and chest and neck before stopping before he kissed her lips. 

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he ran his fingers softly through her white hair. She felt heat rush up her cheeks before her hands closed tightly around his shoulders. Rolling over quickly, she hovered over him, her lips dropping down to his neck. "Persephone," he whispered her name, a small smile playing on his lips. Her lips moved quickly down his body, her hand closing tightly around his dick. "Persephone," he repeated her name, her hand moving quickly up and down the shaft, her tongue brushing lightly against the tip. "Please," he whispered, moaning loudly when she took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head insync with her stroking, her other hand gripping his hips tightly as he moaned out her name. She could feel him getting harder before he removed himself from her mouth, switching positions so she laid under him again. He brushed against her and she moved, hooking her legs around his waist. "Ready," her heart pinched at the concern in his voice, before she felt an overwhelming rush of excitement. 

"Yes please," he moved her right leg over his shoulder before entering her, a moan leaving both of their lips as he moved in and out of her. 

"Fuck you're tight," he groaned out, squeezing her hips roughly as he moved softly against her. Hooking her knee over his shoulder she pulled him closer and deeper, his amber eyes locking with hers. 

"Harder," it wasn't a question and he shuddered, loving the way she sounded before he gave a firm nod of compliance. Grabbing her left leg, it joined her right one over his shoulder. Leaning down he kissed her lips once more before pounding into her, a sharp gasp leaving her lips before he continued. "Yes yes yes," she cried out, Diarmuids hand moving to cup her breast before she moved it to around her neck. She could see the slight panic in his eyes before he squeezed softly, a large grin spreading across her lips before she reached up to pinch his nipples.   
"Fuck," he groaned, "if you don't stop," he started saying, his hand balling in her hair when she leaned forward to catch his nipple in her mouth. "Persephone," he moaned out, feeling his stomach muscles clenching. 

"Cum for me," her whispered words sent him over the edge, her name leaving his lips breathlessly as he came. He allowed her legs to drop, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he buried his face in the side of her neck. "Dia," she questioned softly, concern filling her voice. "Are you okay," he nodded from his position, her fingers running gently through his hair before he looked up at her. 

"I love you," he waited with baited breath, his amber eyes burning with so much love and devotion that Persephone felt momentarily overwhelmed. 

"I love you too,"

End of chapter 27.


	29. Sunflower

"I have sent Saber out in search of the servant Berserker," Persephone sat silently in bed, red eyes scanning over the slumbering servant. "Though I do not believe she will find him till night fall, given that he and his master prefer to slink around in the shadows." She had to agree with his assessment, reaching up to tiredly rub her face. 

"Did you give her the orb," she tried to keep her voice quiet, not wanting to wake the man beside her but also not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed. Her red eyes narrowed when she realized that the man on the other end of the phone had been silent for too long. "Kiritsugu," 

"I'm guessing you're with him," she frowned at his statement but made no move to deny or confirm the accusation. He let out an angry sigh before continuing, "yes she has the orb and has been given direct orders to summon the two of you if need be." She gave a nod, red eyes suddenly meeting amber, Diarmuid offering her a sleepy smile. 

"Alright, until then," she clicked off the phone, moving to stretch her arms above her head, only for her amber eyed servant to grab her. "Dia," she laughed, her body sliding down the bed and under the blanket. 

"Good Morning," his smile faltering when she heard the hesitation in his voice. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips softly against his. 

"Good Morning my handsome knight," his smile grew wider, if that was possible, amber gaze glowing with so much happiness that her heart felt like it might explode. "Stop looking at me like that," she whispered before allowing him to pull her into him again. His mouth was warm and soft, her hands moving from his arms to his hair as he deepened the kiss. "Dia," she whispered his name happily, causing the man before her to shudder violently. 

"God you are so beautiful," he repeated his words from the night before, pressing his forehead against hers. She grinned at his words before pulling away and sitting up. "Persephone," he pushed himself into a sitting position as well, watching her face contort briefly into a frown. 

"I spoke with Kiritsugu this morning," he felt a rush of jealousy but didn't speak of it, "it is unlikely that Saber will engage with Berserker until the evening. Especially given his masters condition," Lancer frowned at her words, unaware that the mad mans master was suffering. "Ah, right, you weren't made aware of Kariya's condition," she pushed herself up out of bed, his amber eyes running over her bare form. "Kariya comes from the Matou family, a family that uses insects in combat. The only problem is that... you make a contract with the insects and they live in you, slowly but surely draining you of all your mana. And if one is drained of all their mana they,"

"Die," she gave a nod, turning to face the dark haired man. "So why haven't you gone after his Master if you're aware of his weakened state?" She turned to face him, a hand landing on her hip. 

"I guess I never thought about it," she paused, running a hand through her short white hair. "Plus, I," she sighed, "there's just some things that even I can't do." His face scrunched in confusion, unsure if the pair had shared a close relationship or if she couldn't because of the state he was in. "Both," she answered honestly, red eyes dropping to meet his. "I've never been one to take pleasure in killing old friends," he gave a nod, wanting to reach out and comfort the frowning woman he loved. "Let's not linger on that though, I definitely need a shower," she moved teasingly slow across the bedroom, his amber gaze dropping to her bare bottom. "I guess I wouldn't mind having company, if you're available," he was off the bed immediately, a soft giggle leaving her lips as he scooped her up in his arms. "Diarmuid, put me down!" 

Kariya's hands trembled and tears poured down his distorted face. He had killed her. The woman he had loved since he was a child. In a blind fit of rage, he had lost control. Lost control of his body, his mind, and his heart. The trembling only seemed to worsen as he thought of what her death meant for those he was trying to protect. What would happen to Sakura and Rin? Where would they go and who would take care of them? He frowned, wondering if Tokiomis student would be the one to take over as Rins guardian. 'No, I can't let that happen,' his heart pinched painfully, 'Kirei is evil and dark and... he'd just use her.' 'No,' he pushed himself shakily to his feet, 'I can't allow that to happen.' His hand slid into his pants pocket, a smooth and slightly worn business card glew slightly in the sunlight. 'Persephone Von Einzernern,' he nodded to himself, grey eyes moving to look up at the soft blue sky. He would reach out to her and tell her everything and... and maybe, he'd be able to save them both. 

Persephone laughed to herself, watching Diarmuid look at the steering wheel in utter confusion. They had decided to spend the day out and about since.... 'since it may be our last day together.' She frowned immediately at the thought, the car suddenly roaring to life under the amber eyed mans touch.

"See, told you you'd get it," she teased lightly, a small smile spreading across her face before the car awkwardly lurched forward. "Or maybe not," she added quietly to herself, Diarmuid closing his eyes to focus. A minute ticked by before he easily started the car back up and began driving, a small smile making its way onto his lips as they drove out of the winding drive way of the castle and onto the main road. 'The grail,' She was sure that it had given him the necessary information to figure out what he needed to do. 

"It's like.... when you forget how to swim and go back in the water, it all slowly comes back to you," she nodded at his words though she was aware that the odd feeling wasn't because of forgetting how to do something. 'But because he never actually learned,' he reached out with his right hand, catching her left hand in his before glancing at her out of the corner of his eye to grin. 

"Show off," she teased lightly, rubbing small circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. Diarmuid grinned at the action, happy that he was finally able to show her the affection he had been wanting to. He parked the car outside of the large mall she had directed him to, amber eyes flickering over to see her grinning at him. "Good job, you drive even better than I do," she teased playfully. Her belt clicked off and she was out of the car, Diarmuid casually reaching out to catch Persepones hand in his. 

"So, where do you wanna go?" She shrugged, red eyes moving around the several stores around her. 

"Wanna get some lunch," her stomach growled quietly, a small blush gracing her cheeks. Grinning, Diarmuid pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "How does sushi sound?" His face scrunched slightly and she laughed at the confusion.

"Sushi?" She gave a nod, pulling him towards the dark blue painted restaurant. 

"Good afternoon you two," the cook stood behind the counter wearing a dark green apron. His grey eyes were crinkled from age and he had a warm smile on his face. "What can I get you two?"

"We're just looking right now," she turned to him, "what kind of fish do you like?" 

"Um," he looked mildly confused, dark eyes dropping to the menu. "I don't know, honestly," Persephone grinned up at him, folding the menu and setting it on the counter. 

"We'll take a big sampler platter," the old man gave a nod before moving away from the counter. "Wanna sit here?" Lancer gave a nod, the pair taking a seat in the spinning chairs attached to the counter. Persephone let out a soft sigh that didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired man beside her. 

"Master," he whispered softly as not to grab the attention of the cook. He stood a bit behind the counter, cutting up the finish and other foods that would be added to the sushi. "Are you okay?" She shook her head no, rubbing her arms softly. "Irisviel," she gave a nod, a frown tugging at her lips. "Persephone," he caught her chin in his hands, his eyes softening. "I promised to you that I would win the grail for you," she nodded, the sadness on her face not dispersing. "Do you not believe in me?" Her red eyes widened, the hurt on his face causing her to immediately feel bad. 

"It's not that, I'm just... worried about everything. Berserker is a powerful adversary and I can't get rid of this nagging feeling that Archer is still alive...," it wouldn't be the first time in the war that a servant played dead. "He's just so....,"

"I know," he spoke softly, running his thumb under her bottom lip. "But, even if he did survive I'll defeat him, I promise," her hand covered his and she gave a nod. "Now, how about I try my first taste of sushi," the tension around them seemed dissipate, Persephone willing herself to enjoy her time with the man beside her. 'Hades knows we only have so much left together,' she hated how negative she was being but she was just so... scared. So much was riding on this and she had convinced herself to have a day out with the man. 'And here I am, worrying the day away,' she was sure her actions weren't helping him any either. 

"Can I get you guys anything to drink," the cook asked as he set the large platter down in front of them. "Lamune, lemonade, bubble tea?" Lancer looked at her, trusting her opinion in the drink department. 

"One peach and one melon lamune please," he nodded and moved over to the fridge on the far right of the restaurant. "Alright, So this," she picked up her pair of chopsticks, using them to point at the different kinds of sushi on the platter. "Is the dynamite roll, the caterpillar roll, the California roll, volcano roll," she stopped, realizing that she might be overwhelming him. "Here," she grabbed a California roll, figuring it would be best since it was such a simple and staple roll. "Open up," he blushed slightly at the action of her feeding before grinning up at her as his lips covered the roll. His face scrunched and she found herself worried that he didn't like it before he swallowed, offering her an award winning smile. "I'm guessing you like it?" He gave a firm nod, dark eyes dropping down to the medium sized lump of green. "Ah, that's wasabi," she grinned evilly, suddenly realizing that he wouldn't know what it was. "Here, lets put some on your sushi," she scooped up a large chunk of the wasabi and flopped it onto a caterpillar roll, figuring the avocado would help sooth him after he tasted the wasabi. "Open up, cutie," she teased lightly, popping the piece into his mouth. His amber eyes almost fell out of his head as he began quickly fanning his mouth. Persephone did her best to stay on her chair as she laughed, the cook joining her as Diarmuid gripped his drink quickly as he threw it back. 

"What was that!?" His eyes were wide and she couldn't help but laugh once more, a pout appearing on his lips. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" 

"No," she giggled, his hand closing lightly around her wrist as she tried to lean away. In an instant he was holding his own glob of neon green out to her in a pair of chopsticks. "You can't make me," she declared, trying to lean further away from him, only to slide off her chair. She squeaked but immediately found herself pulled against his chest. "Dia," she whispered his name softly, the wasabi being forgotten about. He brushed his nose against hers before she caught his lips with hers. "You're lucky i like you so much or I would have just directly fed it to you." He laughed at her words, pressing his lips lightly into her forehead. "Let's finish our lunch," he gave a nod, pulling himself away from her so they could both sit down. Persephone watched Lancer out of the corner of her eye, surprised that he was so good at using chopsticks. 

"The grail," she gave a nod in understanding, picking up a caterpillar roll and munching away. Lunch went smoothly, the pair finishing up quickly before Persephone paid. The pair waved at the cook, both being wished to have a good day. "What do you wanna do now?" 

"I really enjoyed that ice cream we got last time we went out together and I remember you mentioning an arcade you went to with Rider?" 

"Hell yeah! The ice cream truck is like two blocks down and the arcade isn't far from there either, come on!" She laced their fingers together, tugging Lancer along with her as she moved forward. Lancer smiled at the feel of her soft hand in his, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand as she pointed out different stores and restaurants as they walked. "And that's my favorite book store," she pointed at a small bookshop on the corner of the block, red eyes flickering back to him. "Dia," he had zoned out, his mind moving to the possibility that they would actually win the war. 'And I'd get to stay here with her,' he smiled immediately, stepping toward her. 

"Sorry, i was just thinking," he tried to brush her off, blushing at her arched brow. "About the war ending and of my wish...," 'right, he wanted to stay here with me.' Her lips twitched into a smile on their own accord. 

"Your wish," she wasn't sure if he still held the same wish he had before and wanted to know. "Has it remained the same?" She looked down at the intensity of his gaze before his hand brushed lightly against her cheek. 

"Yes, my wish and reason for fighting has remained the same," her cheeks flushed at the sincerity of his words, wishing not for the first time that she could have been with him sooner. "My wish is to remain here with you, if you'll have me," she smiled immediately, reaching up to lace her fingers with his. 

"Always." 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Persephone and Lancer walked side by side munching on their frozen treats, Diarmuids fingers having managed to find their ways into her warm hand. She wasn't complaining though, having always been an affectionate person, especially when it came to people she cared so much about. 'Like Irisviel,' Her jaw clenched, forcing the thoughts of her sister out of her head as her red eyes landed on the glowing letters of the arcade. 

"Wow," Dia spoke in amazement, dark eyes moving from game system to game system, his gaze dropping to find her grinning up at him. "This, this is amazing," she gave a nod, red eyes moving to the old man she had seen before. 

"Back again? Where's the little guy and the giant?" Her heart dropped into her stomach as she thought of Rider, red eyes dropping to the floor. "Ah, and it looks like you and your boyfriend made up," he continued without pause, a large blush spreading across hers and her servants face. "Iskander thought you two would," he smiled, reaching down under the counter to pull out a cherry red sack full of tokens. "Here you guys go, on the House,"

"Seriously," Persephone looked up the see the man grinning widely. "Thank you so much, we really appreciate it," her free hand closed once more around her servants, red eyes meeting his. "So, what game do you wanna try out first?" She tied the little string on the satchel to her belt loop, grabbing her ice cream from his hand. His amber gaze moved here and there, the white haired woman him watching intently as she worked to finish her dessert. 

"That one," he pointed to a sonic the hedge hog game, tugging his master over to the game system with a smile. "How do I," She release his hand, stepping forward to pop two tokens into the machine. 

"Alright, these are your movement arrows," she pointed to the four buttons that were in the shape of a cross. "Forward, back, up, and down, though you only really use forward back and down. Then, the A button is used for jumping," she hit the A button, the main menu popping up briefly before switching over to the character selection. "There's Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Amy, and Shadow. I normally play Shadow or Amy, since I like playing a girl character," she smiled, "but Sonic is the main character so maybe you could start out as him?" Lancer gave a nod, stepping forward to the machine as Persephone stepped away. "Ready," he gave a nod, watching her press the red A button before the game began. Persephone stepped back, watching him roll, jump, and run through several levels, the machine spitting out tickets almost as fast as the small blue hedgehog was moving. After about 30 minutes, he seemed to realize how long he had been playing, seeing that his master had finished her ice cream. 

"I'm so sorry," she shook her head with a grin, red eyes dropping to the tickets on the floor. 

"Don't be, we can use all these tickets you won for prizes," he laughed at her enthusiasm, blushing as his heart thumped painfully. 'God, she's so beautiful,' he bent down, picking them up and holding them out to her. Her hand closed lightly over his, stepping forward to press her lips against his cheek, "thank you." He turned quickly to catch her lips with his, her cheeks immediately flushing. 

"Anything for you," she let out a sigh, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist. "Princess," her head snapped up at the nickname, his cheeks flushing lightly. "I, I um, thought it was fitting since you called me your dashing knight." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, Persephone grinning up at him. 

"You're so cute," she shook her head with a smile, resting her right hand against his cheek. "Let's move on to the next game, my handsome prince," she teased, skipping lightly away from him. He couldn't help but smile, following after her before she stopped in front of a different kind of game. "This is a zombie apocalypse game, you can either play single player or co op. Wanna play with me?" He gave a nod, watching his master kneel down to put two tokens in each side before taking the left side of the game. "Left 4 Dead 2," she read the name of the game out loud, Lancer smiling at the large grin on her face. "Ready?" He gave a nod, picking up the neon orange gun while she picked up the neon pink one. "Let's do this," she grinned, making sure to not skip the introduction scene for his benefit. He looked thoroughly impressed with the story, understanding that some strange disease or something had broken out and had turned regular people into face eating monsters. The pair picked their characters, Persephone picking Rochelle and Lancer picking Nick. The pair moved quickly through the hotel, the first section of the game, working seamlessly together as they eliminated every zombie in sight. Lancer couldn't help but laugh at the determination on her face, doing his best to keep up with her now that they were in the mall. "So, now, we have to gather all of the gas cans to fill up the car and get the hell out of there," he gave a nod, darting up to the second floor as she moved around, killing those on the first floor and catching the cans he threw down to her. They had all the cans and the car filled up in less than 5 minutes, the game declaring that they had broken some sort of record. "Hell Yeah, power couple!" She declared ecstatically, turning her megawatt smile on him. "You did amazing, Lancer," he blushed, offering up a shy laugh as he bent down to pick up the tokens. Her red eyes moved past him to the front of the store, her eyes landing on the darkening sky. "I think we'll need to finish up here soon, Saber should be contacting us." In an instant, the fun light air that had been around them changed, his masters face hardening. 

"But don't we have to get our prizes first?" Her face lit up at his words, grabbing him by the hand before tugging him to the front of the arcade.

"You're right! I almost forgot," her fingers laced with his, the pair now standing in front of the old man. "What do you think we should get," his amber gaze moved around the wall, several plushes standing out to the young man. 'There,' he spotted a dark colored cat with burning amber eyes and a teal crescent moon on its forehead. 

"That one," she smiled when she realized it looked a lot like him. Well, at least color wise. The older man reached up and took the tickets from Persephone. "Here," he placed the 16 inch plush in her hands, a small smile finding its way onto her lips. 

"Thank you," she smiled softly, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek once more. "Wanna walk along the river," he gave a nod and the pair set off, bidding the kind old man good bye. Lancer laced his fingers through hers once more, happy that the pair had spent such a lovely day together. 'This is how I wish to spend every day forever,' he couldn't help but grin to himself, his heart skipping when he realized how seriously he desired to be with her. "Dia," she spoke his name, turning to face him as she laid on top of the cool grassy hill. "Care to join me," he grinned, laying on his back in the grass, his amber gaze moving up to the star filled sky. Persephone snuggled into his chest, his right arm wrapping around her as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I've always liked stargazing," she spoke softly, his amber eyes watching her red ones as the moved across the sky. "Are you familiar with any of the constellations?" He shook his head, having only remembered learning about them briefly as a child. "Do you see those three big stars in a line," she took his hand in hers and pointed at them. "That's Orion's belt," he smiled as he pointed his hand at another cluster of stars. "And that's the great dog, one of Orion's hunting dogs," she went to point out another when her phone sounded from her pocket. "I wonder who that could be," her face scrunched before she sat up, Lancer frowning at the lack of contact. "Hello," she questioned curiously, a loud cough erupting from the other side of the phone. 

"Persephone," her eyes widened 'Kariya', her red eyes dropped to her servant, having heard her think the mans name. "We need to meet, quickly. I've found out some information you might find useful," Lancer shook his head no, not wanting his master to meet with Berserkers master. 'We haven't even heard if Sabers engaged him yet,' she had to agree, worried that the pale haired man on the phone with her would be leading her into a trap. "Please, I know I don't have much time left," she let out a shaky sigh, red eyes dropping to the dark haired man. 

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Lancers jaw clenched, his master ignoring his warning for a second time.

"The park where we use to take the girls to play when they were younger," she knew of the place he spoke of, giving a firm nod her head to herself. "Now, if you can," 

"I'll be there," the phone clicked shut, her red eyes falling on the amber eyed man. 

"Persephone, why?" She could hear the concern in his voice, her red eyes softening at the look of hurt on his handsome face. 

"I'm going to kill him," his eyes widened at the simplicity of her words. "That way, when Saber reaches out to us, Berserker will be weak enough to defeat." 

"And what of Saber, what should I do with her?" She had wanted him to kill her then and there, when she was at her weakest from discovering Berserkers identity but now... she wanted to give him the fight he wanted so badly. 

"After we defeat Berserker, it is likely we will all descend on Kirei. You will fight and defeat her, and then, together, we shall claim the grail." He was on his feet in an instant, his amber eyes glowing with so much happiness that she had to look away from it. 

"You're letting me have the fight I wanted?" She gave a nod, reaching up to run her hand up the left side of his face and into his hair. A large smile spread across his lips, turning his face into her palm before pressing his lips against it. 

"I know you won't fail me, my charming knight." He grinned down at her. 

"Not in a million years, my fair princess." 

End of chapter 28.


	30. Kiss it Better

Persephone sat awkwardly in the empty park, her legs swinging absenly below her as she waited patiently on the swing. She was nervous, extremely nervous now that she had decided to kill the man. 'Though, I'd rather not,' she felt Lancers mana brush against hers, comforting her pounding heart. He had been right to say that she should eliminate the man, the longer he went on in the shape he was in, the more he'd suffer. It made her sorry that he was suffering so much yet... even still she didn't wish for his death. He was a kind hearted and good man, someone she would have been happy for had he never come back to Fuyuki but he had and their paths had crossed once more. 'Too bad it wasn't for better reasons,' she sighed, reaching up and running a shaky hand through her white hair. 'And why hasn't Saber reached out to me?' Her Servant lingered in the shadows, far enough away where Kariya wouldn't be able to sense him but close enough where she knew that she was safe. 'For now at least,' her head snapped up when she felt the familiar unsettled feeling she got whenever she was around a member of the Matou family. Kariya emerged from the shadows, his single good eyes landing on her before he offered her an uncomfortable smile. 

"Good evening, Lady Persephone," her heart dropped into her stomach as he stepped out under the light of the lamppost. He was in terrible condition, even worse than the last time she saw him, 'which is saying something.' Lancers heart went out to his master, her feelings sinking lower and lower as she stood before the man. "Why the long face, I don't look that bad, do I?" She forced a laugh, watching as he slowly made his way over to her. 'He's in pain,' she frowned, even the act of just walking weighing heavily on the man before her. 

"Definitely not," she found herself speaking without thinking, a playful smile appearing on her face. "At least not as bad as your father does," Kariya laughed at the passive aggressive tone in her voice, knowing full well that she and his father had never gotten along. 

"You got me there, though I wouldn't encourage you to allow him to hear you say that," he plopped down on the swing set next to her, grey eyes moving up to look at her. 

"Please, I could take your father with one hand tied behind my back, Kari," he smiled at the childhood nickname she had used for him. "Does it hurt," she couldn't help but ask, reaching out to close the distance between them with her left hand. She could feel the insects move under his skin, one of his eyes pinching shut as he was hit with an intense wave of pain. 

"Not always," he whispered softly, rubbing the area her hand had touched. 'He's lying,' she knew, even the lightest brush of her mana had sent the insects into a frenzy. 'Probably why he was avoiding direct combat, besides the fact that he's so out of practice.' Kariya let out a sigh, rubbing his arms awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with her. "Listen," she had opened her mouth to speak but he had beaten her to it. "I-, there's a lot that I have to tell you and only so much time, so please... just listen till I'm finished." Her eyes widened but she gave an affirmative nod anyways, knowing that the best way of going about this was this. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes tightly. "Berserker and I are the ones who kidnapped your sister," she had been aware of that the moment it had happened, knowing that no other servant could have a trick like that that she didn't know of. "I had no idea what he had intended to do with her but that doesn't excuse my actions. I tried to stop Berserker from killing your friend but he was too powerful and I lost control of him. I know that doesn't make it any less my fault but, I swear, I didn't mean for her to," her hand closed lightly around his, his grey eyes meeting her burning red ones. "Persephone," 

"It's okay, Maya knew the risk of entering this war," saying the words tasted horrible on her tongue. 'Just because you're aware of a risk doesn't mean you deserve to,' she shook her head at the thought. "And she died protecting someone she cared about which was probably the most ideal death for her." He gave a nod, squeezing her hand lightly before continuing. 

"Kirei has your sister holed up in the community center in New City. He figured it would be the last place you'd check, leaving him plenty of time to prepare the ceremony to summon the grail." She was also aware of that now, wondering if he truly had intel that she didn't know. 'That doesn't matter though, allowing him to get his grievances will allow him to die with a cleansed conscious.' Or at least, that's what she was telling herself. "He killed Tokiomi, you know, and then lied to me, promising me the grail when I know that he intends on keeping it for himself. I was foolish and driven by my goals and ideals to blindly follow a man who had done nothing to truly win my trust." She knew his words to be true, rubbing small circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. "I wanted to apologize for any trouble or pain I have caused you during the duration of this war since I am sure I will not live to see the end of it." 'No, you will not,' a dark voice mused in her mind, her red eyes narrowing at the overwhelming anger she felt all of a sudden. 'Stop, this is war and blaming him would be wrong,' he had been pulled into something she knew someone like him could have never handled. 'It's not his fault,' she reiterated to herself, willing herself to calm down. "I sent Berserker after Saber tonight, I knew that for awhile now that he had wanted to kill her though I wasn't too sure as to why until the fight on the river. King Arthur was a woman, that was rather surprising," she laughed at his honesty. 'You heard him,' she reached out with her mana, trying to find Saber. 'Do you wish for me to go find her,' Lancers thoughts played through her mind. 'No, not till she reaches out for us. Plus, with Kariya here, we should be able to know when he attacks,' as if on cue, Kariya's whole body tensed. "God damn it," he hissed out, grabbing his head tightly. 

"Kariya," She was on the ground next to him immediately, reaching to try and comfort the man. 

"No! Stay away from me," she watched the insects move around under his skin, vomit bubbling up in her stomach. "I don't want to hurt you," tears had appeared in his grey eyes. 'I don't want to do this,' she reached out, slipping her arms tightly around the convulsing man. 'Calm,' she thought, slowly seeping the mana from his body. She had already decided on how she was going to kill him. Gently and slowly, the most humane way she could. Or, at least, that's what she told herself. Kariya looked up at her, to him it felt as though she was trying to heal him but in reality she was killing the insects inside of him by draining them of mana first. They couldn't cause him pain if they were all dead. "Persephone, I-I know I don't deserve it but I have a favor to ask of you," she gave a nod, brushing her finger tips against the side of his face. He closed his eyes tightly, suddenly feeling tired. "Sakura and Rin, I-I need you to protect them, to look after them. You can't let Kotomine near Rin or he'll use her and kill her. And Sakura... Zouken will suck her dry of any mana she has. They're both so alone and scared and parentless now... all I want is for them to be safe," tears appeared in his eyes, looking up into her soft red eyes. "Can you promise me that, that you'll keep them safe?" She gave a nod, knowing that the man was in his last few moments of life. 'Go to Saber,' she had felt the soft pull of the woman's mana only moments ago, her red eyes filling with tears as two people she had cared about suffered greatly. Kariya, realizing that he had been tricked and that he'd never achieve his goal. And Saber, discovering that their greatest foe was someone she had been so close to in life. 

"I promise," she pressed her lips gently against his forehead, the white haired man offering her a weak smile. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe," he released a shaky breath, covering the hand she had resting on his cheek. 

"Thank you, so so much," the tears that had filled his eyes began to slowly cascade down his cheeks. "Is it okay for me to rest now," she gave a nod, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

"Yes," her voice cracked slightly, "rest now, we can go visit Sakura and Rin once you wake up, alright?" He smiled sadly up at her, 

"Alright, sweet dreams, Pear Bear," she felt the life of Kariya Matou leave his body. Her shoulders trembled as the tears she had been trying to hold in spilled down her cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed loudly, pulling his lifeless body closer to her. "Kariya, I'm so so sorry." 

A pair of cat like red eyes rested on the sobbing woman, a large smile spreading across his handsome and deranged face. 

"Even now, my queen, no one compares to your beauty," he gave a soft chuckle. "And soon, you shall be mine," with that, the red eyed man left the young woman to cry alone, pleased that even in her suffering, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

Lancer appeared in a dimly lit underground parking lot. Saber stood before him, her shoulders trembling as she stood before an unmasked Berserker. 

"Lancelot," his heart constricted painfully at the pain in the blonde haired kings voice. "You- you can't be," the beasts head snapped up, landing on the amber eyed man behind her. "Lancer," she had glanced over her shoulder at him, surprise evident on her face. "I wasn't sure if you'd come," she sounded relieved though the pain she suffered from was still evident in her voice. 

"Persephone made a promise to you, there is no reason for me to have not come to your aid," Berserker let out a loud roar, his eyes narrowing back onto the blonde haired knight. "So, do you have any sort of of plan," Artoria opened her mouth but no words came out. He could see the hesitation and the pain on her face. 'This is tearing her apart,' he realized, wondering if the look on her face would be the same one his master wore when she finished off Berserkers master. 'Stop thinking about that,' an angry voice growled at him, 'you need to focus on the fight ahead of you.' He knew the voice was right, dark eyes moving to the trembling woman before him. "I won't ask you to kill him," Sabers tears began to fall freely, surprising the dark haired man. "If you are able, I will need you to distract him. My spear will pierce through his magical armor, all I will need is an opening. Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Saber gave a nod, doing her best to solidify her self. 'Crying won't do anything,' she told herself but was still unable to shake the desire to weep. 'When the battle is through,' she told herself, blue eyes moving up to growling man. 

"If you wish to fight, so be it, Lancelot," her voice shook as she spoke, "I will not hold back!" Berserker moved immediately, the flame coated lamppost that once stood behind him now being used as a weapon. He darted towards Saber who barely lifted her blade to defend herself. She had just told herself she wouldn't falter, that she would stand tall and destroy the man before her yet she couldn't even properly raise her blade to him. 'Maybe, I deserve to fall by his hand,' Lancer suddenly appeared, his spear sliding under the mans weapon and cutting it in half. Berserker roared as it stumbled back, moving to grab another tool to use as a weapon. 

"What are you doing," Lancer demanded, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "You just said you weren't holding back and now you're going to just stand there and die!?" Sabers eyes all but fell out of her head. "I could be with my master right now but here I am, trying to save you and for what!? For you to just lay down your life?" 

"I," Berserker was on them once more, Lancer swinging his spear up into the Beasts face. Berserker seemed unfazed, backhanding the servant across the room, and into one of the many parking pillars. "Lancer!" Lancer coughed up blood, pushing himself shakily to his feet. 'God damn it,' he knew he should leave, his master calling him to her location, but he was trying his best to follow his code. He wanted to have a fair fight with Saber but now he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. 'She's willing to just throw her life away, and for what?' He shook his head, his body tensing when he felt a presence above him. "Lancer," in an instant, Saber was before him, sword raised above her head protectively but it proved useless. Sabers grip faltered, the blade in Berserkers hand embedding itself in Sabers shoulder. The blonde before him cried out, reaching up to hold the blade in place. "Do it," his eyes widened in surprise, "do it now!" He knew what she meant yet he felt himself hesitate. His goal in this war had originally been to properly serve his lord and have many splendid and worth while fights but... this war... just wanted to take all that away from him. 

"Saber I," his eyes pinched shut as he gripped his spear. "I'm so sorry," the blade ripped through her chest, impaling the insane servant before her through the heart. Saber let out a pained gasp, collapsing with the mad servant on top of her. 

"Lancelot," she reached out to the mad man, his face having cleared of any sort of insanity that had lingered there. "I'm so sorry, even now I fail you as a king and a friend," tears flowed freely down the blonde haired woman's face. "I fought to win the grail so I could atone for failing Britain and her people yet I," Lancelot gave a short and pained laugh, the edges of his skin slowly turning blue. 

"Even after all that has happened, you still believe that that is a wish worth fighting for? How dense of a person you are, Artoria," she closed her eyes as he said her name. It had been so long since Lancelot had called her by her true name that it made her heartache. "You were my best friend and king and even if you are unhappy with your rule and how it ended, I was happy that I was able to befriend someone like you," Lancelots hand brushed lightly against her cheek before he disappeared into blue dust, a soft breeze of the wind carrying the only sign that he had ever been there away. Saber began to sob, Lancer slowly making his was over to the distraught woman. 

"Saber," he knew the wound in her chest would heal, having decided to avoid her heart. "You need to get up, we still have a war to fight," She sniffled, blue eyes locking with his. 

"No," his brows knit together, not understanding why she wouldn't want to continue the battle. "Not only do we not have time for my wound to heal but... I don't want to go on like this. I-I can't," Lancers jaw clenched at her words.

"You're just giving up?" He growled out, amber eyes burning with anger. "How could you just lay there like that! After everything you've gone through to get here!?" Her blue eyes pinched shut, taking in a shaky breath. 

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered angrily, "no one has." 

"You're right, I don't understand but if you had a wish that you chose was worth fighting for, I figured you'd be strong enough to see it through till the end but... I guess I was wrong." And with that, he left the blonde haired servant in the burning underground parking lot to die. Saber let out a shaky breath, pushing herself weakly to her feet. 'Even if I don't feel up to fighting for my own wish maybe I can help Persephone achieve hers...,' with that, the blonde vanished, returning to her dark haired master. 

Persephone hadn't moved from her position in the park since Kariya had died. His body had grown cold but she still held him close, the dead man somehow becoming an anchor for her. 'Everyone I love dies,' tears continued to drip down her face despite the exhaustion she felt. 

"Persephone," Lancer spoke her name softly but the white haired woman seemed completely oblivious to him. "Persephone," he spoke her name again, his heart breaking for the girl before him. She jumped in surprise, Diarmuids hand closing lightly around her shoulder. 

"Dia," her voice cracked, his warm hand brushing against her frozen cheek. "I-, I'm so," he shook his head.

"None of this is your fault, my love," she turned into his touch, Kariya's body slowly slipping through her hands. "Come on, we need to get you out of the cold," he reached out and gently laid the man on the ground before turning to her. 

"Wait, we-we cant just leave him here," she hiccuped, Lancers heart squeezing painfully before turning to the mans body. "We have to bury him," her voice lowered, Lancer nodding along with her. 

"Alright, I'll carry him, okay?" She nodded, waiting until he picked him up before placing her hand lightly on his bicep. 

"Let's go home," he nodded and the pair vanished, appearing in the garden in the middle of the castle grounds. "I need to bury him here," she spoke softly, sniffling lightly as she rubbed at her face. 

"Would you like me to help you," She gave a nod, her eyes refilling with tears. 

"Thank you so much, Dia," he smiled down at her before crouching down and laying Kariya's body on the walk way. Her red eyes moved over the flower beds before falling on a patch of forget me nots. "There," she pointed, two shovels appearing in her hands. Lancer reached out and took the one from her left hand, his armor having been replaced by a thick black jacket, black jeans, boots, and a pair of dark blue gloves. Diarmuid moved first, stabbing his shovel into the ground before moving quickly to make the necessary sized hole. Persephone lingered, red eyes resting on the mans exhausted face before moving to help her servant. It didn't take long for them to finish the hole, Diarmuid moving to pick up the deceased man. She wanted to do more for him, to have a proper funeral and burial but no one would come. Despite how kind Kariya had been, he didn't make many lasting relationships because of the name his family had made for themselves. 'And... it's hard for us,' those from pure blood families, 'have always struggled finding true friends.' Diarmuid lowered the man into the hole, Persephone taking a shaky breath in before moving away. Her red eyes fell on a bushel of yellow and pink flowers. Diarmuid looked down in surrpise at her handful of flowers, catching a flash of pink and yellow out of the corner of his eye. "They're called Alstroemeria, they're a kind of lily. They represent friendship...," her voice cracked, red eyes moving up to his amber ones. "Even in death, I hope that he still thinks of me as a-a friend." She placed the bouquet in his folded hands, her red eyes lingering on his aged and distorted face. "Let's cover him up," she pushed herself to her feet, taking the hand Lancer had extended to her. Covering his body took only minutes, Persephones red eyed gaze dropping down to him once more before the last few piles of dirt covered him. Diarmuid stepped back to stand beside her, the shovels she had grabbed vanished, leaving the pair to stand together. 

"Persephone, are you," she shook her head, lacing their fingers together.   
  
"He was a good man," her voice was soft, her bottom lip trembling but her voice remained strong. "He was kind and smart and talented and... he deserved so much more than this." Lancer pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her temple as she shook in his arms. They stood like that momentarily, Persephone pulling back from the man she loved, looking down at the grave. Reaching out she concentrated her mana, forcing flowers to sprout up over his grave. "I'm so sorry, Kariya but I.... I promise I shall hunt down those who caused your untimely death and avenge you." 

End of chapter 29.


	31. The End of Times

"She just gave up," Persephones face scrunched in confusion at Lancers explanation of the events of the prior evening. He gave a nod, his amber gaze dropping to the floor between them. 

"When she saw Lancelot she just... fell apart. She couldn't take the guilt she felt from failing him in this life and the last."

"How stupid," she mumbled, red eyes dropping to her hand where her cellphone sat. "I figured Kiritsugu would have contacted me if Saber had fallen. Are you sure she couldn't have returned to him after the fact?" Lancer opened his mouth to respond when her phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil," he frowned, despite knowing his place in her heart, the other man still bothered him. 'Maybe you're jealous,' a soft voice taunted, 'wouldn't blame you since he's had her for so long.' 

"I wanted to call and thank you and your servant for the assistance that he offered Saber last night. Despite the injuries she acquired, we have decided to move forward and infiltrate the community center." Lancer looked genuinely surprised but Persephone was not. It was hard for her to imagine that the woman would give up on the dream that made her pledge her allegiance to the grail. 

"I thought you had wanted to infiltrate his hide out together?" Her face scrunched, wondering if she had been betrayed by the man she still loved. 

"I did but... I-I can't have you there," her jaw clenched in anger. 

"Why not!? I have proven time and time again that I can take care of myself and help you! Why do you continue doing this to me?" 

"Because I can't watch you die!" She shrank away from the phone at his shouted words. "Kirei has become obsessed with you, to the point where I'm afraid that if you come with me... he'll do something awful to you." She couldn't blame him for his feelings. She knew deep down that Kireis affections for her were just as corrupt and twisted as Gilgameshs and she herself feared that knowledge. "And... what if Archer is still alive? He'll kill you for you being with another." And she knew he was right, her red eyes moving up to meet with the eyes of the man she loved. "And that's if he doesn't kill him first," she shook her head, tears burning in her red eyes. 

"No, Kiritsugu, I-," 

"I have to let you go, I'm entering the center now. I know it may no longer matter to you but... I love you," 

"Kiritsugu!" She shouted, panic shooting through her veins. "Lancer, we have to go, now!" Lancer didn't question his master, reaching out to take her hand before they vanished. The pair appeared outside the community center, Persephone moving forward immediately only for Lancers hand to close tightly around her wrist. "Lancer?" 

"Persephone I, I just want to tell you, one more time, that I love you just in case...," her hand closed tightly around his.

"I love you too," she spoke softly, reaching up to run her hands lightly up his cheeks into his hair. "We're going to win this thing, I'm sure of it," he gave a nod though he couldn't shake the anxiety he felt in his chest. "But we need to get going," he hesitated a moment before nodding, quickly following his master into he main floor of the building. She could already feel it, the dark mana swirling through out the building, the grail more than likely having been summoned. "Lancer, I think you should find Saber. It appears as though I was right about Archer still being alive," she could feel the brush of his cold mana below them, assuming that he along with Saber and her master were on the level under them. 

"Right," she assumed he would have taken off right away but he suddenly moved towards her, closing the distance between them to press his lips against hers. "For luck," he whispered softly, her heart skipping painfully in her chest before he vanished. 

"Good luck," she whispered to the empty air, moving quickly down the hall towards the basements steps that she knew were ahead of her. "Find Kiritsugu, kill Kirei and by extension Archer, defeat Saber, and win the grail." 

Saber wandered cautiously through the lower level of the community center, green eyes searching for the red eyed servant she knew to be hiding out there. 'Gilgamesh,' her lips pulled back in a slight sneer. He had done nothing but cause pain for all those she had started caring for in the war and she knew he needed to be stopped. 'It's too late to save Iri but not too late to save the ones that she loved.' Saber suddenly froze, a deep and dark laugh echoing through out the hallway she had been wandering through. 'Archer,' she moved quickly to follow the dark voice, green eyes narrowing at the door down the hall. 'He has to be in there,' her jaw clenched, her body being flooded by hesitation. Could she really defeat Archer? The man that had single handedly defeated Rider? 'Yes, you can,' she recognized the soft voice in her head as Iri's, warm and encouraging and comforting. 'Plus, you're not alone, someone is coming to help you as we speak.' Her green eyes widened as she sensed both Lancer and Persephone, the stone in her pocket burning lightly. 'But, Kiritsugu wanted to keep her away to keep her safe,' she let out a soft sigh, shaking her head back and forth. There was nothing she could do at that moment to stop the white haired woman but she wouldn't hesitate. She would push ahead and fight till the end, 'because a wish like hers is worth fulfilling.' 

Persephone moved quickly down the steps, feeling different mana spikes ahead of her. 'Kiritsugu,' she felt panic rise in her chest, red eyes flashing black when she recognized the mana ahead of her. 'Kirei,' her hand closed tightly around the door handle, red eyes landing on the dueling pair. 

"Kiritsugu!" Both men whirled around to face her, their fight being momentarily forgotten. "Kirei," she spoke the mans name softly, noting the large cut above his eye, blood running down his face. 

"Persephone," They spoke at the same time, their dark eyes moving to her before moving back to one another.  
  
"Persephone you need to get out of here, the grail will have appeared," Kireis dark eyes narrowed at Kiritsugu before he shot towards him. In an instant, Persephone appeared between them, black fire exploding out of her and throwing the dark haired man across the room. 

"Persephone,"  
  
"How dare you," she growled lowly, taking a single step towards the blood covered man. "How dare you even think to speak my name when you killed my sister!" He shrank back, attempting to cower away from the enraged woman. "You piece of low life trash! Once I've obtained the grail, we will come back together and destroy you!" 

"That's if you win the grail," her red eyes flashed back to Kiritsugu, his face hardening in a way that surprised even Kirei. He had never looked at her in such a manner, a chill running up her spine. 

"Do you intend on stopping me?" Kiritsugu broke eye contact, raising the gun in his hand up to point it towards her. "Kiritsugu," she felt her command seal burn, knowing that she could summon Lancer to save her but hesitating. 'No, he needs to focus on the fight he's already in,' she could feel his mana spiking and moving around. 'I hope you win, Dia.' 

"Please," he spoke softly, "I don't want," but she wasn't letting him finish. She shot forward, black fire swirling up her right arm. Kiritsugu moved immediately, focusing his mana to accelerate his moving. He was able to duck out of the way before bringing the knife he had been holding in his left hand up to her face. Black fire appeared in her hand, using it to block the knife before swinging her left leg up to kick him in the chest. Kiritsugu slammed into the wall, blood erupting from his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, but I won't give up my wish for you," Kirei shot up behind her, the trio of knives in his right hand raised to strike her before black fire swirled out around her, throwing the man straight up into the ceiling. "You, I'm less sorry about," a black scythe appeared in her hands, crouching slightly as she brought it down to her right side. "This is for Iri," she shot up only for her to be thrown down to the ground as the room was flooded by a black foul smelling liquid. 

"Persephone," she coughed as she surfaced, reaching out for the Kiritsugu, who floated across from her. "Persephone," she opened her mouth to call out to him but before she could, she felt a tug on her right foot and she was pulled under. 

"Where am I," she appeared in a large field of flowers, recognizing it from the dream she had of Diarmuids memories. "Why am I," 

"Auntie Persephone!" Her head snapped to the right, red eyes landing on the white haired child who was rushing towards her. 

"Ilya," she spoke softly, catching the small girl in her arms, holding her up as she spun in a circle before pulling her into her chest. "What are you doing here my love," She grinned down at the smiling child. 

"Mommy sent me to come get you so you aren't late to the party!" Persephone stumbled slightly at the strength behind Ilyas tug but continued following after the girl who held her hand tightly. 

"What party," she questioned, a deep blush spreading across Ilya's cheeks. "Ilya,"

"Mommy said I wasn't suppose to tell you," Persephone couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment on the little girls face. "She said it's a surprise from her and your husband." Her head titled in confusion, 'my husband?' Ilya giggled as if she could hear the woman's thoughts. "Come on come on," they moved up a large grassy hill, Persephones red eyes landing on the castle she had been raised in. 

"Are we having the party there," she questioned Ilya. Ilya shot her a look that said, 'you'll have to find out,' before turning away from her aunts pouting face. "Can't you just give me a hint what this is all about?" The small child merely shook her head in response, pulling the young woman behind her through the main doors and up the large main steps before them. 

"First, we're going to have to get changed and then meet everyone else," she threw over her shoulder, a large smile on her face. "I think I want to wear a blue dress, no! A pink dress," Persephone smiled at her ramblings, having missed the small girl so much over the past few years. "What color do you want to wear?" Ilya questioned, her big red eyes looking up into Persephones. 

"Well I, um," she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm not sure," Ilya giggled, tugging her into the bedroom Persephone had stayed in when she had been on good terms with her family. 

"Let's see, I think he's wearing red so maybe you should too!" She skipped over to the closet, sifting through the clothes that were hung up there. Persephone laughed at Ilyas serious face, rubbing her chin before her red eyes widened. "I found it," she pulled it out, holding it up in front of her. It was a knee length burgundy dress that went to her knees and was off the shoulders. "Here," Ilya threw it at her, giggling as Persephone moved to quickly catch it. "I'm gonna pick out my dress now!" Ilya was out of the room in an instant, "be right back!" Persephone pushed herself to her feet, holding out the dress in front of herself before sighing. She tugged off the black button down blouse she wore and tug off the high waisted skinny jeans. Underneath she wore a strapless bra and panties before shimmying into the dress. She made her way over to her might stand, reaching in and pulling out an opal necklace and pair of opal earrings before something shiny on her left hand caught her attention. "Do you like your wedding ring," her head snapped up to Ilya who was now seated on her bed. She wore a long sleeve burgundy knee length dress with shiny red flats. "He came to mommy and I to get our opinion before he got it," she giggled, watching Persephone reach out to lightly touch it. It was a teardrop shaped opal with small diamonds aligning the opal. The ring band itself was a simple white gold. 

"It's beautiful," Ilya smiled immediately at the happiness in her aunts voice before she hopped off the bed and grabbed Persephone a pair of black wedges with a bow on the front.  
  
"Here you go," she held the wedges out to her, Persephone immediately sitting down to put the shoes on.

"Ready, my dearest flower?" Ilya gave a nod, smiling up at Persephone as her aunt gently adjusted her hair.

"Are you ready?" Persephone gave a nod, pausing in front of the mirror to look at herself. She looked good, her usual dark lipstick and winged eyeliner in place. Her hair looked to have been curled neatly. "Come on, auntie!" She gave a soft laugh as Ilya caught her hand once more and tugged her down the steps. "To the garden!" Ilya pulled her down the the hall and out the back door of the castle. There was a large garden with a large table full of food and decorations in the center. 

"Persephone," her eyes immediately landed on the smiling face of her older sister. 'Iri,' she shot down the walkway, wrapping her arms tightly around the white haired woman. "Hey, be careful, I don't want to drop the cake." Persephone's red eyes widened, dropping down to the white cake with pink frosting. "No peaking!" She moved the cake out of her sisters line of sight causing Persephone to pout. "I promised him that I wouldn't show you till he got out here." She paused momentarily, setting the cake down on the table before swatting her away. "Maybe you should actually go check on him, he's taking forever in there." Persephone gave a nod, watching Ilya skip over to Iri, throwing her arms tightly around her shoulders before Iri scooped her up in her arms. Persephone smiled warmly at the scene before pushing open the door and wandering the halls towards the kitchen. 

"God damn it," her red eyes landed on a struggling Kiritsugu, white flour coating his chest and pants. "Persephone," his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Persephone not even trying to hold in her giggles.

"Need some help," she strolled over, waving her hand at the flour on the counter before it floated across the room and to the garbage. "Do you ever not make a mess of everything?" He rolled his eyes, Persephone stepping closer to swat the flour off his chest. 

"You know you got a whole lot of attitude," he countered playfully, reaching out to wipe away some flour that had covered her cheek from her swatting it off him. "Persephone," he ran his hand lightly up her cheek before she pulled away, hearing footsteps approaching the pair. 

"Everything okay in here?" Her red eyes met amber, a large smile spreading across her lips. "Hello my love," Kiritsugus jaw clenched next to her but he didn't say anything, slipping past the white haired woman and out of the kitchen. "Fancy seeing you here," he teased, moving through the kitchen and to her. 

"Diarmuid," she spoke softly, stepping towards him to lean up and press her lips against his. "What are you doing here?" Her mind immediately wandered to the grail war, though she couldn't focus on it. Everything felt fuzzy to her, her red eyes narrowing in confusion. 

"What do you mean? We won the grail and," he took her hands in his, his finger brushing lightly over her wedding ring. "You wished to save Irisviel and I wished to stay here with you." Her red eyes softened, stepping forward to press her lips to his once more. 

"I'm so happy," she whispered, grinning up at him. "I love you so much," his arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist, brushing her nose lightly against hers. 

"I love you the most," he kissed her once and then twice before pulling away. "Come on, we have a party to get to," she smiled up at him, giving a nod before lacing her fingers with his and allowing him to guide him out of the room. 

"What's the party even for," he grinned over his shoulder at her, a frown pulling at her lips. "Awh, come on, not you too! Ilya wouldn't even give me a hint." 

"That's the point," he laughed, tugging her out of the castle and down the walkway to the party. Her family was gathered around the table chatting, Ilya standing near the cake, peaking over at it every so often.

"Took you guys long enough," Iri teased, wrapping her arms around Ilya's shoulders. "Thought we were going to have to eat this cake without you." She rolled her red eyes, making her way over to the table before Iri directed her to the cake. 

"What is this," she froze, red eyes landing on the words that were neatly written on the cake. 

"Happy Birthday, Persephone!" Persephones eyebrows shot into her hair, not realizing that her birthday had crept up on her so quickly. 

"You guys," she felt tears filling her eyes, realizing that everything she had wished for was coming true right in front of her. Ilya was standing on her chair, Diarmuid standing behind her with his hands on the back of the chair. Iri stood on the other side of the table next to her, laughing at the Diarmuids panicked face as Ilya leaned forward on her tiptoes. Everything and everyone was exactly where they were suppose to be except... Kiritsugu. Her red eyes narrowed before she sensed it. An ominous feeling slowly filling the air, Persephone's red eyes cutting up behind Diarmuid. There stood Kiritsugu, a gun in his hand. "KIRITSUGU!" She all but screamed, the gun going off, hitting Lancer in the back of the head before he fell forward into her. 

"Daddy!" 

"Kiritsugu!" Ilya and Iri spoke at the same time, Persephone hitting her knees to catch the dead man in her arms. 

"Diarmuid," she cried, red eyes moving up to Kiritsugu. He looked down at her emptily, raising his gun once more. 

"Why!?" Iri screamed behind her, "Why would you turn your back on us and the grail!?" Persephone's red eyes moved up to Kiritsugu, his gun now pointed towards her sister and niece. 

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked, black fire swirling up her chest before she cried out in pain. A large hole appeared near her heart, her red eyes widening as they filled with tears. 

"I'm so sorry," she tried to push herself up but her body wouldn't move.  
  
"No, no, please! Kiritsugu!" She screamed, flinching away as two more gun shots rang through the air. Her body trembled as she crawled away from Diarmuid's dead body over to Ilya and Iri. "Why," she whispered softly, pulling Ilya to her chest. "Why would you do this to us!?" She whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I thought you loved me, loved us! How could you just throw this all away," his gun cocked, pointing the gun down at her face.  
  
"The life of the few for the life of the many." Her eyes widened at his words. 

"The life of the... few for the life of the many? DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO ME!?" Black fire shot out of her in an instant, throwing the man back into the table. "How dare you, how fucking dare you!?" She stomped forward, Kiritsugu raising a trembling hand to point the gun at her. "I'll kill you!" She screamed, "I'll fucking kill you!" Black fire shot out of her, engulfing the gazebo before spreading across the garden and to the castle. There was a loud shriek and suddenly the scenery changed around them, forcing the pair out of the grail and back into the community center. Persephone stumbled back, dark eyes narrowing at Kiritsugu. He had his back facing her, his gun pointing down at Kirei. 

"How-how could you," she stuttered behind him, her hand dropping down to the large hole in her chest. "You monster!" She screamed, black fire racing around her before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. "Diarmuid," she whispered weakly, his amber eyes dropping to the wound in his masters chest. 

"It's okay, I've got you now my love," his amber eyes narrowed at the man of which Persephone had loved. "Here, focus on healing yourself, okay? I'll deal with everything else?" She shook her head, catching his hand in hers. "Persephone," 

"Forget him, we have to go to the grail," she spoke softly, "you defeated Saber and Archer. We-we need to give the grail a wish," he gave a nod, scooping her up in his arms before kicking up off the ground and appearing in the room where the grail was. "Iri," she whispered softly, tears filling her eyes as they made their way towards the grail, only to be stopped by a grey form that seemed to hold the shape of... 

"Irisviel," Kiritsugu spoke up behind her, his body tensing when the grey creature moved quickly towards them. "Persephone get away," but it was too late, the creature in an instant had thrown Lancer across the room and scooped up Persephone. 

"Iri, please, I-I didn't mean to," the creature shook its head sadly, running its shadowed hands up the girls cheek.  
  
"It's too late, my sweet sister, the grail will not be able to become complete meaning, no wish can be made upon it." Persephone took in a wet breath, pain coursing through her body as she struggled to heal the wound in her chest. "It's alright because you see, the grail and I, we have big plans for you. Plans that you must live to complete," the creatures red eyed gaze turned on Diarmuid and Kiritsugu, both shrinking away. "But I don't need either of you," 

"Get away!" Persephone screamed but it was too late, looking up at the sky, she saw it. The mouth of the cup floated high above them in the black night sky, an ominous red mist floating around it before a black burning liquid began raining down from it upon them.  
  
"Shh, don't fight, my sweet Persephone, it'll only hurt more," a drop hit Persephone and she screamed. 

"Persephone!" Diarmuid shot toward her, his spear raised to attack the strange woman when her hand shot out, becoming some strange kind of blade, and piercing him through the heart. 

"Diarmuid," she cried out, falling out of the strange woman's arms and crawling painfully towards him. "No, no no," she whispered, reaching out to touch his soft skin. "My love, please," he smiled sadly up at her, his warm hand cover the one of his cheek. 

"Shhh, don't cry my love," the tears continued to flow despite his soft words. "Everything will be okay," she shook her head no but he wasn't having it. "Yes, it will be... if the grail has plans for you... maybe we'll meet again and then," he took in a shaky breath, a faint blue color spreading across his body. "I'll win the grail for you and we'll be together," she nodded her head weakly, brushing her lips against his hand. "I love you, so much," 

"I love you too," she leaned down, pressing her lips gently into his before he faded away. 

"Do not weep child, for what he said was true, we have plans for you. And, if you do as well as you did this time, I'm sure you will acquire the grail and finally be able to be with him." She stopped, suddenly looking up to the mouth of the grail which had been dripping small droplets of fire down upon them. "But first, there is something I have to do," the creature shot towards her, stabbing it's hand through her chest. 

"Persephone!" Kiritsugu screamed, blood running down Persephone's lips and onto the floor. "Get away from her," he moved to protect her but the creatures opposing hand shot out towards him, closing tightly around his neck. "You son of a bitch," the woman laughed, dropping the white haired woman onto the floor.  
  
"Says the man who stole the wish of the woman he so called 'loved'. You are a beast, Kiritsugu Emiya, an animal and you will suffer the rest of your life for what you've done to us." The specter threw Kiritsugu across the room, his head slamming against the wall. "Now, back to you," Persephone stared emptily up at the grey figure who reached out with its grey hand to stroke her cheek. "I don't wish for you to suffer, my sweet sister and the best way to save you from heart ache is for you to forget." Persephone shook her head side to side, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'll lock these away till the time is right," with that, the creatures hand passed through her head, the click of a key turning before everything went black. "Until we meet again, my sweet Persephone."

End of chapter 30.


	32. Epilogue

==========================  
Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the Sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway

We rise and we fall  
And if there's a reason I'm alive   
After everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to wait for it   
==========================

A small girl awoke to a world of fire, her red eyes narrowing as the began to water. 'Where am I?' She wondered, pushing herself unsteadily to her feet. She was in what appeared to be the remains of a large building, her red eyes moving back and forth in search of anyone that could have told her what happened. 

"Hello," her voice came out weak and strained, a frown tugging at her dry lips. "Is there anyone there?" She cried, rubbing at her burning eyes before climbing over a large pile of melted building. She pulled herself up before pushing herself to her feet, her eyes widening at the burning inferno before her. "What-What happened," she whispered to no on in particular, her mana reaching out on its own accord. She sensed something or someone familiar. Following the soft pull, her red eyes landed on a tall and thin dark haired man. "Big brother Kiritsugu," his eyes were empty as he searched for something or someone. "Kiritsugu!" She shouted, his dark eyes landing on the white haired child before his eyes widened. 

"Persephone, what happened to you?" She tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about. 'She doesn't remember, does she?' He frowned, wondering just what the grail thought it was doing, reverting the white haired woman back into a child. 

"Where are we and where is big sister Iri?" Kiritsugu face contorted in pain, "big brother," her eyes widened when she felt something stirring. "There's someone over there," she pointed at a burning building before grabbing Kiritsugu's hand and pulling them over to the wreckage. 

"Careful," he called after her, her sliding slightly in the wreckage before steadying herself. 

"There," she hopped down, eyes landing on a red haired boy who was partially buried under a fallen wall. "Big brother!" She called out, running down to the boy, and crouching down next to him. "Hello," she leaned down by the boys face, his gold eyes moving up to her. 

"Persephone," he stopped, realizing that she had found someone alive, he ran down next to the pair. "You found someone," tears filled his eyes, Persephone's heart squeezing painfully at the pain on the mans face. The boy looked up at the curiously, his mouth opening before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness. 

Waver sat awkwardly at his grandparents kitchen table, fidgeting with the coffee mug in his hands. He knew that they would welcome him happily to stay with them but he still found himself so nervous. 'Maybe it's because you've never really had a proper family,' both his mother and father had proven time and time again that they were too busy for him. Even in his times of success, there was always something more pressing, more important but... not with his grandparents. They had welcomed him in happily, his grandfather apparently having been aware that he wasn't actually their grandchild but keeping him close and safe nonetheless. 'They have no reason to turn you down, so just ask already!' 

"I was thinking of taking some time off of school," he began, drawing the grey haired pairs attention. "I feel like I haven't really been able to live my life in a way that I want to and now that everything I needed to take care of here is said and done, I want to start traveling. To do that, I'll need some time to save up and get a good paying job and.... if you'll guys still have me, I'd love to stay here for awhile and-," he was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Waver was on his feet and out of the kitchen before either of his grandparents could speak, his hand closing around the door handle before, "Kayneth!?" The blond sat before him in a simple wheelchair, his blue eyes locking with the boys silver ones. "What are you," 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Velvet, I was wondering if you had sometime to discuss a position that I have opening within the clocktower." Wavers eyes widened at his words,

"A position, for me, in the clocktower?" He could only stare down at the now grinning man, his grey eyes all but popping out of his head. "But I'm just a third rate Magi," he spoke softly, grey eyes narrowing at the floor. Kayneths gaze softened, for a moment before he laced his gloved fingers together. 

"You're right, that could be a problem... unless I took you in as my apprentice." Waver couldn't believe the words coming out of the blonds mouth. Only weeks ago the man was brutally drilling it into his head that he would never do anything worth while because of his blood status but now he was offering him a position in The Association? "It wouldn't be the most exciting job but I figured it'd be a good way for you to get your foot in the door and for you to be able to one day make a name for yourself." He paused, watching Wavers face intently, "so, what do you say?" Kayneth grinned up at him, a large smile spreading across Wavers face before he nodded his head quickly up and down.

"Yes, I mean, I accept!"

Kiritsugu sat in an all white hallway, a small white haired girl sitting beside him as they waited for news about the boy they had found among the wreckage. Glancing down to his left he found Persephone sipping on the apple juice she had been given by a nurse, the hospital having decided that she was okay to release. 'Now what am I going to do with her?' Had been his first thoughts till he remembered the family she had been staying with in London. They would be his best option, especially since when he had tried to return to the castle, they had turned him away. He hadn't wanted to offer the girl up beside him, knowing that they would take advantage of her broken memory, and force her to be something she never would have agreed to before. 'Did I make the right choice?' He couldn't help but wonder, hoping that if the child beside him was her true self, that she'd be happy with the decision he had made. 'Of course! You know how much I hate those guy,' he could imagine her growling at him for even considering returning her back to her family. 'Though, if I'm being honest with myself, they probably would have killed her for what she had done.' Shaking away those thoughts, he all but jumped out of his skin when the girl beside him jumped to her feet. 

"He's Ready!" She declared excitedly, startling the nurse that had walked out of the room the boy had been resting in. 

"Sorry about that," he spoke softly, watching the white haired child duck under the nurses arm and into the hospital room. 

"Shirou!" He assumed the child had weaseled her way into the boys head, more than likely poking around his memories for anything exciting. "Oh, silly me, my name is Briar! Briar Rose Bradley," Kiritsugu and her God parents had decided that changing her name would be a necessity, hoping to keep her previous life hidden away. 'Because I don't want her to suffer anymore,' he sighed, moving past the kind nurse and into the room. Shirou was now sitting up in bed, blushing profusely as Pers-Briar moved around him, making sure he was comfortable before offering him one of the many apple juices she had somehow stolen from the nurse. 'Even now, she's causing a mess,' he grinned, happy that at least some things about the girl before him hadn't change. "Big brother Kiri! This is Shirou, Shirou this is my big brother Kiritsugu!" She grinned widely, happy that she was able to do the introductions before turning to the dark haired man. His face suddenly becoming serious as he looked between the two children. "Oh," she realized that they were Magi's and he would be more than likely breaking that news to the boy beside her. "This is the good part," Kiritsugu shook his head at her, watching her scoot her small frame up onto the bed to sit beside him. "Don't freak out, okay?" Shirou looked nervous but gave a firm nod, attempting to put on a brave front for the cute girl beside him. 

"My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, and Briar and I are Magi's," Shirous gold eyes widened at the news. "And I was hoping that, if you'd want to, I could adopt you and you could start living with me." He paused, watching the little boy placing his hand on his chin in thought, "or you can go to an orphanage and go to a random family. So, would you like to come live with me?" Briar was not so discreetly pointing at Kiritsugu, hoping that the cute boy beside her would make the right choice. Shirou looked to her once more for guidance before giving a nod of his head, a large smile spreading across Kiritsugu's face. "Good, then I'll go and talk to the nurse about releasing you. You two stay here," Kiritsugu moved out of the room, leaving the two children in the room to chat. As he walked, his phone began to ring, alerting the dark haired man that Bradley was calling. "Kiritsugu," 

"Good afternoon Kiritsugu, I was calling in regards to Briar," he could hear the man on the other end hesitate in calling her by her new name. 'It's definitely going to be something he's going to have to get used to.' "Eli and I will be on the next plane to Japan to get her. If you can prepare something for her, it would be greatly appreciated." 'A background story,' he mused to himself, knowing that they couldn't just come back with a child that looked identical to their god daughter that would be considered missing. 

"Of course, I'll have a cover story by the morning, I'll see you then."

The next morning came quickly, Briar giving a long and loud yawn from her position on the porch next to him. The once white haired girl now had magenta hair that swept down past her shoulder blades, hoping that the change in appearance would help her hide who she had once been. His dark eyes moved upward when he heard another equally loud and long yawn, his red haired son coming out the front door and out to the porch before taking a seat next to Briar. Briar didn't speak as she laid her head on his shoulder, offering him one of the two pieces of buttered toast she held in her hands. He smiled at the scene, his mind immediately moving to when he had first met Persephone as a child and his own sweet girl. 'Ilya,' his heart constricted painfully in his chest but he knew there was nothing he could do. He would save the few he could and settle for that, even if it meant... letting his own daughter go. Kiritsugu let out a soft sigh as a black car ahead of them rolled to a stop. The woman was out of the car first, her blue eyes landing on the sitting trio before they seemed to register who the pink haired girl next to him was. 

"Persephone," she had whispered the girls dead name, the red eyed girl looking up at her in confusion before the woman ran towards her. In an instant, the small child found herself swept up in the sobbing woman's chest, her small hands stroking the woman's back. Bradley trailed slightly behind her, allowing his wife to mourn the child they had lost. 

"Please don't cry, Eli, things will be as they should be once more in time." Kiritsugu's dark eyes widened, as did the other two adults who were gathered. 'Maybe she remembers more than what she originally led on,' but it was too late for him to ask. Now that they were here, Persephone would be swept up into a new life, hopefully unlike the one she had lived as an Einzbern. 'But only time will tell,' looking over at his son he realized he was crying. "This isn't the end," Briar had shimmied out of the crying woman's arms and over to the red haired boy. "We can be pen pals and we can write to each other every week!" She gushed, hoping to settle the young child's crying. Kiritsugu could only smile, being reminded of the reasons why he had fallen in love with Persephone in the first place. 'She was kind and smart and brave,' and the child before him was doing nothing but showing those very same traits. 'Things will never be the same as they were before but maybe that's what we all needed. Change.'

End of Epilogue. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So as you guys can see, this is the end of amber is the color of her energy! I just want to thank everyone that stuck around and tell you that I hope to see you in the next book! 

Some quick notes:

1\. I do have an alternate "happy ending" I'm working on!

2\. I do have a sequel in the works.

3\. Thank you all for sticking around for this! I am hoping to round out the happy ending soon and start posting the sequel chapters shortly after! (If not before lol)


End file.
